Hohana
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Sherlock adore fouiner sur les scène de crimes, récolter les indices, retourner quelque cadavres, mais cette fois-ci, il va trouver une surprise de taille qui lui fera réviser son jugement sur les autres.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde ! bon pour ceux qui me connaisse, ce n'est pas ma première fic, après avoir pollué la section book me voici dans la section série lol, _

_Un très grand merci à Belette qui corrige et continue de corriger et de remettre en forme ma fic avec un certain talent je dois dire, gros bisous si tu passe par la ! Skarine je met fin à tes horribles souffrances en publiant la fic lol en espérant ne pas rattraper Belette trop vite ! _

_Ceci est un OS et non un Slash pour ceux qui se seraient trompé de page voila, bonne lecture à tous ! _

_La petite élyon _

Chapitre 1

Un après midi ensoleillé, à Londres, ce n'était pas courant. Un temps agréable et chaud, ce n'était pas très habituel non plus, surtout en cette saison. Mais le plus inhabituel, c'était les coups de feu qui résonnaient au 221b, Baker Street.

Au lieu d'étonner l'homme qui montait les marches du logement, cela le fit soupirer. John Watson venait de rentrer des courses, les mains pleines de sacs, et évidement, il était hors de question de compter sur Sherlock pour l'aider, même si celui-ci était en pleine crise de morosité car il n'avait pas d'affaire en cours et n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de marteler le mur de balle.

**-**Un cessez-le-feu le temps que je range les courses, c'est possible, Sherlock ?dit-il en s'avançant prudemment dans le salon à quelque mètre du canon de révolver.

Sherlock posa son arme sur le canapé et monta par-dessus la table basse pour rejoindre la fenêtre.

- Vas-y ! lui répondit le détective.

- Merci ! répondit John de manière ironique. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te froisses un muscle. Ne bouge surtout pas ! c'est vrai qu'a ton age….fit il d'un ton grinçant

Sherlock l'ignora et John traversa le salon, posa les sacs de courses dans la cuisine, hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir le frigo, de peur de faire encore de mauvaise rencontre, comme la dernière fois.

Il croisa madame Hudson, qui entrait, de bonne humeur, dans la cuisine. Comment cette brave femme pouvait-elle toujours garder le sourire avec un locataire pareil sans avoir d'envie de meurtre ? après tous peut être celui-ci était t'il en préparation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas John, le rassura-t-elle. Il n'y a rien dans le frigo, j'ai vérifié moi-même ! assura madame Hudson à John qui hésiter encore la main en suspens pres de la porte du frigo.

- Elle a jeté ma tête ! hurla le détective, du salon, de mauvaise humeur.

- Ce « monsieur » commençait sérieusement à se décomposer, Sherlock ! lui répliqua-t-elle sur un ton égal, sans faire attention à sa mauvaise humeur.

- C'était une expérience, madame Hudson ! continua-t-il en vociférant de plus belle à cause de son expérience scientifique ratée.

- Votre expérience est finie depuis deux semaines ! Les denrées commençaient à pourrir ! fit madame Hudson en levant les bras en l'air

- Disons que sa égayait le frigo, lui fit-il de manière ironique, depuis le canapé.

- Egayer ?répéta John, au comble de l'ahurissement le plus total. Tu trouves ça gai, une tête en décomposition dans un frigo ?

- Sur un style gothique, je te dirais que cinquante-quatre pour cent des jeunes de cette ethnie me répondraient que oui, Enfin les plus gores après je n'ai approfondit toute les coutumes.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une ethnie, Sherlock, mais d'une mode ! répondit John qui rangeait les courses

- Je ne suis pas la mode, John ! Tu le sais, pourtant. Répliqua Sherlock d'un air agacer

- Oui, je le sais, répondit le médecin, exaspéré par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Mais un mythe tel que les gotiques !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à s'habiller en noir, et à penser tous les jours à se tuer avec une arme feu ? fit sherlock en posant ses doits sur sa tempe pour faire une imitation

- Aucune idée, soupira John. Mais pour l'instant, je suis soulagé de pouvoir ranger les courses sans croiser de morceau d'être humain dans le frigo. Fit John la porte du frigo ouverte

- Pourtant tu viens d'acheter des morceaux d'être vivant, et ça ne te dégoûte pasautant que ça ! lui dit Sherlock pour le contrer et avoir le dernier mot.

- Sherlock, soupira de nouveau John. Entre des morceaux d'être humain et des côtes d'agneaux, il y a une réelle différence ! fit il en rangeant celle-ci

- Juste le fait que tu les manges...fit sherlock avec un sourire ironique

- Voilà ! déclara-t-il, heureux que le détective ait compris. Juste que c'est comestible ! Et que ça a sa place dans un frigo ! Pas les « restes » d'humain !

-dans certaine tribu c'est ton pote de chambré que tu mettrait dans le frigo ! fit sherlock à court d'argument

-en l'occurrence toi ! bonne idée, je suis sur que sa ferai plaisir à madame Hudson mais je ne te mangerai pas !

-bien sur que tu ne me mangera pas tu ne fait pas partie de ces tribu de sauvage ! fit sherlock

-non, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger sur ta carcasse ! pas de quoi nourrir une horde de chat ! fit John en faisant éclater de rire madame Hudson

Sherlock soupira et repartit dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre

- Je m'ennuie ! fit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Pas besoin de le dire, tout le quartier est au courant ! lui répondit John, en plaçant le dernier morceau de viande animale dans le frigo. Tu ne peux pas regarder la télé, pour changer ?

- Inintéressant ! se lamenta-t-il avant de changer de sujet. Mais bon sang il fait beau dehors ! fit il en tendant les bras devant la fenêtre

- Ah, tu viens de le remarquer ? Pourquoi on n'irait pas faire un tour dehors, tiens ? fit John qui jeter des emballages

- Qu'est ce qui empêche un potentiel criminel d'agir, en ce moment ? se demanda Sherlock tout en observant la rue.

- Tu m'écoutes, Sherlock ?

- Heureusement que je n'en suis pas un, murmura Sherlock, plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

- Sortir, ça te dit quelque chose ? répéta John.

- Inintéressant ! fit-il de manière catégorique.

- C'est le seul mot que tu sais dire ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je sortir, alors que je n'ai rien ? Pas d'enquête !

- Tu pourrais….Prendre l'air, suggéra le médecin.

- Prendre l'air ? lui demanda-t-il incrédule. Il y en a assez dans cette pièce ? Je ne suis pas encore tombé par terre !

- Sherlock ! Je parlais de t'aérer l'esprit ! Changer d'air ! Se divertir !

- Quel est l'intérêt ? fit il en se tournant vers lui

- C'est ce que les gens normaux font !

- Et bien moi, je ne suis pas normal.

- Ça, on l'avait remarqué !

- Ne commencez pas à vous disputer tous les deux, fit madame Hudson, toujours présente. Je suis sûre qu'un beau meurtre va apparaître et notre détective sera de nouveau sur pied !

- Ouais, bah, il ferait mieux de se grouiller un peu, le meurtre. Parce que d'ici samedi, il va détruire entièrement le mur ! Voire l'appartement tout entier ! fit John en montrant le mur à madame Hudson

- Attention Sherlock, le menaça la logeuse. Tous les dégâts occasionnés seront ajoutés à votre prochain loyer jeune homme !

Sherlock sourit, mais garda son air morne. Il attendait son heure. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose se tramait, mais rien ne bougeait. Lestrade allait sûrement l'appeler, il pouvait le parier, pour ça il avait comme un sixième sens.

L'après midi se passa tout aussi longue. Sherlock fit un rapide saut à l'hôpital pour terminer une expérience dans les labos avec le matériel adapté. Il avait réussit à avoir les clés sans problème, après s'être creusé la tête pour trouver quelque chose de gentil à dire à Molly, l'assistante du médecin légiste en chef de l'hôpital.

C'était le passage obligé pour obtenir quelque chose : la faire rougir, attendre quelque minutes et c'était bon.

Un peu comme une recette de gâteaux, ça marchait à tous les coups ! Parfois, il se demandait si elle avait une seule idée de la façon dont il la manipulait ? Il devait quand même reconnaître qu'il se triturait les neurones pour lui trouver quelque chose de gentil à lui dire, et qu'elle pouvait quand même se vanter de recevoir des compliments d'un sociopathe, qui n'avait même pas idée de la portée de ces mots.

Juste un passage obligé, quelques conseils qu'il avait appris auprès de gens civilisés, comme John, pour trouver les bons mots et la bonne technique à adopter et le tour était joué. Il avait le labo pour lui tout seul, ainsi que la morgue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le spectromètre de masse se mit à biper et Sherlock se frotta les mains. Molly entra doucement dans la pièce, sans faire de bruit

- Alors, vous avez un résultat ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui ! Et il était temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer !

- Bien, heu…ça vous dirait si….

- Vous disiez quelque chose ? lui demanda Sherlock qui ne l'avait pas écoutée, concentré sur son expérience qu'il était.

- Heu…. hésita pendant un instant Molly, intimidée par l'homme. Un café ?

- Noir, avec deux sucres, comme d'habitude, ça me convient !

- Hum….D'accord, fit-elle dépitée de la réponse.

Elle repartit, tout aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue.

Même s'il la manipulait, il devait bien s'avouer que l'hôpital, sans elle, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle était discrète et silencieuse, elle le laissait tranquille, c'était quelqu'un de calme et reposant. Même si c'était de la timidité et de la gentillesse, elle faisait partie des personnes qui ne le dérangeaient pas lorsqu'elle gravitait autour de lui.

Pas comme si Anderson ou Donovan se trouvaient à côté de lui ! Elle faisait partie des personnes à la compagnie agréable, qu'il pouvait supporter, du moment qu'ils restaient silencieux et à leur place.

John, c'était autre chose. C'était son collègue, son ami, son colloc. Bref, il fallait toujours qu'il fasse tout son possible pour lui apprendre comment bien vivre en société. Autant apprendre à un chat à rapporter les objets qu'on lui lançait ! Un sociopathe ne saurait jamais se plier aux convenances, ni comprendre les règles de la société et encore moins les respecter. Il pourra, au pire, les imiter comme un acteur qui jouerait une pièce de théâtre.

Mais son acharnement était tout de même constructif. La preuve en était avec Molly.

Il soupira et rangea ses affaires. En sortant, il croisa Molly et son café, dans le couloir. Café qu'il attrapa au vol, sans lui dire merci, ni au revoir, sa nature reprenant le dessus. Son quota de gentillesse était dépassé !

La jeune femme était habituée, ça ne la contrariait pas plus que ça. De nature très timide, elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour lui. Disons même un coup de foudre... Mais chaque fois qu'elle devait lui parler, ses mots s'emmêlaient et elle finissait par bégayer. Elle n'avait jamais été très forte pour lier la conversation, mais tenter de parler à un sociopathe, alors que la timidité était maladive chez elle, c'était un vrai défi. Elle préférait tout autant qu'il ne réponde pas ou qu'il ne lui dise vraiment rien, elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans le silence.

Sherlock rentra à Baker Street et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. John regardait un feuilleton débile à la télévision, et s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Sherlock attrape la télécommande pour éteindre la télé. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Au lieu de ça, il attrapa son violon qu'il posa dans un coin de son fauteuil, son archet et commença à le nettoyer. Signe évident que l'émission avait juste intérêt à ne pas durer trop longtemps, sous peine d'être couverte par un concerto de violon, dédié à l'ennui total et mortifiant.

Soudain, le téléphone de Sherlock se mit à sonner. Il rangea son archet et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Sherlock Holmes !

- J'ai besoin de vous ! fit la voix de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

- Mais avec plaisir ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- C'est au numéro cinq, Liver Street. Je vous attends ! fit Lestrade apparemment presser

- Il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin du film ? râla John. Je ne saurai pas qui est le coupable...

- C'est l'avocat qui l'a tué ! Allez, bouge-toi un peu ! Lestrade à quelque chose pour nous ! fit Sherlock en se levant

- Pour toi, tu veux dire ! lui répliqua John.

- Tu veux rester ici pour savoir si c'est bien l'avocat qui est coupable ?

- Ça va, je te crois ! J'arrive !

John éteignis la télé et attrapa sa veste. Sherlock l'attendait sur le pallier tout excité de partir

- Soyez prudent ! leur cria madame Hudson.

- Au revoir, madame Hudson ! se contenta de lui répondre John, car il savait qu'avec Sherlock, la prudence n'existait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Ils sortirent dans la rue et Sherlock appela un taxi, qui s'arrêta juste devant eux. Sherlock ouvrit la portière.

- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de me dire la fin du film quand même ! grommela John en montant dans le taxi.

- Tu serais resté planté devant pendant des heures ! lui rétorqua Sherlock, qui ne comprenait décidément pas comment on pouvait regarder ce ramassis de stupidités à la télévision.

- Il était franchement bien ! fit John en râlant

- Minable ! répondit-il en levant les yeux au plafond. À pleurer !

- Tu n'as même pas regardé plus de cinq minutes ! fit-il, incapable de comprendre comment Sherlock pouvait dénigrer tout ce qui passait à la télévision.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle où les voitures de police avaient eu peine à se garer. Toute la zone était banalisée. C'était un pâté d'immeuble plutôt mal fréquenté. Sherlock sortit du taxi en se frottant les mains, tout heureux de se retrouver sur les lieux d'un crime.

- Sherlock, le gronda John en le voyant sourire, essaie d'avoir l'air un petit peu humain !

- Mais je suis humain ! lui rétorqua le détective, surpris de la remarque de John.

- Par tes chromosomes, oui. Mais évite de te sentir réjouit d'aller découvrir des cadavres !

- C'est mon métier ! se défendit-il. Je suis réjoui d'aller travailler !

John soupira, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de le changer. Le sergent Donovan les attendait. John n'aimait pas cette femme, malgré tout ce que Sherlock faisait pour la police, elle n'avait même pas une once de considération pour lui. Sherlock n'était pas très sociable, mais tout de même !

- Il suffit de quelque odeurs de putréfaction pour voir arriver le taré ! le railla-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Sally ! s'exclama Sherlock, comme s'il était heureux de la voir.

- Qui vous a dit de venir ? aboya-t-elle avec la hargne d'un rottweiler.

- Lestrade m'a invité ! fit Sherlock en haussant les sourcils dans une mimique comique

- Je peux confirmer, Sally, s'interposa John avant que cela ne tourne à l'affrontement verbal. Ne nous faite pas perdre plus de temps, s'il vous plait ! fit il d'un ton lasse de cette guerre quotidienne.

Le sergent Donovan renifla d'un air mauvais et souleva la bande de plastique qui délimitait la zone de crime, et s'adressa à ses collègues derrière elle.

- Je vous envoie le taré !

Ils rentrèrent dans un immeuble et John fut secoué par l'odeur de sang séché qui régnait dans le couloir. Il mit automatiquement sa manche contre son nez. L'odeur était trop forte, ça lui piquait le nez.

Sherlock fronça lui aussi le sien, rien que l'entrée était repeinte de sang. Les mur étaient barbouillés de trace de mains ensanglantées. Il devait s'être déroulé ici une affreuse bagarre sanglante, pensa John.

Lestrade descendit les marches pour les accueillir, recouvert de sa combinaison bleue. Il leur serra la main, tendis une combinaison à John, omettant le détective, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en mettrait pas.

- C'est une horreur, commenta Lestrade en parlant de la scène du crime. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière, Sherlock. Anderson a dû sortir, car il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Je n'ai donc pas de légiste pour travailler.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, persifla le détective.

- Puis-je examiner les corps ? demanda John, pour éviter de polémiquer sur Anderson.

- Oui, si vous ne faite pas trop de dégâts, répondit l'inspecteur, méfiant.

- Bien, s'impatienta Sherlock. Assez perdu de temps ! Allons-y. C'est au premier ?

- Oui, acquiesça Lestrade. Ne touchez pas la rampe il y a du sang partout !

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! charria méchamment le détective.

Ils montèrent et poussèrent la première porte. Lestrade avait raison : une véritable horreur. Dans ce minuscule appartement, qui semblait être un squatte, il y avait des corps partout. Déchiquetés ! John eut du mal, pourtant, il en avait vu des blessures, sur le champ de bataille. Entre des soldats qui explosaient sur les mines, projetant des morceaux dans tous les sens, se traînant au sol, toujours vivant, plus tout le reste qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son être, il devait être endurcie ! mais il s'agissait d'un massacre de civil, il ne pouvait pas regarder, certain visages était crisper d'horreur.

- C'est atroce ! fit le médecin, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Combien de corps ? demanda Sherlock qui gardait son sens pratique, quelque soit la situation.

John se demanda même s'il y avait une chose qui pouvait l'affecter, tellement son colocataire restait calme, comme s'il n'y avait pas de cadavres dans toute la pièce.

- Sept au total, répondit Lestrade en désignant la pièce. Il y en a même dans la salle de bain, là bas. Une boucherie.

Sherlock sortit une petite loupe et examina les corps rapidement.

- Docteur Watson ? demanda Lestrade. J'aimerais savoir la cause de la mort, et si c'est possible, l'heure des décès.

- Bien, Lestrade. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Fit John en réprimant un frisson d'horreur

Il s'approcha d'une femme, à moitié en morceau, il rassembla tout son sang froid pendant que Sherlock continuait de fouiller la scène de crime.

- Une chose : je dirais qu'elle a été tué à coup de machette...

- De machette ? répéta Lestrade, incrédule.

- Oui, lui répondit le médecin en lui désignant une large entaille. Regardez la large ouverture, sur la tête. C'est la cause de la mort. Elle n'a rien vu venir...

- C'est vraiment atroce ! grimaça l'inspecteur, pourtant rompu aux vicissitudes du métier. Ça m'a tout l'air du massacre d'une famille entière.

- Erreur ! fit Sherlock. Il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre eux. Pas de signes héréditaires, ce n'est donc pas une famille. Ce sont des squatteurs : cinq viennent du continent asiatique, et deux viennent des îles. Je dirais Haïti.

- Rien d'autre ? le questionna Lestrade, habitué au fait que Sherlock faisait souvent de la rétention d'information.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, hormis le fait que le meurtrier était droitier, de petite taille, mais assez robuste. Les victimes devaient bien le connaître, car elles furent surprises.

- Surprise ?

- Oui, surprise, soupira Sherlock. Avez-vous vu leurs expressions sur leurs visages ?

- Ça va, ça va. Je ne me sens déjà pas très bien, dans cette pièce, et je n'irai pas voir plus loin. Heure de la mort ?

- Je dirais 3 jours ! fit le médecin, catégorique.

Sherlock continua son tour et remarqua, près d'un fauteuil, des traînées de sang, qui s'arrêtaient juste en dessous.

- Dite-moi, Lestrade, il n'y a que sept corps ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Sept.

- Alors, c'est quoi ça ? leur demanda-t-il, en désignant de son index la traînée sanglante.

Lestrade enjamba quelque corps et rejoignit Sherlock, John fit de même

- Il doit y en avoir un, sous le fauteuil, fit l'inspecteur, sans risquer de se tromper dans sa déduction.

Sherlock s'accroupit et regarda en dessous du fauteuil, sursautant lorsqu'il rencontra une petite paire d'yeux apeurés.

- Sherlock ? fit John, curieux de savoir ce qui avait fait sursauter le détective.

- Nous avons un survivant !

- Quoi ? hoqueta Lestrade, interdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Sherlock se releva et épousseta sa veste :

- Il y a quelqu'un, là dessous. Un enfant, pour être exact. Il est encore en vie.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! vociféra entre ses dents un Lestrade mécontent de ne pas avoir découvert avant Holmes la présence d'un survivant.

John se pencha et tendit la main pour attraper l'enfant, mais, il la ressortit aussitôt, en criant de douleur. Sur sa main, on apercevait des traces de griffures, et un peu de sang perlait.

- Il m'a planté une fourchette sur la main ! grogna le médecin. Faites gaffe, il est armé.

- Il doit être traumatisé, fit Lestrade. Allez-y doucement.

- Viens n'aie pas peur, fit Watson d'une voix douce. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. C'est la police qui est là !

Sherlock soupira en levant les yeux en l'air.

- John ! C'était des squatteurs ! La police n'est pas le mot qu'il fallait prononcer !

- Et bien, vas-y, si tu es plus malin ! lui répliqua-t-il vertement, le mettant au défi de faire mieux.

Sherlock se pencha et regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux :

- Tu peux sortir, nous ne sommes pas ici pour te tuer. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, je suis là pour trouver ceux qui ont assassiné tout ces gens. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

L'enfant sortit lentement de sous le canapé et se redressa tout aussi lentement sur ses jambes. C'était une petite fille, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Des yeux noirs de jais, une peau halée. Les regardant toujours avec méfiance, ses long cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage et l'on pouvait deviner du sang qui avait séché sur une partie de sa joue et un plus haut, au niveau de la tempe.

- Seigneur ! s'exclame Lestrade. Quel âge peut-elle avoir ?

- Je dirais quatre ou cinq ans, fit Sherlock en l'examinant discrètement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle sursauta un peu.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de mettre des gants.

La petite ne répondit pas, elle était encore trop terrifiée, mais elle le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux curieux.

- Arrête Sherlock, fit John. Cette gamine est morte de trouille.

- C'est parce que vous êtes tous habillés en bleu, avec vos combinaisons vous lui faites peur.

- Je vais appeler une assistante sociale, déclara Lestrade, qui se décida à bouger. En attendant, Donovan va s'en charger, le temps que l'on ratisse tout ça au peigne fin.

- Je peux la soigner, se proposa John, je suis médecin après tout.

Lestrade appela le sergent Donovan qui arriva sur les lieux, l'air dégoûtée. Lestrade voulu s'approcher de la fillette, pour la donner à son second, quand la petite recula, apeurée et s'accrocha à la jambe de Sherlock se cachant derrière. Surpris, Sherlock ne bougea pas, et mit les mains en l'air, ne sachant que faire devant pareille situation.

- John ! fit-il d'une voix d'où on percevait l'exaspération de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser la situation.

- Quoi, John ? répondit le médecin, se moquant un peu de son nouvel ami.

- C'est toi le toubib ! déclara-t-il comme si cela aurait pu suffire à mettre fin à cette situation dérangeante.

- Je ne suis pas psychiatre ! fit John dans un rire bref devant la petite qui semblait avoir pris sherlock en otage, ses petits poing serrant très fort son pantalon, on ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage.

Donovan décida de tirer le détective de cette situation et s'approcha de l'enfant :

- La pauvre petite ! Allez viens, ça va aller. J'ai des bonbons, si tu veux ! fit elle d'une voix douce en se penchant vers elle

La petite se cacha, davantage encore, derrière Sherlock.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? fit-elle suspicieuse, n'en revenant toujours pas que la petite ait choisi de se cacher derrière les jambes du taré de service.

- La question ne se pose pas sur « ce que je lui ai fait », parce que la réponse est « absolument rien ». Mais plutôt « pourquoi a-t-elle peur de vous » ?

- C'est une gosse et elle vient de vivre un carnage ! s'exclama Lestrade. Alors pas de bagarre vous deux ! Elle semble ne pas avoir peur de vous, Sherlock. Restez un peu avec elle, le temps que j'appellel'assistante sociale.

- Vous me demandez de rester avec elle ? fit-il outré de la demande.

- Elle ne va pas te mordre, tu sais ! ricana John.

- Je suis sociopathe, pas baby-sitter !

- J'en ai pour 5 minutes ! plaida Lestrade.

Lestrade sortit pour pouvoir appeler une assistante sociale, et John enleva sa combinaison pour s'approcher de la petite. L'enfant, qui tenait toujours aussi fermement la jambe du pantalon de Sherlock, n'avait pas l'air décidée à le lâcher.

- Je suis docteur, je m'appelle John Watson. Tu as mal quelque part ?

La petite ne bougea pas d'un cil et regarda John fixement, tandis qu'il s'approchait encore un peu.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, mais juste regarder cette vilaine blessure. D'accord ?

L'enfant laissa John soulever ses cheveux. Le médecin remarqua une coupure, en haut du front, sur la gauche, qui avait saigné abondamment sur la joue et était complètement sèche maintenant. Sherlock ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, entravé par une fillette de 5ans... Du jamais vu !

- Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il à John.

- Ça a beaucoup saigné, mais ce n'est pas grave. Un pansement fera l'affaire. La cicatrisation a déjà commencée.

La petite ne lui laissa pas en voir davantage et commencer à le repousser.

- Sortons là d'ici, suggéra le docteur. L'air est malsain.

- Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça le détective. Tu la prends ?

- Ah non ! fit-il avec de l'amusement dans la voix. C'est à toi qu'elle s'est accrochée !

- John, je ne plaisante pas ! s'impatienta Sherlock qui détestait ce genre de situation.

- Et que dois-je faire ? fit John, énervé que son ami veuille déjà se débarrasser de la fillette. L'arracher de tes jambes, comme une huître à son rocher ? Hors de question, Sherlock. Pas dans cet état !

Sherlock soupira et déclara forfait. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Il tendit la main vers le bas, et la petite la lui agrippa, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils descendirent les marches, dans le but de s'aérer un peu et de faire quitter ces lieux, puant la mort, à l'enfant.

Lestrade fit monter des équipes, pour débarrasser les corps et tout nettoyer. John discuta un peu avec l'inspecteur, tandis que Holmes observa Anderson s'empêtrer dans son matériel, en faire tomber une partie, dans un grand fracas, se baisser pour le ramasser et se cogner. Sherlock soupira de dépit en voyant la maladresse d'Anderson et la petite se mit à hocher la tête de droite à gauche. Elle n'en pensait pas moins.

- Ouais, comme tu dis ! fit Sherlock en baissant les yeux vers la petite.

L'enfant ne lâchait plus sa main, et Sherlock espérait que l'assistante sociale arriverai au plus vite. Il se sentait ridicule comme ça, avec une petite fille pendue à son bras. Manquerait plus que son frère surgisse et se serait le bouquet ! John arriva vers eux, avec un linge humide et du produit pour désinfecter la blessure. Sherlock sentit la petite s'agripper de nouveau à lui.

- Tout doux, fit-il dans le but qu'elle ne recommence pas. Il ne va pas te faire du mal !

Elle se détendit aussitôt et laissa John s'occuper de sa blessure.

- Chapeau, vieux ! le félicita John. Tu as réussi à te faire entendre d'une petite fille de cinq ans. Tu progresses !

- N'importe quoi ! grommela Sherlock.

Lestrade s'avança vers eux, l'air un peu contrarié, comme s'il devait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il toussota avant de prendre la parole :

- L'assistante sociale ne peut pas la prendre en charge. Elle a trop de dossier en cours.

- Pardon ? déclara Sherlock en toisant l'inspecteur de haut. C'est son métier, non ? Vous allez en faire quoi de cette gamine ?

Lestrade haussa les épaules.

- La confier à un de mes hommes pendant l'enquête. Donovan veut bien la prendre.

- Vu comment elle lui a sauté dans les bras, ironisa-t-il, c'est sûr que c'est le grand amour, entre eux !

- Arrêtez, Sherlock ! Ça me rend déjà malade de savoir qu'une petite fille à vécu trois jours dans un appartement jonché de cadavre !

- Vous n'êtes pas content d'avoir trouvé une survivante ? fit Sherlock, étonné. Ce n'est pas sur toutes les scènes de crimes que l'on retrouve des témoins oculaires.

- Je sais, constata Lestrade, un peu gêné. Mais elle a cinq ans ! Ou du moins, dans les environs de cinq ans ! Elle est traumatisée !

Donovan s'avança vers eux, l'air tranquille.

- La voiture est prête, inspecteur. Je peux la prendre ?

- Allez-y, Donovan, lui confirma Lestrade.

Donovan tendis la main vers l'enfant et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

La petite s'accrocha fermement à Sherlock et fit non de la tête.

- Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair ! conclu Sherlock.

Donovan réussit pourtant à saisir l'autre main de la petite et la tira doucement vers elle. Mais l'enfant se mit à pleurer et à se débattre comme un beau diable, puis griffa la jeune femme, qui fit un bond en arrière.

- Mais elle est cinglée, cette gamine ! vociféra-t-elle en dardant un regard mauvais sur l'enfant, qui le lui rendit.

- Surveillez vos propos, Donovan ! la tança Lestrade. Je vous rappelle que c'est notre seul témoin du crime !

- Bref, que fait-on ? s'impatienta Sherlock. Elle ne veut pas me lâcher.

Lestrade lui sourit :

- Elle vous aime bien, on dirait.

- Oui, poursuivit John. Pour une fois, tu inspires confiance. Je suis surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec « ça » ? fit Holmes en se retenant pour ne pas hausser le ton.

- Prenez-là, lui proposa Lestrade. Sinon, ça va être la crise !

- Pardon ? sursauta le détective, posant sa main libre sur son front. Je rêve, là ? John, fait quelque chose !

- Mais réfléchis, Sherlock... Nous aurons notre témoin sous la main. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais de mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant ! fit-il en appuyant bien sur les syllabes.

- Mais on s'en fiche ! fit John. Il y a madame Hudson,et puis, je suis médecin !

- Gardez-là et tachez de trouver qui a commit cette boucherie, je vous fait confiance ! Une dernière chose, Sherlock...

- Oui ? grimaça-t-il en se doutant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que Lestrade allait lui annoncer.

- Elle vous accompagnera partout ! Vous en avez la responsabilité, c'est clair ?

- Partout, vraiment partout ? lui demanda le détective, en jouant sur les mots.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris, Sherlock ! lui dit-il sans tomber dans le piège de Sherlock.

Ce fut de très mauvaise humeur que Sherlock emmena l'enfant, toujours accrochée à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Un taxi se gara juste devant eux, et John ouvrit la porte.

- Nous devons passer par un grand magasin et prévenir madame Hudson, déclara ce dernier.

- Pourquoi le magasin ? fit Sherlock, en restant planté devant le taxi. Tu as fait les courses ce matin !

- Un enfant a besoin de jouet, Sherlock ! Madame Hudson trouvera le temps d'aller à la supérette du coin, acheter de quoi la faire manger. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer avec elle, à Baker Street et moi, je vais lui trouver de quoi passer un agréable séjour.

- Fais comme tu veux, fit le détective en levant, une fois de plus, les yeux au ciel.

Sherlock entra dans le taxi, la petite le suivit, s'installa sur le siège et boucla sa ceinture. Puis, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, elle le regarda en penchant la tête, ensuite, son regard se porta loin devant elle. Sherlock fit signe au conducteur et soupira.

- Lilo, fit-elle soudain, à la plus grande surprise de Sherlock.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Lilo, lui répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

- Heu…D'accord. Moi, c'est Sherlock !

- Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans cette maison ? lui demanda-t-il sans se laisser démonter par sa petite effronterie guère méchante.

Lilo ne répondit pas et continua de regarder le paysage. Arrivés à Baker Street, Sherlock expliqua l'affaire à madame Hudson qui fut ravie de s'occuper d'une petite fille. Lilo resta malgré tout accrochée au pantalon de Sherlock, tout en se cachant derrière ses jambes.

- Hooo ! fit la logeuse d'une voix de fausset. Le petit ange ! Qu'elle est mignonne ! N'aie pas peur, mon poussin, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'elle me lâche, ça serait super ! soupira de nouveau Sherlock.

- Je vais faire un gros gâteau au chocolat. Ça te dit de venir m'aider ? Tu pourras manger autant de chocolat que tu veux !

Lilo lâcha enfin la jambe de Sherlock et s'avança doucement vers madame Hudson qui lui tendait la main.

- Parfait ! jubila Sherlock. Elle se sent en confiance avec vous. Aussi, prenez-là et emmenez-là loin de moi !

- Ho ! s'indigna madame Hudson. Sherlock, soyez gentil, ce n'est qu'une toute petite fille ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Lilo ! J'ai quatre ans et demi ! Pas cinq ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Sherlock qui jetait son manteau dans la pièce.

- Aucune importance ! lui répondit-il.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Madame Hudson emmena Lilo faire un gâteau, tandis que Sherlock piqua l'ordinateur de John pour y déposer les photo qu'il avait prises avec son portable. Il cogita un moment sur l'affaire jusqu'à ce que John le tire de ses pensées lorsqu'il revint les bras chargés de sac de jouet, de vêtements et autre chose servant à un enfant. Lilo s'ennuyait dans la cuisine et elle décida de visiter un peu l'appartement. Sa route croisa celle de John qui lui montra ce qu'il avait acheté pour elle. Apparemment, elle n'avait plus peur de lui, c'était déjà un bon début. Trottinant dans le salon, la fillette tomba sur Sherlock, très absorbé par l'enquête, en train de réfléchir intensément vu la tête qu'il faisait. Se postant juste devant lui, elle attendit qu'il daigne lever yeux de son ordinateur.

- Tu n'as pas un gâteau à faire ? demanda le détective, déjà sur la défensive à cause de la présence de l'enfant.

- Il est dans le four, lui répondit-elle pour l'informer de l'état d'avancement des travaux pâtissiers.

- Et bien, va le surveiller, lui proposa-t-il dans le but de la faire partir, vite fait, bien fait.

- C'est la vieille dame qui le surveille.

- Elle s'appelle madame Hudson, lui dit-il patiemment.

- Oui, mais c'est une vieille dame ! fit l'enfant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le fait de lui donner le nom de la dame la ferait paraître moins vieille.

- Ce n'est pas faux, s'amusa Sherlock un bref moment.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas faux, fit-elle en secouant la tête, comme énervé qu'il ait pu penser qu'elle n'était pas très maligne. Je sais encore faire la différence.

- Bien, fit Sherlock, les mains en l'air devant lui. Va jouer, John a acheté des trucs. Va voir.

- J'ai déjà vu, il vient de me les montrer, fit-elle en haussant les épaules car il voulait la congédier.

- Alors, va jouer !

- Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Je réfléchis, répondit-il en faisant un effort pour ne pas s'emporter.

- Tu es bizarre, toi, fit la gamine.

- Ok, fit-il. Laisse-moi réfléchir, veux tu ?

- Tu réfléchis sur quoi ? poursuivit-elle, se moquant bien de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Sur ce qui s'est passé dans ta maison, s'obligea-t-il à dire sans s'énerver.

- Ce n'est pas ma maison, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- D'accord, céda-t-il, ce n'était pas ta maison. Alors, disons que je réfléchis sur les meurtres

- Pourquoi ? continua-t-elle, renforçant l'idée de Sherlock sur le fait que les enfants n'avaient que ce mot là, à la bouche.

- Pour trouver celui qui les a tous tué !

- Est-ce que tu es policier ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Non.

Sherlock commençait tout doucement à perdre patiente devant cet enfant qui posait plein de questions au lieu de le laisser seul. N'ayant pas l'habitude, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce questionnaire sur deux jambes.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je suis détective privé ! énonça-t-il dans l'espoir que la réponse satisfasse son Inquisiteur âgé de quatre ans.

- C'est quoi un détective privé ? continua la voix de l'enfant, véritable moulin à questions qui en appelaient toujours une autre.

Sherlock soupira, se passant la main sur le visage. Elle commençait déjà à l'agacer et à menacer de lui faire perdre contenance. Déjà, il avait envie de partir en courant, loin d'elle. Très loin ! John, le sauveur, apparu à l'encadrement de la porte du salon, comme s'il avait compris qu'il valait mieux laisser le détective travailler seul.

- Viens petite, laisse Sherlock réfléchir, c'est très important pour l'enquête.

- Elle s'appelle Lilo, précisa Sherlock, à la grande surprise de John.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il. Viens, Lilo.

Lilo ne bougea pas et continua de fixer Holmes de toute l'intensité de son regard.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? lui proposa-t-elle, dans l'espoir qu'il réponde « oui ».

- Non ! refusa t'il catégoriquement .

- Sherlock ! s'insurgea John. Sois plus gentil !

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de… jouer avec une gamine de quatre ans !

- Il a dit que tu dois être gentil ! lui dit la gamine sur un air de défi.

- Oui, mais il n'a pas dit que c'était obligé. Aller zou, du balai ! dit-il en la poussant gentiment sur le coté tout en continuant de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

John soupira en remarquant le visage triste de l'enfant après s'être faite rabrouée par Sherlock. Cette enquête allait être plus compliquée que d'habitude. Lilo le suivit et il l'installa sur la table de la cuisine, lui donna un cahier, des crayons de couleur et elle se mit à dessiner tranquillement.

Malgré tout, Lilo ne put s'empêcher de revenir à la charge vers Sherlock. Ce qui fit sourire John en la voyant se diriger, résolument, vers le détective bougon. Il savait bien que Sherlock était mal à l'aise avec les autres, encore plus avec les enfants. Son colocataire, un peu spécial, pouvait être maladroit ou spontané quand il ne le fallait pas, mais il était rarement méchant et encore moins avec cette fillette de quatre ans qui venait de voir le pire. Elle s'avança donc vers lui et posa sa feuille de dessin sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

- S'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Exaspéré d'être de nouveau dérangé, il répondit un peu plus hargneusement.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu peux me dessiner un canard ? lui demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te dessine un canard ? fit-il au comble de l'impatience.

- Parce que je veux un canard !

- Alors, dessines-le toi-même !

- Je ne sais pas comment on fait !

- Moi non plus !

- Les grands, ils savent toujours comment faire.

Sherlock soupira une énième fois de plus. Cette gosse ne le lâcherait jamais ! Il prit le crayon qu'elle lui tendait et dessina un canard à la va-vite, histoire de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

- C'est pas un canard, ça ! grimaça l'enfant en découvrant le gribouillage de Holmes.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! lui répondit-il en y mettant de la persuasion.

- Dis donc, ça fait longtemps que tu en as vu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Un canard ! s'impatienta-t-elle devant le manque flagrant de compréhension de Sherlock.

- Heu... La dernière fois que j'en ai vu un, réfléchit-il... Ah, bah, il été comme ça...

Il dessina une assiette et une cuisse de canard.

- Sherlock ! soupira John en le voyant faire.

- Quoi ? fit-il avec stupeur. Elle veut que je dessine, alors je dessine !

- Ouais, mais pas comme ça. Fais-lui un canard !

- J'ai fait un canard à côté, se défendit-il. C'est mademoiselle qui trouve que je dessine mal.

- Mais il est bizarre ! se plaignit la gamine.

- Je sais, fit Sherlock en guise de conclusion. Tout ce que je fait, est bizarre !

- On dirait un canard qui s'est pris une porte ! déclara l'enfant en regardant de plus près le gribouillis exécuté par Sherlock.

John éclata de rire, tandis que Sherlock observa son dessin de plus près.

- Mouais, tu n'as pas tort...

- Tu t'en es déjà pris ? lui demanda Lilo.

- Quoi donc ?

- Des portes ? C'est pour ça que tu dessines tout de travers ?

John n'en pouvait plus à force de rire de leur échange, pour le moins guignolesque. Ça valait la peine d'être filmé, tout ça. Sherlock _versus_ une enfant de quatre ans ! La musique du film « Star Wars » lui venait en tête pour illustrer ce duel.

Ah, franchement, c'était la chose à faire et s'il avait été encore plus méchant, il aurait appelé Mycroft.

- Tu as de l'humour, toi, lui fit le détective en prenant un autre crayon et récupérant la feuille.

- C'est quoi, l'humour ?

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, balayant se question d'un revers de la main. Tiens, un canard. Il te va, cette fois-ci ?

- Mouais, fit la gamine en inspectant le nouveau dessin. On peut dire ça...

- Maintenant, lui dit Sherlock en parlant lentement, tu va repartir jouer et me laisser tranquille.

- Tu veux jouer à la pâte à modeler ? lui proposa l'enfant.

- Non ! hurla-t-il avec presque des sanglots dans la voix en comprenant qu'il aurait du mal à s'en débarrasser pour pouvoir travailler en paix.

- Mais pourquoi ? dit-elle d'une petite voix implorante.

- Heu, intervint John, voyant que la petite avec presque les larmes aux yeux… Sherlock, tu devrais…

Ce fut l'explosion :

- J'ai la tête à vouloir jouer, moi ? Nous avons sept meurtres sur le dos, une mioche dans les pattes et un criminel en liberté. Je rajoute aussi Lestrade, et sa bande qui n'en n'ont rien à foutre ! Juste à attendre que je résolve ces meurtres, et toi, tu voudrais que je joue à… la… Comment tu as appelé ça, déjà ?

La petite laissa couler de grosses larmes sur ses joues et partit, en courant, se cacher quelque part.

- Bravo ! le félicita avec ironie John, tout en frappant dans ses mains.

- Ah, ça va, arrêtes ! grogna le détective, mécontent des reproches de son ami. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sociable, ni même de fréquentable, et tu le sais. Et puis, elle va s'en remettre, tu sais !

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même !

- C'est ma nature, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. À la fin de cette enquête, une assistante sociale viendra la chercher, et tout redeviendra silencieux.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça d'une petite fille ! Des fois, je me demande si tu ressens vraiment des émotions...

- Va la chercher, ordonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'elle touche à mes affaires !

John leva les yeux au ciel, et alla récupérer la petite. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir, il l'entendit renifler.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Il est méchant ! fit Lilo en reniflant bruyamment.

- Non, lui répondit le médecin… Enfin… Il ne le fait pas exprès, tu sais !

- Non, il est méchant ! fit-elle de manière catégorique.

- Il… bafouilla-t-il, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la personnalité plus que complexe de Sherlock à une enfant de quatre ans. Comment t'expliquer ça… Il ne sait pas être gentil… Des fois, il faut lui dire comment faire… C'est compliqué pour lui, tu vois ?

Pour John, aussi, c'était compliqué. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à cerner la personnalité stupéfiante de son colocataire. Même lui arrivait à être déstabilisé par le comportement « bizarre » de son nouvel ami. On aurait réuni des congrès de médecins pour examiner le personnage de Sherlock Holmes.

- Il est malade du dedans du cœur ? fit-elle maladroitement.

- Heu…. Oui, c'est un peu ça, fit le médecin qui n'avait pas d'autre explications à donner à cet enfant.

Lilo sécha ses larmes et se releva. John joua un peu avec elle pour lui changer les idées, et aussi parce que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Madame Hudson était partie faire quelques courses pour la petite, et rentra dans leur meublé pour tout ranger dans le frigo, cela se fit sous l'indifférence totale de Sherlock, plongé dans ses déductions. Il savourait le silence et le calme. Les questions de l'enfant lui avait fait perdre du temps. Il était content qu'elle se soit lassée de lui demander des tas de choses.

La petite, pourtant, revint encore une fois, à la charge. Sherlock faisait partie des grandes personnes qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Et à son âge, on avait toujours plein de questions auxquelles on attendait des réponses de la part des adultes.

- Pourquoi tu es méchant ? lui demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'embêtes que moi ? fit-il, choisissant de répondre par une autre question. On est plusieurs dans cette maison, tu sais ?

- Pourquoi tu es méchant ?

- Je ne suis pas méchant, soupira-t-il.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Bon, stop ! fit le détective, sachant que cette discussion ne les mènerait nulle part. Tu prends tes jouets et tu vas ailleurs. Laisse-moi travailler ! fit-il, tout en la prenant par le bras pour la sortir de la pièce.

Au moins, il était sûr qu'avec ce procédé un peu plus expéditif, il arriverait à la faire sortir.

- Je peux rester avec toi ? S'il te plait, je ferai pas de bruit ! implora-t-elle tandis qu'il la poussait vers la sortie.

- Non, fit-il catégorique.

- Et si j'arrête de poser des questions, je peux rester ? tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Non plus ! fut la seule réponse qu'elle entendit de la bouche du logicien.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Les enfants étaient bien incapables d'arrêter de poser des questions. Sherlock venait d'en avoir la preuve.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul ! Allez, ouste !

La petite attrapa l'archet du violon, qui se trouvait par terre, comme par hasard. Sherlock n'était pas le seigneur du rangement.

- C'est quoi ça ? Une épée ? Une flèche ? fit elle battant l'air avec

- Laisse ça tranquille ! C'est un archet.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? questionna-t-elle en empoignant le violon.

- Mon violon. Lâche ça ! ordonna-t-il à la petite qui s'exécuta en laissant choir le violon par terre qui couina une note suraigu

Sherlock se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Pas comme ça !

- Tu m'as dit de le lâcher ! lui répondit l'enfant, avec sa logique bien particulière, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait l'air fâché.

- C'est un violon ! martela-t-il.

- Et alors ?

Lilo ne parvenait pas à comprendre quel était le rapport entre le fait qu'il lui avait dit de le lâcher et le fait que c'était un violon et que, apparemment, il ne fallait pas le lâcher par terre. Tout était confus dans son esprit et Sherlock ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair.

- C'est fragile, lui expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Mais l'enfant avait déjà zappé, passant à son domaine de prédilection : les questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas eu de réponse.

- Pourquoi tu es méchant ?

- Je ne suis pas méchant, fit Sherlock en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Je suis sociopathe, c'est différent.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, n'ayant jamais entendu pareil mot de sa jeune vie.

- Cela veut dire que je ne supporte pas les gens dans ton genre. Dehors !

- C'est une maladie ? poursuivit l'enfant, se moquant pas mal de l'ordre de Sherlock.

Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était d'avoir des réponses à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient aux portes de son esprit.

- On peut dire ça, oui. Trouves-toi un coin et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Est-ce que tu va mourir ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Non ! s'énerva le détective, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu lui faire pour devenir son souffre-douleur. Allez, zou fiche le camp !

Et John ? pensa Sherlock. Il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper de la gamine ? Pourquoi ne lui posait-elle pas des questions, à lui ? Et madame Hudson ? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas des tonnes de gâteaux avec elle ?

- Est-ce que c'est contagieux ? demanda-t-elle, ayant peur d'être contaminée par cette horrible maladie dont elle n'aurait pas su répéter le nom effrayant.

- Non ! Va-t'en Lilo !

- Si tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, je vais retenir ma respiration, jusqu'à ce que je meure !

- Ok ! la mit-il au défi d'accomplir sa menace.

Elle retint sa respiration, fermant même ses petit poing. Sherlock regarda sa montre et croisa les bras, attendant le moment où elle ne tiendrait plus le coup et reprendrait sa respiration. Elle fini par devenir toute rouge, mais tint bon. Elle voulait gagner la manche.

- Dis, tu en mets du temps à mourir ! ironisa-t-il en admirant son visage tout rouge. Tu en gagnerais en prenant un ballon et en allant jouer sur le carrefour là bas, tiens !

Elle fini par reprendre sa respiration et de grosse larme vinrent inonder ses joues encore rouge de l'effort.

- Je te déteste ! Tu es méchant !

- Super, conclu Sherlock. Maintenant, va t'en !

- Tu seras malheureux toute ta vie ! cria-t-elle dans la pièce. Parce que personne ne t'aimera jamais !

- Chouette, fit Sherlock en se frottant les mains de bonheur. J'adore être seul !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte très en colère.

- Même un lapin à plus de cœur que toi ! fit-elle en colère.

- Je les mange en sauce, les lapins !

- Et tu nul en dessin ! T'en as jamais vu, des canards !

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, lâcha-t-il, amusé par les déclarations de Lilo. C'est bon, tu as fini de crier ?

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte.

- Hé ! fit Sherlock sur un ton de reproche. On ne claque pas les portes ici ! Le bruit me gêne !

Elle revint sur ses pas et claqua la porte trois fois de suite, sous le regard étonné du détective.

- Quelle enfant colérique, franchement ! fit-il à voix haute.

John, alerté par le bruit, arriva dans le salon, se demandant quelle catastrophe s'était produite entre eux deux.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ? demanda-t-il en frappant du pied le sol pour exprimer son ras-le-bol de comportement immature du détective.

- Moi ? dit-il innocemment, n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Rien ! Je te rappelle, quand même, qu'on n'est pas là pour jouer à la marelle ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

- Et la petite, où est-elle ? demanda John dont le regard inquiet faisait le tour de la pièce.

- On s'en fout ! fit-il d'un geste dédaigneux. Avec un peu de chance, elle se tuera avec quelques produits ménagers qui traînent dans le coin. Donc, je te disait que… John ! Hou, hou ! Il y a quelqu'un qui prête attention à ce que je dis ?

Madame Hudson passa avec une pile de linge devant son nez tandis que John était toujours sous le coup de ce qu'il venait d'entendre sortir de la bouche du détective. Son ami était encore pire qu'il le pensait.

La logeuse, elle, venait de découvrir le chantier que Sherlock avait mis dans la pièce.

- Il faudrait penser à ranger tout votre bazar, franchement on dirait un enfant de cinq ans !

Sherlock secoua la tête. Ranger ? S'occuper d'une enfant ? Tout le monde avait décidé de devenir fou ou quoi ? Ou alors, ils voulaient que sa santé mentale à lui sombre tout à fait.

Il pris son manteau et sortis dans la rue,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Une fois dehors, Sherlock se demanda que faire ? Hélant un taxi, il se fit conduire au Yard, pour voir si Lestrade s'en sortait, avec ses sept cadavres sur les bras. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le titiller sur l'incompétence notoire de ses inspecteurs, surtout Anderson.

Poussant la grande porte, il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre pour débouler dans le bureau de Lestrade.

- Et bien Lestrade ? se gaussa Sherlock en le découvrant la tête appuyé sur sa main, avec un air de profond désespoir. C'est la catastrophe ou il y a de l'espoir ?

- Ah, Sherlock, vous tombez à pic ! s'exclama l'inspecteur en se redressant. Non, on a rien trouvé. Enfin, disons rien qui puisse nous mettre sur une piste. Ce tueur est un vrai fantôme !

- Je ne vois pas d'empreintes de relevées ? s'étonna Sherlock tandis qu'il examinait le compte rendu de l'enquête.

- Et bien, c'est là tout le problème, soupira Lestrade de dépit.

- Comment ça ?

- Cet homme à laissé des marques, mais aucune empreintes. Je veux dire, ces doigts n'ont plus de stries, il n'y a plus que la forme.

- Vous voulez dire que ses doigts seraient vierges de toute identité génétique ? lui demanda-t-il, intéressé par cette découverte hors du commun.

- C'est à peu près cela. Et vous, de votre côté ?

- Et bien, j'ai vérifié les fichiers de l'immigration : cette enfant est là depuis un bon bout de temps, car elle maîtrise très bien notre langue.

- Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit née ici ?

- Non, aucune trace. Par contre, pour les sept victimes, j'ai trouvé des traces à la douane.

- Ils sont passés légalement ? demanda Lestrade.

- Oui, avec des titres de séjour.

- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de cela, sur eux, fit Lestrade en tapotant ses doigts sur son bureau.

- Je sais qu'une copie des actes est disponible, dans les fichiers de l'immigration.

- Bonne idée, cela nous permettra, au moins, de mettre une identité sur ses gens. Et la petite ?

Sherlock hocha la tête négativement :

- Non, aucune trace, aucun papier. Par contre, tous ces gens sont arrivés à une date différente.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Lestrade, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce qui veut dire que, soit une de ces personnes a fait passer cette gosse avec lui. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir des papiers pour soi et ne pas en faire pour la petite ? Ou alors, cette enfant était là depuis plus longtemps que les victimes.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un ou deux mois, environ.

- La petite serait restée toute seule ? fit Lestrade, un peu étonné. Comment a-t-elle passé la frontière ? Toute seule aussi ?

- C'est pour cela que j'avance l'hypothèse que la petite Lilo ne soit pas la seule survivante, fit Sherlock en arpentant le bureau de Lestrade.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lestrade, toujours surpris par les révélations de Sherlock. Il y en aurait d'autre ?

Le détective acquiesça.

- Sa maman, ou un parent proche qui a dû prendre la fuite durant le massacre.

- En abandonnant la petite derrière elle ?

- Lestrade, elle était cachée sous un canapé ! La personne a dû croire qu'elle était morte et elle a fuit pendant le massacre, pour ne pas y passer, elle aussi.

- Alors, que devons-nous faire ? Lancer un appel pour retrouver cette personne ?

- Surtout pas ! lui intima Sherlock. Vous mettriez la personne et la petite en danger. Le criminel ne doit pas savoir qu'il y a des survivants.

- Vous avez raison, Sherlock... Où avais-je la tête ? Il ne reste qu'une solution : faire parler la petite.

- Ce n'est pas mon domaine ! fit Sherlock, soulagé.

- Nous avons un psychiatre pour enfant, au troisième. Peut-être pourriez-vous l'amener. Elle ne parle toujours pas ?

- Oh, que si, elle parle ! Un vrai moulin à paroles et à questions !

- Alors, tirez-lui les vers hors du nez !

- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas de mon ressort ! martela Sherlock, horrifié à l'idée de devoir questionner l'enfant.

- Amenez-là quand vous aurez le temps, soupira Lestrade, comprenant que sans cela, il n'apprendrait rien de la gamine. La psy saura la faire parler.

- Bien, fit Sherlock, soulagé d'un poids. Vous avez autre chose ?

- Non, Anderson va bientôt faire l'autopsie.

Sherlock bondit devant Lestrade, le faisant sursauter.

- Ce n'est toujours pas fait ?

- Il nous a aidé à passer l'appartement au luminol, pour trouver des empreintes, se défendit Lestrade. Ça nous a pris un temps fou !

- Vous n'avez rien qui puisse faire avancer l'affaire sur l'identité du meurtrier ?

- On a quelque chose, acquiesça l'inspecteur, énigmatique. Oui et non, peut-être bien. Comment vous dire ? En fait, les empreintes du tueur, celles qu'il a laissées dans le sang... Il n'y pas de strie... Rien ! donc Cet homme doit avoir les mains brûlées à l'acide ou à autre chose... Mais, vous savez comme moi que le corps humain laisse toujours des petits quelque chose sur les objets...

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Vous avez trouvé des résidus de peau ?

- C'est ça ! jubila Lestrade. On a découpé des morceaux de moquette, pour pouvoir les analyser. Enfin, Anderson doit s'en charger. Pour les lattes du parquet et tout ce qui était en bois, le labo a fait les analyses sur place. J'attends les résultats.

- Ok, passez-les moi, je connais un endroit avec un labo disponible.

- Je les ai ici, je savais que cela vous intéresserait.

Sherlock prit les échantillons et rentra à Baker Street. Avec stupeur, il constata que l'appartement était, étrangement, bien rangé. Tout était dans un ordre parfait ! Tellement parfait, qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un monde cubique.

- Mais qu'est ce que… ? fit-il, n'en revenant toujours pas qu'il n'y avait plus de papiers sur le sol, là où il les rangeait parfois.

- T'as vu j'ai tout rangé ! déclara Lilo, surgie d'on ne sait où.

- Seigneur Dieu ! fit Sherlock, tournant en rond pour tenter de comprendre comment tous ses affaires, qui traînaient habituellement, avaient retrouvés un ordre impeccable.

- Tu crois en Dieu ? lui demanda Lilo, toute surprise de l'entendre parler de Dieu.

- Non !

- Alors, pourquoi…?

- Tu as touché à mes affaires ? l'interrompit brutalement Sherlock.

- J'ai juste rangé ! dit-elle, toute tremblante d'un coup, à cause de la froideur des paroles de Sherlock. J'ai fait une bêtise ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, craintive.

Sherlock balaya la pièce du regard. Elle avait juste tout remis à sa place, redressé quelques piles de livres par-ci par-la, ramassé ce qui traînait par terre... Comment lui en vouloir, elle n'avait que quatre ans.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! s'empressa-t-il de dire, avant de devoir gérer une crise de larmes. C'est juste… qu'il faut que je m'adapte, c'est tout !

- Tu vas voir, tu vas mieux t'y retrouver maintenant, tout est bien rangé et madame Hudson est très contente !

- Tu m'étonnes !

John entra, à ce moment là, dans le salon, un magazine à la main, et en resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu leur meublé aussi bien rangé.

- Waw ! Une vraie fée du logis ! On la garde après l'enquête, Sherlock ?

- Je vais réfléchir, répondit Sherlock, évasivement, toujours perturbé par l'ordre qui régnait en maître.

- Alors, quoi de neuf à Scotland Yard ? lui demanda John.

- T'as été voir les policier ? fit Lilo, soudainement intéressée par la conversation.

- Oui, heu….hésita Sherlock. Si tu allais jouer avec madame Hudson, le temps je discute avec John de chose d'adulte ?

- D'accord, répondit-elle avec une certaine mauvaise grâce dans la voix.

- Alors ? s'empressa de demander le docteur, une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'enfant était bien descendue chez leur logeuse.

- Le meurtrier n'a pas d'empreintes digitales...

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le praticien. Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé ?

- Si, mais cette personne a dû se faire brûler les doigts par de l'acide ou des produits chimiques. On a que la forme des doigts, pas de stries, pas de boucles... Rien.

- Un meurtrier fantôme, fit John tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. On n'est pas prêt de le coincer.

Les yeux de Sherlock se mirent à pétiller.

- L'ADN, John, l'ADN ! jubila-t-il, heureux comme tout. Lestrade m'a donné des échantillons d'empreintes.

- Tu veux retrouver d'éventuels morceaux de peaux pour un test ADN ?

- C'est ça ! répondit-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, repliant ses longues jambes sous lui. Avant que Anderson n'y mette ses grosses paluches dessus. Déjà qu'il n'a même pas commencé les autopsie...

- Incroyable ! s'étonna John. Qu'est ce qu'il attend ? Je suis sûr que Molly aurait déjà terminé, qu'il n'aurait pas encore commencé.

- Si j'avais su, je lui aurais bien confié les corps, tiens.

- Ils appartiennent à Scotland Yard, maintenant ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Aller au labo analyser tout ça ! Voir si on peut en tirer une piste.

- Je peux venir ? demanda le médecin.

- Tu craques déjà, s'amusa Sherlock, alors que ça ne fait qu'une journée que l'on vit en crèche ?

- Tu exagères ! le réprimanda-t-il. En plus, souviens-toi, d'après Lestrade, tu dois la prendre partout avec toi !

Sherlock soupira rien qu'à l'idée de se coltiner la gamine derrière lui.

- John ! tenta-t-il dans le but d'y échapper. Une petite fille n'a pas sa place dans une salle d'autopsie ou un labo !

- Ça fait peur !

- Quoi donc ? demanda Sherlock.

- De t'entendre parler raisonnablement ! se moqua-t-il, peu habitué à ce que son ami sois raisonnable dans ses paroles ou ses actes. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

Lilo arriva au milieu du salon, se plaça entre eux, avec sa veste et un petit sac sur le dos.

- Je suis prête ! déclara-t-elle tout en joie à l'idée de sortir.

- Doucement, mini pouce. Nous n'y allons pas tout de suite !

- Hé ! s'indigna-t-elle en entendant Sherlock. Je suis pas une mini pouce !

- Tu es toute petite, lui dit-il du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

Elle risqua le torticolis pour essayer de le regarder dans les yeux et se dressa même sur ses petits talons pour mieux y parvenir.

- Je suis pas petite, je suis en pleine croissance, nuance !

- Et oui, Sherlock, « nuance » ! s'amusa John.

- Quand je serai aussi grande que toi, toi tu perdras tes dents et tes cheveux !

John éclata de rire, sous le regard outré de Sherlock.

- non ma chère demoiselle moi je serai troué de la tête au pied ! fit il en se baisant à sa hauteur

-on pourra te mettre des piercing dans les trou ? demanda lilo avec un grand sourire tandis que john hurlait de rire

-c'est ça plein de piercing, un magasin entier si tu veux ! maintenant va jouer en attendant qu'on parte ! fit il en la poussant doucement vers la sortie

La petite repartit jouer auprès de madame Hudson et Sherlock alluma son ordinateur pour montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé à John.

- Elle t'aime bien, cette petite, déclara-t-il à son ami.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ? réfléchit Sherlock. Je fais tout pour qu'elle me déteste et elle ne me déteste pas !

John secoua sa tête, dépité par le comportement asocial de son colocataire et par le fait que la gamine ne l'émouvait pas le moindre du monde. Ni sourire, d'ailleurs.

- Tu es naturel, lui expliqua-t-il, c'est ce qui compte. Tu ne lui parles pas avec une petite voix parce que c'est une petite fille, non, tu lui parles comme si elle était ton égale, donc elle t'apprécie. Les enfants sont attirés par tout ce qui est bizarre.

- Merci, lui répondit-il froidement. J'avais remarqué !

Ensuite, Sherlock mit John au courant des dernières avancées de l'enquête et de la proposition de Lestrade.

- Hum, fit John en le mettant en garde. Tu devrais attendre un peu, avant de l'embarquer chez ce psy. Elle vient à peine de sortir de cet enfer.

- Je n'ai surtout pas le temps d'attendre avec elle que le psy ait fini d'en tirer quelque chose.

- Tu pourrais le faire

- Et comment ? fit Sherlock avec des sarcasmes dans la voix. Tiens salut ! Entre deux sauts de corde à sauter... Qui a tué tous ces gens, dis-moi ?

- Pas comme ça ! grogna John, levant les bras au ciel.

- Comment alors ? Je n'ai pas un manuel sur la technique de ce qu'il faut dire, en cas de drame. Déjà, avec un adulte, ce n'est pas évident. Mais pour une enfant !

- Bon, capitula John. On attendra un peut. Ça ne fait qu'une journée qu'elle est chez nous.

Le portable de John se mit à sonner, interrompant leur discussion sur l'avenir de Lilo chez le psy.

- C'était Sarah, expliqua-t-il à Sherlock qui avait déjà compris. Je dois aller la rejoindre, j'en ai pour une heure ou deux. Je vous rejoins au labo ?

- C'est ça ! grommela Sherlock.

- Pas de coup fil foireux en plein milieu, Sherlock.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'éteindre ton portable, lui dit-il en se levant.

- Je sais que tu trouveras toujours un moyen de communiquer !

- Exact ! fit-il avant de demander, un sourire grivois aux lèvres. Au fait, en plein milieu de quoi ?

Son ami lui fit un regard assassin et ne lui répondit même pas.

Une fois John partit, Sherlock replongea dans ses réflexions.

Lilo, de son côté, était en pleine réalisation d'un dessin un peu particulier.

- Qui est-ce que tu nous dessines ? demanda madame Hudson.

- Sherlock, répondit l'enfant, tout fière, passant sa langue hors de sa bouche pour mieux s'appliquer sur son dessin.

- Ah ! se retint de rire la logeuse, surtout en imaginant des adaptations au dessin. C'est très ressemblant... (Elle pouffa de rire dans ses mains). Mais ça y ressemblerait plus, si tu rajoutais une queue fourchue et des cornes de diable.

- Mais non ! fit Lilo. Il est très bien comme ça !

- Et des petites flammes autour ! poursuivit madame Hudson, imaginant le dessin de Sherlock en diable.

- C'est pas drôle ! se fâcha Lilo. John dit que c'est parce qu'il est malade du dedans du cœur, mais il m'a dit que c'était pas grave, comme maladie.

- Non mon petit chou, la rassura madame Hudson en lui caressant les cheveux. Ce n'est pas grave, en effet.

Elle se retint d'ajouter que l'on pouvait s'habituer à tout, sauf à Sherlock et ses manies déplorables.

- Est-ce que ça se soigne ? demanda l'enfant, inquiète de la santé de son sauveur.

- Oui, ça peut se soigner, lui certifia la logeuse, sans ajouter qu'elle ne connaissait pas le remède.

- Alors pourquoi il ne va pas voir un docteur ? fit Lilo, qui avait de la suite dans les idées.

- Peut être… commença la logeuse, prise de court par les questions pertinentes de l'enfant. Parce qu'il croit que personne ne peut le soigner !

Ce fut la seule réponse valable qu'elle pu trouver.

La petite médita sur ces paroles, tandis que madame Hudson retournait à ses fourneaux. Elle se retourna quelques minutes plus tard pour parler, mais la petite n'était plus dans sa cuisine. Elle sourit et décida de faire celle qui n'avait rien vu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Lilo était repartie à la charge, son dessin dans une main et un crayon dans l'autre. Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse et attendit le bon vouloir de l'occupant des lieux.

Sherlock était allongé dans le sofa et avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir à l'affaire. Il avait clairement entendu Lilo entrer, mais il avait décidé de tester une autre tactique de largage d'une gamine : l'indifférence totale !

- Tu dors ? lui demanda la fillette afin de s'en assurer.

Le détective ne répondit pas et continua à faire celui qui dormait d'un sommeil profond.

- Quand les gens dorment, ils ronflent, fit Lilo avec assurance. Toi, tu ne dors pas !

Malgré la brillante déduction de l'enfant, Sherlock continua de faire semblant et ne répondit pas. Il l'aurait à l'usure.

- Hé ho ! fit-elle en passant sa main devant les yeux clos du détective. Tu m'écoutes ?

Pour toute réponse, le détective se mit à ronfler.

- Ça sers à rien de ronfler maintenant, fit-elle, exaspérée par le comportement de Sherlock, en croisant ses petits bras. J'ai vu que tu ne dormais pas.

Il continua de ronfler de plus belle. La gamine était tenace ! Plus tenace qu'une tache de sang sur la chemise d'un criminel.

Voyant que rien ne marchait, Lilo se souvint que ses parents utilisaient souvent la menace quand elle ne voulait pas obéir.

- Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, le menaça-t-elle, je jette ton violon par la fenêtre !

Sherlock contracta les muscles de la mâchoire et il ouvrit un œil, regardant la petite faire. Elle n'allait quand même pas oser ? Du coin de l'oeil, il vit qu'elle était vraiment trop petite pour attraper son violon, rangé en lieu sûr. Impossible aussi, pour elle, d'atteindre la fenêtre. Se sentant observée, ou juste parce qu'elle s'y attendait, Lilo se retourna sur Sherlock, qui referma aussitôt les yeux, avec un grand sourire de satisfaction.

- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer ! fit-elle boudeuse. Un jour j'y arriverai et tu verras...

Le mutisme fut sa seule réponse.

- Mais allez, ce n'est pas drôle, trépigna-t-elle, en ayant plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu auquel le détective se livrait.

Toujours pas de contact. Sherlock jouait à l'abonné mobilophone qui ne peut répondre pour l'instant.

- Bon d'accord, fit l'enfant qui venait de penser à une autre technique. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je vais devoir procéder à un petit test, pour être bien écoutée.

Elle partit vers la cheminée en trottinant sur ses petites jambes et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, surpris pour les refermer aussitôt. La petite revint vers lui, avec un tisonnier qui possédait une grosse boule en métal à son manche. Elle le retourna et le frappa violement, juste en dessous de la ceinture, avec la boule. L'effet fut immédiat, il se plia en deux et roula par terre, terrassé par la douleur.

- Ouais, jubila l'enfant. Je t'ai eu !

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire pour stopper la douleur qui irradiait tout son bas-ventre. Même les mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

- ... Lilo … pas bien, …fut tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer.

Il avait le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux. qu'elle le frappe, dans les parties, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? fit la voix de madame Hudson, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du meublé.

- J'ai gagné ! lui répondit Lilo, triomphante.

- Au… Secours ! bredouilla Sherlock, avec une toute petite voix, presque aphone.

- Tu t'amuses bien, avec lui ? lui demanda la logeuse, contente de voir que la petite avait le sourire.

- Ouais, exulta-t-elle. Je le discipline !

- Tu le disciplines ? répéta la logeuse, fort étonnée de la réplique de l'enfant, étonnée aussi que quelqu'un puisse discipliner un homme comme Sherlock.

- Ouais, je le discipline très fort ! fit l'enfant, toute fière de sa mission.

- Faites… quelque chose ! supplia Sherlock, pour qui la douleur était au-delà du supportable.

Il lui semblait même, que de toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait connu un tel supplice, une telle douleur. A chaque respiration, elle pulsait dans tout son corps, l'empêchant de parler, de se relever. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était poser sa main à l'endroit le plus délicat de son être, pour tenter de juguler la souffrance. Peine perdue.

- Bien, fit la logeuse, rassurée sur le sort de la petite. Amusez-vous bien, mais ne faite pas trop de bruit. Je sors quelques minutes.

- … Non…implora Sherlock, en tendant pitoyablement une main vers sa logeuse, qui n'y prit pas attention, pensant que cela faisait partie de leur jeu.

- A tout à l'heure, fit la voix de madame Hudson, tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte pour s'en aller, abandonnant son locataire blessé dans sa virilité.

Lilo se retourna sur Sherlock, toujours à quatre pattes par terre, ayant beaucoup de mal à respirer.

- Elle est marrante, ta voix, lui dit Lilo, car il parlait avec une toute petite voix, comme les petites filles.

- Toi, ragea-t-il… Espèce de…

La douleur qui s'élança dans son corps l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Dieu que ça faisait mal !

- Ma grande sœur disait toujours que, pour se défendre, on doit toujours frapper un homme là où il respire, fit-elle comme un professeur qui énoncerai la leçon du jour.

- Je ne…t'ai pas agressé, fit Sherlock en serrant les dents.

- Tu ne veux pas m'écouter, et tu te moques de moi ! répliqua-t-elle assez sèchement.

Sherlock regarda l'heure sur la pendule et constata qu'il était temps de s'en aller.

« Misère, se dit-il, comment faire pour aller jusque là avec la virilité en compote ? Surtout, comment arriver à marcher ? »

- Il va falloir…qu'on y aille, fit-il, tenant toujours l'endroit délicat dans sa main.

- On va au labo, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça ! arriva-t-il à dire d'une traite, sans respirer.

- Chouette, fit Lilo, tout heureuse. Allez, debout ! Vite, on va être en retard !

Elle en avait de bonne, elle, pensa Sherlock. Déjà, il fallait qu'il trouve comment faire pour se relever.

Sherlock tenta de se relever. Une fois, deux fois... Mais peine perdue, rien ne se passa.

- Arrête de faire du cinéma, lui dit Lilo, fâchée de le voir en faire des tonnes, comme tous les hommes dès qu'il avait un bobo. Allez, viens, moi je suis déjà prête !

La troisième fois fut la bonne et Sherlock pu enfin se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Cela faisait toujours horriblement mal. Elle avait de la force, cette gamine, pensa-t-il en la détaillant de la tête au pied, tout en grimaçant à cause de ses petites affaires douloureuses. Il allait être sur ses gardes, maintenant. Ils mirent leurs manteaux et prirent un taxi

- Un, deux, trois, commença Lilo, une fois que le taxi eut démarré.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Sherlock, qui arrivait presque à faire des phrases normales.

- Je compte les arbres, lui répondit-elle.

- Arrête de compter, ordonna Sherlock, déjà exaspéré par l'enfant.

- Je peux compter les oiseaux ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant déjà le nez en l'air.

- Non.

- Et les voitures ? demanda-t-elle en commençant déjà à les compter.

- Non, s'énerva Sherlock, ça non plus !

- Les bandes blanches par terre ? proposa-t-elle.

- Non ! répondit-il vivement. Tu vas vomir, après !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit-elle un peu étonnée de sa réponse.

- Parce que je le sais !

Mais pour un enfant, une telle réponse n'était pas satisfaisante du tout.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que je le faisais quand j'étais petit ! lui expliqua-t-il en perdant un peu de sa patience.

- Et ?

- Ça me rendait malade !

- Et ? poursuivit-elle.

- Je vomissais sur mon frère !

- Cooolll ! s'écria-t-elle, les bras en l'air.

- Non, ce n'est pas cool, fit Sherlock, se souvenant de la tête de son frère.

- T'as un frère ? fit Lilo, toute heureuse de discuter un peu avec lui, preuve que sa méthode de discipline fonctionnait.

- Un grand frère, oui, répondit Sherlock, les yeux dans le vague.

- Il est où, ton frère ?

- Quelque part, loin, répondit-il avec un geste un peu dédaigneux de la main.

- Il fait quoi, comme métier, ton frère ?

- Tu lui demanderas, si tu le croises un jour, éluda-t-il brillamment.

- D'accord !

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, passèrent par derrière pour rejoindre les labos. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Molly, qui attendait à côté de la machine à café. Elle fut surprise de croiser Sherlock, accompagné d'une petite fille, en plus.

- Elle est avec vous, la petite ? demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension dans la voix.

- Heu… fit-il, hésitant. Oui, c'est une longue histoire...

- Vous êtes sur l'affaire des sept personnes assassinées dans un squat ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Les journaux, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Stupide qu'il était, se dit-il en lui même, de ne pas avoir pensé aux journaux avant de poser sa question.

- C'est une survivante, lui expliqua-t-il en baissant sa voix. Mais pas un mot à qui que soit !

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance

- Je sais, fit-il en acquiesçant.

Molly s'accroupit à la hauteur de Lilo, qui se cachait derrière Sherlock depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'hôpital.

- Bonjour, toi. Je m'appel Molly. Et toi ?

Lilo la scruta du regard et se détacha de Sherlock pour aller voir Molly de plus près.

- Je m'appelle Lilo, lui dit-elle encore un peu timidement.

- Oh, s'exclama Molly. C'est très joli comme prénom, tu es mignonne comme tout.

- Toi aussi, tu es très belle !

- Merci, répondit Molly, rougissante.

- Heu..., les interrompit Sherlock. J'aurais besoin du…labo.

- Vous avez une drôle de voix, fit Molly qui avait remarqué depuis le début que Sherlock se tenait de manière bizarre et n'avait pas la même voix que d'habitude, comme s'il était enroué.

- J'ai pris froid, lui expliqua-t-il en mettant de la persuasion dans sa voix fluette.

- Je l'ai discipliné, expliqua Lilo, mécontente qu'il raconte des mensonges à la dame.

- Discipliné ? répéta Molly, qui ne comprenait pas ce que la petite voulait dire.

- Je l'ai discipliné là où il respire ! dit-elle en désignant l'endroit touché. Comme ça, il m'écoutera tout le temps, maintenant !

Molly avait compris l'allusion et se mit une main devant la bouche pour rigoler.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Sherlock.

- Tu crois qu'il va la garder tout le temps, sa voix ? demanda Lilo, qui rigolait bien d'entendre le détective avec une petite voix de fausset.

Molly avait beau trouver l'histoire drôle, elle se dit que cela aurait pu mal tourner et que ce pauvre Sherlock avait dû avoir très, très mal. Il fallait signaler à l'enfant que ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas.

- Je ne sais pas ma puce, lui répondit Molly. Mais il ne faut pas faire ça, tu lui as fait très mal !

- Tu crois que je lui ai cassé un os ? fit l'enfant, un peu paniqué quand même.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire, tandis que Sherlock toussait, de son côté.

- Mais si je lui ai cassé son os, comment ils vont lui faire le plâtre ? demanda l'enfant, avec un air préoccupé.

Cela avait beau lui avoir causé mille douleurs, Molly ne put plus cacher son fou rire plus longtemps.

- Heu…, l'interrompit Sherlock. Le labo…Qu'on ne perde pas de temps !

- Heu…, fit Molly en se ressaisissant. Oui, tenez, voici les clefs.

Elle lui tendit les clefs, en rigolant encore. Il les prit au vol et se dirigea vers le labo, Lilo sur les talons.

- Au revoir, Molly ! cria l'enfant, se retournant pour lui faire signe avec sa main.

- A tout à l'heure ! fit cette dernière.

Sherlock entra dans le labo et installa Lilo sur une table.

- Bon, que l'on soit clair !

- Ça fait vraiment bobo ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, lui avoua-t-il, avant de lui donner ses ordres. Bref, tu dessines dans ton coin, tu ne touches à rien parce que c'est très dangereux ici et tu ne fais pas de bruit !

- Est-ce que je peux chanter ?

- J'ai dit « pas de bruit » !

- D'accord, répondit-elle puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle étala ses feuilles et ses crayons de couleur, dans un coin et Sherlock se mit au travail de son côté. Il s'assit et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Elle ne l'avait pas raté, cette mioche ! Puis, commença l'analyse des échantillons.

- Regarde, fit Lilo, enjouée, j'ai dessiné Molly !

- Lilo, lui répondit-il en gardant son oeil collé au microscope. J'ai dit : pas de bruit. Retournes jouer !

- Est-ce que c'est ton amoureuse ? continua-t-elle, ignorant superbement l'injonction de silence.

- Non ! répondit Sherlock, vivement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, commença-t-il, hésitant, relevant la tête de son analyse. Parce que…

Puis, ne trouvant rien à dire, il lui demanda.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit… mon amoureuse ? fit-il en trébuchant sur le mot « amoureuse ».

- Parce qu'elle est jolie et toi tu la trouves jolie ?

- Vas jouer, Lilo ! soupira-t-il, désespérant qu'elle finisse par se taire.

Il se replongea dans ses analyses, réglant l'appareil pour obtenir plus de netteté.

- Si tu veux que ce soit ton amoureuse, il faut que tu sois gentil avec elle !

- Lilo, fit Sherlock, relevant de nouveau la tête de son microscope.

- D'accord, j'y vais, lui promit la gamine. Tu joues à quoi, toi ?

- Je ne joue pas, je travaille, fit-il en se contraignant à rester calme et à ne pas faire monter sa voix.

- Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle par curiosité, et surtout parce qu'elle aimait bien parler.

Sherlock respira un grand coup avant de lui répondre, serrant les dents d'exaspération, en se demandant pourquoi ce genre de tuile lui était tombée sur le dos.

- J'analyse des échantillons de peau, pour trouver des traces d'ADN !

- J'ai rien compris !

Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Mais comment expliquer à un enfant les analyses qu'il était en train d'effectuer ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer. Alors, il éluda.

- C'est compliqué...

- C'est un jeu de grand ? proposa l'enfant.

- Oui, voilà, c'est un jeu de grand.

- Comme ma grande sœur avec son copain ? Elle me dit toujours qu'ils font des jeux de grand... Et que je peux rien savoir.

Sherlock se prit la tête dans les mains, irrité par le babillage incessant de la gamine qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Soudain, il releva la tête d'un coup. Ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle parlait de sa soeur.

- Attends une minute, toi, fit-il en proie à une grande surexcitation. Tu as une grande sœur ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle Ashling.

- Et où est-elle ta grande sœur ? demanda-t-il en se forçant à rester calme pour ne pas que la gamine se bloque et ne lui réponde pas.

- Je sais pas, fit-elle en haussant les épaules d'ignorance. Elle est partie une heure avant tout... ça.

Lilo avait eu encore beaucoup de mal à parler de la tragédie.

- Je vois... fit le détective en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la retrouver. Et tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais la joindre ?

- Je sais pas où elle va, lui dit l'enfant, désolée de ne pouvoir l'aider. Mais je sais qu'elle va souvent voir le monsieur bizarre, qui habite de l'autre côté de la rue. Il lui donnait de la farine. Mais c'est pas de la farine pour faire les gâteaux, on ne faisait jamais de gâteau.

- Je vois, répéta Sherlock, comprenant très bien de quel genre de farine Lilo parlait. Tu viens de faire avancer l'enquête, tu sais !

- Il ne faut pas aller la voir, fit l'enfant précipitamment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle doit pas savoir pour ce qui s'est passé, lui expliqua l'enfant en regardant ses pieds. Je n'avais pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte ! C'est à cause de moi tout ça !

Toujours juchée sur la table, Lilo se mit à pleurer et enferma sa tête dans ses bras. Ses pleurs prirent Sherlock au dépourvu. Que faire quand une enfant avait du chagrin ? John aurait su quoi faire dans cette situation.

- Heu…, bredouilla-t-il gauchement. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais ! Allez, sèche tes larmes, tu va abîmer tes dessins. On ne dira rien à ta sœur, mais il faut qu'elle te récupère !

Lilo lui répondit, entre deux gros sanglots, en reniflant avec force.

- Elle doit dormir beaucoup là. Elle fait toujours ça, quand elle a mangé la farine.

- Ok, bon… Continue à dessiner tranquillement, lui dit-il, ne sachant quoi lui dire d'autre.

Molly entra doucement dans la pièce. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle se trouvait là, sans faire bruit, à les observer et les écouter parler, une tasse de café et une autre de chocolat chaud dans chaque main.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle de les interrompre à pareil moment. Mais il faudrait peut être... que je dépose mes trésors qui réchauffent le corps et le coeur.

- Je sais Molly, fit Sherlock, encore un peu dérouté par le fait que Lilo se sentait responsable des crimes. Merci pour le café.

Molly sourit : c'était la première fois qu'il la remerciait pour le café, de manière si gentille du moins.

- Je connais le collègue d'Anderson, enchaîna-t-elle pour ne pas lui montrer que le remerciement lui avait fait chaud au coeur. Il m'a raconté comment c'était… là bas.

Sherlock acquiesça, il avait vu la scène et elle n'était pas jolie à voir, surtout pour une enfant.

- Je vais envoyer un message à Scotland Yard, lui expliqua-t-il. Retrouver une junkie, ça doit être encore dans leur moyen...

Sherlock pianota sur les touches de son portable tandis que Molly s'approcha de la petite et lui donna la tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Tiens ma puce, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Sèche tes larmes et boit le chocolat chaud, ça te fera du bien.

- Merci, hoqueta l'enfant entre deux sanglots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Molly tout en lui essuyant les larmes et en lui mouchant le nez. Sherlock va retrouver ta sœur et celui qui a fait tout ça. Tu vas voir, après, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

- C'est vrai ? fit Lilo avec espoir.

- Oui, tu verras.

Le téléphone de Sherlock se mit à sonner.

- Lestrade ! ironisa Sherlock. Vous êtes plus rapide chaque jour !

- Sherlock, ça suffit, lui répliqua Lestrade.

- La petite a une grande sœur, lui expliqua-t-il, revenant à leur affaire. Elle est partie une heure avant le massacre.

- Et on sait où la trouver ?

Sherlock s'abstint de lui dire que s'il le savait, il lui aurait déjà dit où il fallait chercher.

- Non, fit-il, sourire aux lèvres à cause de la remarque qu'il venait de penser. Mais c'est une junkie et apparemment, d'après la petite, ça se passait de l'autre côté de la rue. Je compte sur vous pour la retrouver ! Ça devrait être dans vos capacités, non ?

- On sait encore travailler, Sherlock, lui répondit Lestrade, sans se démonter, habitué qu'il était à l'ironie qui se trouvait dans la majorité des propos du détective, surtout lorsque cela touchait les compétences du Yard. On va vérifier sur place, interroger tous les junkies, les hôpitaux et les postes de police. Nous devrions retrouver sa trace.

- Ok, répondit le détective avant de se tourner vers l'enfant. Lilo ?

- Oui ? fit-elle en redressant la tête de son chocolat chaud.

- Quel âge a-t-elle, ta sœur ?

- Vingt ans, tout rond.

- Bien. Lestrade, vous cherchez une jeune fille de vingt ans, de type haïtienne. C'est une junkie qui doit certainement bien parler notre langue et surtout elle se prénomme Ashling.

- Très bien, confirma l'inspecteur en regardant son carnet où il avait inscrit les informations. C'est noté.

- Merci, Lestrade.

Il lui raccrocha au nez, sans rien lui dire de plus et regarda Lilo qui buvait son chocolat, Molly à ses côtés.

- Il semblerait que le brouillard s'épaississe un peu, pensa-t-il tout haut.

- Il faut qu'ils la retrouvent d'abord ! lui dit Molly, consciente que la situation de Lilo n'allait pas s'améliorer, que du contraire, avec une soeur qui se droguait.

- Bah, ils sont flic non ? fit Sherlock en haussant les yeux au plafond. Je ne peux pas me taper tout le boulot, tout seul ! Qu'ils fassent leur part, eux aussi. On les paye pour cela.

- Et vos échantillons ? fit Molly en désignant le microscope de la tête.

Il frappa son poing sur la table, martelant sa phrase.

- De l'ADN, je chercher de l'ADN et je suis sûr que je peux en trouver dans ces minuscules résidus.

- Très bien, fit-elle, comprenant le message. Je vous laisse travailler, alors.

- Vos vêtements, fit soudain Sherlock en redressant la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez changé votre… Style, non ? lui fit-il remarquer.

- Ah, fit-elle en se regardant. Heu, oui, un collègue m'invite à manger, ce soir.

- Ah, répéta Sherlock, étonné qu'elle ait une vie en dehors du travail. Ok.

- Bien, dit Molly, un peu gênée par la remarque de Sherlock. Je vais y aller. Pensez à tout fermer, en sortant !

- Tu vas voir ton amoureux ? fit Lilo, tout sourire.

- Non, c'est juste un collègue sympa...

- Ah, fit l'enfant, satisfaite de la réponse. Au revoir, Molly.

- Au revoir, Lilo.

Sherlock resta un moment debout à regarder la porte qui venait de se refermer, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui avait prit de constater à voix haute les changements vestimentaires de Molly.

- T'as peur que son collègue devienne son amoureux ? demanda Lilo, qui avait remarqué le trouble des adultes.

- N'importe quoi ! fit-il vivement. Bon, revenons à nos moutons !

- Où ça des moutons ? demanda l'enfant, tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter d'apercevoir les animaux.

- Laisse tomber ! soupira Sherlock.

Ce que la gamine fit, changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Comment tu sais que ma grande sœur elle est haïtienne ?

- C'est mon métier, je déduis des tas d'information sur les gens. Par leur type de peau, les vêtement ou leurs habitudes de vie.

- Tu devines comment on est déguisé ?

- Déguisé ? lui demanda-t-il, s'abstenant de lui faire remarquer qu'il déduisait, et au lieu de deviner.

- Ben, oui ! L'essentiel, c'est pas comment sont les gens à l'extérieur.

- Je vois l'essentiel, rétorqua-t-il, se moquant bien de savoir comment les gens étaient à l'intérieur. Et ça me suffit pour résoudre mes enquêtes !

- Non, fit l'enfant, animée par le désir de lui expliquer ce qu'elle pensait. Tu vois que la carapace des gens ! Ça sert à rien ! L'essentiel est invisible à l'œil nu, il est là, lui dit elle en montrant son propre cœur.

- Superbe phrase, ironisa-t-il en faisant semblant d'applaudir. Tu feras une super poète, plus tard. Retourne jouer !

- C'est ma grande sœur qui me l'a dit, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Quand elle mangeait de la farine ?

- Non, répondit l'enfant, elle ne mangeait pas de farine, à ce moment là.

- Bien.

- Je m'ennuie ! pleurnicha Lilo, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Sherlock sortit son portable et le lui donna dans le but de la faire taire.

- Tiens, il y a plein de jeux là dessus. Amuse-toi ! Moi, j'ai du travail !

- Cool ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant son trésor dans les mains.

Les heures défilèrent et le portable de Sherlock se mit à vibrer. Lilo ouvrit la boîte de message et lu le message que John venait d'envoyer.

- Il faut que tu achètes du pain, il va rentrer plus tard, lui dit-elle.

- Hors de question ! répliqua sèchement le détective.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne fais jamais les courses.

- Alors tu manges jamais ? demanda-t-elle, jamais à court d'idée logique.

- Madame Hudson les fait, expliqua-t-il en redressant la tête. Ou alors, c'est John.

- Pourquoi tu les fais pas ?

- Je déteste me promener dans le monde.

- Regarde, fit-elle en levant une feuille de papier. J'ai fait un dessin.

Sherlock décida de lui accorder un peu d'attention, vu qu'il devait attendre que la machine lui donne les résultats. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessin, et il le regarda, surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda-t-il devant l'espèce de gribouillis.

- Ça, c'est toi, lui annonça-t-elle toute en joie.

- Moi ? lui dit-il en posant son index sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi suis-je tout bleu ?

- Ça, c'est ton niveau de méchanceté ! Il est vraiment très élevé !

- Mon niveau de quoi ? fit-il, croyant qu'il avait mal entendu.

- Ton niveau de méchanceté ! répéta-t-elle, patiente. Il va falloir le faire baisser, si tu veux que Molly soit ton amoureuse.

- Molly n'est pas... commença-t-il à nier.

Au même instant, la machine se mit à faire du bruit et il reporta son attention dessus, ignorant la fillette et ses bêtises d'enfant.

- J'ai faim, se plaignit-elle en mettant sa main sur son ventre. On pourrait acheter des bonbons, à la boulangerie !

- Je t'ai dit que je ne faisais jamais les courses ! lui rétorqua-t-il en regardant le papier que la machine venait de lui sortir.

Lilo regarda son dessin avec une moue de réflexion profonde. Elle avait dessiné Sherlock et l'avait rempli de bleu, signifiant par là que son niveau de méchanceté était à son point culminant. Quoique, elle pourrait faire dépasser la couleur, pour montrer qu'il pouvait encore être plus méchant.

- On pourrait commencer à faire baisser ton taux de méchanceté, en passant à la boulangerie, lui proposa-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Sherlock soupira, exaspéré au plus haut point par cette gamine qui voulait le faire passer faire des achats dans un magasin. LUI ? Jamais !

- Lilo, j'ai dit…

- Mais j'ai faim moi, cria-t-elle, toujours assise sur la table, manquant presque de tomber. Tu dois t'occuper de moi, c'est le policier qui l'a dit !

- Je ne sais pas m'occuper de toi, voilà, énonça-t-il, conscient de son incapacité à gérer un enfant.

- Je peux te dire comment faire...

- Vraiment ? fit-il en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir lui expliquer cela.

- On va à la boulangerie ? lui dit-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Sherlock soupira. De toute façon, son expérience était terminée. Si jamais il ne passait pas par cette fichue boulangerie, elle piquerait une crise. Il était plus sage de capituler et de lui laisser remporter cette victoire. Il récupéra ses résultats, rangea ses affaires et tous les deux sortirent de l'hôpital, la petite marchant avec peine derrière le grand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ils prirent un taxi, qui les emmena au centre ville. Une fois sortie de la voiture, Lilo donna la main à Sherlock – qui pria le ciel que son frère ne soit pas dans les parages, ni personne d'autre qu'il connaissait, d'ailleurs. Ils marchèrent un peu dans la rue et la boulangerie fit son apparition.

- Tu sais, fit Sherlock, on peut très bien se passer de pain, on n'en mourra pas.

- Il faut juste que tu dise « bonjour », « au revoir, merci » et « s'il vous plait ». Ce n'est pas dur !

- Ok, soupira-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Ils poussèrent la porte de la boutique, le carillon tinta et la boulangère se tourna vers eux, en les saluant :

- Bonjour ! fit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Sherlock inspira à fond, bien déterminé à montrer à Lilo qu'il était un cas désespéré.

- Bonjour, au revoir, merci, s'il vous plait, je veux du pain ! lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

La boulangère le regarda, surprise, et Lilo se frappa plusieurs fois le front avec sa main.

- Pas comme ça ! fit-elle entre ses dents.

La boulangère le regardait toujours fixement, sans rien faire, se demandant sans doute de quel asile de fou il était sortit et Sherlock la fixa, lui aussi.

- Heu… fit Lilo en tirant sur la manche de Sherlock. Faut que tu dises quelque chose, là !

- J'aimerais bien, mais quoi ? demanda-t-il, étonné qu'il lui faille encore prononcer des mots. J'ai tout dit, non ?

Lilo s'avança vers le comptoir, bien décidée à prendre les choses en main.

- Bonjour madame, je voudrais un pain, s'il vous plait.

La boulangère se déplaça jusqu'à son rayon et lui montra un pain blanc. Lilo lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait lui mettre celui-là. La boulangère le coupa, l'emballa et lui donna un pain.

- Cela fera £ 1.50, monsieur.

- Merci, répondit l'enfant. Ben alors, Sherlock, tu payes ou pas ?

- Hein ? Ha, oui !

Il sortit le compte juste et donna l'argent à la boulangère. Lilo mit sa main en paravent pour faire une confidence à cette dernière :

- Il apprend à être gentil, je dois faire baisser son taux de méchanceté.

- Ah, fit la commerçante. D'accord !

- Bon, c'est bon on y va ! s'impatienta Sherlock.

- Hé, fit l'enfant. Mes bonbons !

- C'est toi qui a passé la commande, fit Sherlock en écartant les bras. Tu as oublié, tans pis !

- Allez, proposa la boulangère à Lilo. Viens choisir tes bonbons.

- Merci, lui dit l'enfant avec soulagement.

- Hé, protesta Sherlock. C'est moi qui aie le porte-monnaie !

- C'est pour faire baisser ton taux de méchanceté ! lui répondit Lilo, bien décidée à avoir ses bonbons.

Sherlock soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le prix des bonbons. Bah, ce n'était pas quelques pence qui allaient le mettre sur la paille. Il laissa donc Lilo composer un sac de bonbon. Au moins, se dit-il, avec des bonbons plein la bouche, elle se tairait sûrement. Le silence avait toujours un prix, comme disaient les parrains de la mafia.

- Merci et passez une bonne soirée, les salua la boulangère, en souriant à la petite fille accompagnée du drôle de zigoto.

- Au revoir, fit Sherlock rapidement, comme si les paroles lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Sherlock sortit le premier de la boutique, le plus rapidement possible et Lilo le suivit.

- T'as vu, fit-elle toute contente de l'exploit qu'il venait de faire. T'as réussi ! Tu lui as dit au revoir !

- C'était purement hypocrite, lui expliqua le détective.

- Non, c'était gentil ! fit l'enfant en tapant son pied sur le sol, mécontente qu'il ose lui répondre pareille chose. Ça s'appelle la politesse. Elle te l'a jamais dit, ta maman ?

- Elle a dû oublier, fit-il en soupirant. Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Le détective était intrigué par le comportement de Lilo, qui avait sorti son dessin, ainsi que sa gomme et, la feuille appuyée sur le mur, la petite était en train de gommer une partie du bleu de son dessin.

- Je baisse de deux pour cent ton niveau de méchanceté, lui dit-elle, tout en s'appliquant sur son oeuvre, la langue sortie pour être plus concentrée.

- Génial, ironisa Sherlock. Je suis aux anges !

- T'as même le droit de me piquer un bonbon, fit-elle pour le récompenser, parce que sa maman la récompensait toujours quand elle faisait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

- Je ne mange pas pendant mes enquêtes, affirma-t-il. La digestion ralentit mon cerveau et je ne sais pas me concentrer !

- T'es vraiment bizarre toi, lui dit-elle en lui lançant le même regard que si elle venait de découvrir un petit homme vert dans le fond du jardin.

- Allez, viens, s'impatienta le détective. Ne traînons pas !

Ils rentrèrent à la maison en taxi et Lilo mangea ses bonbons durant le trajet. Sherlock constata qu'il avait raison, la bouche pleine, elle avait du mal à parler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 221b, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec John, qui venait juste de rentrer lui aussi et Lilo se jeta sur lui, toute contente de croiser un être normal.

- Regarde, John, fit-elle en lui montrant le beau dessin rempli de couleur bleue. Sherlock a fait baisser son niveau de méchanceté !

John prit le dessin pour regarder de plus près et ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Vraiment ? sourit-il en se moquant ouvertement de son ami, représenté en bonhomme tout bleu. Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a dit « au revoir » à la boulangère, lui expliqua l'enfant, toute fière de la prouesse du détective. C'est déjà un début, non ?

En entendant que Sherlock avait mis les pieds dans un commerce et avait acheté du pain, John en fut médusé.

- Tu es quand même allé chercher le pain ? Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais !

- Ça va ! grogna le détective, bougon. Bon, moi, j'ai du boulot. Donc, que personne ne me dérange !

La soirée se passa sans incidents majeurs, Lilo joua avec John et ils évitèrent de déranger Sherlock dans son travail. Pour la nuit, madame Hudson avait installé la petite dans la chambre de Sherlock, vu qu'il dormait toujours sur le sofa. Vers une heure du matin, la petite courut dans l'appartement pour sauter sur le sofa et venir se blottir contre Sherlock, toute tremblante.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite tardive ? marmonna le détective, sortit de sa concentration de manière fort brutale.

La petite tremblait de tous ses membres et claquait des dents.

- J'ai peur ! lui avoua-t-elle.

- De quoi ? demanda le détective, se demandant bien quel monstre elle avait découvert sous son lit.

- Y'a des bruits bizarres dans ta chambre, fit-elle en cherchant à se cacher sous la couverture qui ornait d'habitude le sofa.

Comme si une simple couverture allait arrêter un monstre, pensa Sherlock, en la voyant se tapir sous cette petite couverture.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, lui expliqua-t-il en essayant de rester patient. C'est la buanderie, en dessous, qui fait du bruit !

- M'en fiche, j'ai peur ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Va te coucher, ordonna-t-il. Il est tard.

- Toi tu ne dors pas ! fit-elle pour se défense.

Sherlock soupira et se tourna vers elle.

- Non, je travaille sur mon enquête. Mais toi, tu dois dormir !

- Tu peux me lire une histoire ? demanda l'enfant en reniflant et en se frottant le nez.

- Non ! fi-il, catégorique.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… commença-t-il avant de réfléchir à une bonne excuse. Je ne connais pas d'histoire !

Minable, mais il n'avait rien trouver d'autre.

- Elle t'en a jamais lu, ta maman, quand tu étais petit ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, éluda Sherlock. Allez, au lit, il est passé une heure du matin. Je vais me faire enguirlander si tu es encore debout, à cette heure-ci !

- Une histoire, s'il te plait ! fit-elle en s'accrochant à sa manche.

- Sherlock ! fit soudain John, passant sa tête ensommeillée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La petite est réveillée ?

- Ah, John, tu me sauve la vie ! s'exclama Sherlock, tout heureux de voir que son ami venait à la rescousse. Raconte-lui une histoire, tiens !

- Une histoire ? répétait ce dernier, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la définition.

- Mais moi je veux que tu m'en raconte une ! fit la gamine en trépignant sur le sofa, énervant Sherlock qui voulait poursuivre son travail.

- John, attrape-la, veux-tu ! soupira d'impatiente le détective.

- Je vais monter ton taux de méchanceté ! menaça-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Mais je m'en fiche ! s'exclama-t-il fâché. Je ne sais pas raconter des histoires, voila tout !

Voilà, la véritable raison venait d'être divulguée.

- Allez, Sherlock, fit John dans le but d'apaiser les tensions. Ce n'est rien. Raconte lui un truc, et pas une histoire morbide, je t'en prie !

- Après je te laisse tranquille, promis ! fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ok, fit-il, obligé de capituler devant un ennemi plus fort que lui, et âgé de quatre ans. Mais tu ne te réveilles plus, la nuit suivante ! Sinon je t'enchaîne au lit !

- Ouaiiis ! hurla l'enfant de joie.

- Tu as un bouquin ? demanda John, un peu effrayé qu'il ne se mette à lui raconter des histoires avec des cadavres, des vampires, ou autres horreurs pour lui ôter, à tout jamais, l'envie de lui demander une histoire.

- Non, je vais… improviser !

- Bonne chance, fit le médecin, pas très rassuré. Moi, je vais dormir !

- Allez, fit Sherlock, retourne dans le lit, j'arrive te raconter une histoire.

La petite était blottie sous les couvertures lorsque Sherlock prit une chaise pour s'installer prés d'elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais après tout, il avait un bon sens de l'improvisation dans ces enquêtes. Ce n'était pas une histoire de mioche qui allait le tuer.

- Bien, commença-t-il en se frottant les mains. Alors, c'est l'histoire de… petit ourson. C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il, plus pour lui que pour l'enfant. C'est petit ourson qui se promène dans la foret et qui va voir ses amis.

L'enfant écarquillait grand ses yeux, captivée par le début de l'histoire. Elle qui adorait quand sa maman lui en racontait, elle était heureuse de ne pas connaître celle que Sherlock allait lui raconter.

Le détective se frotta le menton et réfléchit à la suite de son histoire.

- Alors, il y a son ami Lestrade…Heu… Le blaireau, fit-il en souriant de sa merveilleuse trouvaille. Il y a aussi l'ami du blaireau, Sally la... Truite ! Ouais, ça lui va bien, la truite, comme animal.

Lilo fronça les sourcils en entendant le début du récit qui s'annonçait épique. Mais Sherlock, tout occupé à rire tout seul de son invention, ne la regardait pas. Il fixait le plafond pour chercher son inspiration, tout en imaginant Sally Donovan en truite.

- Et donc, poursuivit-il, la truite et le blaireau ont besoin de petit ourson, parce qu'il y a un animal de la forêt qui s'est fait trucider. (Voyant que Lilo faisait un drôle de regard, il rectifia). Heu… tuer, enfin il est mort. Tu vois ? Donc, petit ourson va appeler son ami, John heu…le… Mais à quoi il pourrait bien ressembler, celui-là ? Je disais, quoi, déjà ?

- John, répondit l'enfant, en se retenant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, tellement Sherlock était brouillon dans son histoire.

- Ah, oui ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content. John, le…cerf ! Voilà, le cerf ! Et donc, il va l'aider à résoudre le meurtre de l'animal de la forêt. Ensuite, il y a aussi le grand frère de petit ourson, qui lui pourrit la vie. Tu vois, le gros éléphant, Mycroft il s'appelle, et donc… Ah non, ça ne va pas, fit-il en réfléchissant. Il faut qu'il soit un ours, pour faire partie de la même famille, sinon ça ne marche pas. Donc, un grand ours, gros et gras, tu vois ! Et il y a aussi l'amoureux de la truite Sally, tu vois, Anderson le… bonobo tiens, non, je sais : le macaque !

Lilo lui fit un pâle sourire, mourant d'envie de lui demander de faire son histoire plus claire, mais n'osant pas, de peur qu'il ne se fâche et ne veuille plus lui en raconter. Dans sa tête, elle récapitula : un ourson, un cerf, un gros ours éléphant, un poisson, non, une truite et un macaque... Oserait-elle lui demander ce que c'était, un macaque ? Non, valait mieux pas.

- Voila notre macaque Anderson, qui a déjà une copine macaque, mais qui couche avec la truite ! Tu suis, jusque là ?

- Heu… Oui, oui, mentit-elle, préférant voir où son histoire allait l'emmener.

- Ok, fit Sherlock, tout fier d'avoir trouvé des animaux qui reflétait chacun des personnages. Oh, sans oublier madame Hudson, la…vieille chouette, qui abrite petit ourson dans sa maison et qui ne supporte pas qu'il fiche le bazar partout. Il y a aussi Molly le… rouge gorge, qui aime bien petit ourson et qui se jetterait dans la Tamise, si petit ourson lui demandait.

Sherlock sourit encore une fois, tandis que Lilo se demandait s'il n'avait pas, lui aussi, mangé de la farine.

- J'allais oublier le grand méchant Moriarty, la chauve souris gay, qui a tué l'animal de la forêt. Cette horrible bête était même devenu l'amoureux du rouge gorge, Molly. Jusqu'à ce que le petit ourson lui dise que la chauve souris était gay ! (Sherlock ricana en se remémorant cette fois là). Tu me suis la ?

- la chauve souris c'était l'amoureux du rouge gorge ? fit Lilo

-oui mais il était gay en faite !

- le rouge gorge ?

- la chauve souris !

- sa veut dire quoi gay ? demanda Lilo

- heu sa veut dire….que….la chauve souris elle pouvait aimer que des chauves souris !

- mais un rouge gorge et une chauve souris ce n'est pas le même animal !fit Lilo

- et alors ?

- ils ne peuvent pas faire de bébé !

- ouai ce n'est pas faux ! ba c'est pour sa que petit ourson lui a dit

- ha d'accord il ne savait pas le rouge gorge !

Voila ! Alors, le macaque, Anderson, il n'aime pas petit ourson parce que… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne peut pas le saquer… Il fait tout son possible pour lui rendre la vie impossible, avec l'aide de la truite. Même qu'une fois, le macaque était venu chez petit ourson, juste pour faire une descente de drogue, avec ses amis, le blaireau et la truite. Je t'assure que petit ourson, il n'a pas aimé du tout qu'on le traite de drogué, parce que petit ourson, il se tape tout le boulot, pendant que le reste de la ménagerie se tourne les pouces près de la machine à café !

Lilo était perdue dans tout cet amalgame de personnages, en plus, il n'y avait pas d'histoire, dans son histoire !

- Petit ourson, il va finir par se suicider, avec une équipe de blaireau pareil ! soupira Sherlock. Un jour, on va le retrouver pendu, parce que petit ourson il en a marre de jouer la nounou pour tous ces mongols congénitaux, et que bientôt, il va péter un plomb, petit ourson. Tu vois ?

- Heu… fit l'enfant, marchant sur des oeufs pour ne pas le froisser, alors qu'il avait fait l'effort de lui raconter une histoire. Est-ce que petit ourson il a réussi à tuer le meurtrier de l'animal ?

- Bien sûr ! s'esclaffa Sherlock, se tapant la main sur la cuisse. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait toujours, sinon ses amis seraient dans la merde la plus totale.

- Ok ! Et heu… est-ce que petit ourson, il aime bien Molly, le rouge gorge ?

- Tu es perspicace toi, pour ton âge, fit-il en pointant son index vers elle. Tu ne m'auras pas là dessus. Au lit, maintenant !

- Bon, d'accord !

Elle attrapa son dessin et sa gomme et gomma une partie du bleu. Malgré l'incohérence de l'histoire, il avait fait un bel effort, encore une fois. Sherlock ferma la lumière, tandis que Lilo se mettait sous les draps et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il tomba sur John, qui l'attendait, les bras croisés.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, ton histoire ! lui dit-il, se demandant ce qui était passé par la tête de son ami pour raconter une horreur pareille.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que cela ne veut rien dire, mon histoire ? Elle n'était pas bien, mon histoire ?

- Tu lui as raconté ton quotidien ! Ce n'est pas une histoire pour enfant !

- Non, c'est vrai que mon quotidien, c'est loin d'être Disneyland. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour pas trop l'effrayer.

- Tu es irrécupérable !

- Oui, répliqua-t-il en retournant vers le sofa. Mais j'ai passé le test de l'histoire !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin, Lilo se réveilla de bon heure, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Se levant, elle traversa le salon et trouva Sherlock endormit dans le sofa. Cela la fit sourire de le voir endormit, tournant le dos à la pièce. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le pallier pour aller prévenir madame Hudson de son réveil et lui demander ce qu'elle avait à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba sur un homme de grande taille et de bonne corpulence.

- Bonjour, toi, fit le grand monsieur très impressionnant. Saurais-tu où se trouve mon frère Sherlock ? Je dois lui parler.

Lilo ouvrit grand les yeux, le regarda ébahie pendant un instant et s'enfuit dans le salon pour sauter sur le sofa où Sherlock dormait et le réveilla à grand renfort de coup de petits poings sur sa poitrine.

- Debout ! cria-t-elle. Debout !

- Lilo ! se fâcha Sherlock, furieux d'être réveillé de la sorte. Arrête ça tout de suite ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

- Y a ton frère dans l'entrée, lui expliqua-t-elle toute hystérique.

Sherlock se redressa très vite en apprenant que son frère aîné était dans l'entrée, manquant de faire tomber la petite qui s'agrippa à lui.

- Mon frère ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

- Précisément, Sherlock, fit la voix un peu moqueuse de celui-ci.

Son frère Mycroft se tenait dans l'entrée de la porte du salon, jouant avec son parapluie.

- Ok Lilo, fit Sherlock en déposant la gamine par terre. Va jouer quelque part, veux-tu ?

- C'est la… hum, survivante de ton enquête, c'est cela ? demanda l'aîné des frères Holmes.

- C'est ça, grommela Sherlock, mécontent de s'être fait surpris par son frère. Ne t'approche pas trop d'elle, Mycroft, tu risques de lui faire peur !

Lilo, curieuse comme tout les enfants de cet âge là, s'approcha de Mycroft, pour tenter sans doute de découvrir si le grand frère était aussi grave que le petit.

- Alors, c'est toi le grand ours ? lui demanda-t-elle en songeant à l'histoire du petit ourson.

- Pardon ? fit ce dernier, se demandant si en plus d'avoir prit deux cent grammes, il avait encore grandi.

- L'histoire de cette nuit, fit l'enfant pour lui expliquer d'où elle sortait cette appellation.

- J'ai dû… hum, toussota Sherlock, hésitant, raconter une histoire à une heure du matin.

- Je vois, fit laconiquement Mycroft, ne sachant que penser de tout cela.

Son frère cadet qui racontait une histoire à une gamine, à une heure du matin ? Incroyable.

- C'est vrai que c'est un gros nounours, ton frère ! conclu Lilo, se tournant, souriante, vers Sherlock pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien écouté l'histoire brouillonne de la nuit.

- Un ours au régime, fit Mycroft, piqué au vif par la remarque « gros » alors qu'il faisait des tonnes d'effort pour garder la ligne. Jeune fille ?

- Je m'appelle Lilo, j'ai quatre ans et demi ! fit-elle pour se présenter.

- Quatre ans et demi ! s'esclaffa Mycroft. Sherlock, tu prends tes assistants au berceau, maintenant ?

- Très fin Mycroft, fit ce dernier, souhaitant que son frère ne fut jamais venu chez lui ce matin.

- Et bien, poursuivit son aîné, profitant de la situation, avec un baby-sitter pareil, je suis étonné que tu sois encore en vie, ma petite.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait damner le pion de son cadet, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

- Je le discipline très fort, tu sais, lui dit l'enfant toute sérieuse. C'est pour faire baisser son taux de méchanceté !

Elle sortit le dessin de sa poche pour lui montrer les traces de bleu qui avaient disparu suite aux efforts de Sherlock.

- Tu vois, fit-elle en agitant le dessin devant son nez, il a déjà baissé.

Mycroft n'en demandait pas tant. Il était même aux anges en remarquant la gêne, fort discrète dont son frère semblait atteint, subitement.

- Fascinant Sherlock, fit-il avec des sarcasmes dans la voix. Tu t'es trouvé un psy de quatre ans ?

- Fiche moi la paix, Mycroft, lui dit-il en le chassant de sa main. J'ai plus important à faire. Lilo ? Cuisine !

- Pff, soupira l'enfant en apprenant qu'elle devait migrer vers la cuisine. Pourquoi je peux jamais rester ?

- Cuisine, ordonna-t-il encore une fois, comme s'il avait affaire à un chien refusant d'obéir.

- Ce n'est pas juste, ronchonna Lilo en traînant les pieds.

Malgré tout, Lilo partit en direction de la cuisine, laissant les deux frères seuls.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi ? demanda Sherlock, curieux de savoir ce que son frère lui voulait.

- Comme toujours, Sherlock, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je vais bien, lui répondit Sherlock.

- Tu travailles sur cette histoire sordide des sept meurtres dans un squat, c'est ça ? Et tu te retrouves avec une petite fille sur le dos... Pauvre petite !

Mycroft ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cette pauvre petite fille devait endurer, en compagnie de son frère, qui n'était pas la personne adéquate pour consoler une enfant qui avait perdu toute sa famille. Il était loin de se douter de ce que son cadet avait enduré, comme douleur, dans un certain endroit...

- Où veux-tu en venir, Mycroft ? demanda froidement Sherlock.

- à rien du tout, mais je te trouve… fatigué, Sherlock.

- Demande à Scotland yard, pourquoi je suis si fatigué. Et tiens, pendant que tu y es, demande leur de passer un test de Q.I.

- Tu exagères, le gourmanda son frère, amusé.

- Oh, non !

- Tout le monde n'a pas notre niveau de réflexion, fit l'aîné des frères.

- Un minimum requis, ce serait parfait, soupira Sherlock, repensant à toutes les bourdes que les policiers avaient déjà commises. Même Lilo est plus perspicace que certain inspecteur du Yard !

- C'est bien, acquiesça Mycroft. Tu l'appelles par son prénom. Cela veut dire que tu ne la considères pas comme une chose décorative dans ton salon. Je trouve qu'elle t'a changé un peu, et en mieux.

- N'importe quoi, fit le cadet sur la défensive.

- Et puis, cette histoire de niveau de méchanceté, je trouve ça grandiose, fit Mycroft, amusé par la perspicacité de l'enfant et sa manière de gérer le mauvais caractère de Sherlock.

- C'est une gosse, se défendit Sherlock. Elle s'amuse, c'est tout.

- Elle t'a bien cerné ! s'esclaffa Mycroft. Et puis, c'est étonnant de voir une enfant traumatisée se rapprocher d'un être qui est incapable d'avoir des sentiments. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Mycroft. En tout cas, c'est un véritable chewing-gum, cette gamine ! Elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et elle a failli me castrer, hier soir...

Mycroft leva un sourcil, surpris de la dernière phrase de son frère. Le castrer ? Lui ?

- Plaît-il ? demanda-t-il en proie à de vives interrogations, en premier sur sa bonne ouïe qui lui semblait déficiente depuis cinq secondes, et en deuxième lieu sur la perte de raison de son frère.

- Elle m'a frappé, avec le manche du tisonnier, parce que je moquais d'elle, lui expliqua Sherlock.

- Te frapper ? fit Mycroft, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris. Elle a quatre ans !

- Ouais, marmonna Sherlock. Elle a de la force pour une gamine de quatre ans !

Puis désignant son entrejambe, il expliqua :

- En dessous de la ceinture, en plus. L'endroit le plus sensible du corps humain. J'ai eu la même voix qu'un chanteur de chorale qui n'a pas encore mué, pendant plus de deux heures.

Mycroft ricana, tout en jouant avec son parapluie, et Sherlock rêva de lui faire manger ce stupide parapluie jusqu'à la dernière tige, quand son aîné reprit la parole :

- Et John, comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il, soucieux de la bonne santé mentale de ce médecin qui était assez fou pour partager un appart avec Sherlock.

Mycroft, au départ, avait même pensé que ce médecin voulait présenter une thèse pour un congrès psychiatrique, prenant Sherlock comme exemple vivant pour sa thèse.

- Il va bien, il flirte, ou du moins il essai de flirter avec une collègue à lui.

Mycroft eut un sourire ironique en écoutant son frère parler de la dernière conquête de John :

- Et tu es trop occupé avec cette gosse pour lui pourrir ses rendez vous. Il doit l'adorer, cette petite ! Plus de colocataire excentrique pour l'interrompre au plus mauvais moment...

- Si tu vois les choses comme ça, marmonna Sherlock qui ne comprenait pas ce que John pouvait bien trouver à cette fille.

Lilo était toujours dans la cuisine, en train de faire des bulles avec du produit à vaisselle, lorsque John entra pour se préparer un petit déjeuner.

- Tu n'es pas en train d'embêter Sherlock ? demanda-t-il en embrassant la petite sur le haut du crâne.

- Non, fit-elle en pouffant de rire dans ses mains. C'est son frère qui le fait pour le moment. Et ça fait grogner Sherlock comme un Jack Russel enragé.

L'image fit sourire John et il se retint pour ne pas rire. Il poursuivit :

- Mycroft est ici ? demanda-t-il, étonné d'apprendre que l'aîné était dans le salon.

- Oui ! fit Lilo en levant les bras en l'air pour signifier à John qu'il avait donné la bonne réponse. Le gros nounours de l'histoire de cette nuit ! Mais il a fait une drôle de grimace quand j'ai dis qu'il était gros...

Evidemment, pensa John, vu tous les efforts que Mycroft faisait pour perdre cinquante grammes, vu aussi le nombre de fois où il plaçait, dans la conversation, ses allusions, à peine déguisées, à ses régimes incessants. Oser le traiter de « _gros_ nounours » devait le faire bondir.

- Ah oui, fit-il pensif, tu vas finir par rencontrer tous les personnages de l'histoire, toi !

- Cool ! fit l'enfant au comble du bonheur à la perspective de croiser le macaque amoureux d'une truite.

Mycroft sortit de leur salon, au bout d'une bonne heure de discussion avec son frère, et vint dire au revoir à Lilo et à John.

- Pourquoi tu as un parapluie ? demanda Lilo, intriguée et curieuse. Il pleut pas dehors !

- ça, c'est mon petit secret, lui répondit Mycroft, d'une voix douce. Bien, je vous dit au revoir jeune fille, à vous aussi, John.

- Au revoir, Mycroft, le salua, en retour, John.

Sherlock les rejoignit ensuite dans la cuisine.

- Alors ? demanda John. Que voulait ton frère ?

- Rien, éluda Sherlock. Il venait prendre des nouvelles, c'est tout.

- Il est gentil ton grand frère, fit Lilo. Mais il est un peu bizarre.

- C'est un tic de famille, chez les Holmes, d'être bizarre, étrange, hors du commun... fit John avec malice.

Il en connaissait un rayon, lui, sur les manies, les folies, les troubles du comportement des frères Holmes. Et encore, il n'avait pas rencontré les parents de ces excentriques rejetons. Il n'osait imaginer ! Déjà que Mycroft lui avait fait part des ambiances plombées, à Noël, par Sherlock.

- Bien, fit Sherlock en se levant, sans faire attention à la remarque de John sur leurs bizarreries. Je dois retourner au labo, pour finir mes expériences.

- Je peux venir, minauda Lilo. S'il te plait, je serai très sage, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de refuser.

- Rappelle-toi ce que t'as dit Lestrade, fit John pour enfoncer le clou.

- Bon, soupira Sherlock. Allez, viens le chewing-gum ! On y va.

- Ouaiiiis ! hurla la gamine à s'en crever les tympans. Je peux être un chewing-gum à la fraise ?

- à ce que tu veux, lui répondit-il pour avoir la paix. Mais n'oublie pas tes jouets, cette fois-ci ! John, j'ai besoin que tu ailles voir Lestrade, pour établir l'identité des cadavres avec les dossiers de l'immigration. Je veux tous savoir d'eux. Il y aura sûrement des indices sur la manière dont ils sont entrés en contact avec la sœur de Lilo.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ? fit John, qui avait d'autres projets, notamment avec Sarah puisqu'il voulait profiter du fait que Sherlock était occupé avec la gamine et qu'il lui fichait une paix royale, ces derniers temps, pour « approfondir » leur relation.

- Parce que je trouve, que depuis le début de cette enquête, tu es un peu au chômage technique ! lui balança de manière diplomatique son ami, les deux mains appuyées sur la table, tête penchée vers lui. Allez, viens Lilo !

- Il veut te dire, de manière polie, que tu fous rien, alors que lui il bosse, fit la gamine à l'adresse d'un John médusé. J'arrive ! cria-t-elle ensuite à Sherlock.

- Ben, voyons ! fit John, estomaqué de la remarque. Comme si ce n'était pas moi qui m'occupais des courses et de tout le reste. Il a de l'audace, lui.

Lilo couru dans les escaliers rejoindre Sherlock qui appelait déjà un taxi. Elle le retrouva sur le trottoir, un taxi s'arrêta et ils montèrent dedans. Lilo sortit son dessin et gomma une partie du bleu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il, se demandant pourquoi elle gommait du bleu alors qu'il n'avait pas été « gentil ».

- Je descends encore ton niveau de méchanceté, fit-elle, toute fière de sa méthode éducative.

- C'était purement ironique, ma remarque envers John, lui expliqua-t-il car il se doutait, qu'à cet âge là, une enfant ne savait pas reconnaître l'ironie.

- Oui, lui dit-elle pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien saisi l'ironie de sa remarque à John. Mais tu es resté poli avec lui, c'est gentil.

- à ce rythme là, il va vite finir blanc, ton dessin ! lui dit Sherlock.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda en haussant les épaules de désespoir devant l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Et aussi, du fait que Sherlock pensait que ça allait se terminer très vite, le dessin bleu.

- Non, regarde la tête est même pas finie ! expliqua-t-elle patiemment. On a encore beaucoup de travail ! Tu veux essayer d'être gentil avec Molly, cette fois ?

- J'ai quelques expériences à faire, pour l'instant, lui dit-il sans vouloir lui répondre par l'affirmative.

- Oui, mais si jamais Molly est là ?

- De toute façon, fit-il en regardant par la fenêtre, tu peux le gommer entièrement ton dessin ça ne sert à rien ! La condition, pour obtenir les clef du labo, c'est de réciter, par cœur, les quelques compliments que John m'a appris.

- Ça, c'est pas gentil ! fit l'enfant outré.

- Oui, mais elle le sait pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! lui dit Lilo, étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas compris.

- Ah, oui ? Demanda Sherlock, avec sarcasmes. Comment tu le sais ?

- Une fille fait toujours la différence entre un acteur et un homme sincère !

- Tu crois cela ?

- Bien sûr ! se défendit Lilo. Il y a une grande différence quand on le dit avec le cœur !

- Alors, Molly doit avoir un souci de perception ! ironisa le détective.

- Bien sûr que non ! martela la gamine, en se disant qu'elle devrait tout lui apprendre, à ce détective qui ne savait rien sur les autres. C'est toi qui as rien compris !

- Et en quoi n'aurai-je rien compris ? demanda Sherlock, avec un petit air de « monsieur je sais tout ».

- Ça lui fait plaisir que, tous les jours, tu réfléchisses à ce que tu vas lui dire, comme choses gentilles ! C'est comme si tu pensais un peu à elle tous les jours. Après tout, un sociopathe est pas obligé d'être gentil, puisque c'est sa maladie de pas savoir être gentil...

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, fit Sherlock. C'est John qui t'as expliqué ça ?

- Et madame Hudson !

Bande de traîtres, pensa Sherlock. Faire passer son comportement sociopathe pour une maladie.

- Alors à quoi sert ton dessin ? fit-il en désignant du menton le dessin amputé d'un peu de couleur bleue.

- Bah, fit l'enfant en lui faisant un regard pétri de gentillesse. C'est mieux de vouloir guérir que d'accepter la fatalité d'être condamné à être seul toute sa vie, non ?

- Tu sors des phrases, toi ! lui dit-il, ébahi qu'à cet âge elle soit déjà capable de tenir des raisonnements logiques.

- J'essaie de comprendre, à mon niveau. Je suis toute petite et c'est difficile de comprendre les grands. Ma grande sœur disait toujours que dans la vie, il faut essayer et si ça marche pas, il faut réessayer ! La vie, c'est une succession d'échecs et c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut baisser les bras !

- Ta sœur t'a bien éduquée pour quelqu'un qui se noie dans la drogue ! lui lança-t-il, avec son tact légendaire.

- Elle se noie pas, le contredit Lilo, elle mange de la farine !

- Ah, oui, la farine ! fit-il comme s'il n'y avait plus pensé du tout. Dis-moi, Lilo... Comment, toi et ta sœur, avez-vous connu les personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement ? Tu les connaissais avant ? C'étaient des gens de ta famille ?

- Des fois, on a pas besoin d'avoir des liens de sang, pour se sentir chez soi, philosopha-t-elle.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

Soupirant de devoir tout lui expliquer, elle s'assit tout au bout de son siège et eu les yeux dans le vague en repensant à toute cette horreur dont elle avait été témoin, malgré elle.

- Maintenant, j'ai perdu mon chez moi... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, si jamais on ne retrouve pas ma grande sœur ?

- Heu… fit Sherlock, se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait sur une mauvaise pente. On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- J'aurais jamais dû ouvrir cette porte, fit l'enfant, se faisant mal elle même. Mais il avait dit que cette fois, ça serait différent.

Sherlock sursauta en entendant la dernière phrase de l'enfant et il se redressa sur son siège.

- Lilo, est-ce que tu connaissais le tueur ? C'est très important ! Lilo ?

- C'était les amis de ma sœur, tout ensemble, on formait une grande famille.

- Où les a-t-elle connu ?

- C'était ses amis de travail, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Que fait ta soeur, comme boulot ?

- Elle fait la sécurité dans une grosse entreprise, lui dit-elle, les yeux un peu plus humides. Il a dit que s'ils vendaient l'information, ça allait mal se passer. Il était même venu à la maison pour tout leur dire. Mais en la vendant, ça nous aurait permis de quitter la maison, et d'en avoir une à nous, bien plus jolie, avec de l'eau chaude tout les jours ! Pourquoi j'ai ouvert la porte ? Maintenant on n'aura plus jamais de chez nous !

Lilo rejoignit ses petites jambes sur la banquette, les entoura de ses bras et cacha sa tête dedans. Puis, elle se mit à pleurer, sans faire beaucoup de bruit. D'après ce que pouvait en déduire Sherlock, on lui avait inculqué, très tôt, la façon de vivre en silence, de pleurer en silence et surtout, de ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter que quelqu'un les remarque.

Au vu de tout ce que cette petite de quatre ans connaissait du travail de sa sœur, et surtout de leur situation financière exacte, la grande sœur ne devait pas avoir les moyens de payer une baby-sitter. Donc, elle devait l'emmener avec elle au travail, d'où l'éducation du silence.

Sherlock avait déjà remarqué que, hormis le fait qu'elle posait plein de question, parce qu'elle le trouvait bizarre, Lilo était, en général, une enfant très silencieuse. Un courant d'air, disait sa logeuse. Personne ne l'entendait marcher ou faire le moindre bruit. Cela lui avait permis d'apprendre plus que ce qu'elle ne devait savoir.

Une enfant de quatre ans ne fait pas attention à certains détails, dans sa vie quotidienne. Sauf Lilo, du fait de sa situation peu banale dans la vie.

- Heu… fit Sherlock, se rendant soudain compte qu'au lieu de tenter de consoler la petite, il pensait à l'affaire. Lilo, ne pleure pas, fit-il gauchement, ne sachant pas comment faire pour stopper les pleurs ou quoi dire pour ne plus qu'elle se sente responsable. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Cela n'aurait rien changé, tu sais. Le meurtrier aurait sans doute défoncé la porte... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

La petite renifla bruyamment, pas tout à fait convaincue par ce qu'il lui expliquait.

Sherlock, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire d'autre pour la consoler. Il savait, lui, que même si la gosse n'avait pas ouvert, cela n'aurait pas empêché le massacre. L'homme responsable de cette hécatombe aurait défoncé la porte. Tout à coup, tandis qu'il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé et au fait que Lilo avait ouvert la porte, une question surgit dans son esprit et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt :

- Mais, si tu as ouvert la porte, comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie ?

Lilo leva son petit visage ravagé par les larmes et le regarda.

- Quand j'ai ouvert et que j'ai vu qui c'était, j'ai voulu refermer la porte. Je suis trop petite pour regarder par le trou, je sais pas vérifier qui frappe. Donc, quand j'ai voulu refermer, à ce moment là, il a ouvert la porte avec son pied, j'ai prit la porte sur la tête. Ça fait mal...

- C'était donc ça, la coupure, fit Sherlock plus pour lui-même.

- Ensuite, les autres on tenté de le faire sortir, ils se sont tous battu et après...

Sa phrase resta en suspens, les faits étaient trop horribles, dans sa tête pour qu'elle continue. Elle se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, de grosses larmes inondaient ses joues et roulaient dans son cou, inondant le haut de ses vêtements.

- Je vois, fis Sherlock, mal à l'aise. Tu t'es cachée pendant que tout le monde se battait. Sans le vouloir, tu viens de faire avancer l'enquête une nouvelle fois, Lilo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant sortir son téléphone portable et pianoter sur le clavier.

- J'envoie tout ce que tu m'as dit à John. Il va le dire à Lestrade et nous verrons un peu plus clair. Dis-moi, Lilo, est-ce que ça te dirais de raconter ton histoire à un psy ?

- C'est quoi un psy ?

- C'est… C'est quelqu'un qui t'écoute et qui va t'aider !

- M'aider à quoi ?

Pourquoi les enfants posaient-ils autant de question ? se demanda-t-il.

- Heu… Il va t'aider à… Enfin, tu as dû avoir très peur, non ?

- Oui, c'est normal, je suis toute petite, moi.

- Je sais, lui dit-il pour tenter de la réconforter un peu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il faut en parler, c'est tout, pour après, être guérie, ne plus faire de cauchemars, ne plus dire que c'est de ta faute, par exemple.

- Mais c'est ma faute, lui dit-elle. C'est moi qui a ouvert !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui les a tué, Lilo, lui dit-il, content d'avoir trouvé la phrase qu'il fallait. Ce n'est pas ta faute, le psy va…t'expliquer mieux que moi.

- D'accord ! fit l'enfant en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

- Bien, lui dit-il.

Le taxi les déposa devant l'hôpital et Lilo passa devant. Elle avait retenu la route vers les labos et elle n'avait plus peur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

Lilo tomba sur Molly au détour d'un couloir, toute heureuse de la revoir. Sherlock rejoignit la petite et, voyant que Molly était là aussi, il resta pendant un moment surpris. Molly ne portait pas sa blouse de travail, ce qui était totalement inhabituel et Sherlock n'était pas à l'aise avec ce qui était inhabituel, dans son quotidien. Comme le temps était ensoleillé, elle avait opté pour une petite robe noire, cintrée, qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou. Ce qui le surprit, aussi, c'était que la robe n'avait pas de bretelles. De plus, ses cheveux, qu'elle portait habituellement attachés, de toutes les façons possibles, retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sherlock se gifla mentalement, pour revenir à la réalité.

Habituellement, Molly, c'était un rat de laboratoire en blouse blanche, et jamais il ne l'avait vu habillée autrement. Le détective en perdit ses mots, jusqu'à ce que le coup de coude de Lilo le sorte de son observation troublante.

- Heu, bredouilla-t-il. Vous… Vous ne travaillez pas, aujourd'hui ?

- Si, mais… Heu… Je ne commence pas tout de suite, alors… Je suis juste passée pour une amie… Vous voulez les clefs du labo ? proposa-t-elle soudain, consciente qu'il se moquait bien de ce qu'elle faisait, que c'était juste de la politesse élémentaire.

- Oui…répondit-il vivement. Ce serait… charmant… Je voulais dire que ce serait utile ! se rattrapa-t-il, mais trop tard. C'est ça, cela me serait utile !

Sherlock lui fit une sorte de sourire, qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace de gêne.

Molly lui adressa, en retour, un beau sourire. Il lui semblait déceler, aujourd'hui, de la timidité chez lui. Lui ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, il cherchait ses mots, il bafouillait comme un collégien devant faire un exposé... Sans oublier la petite fille, qui ricanait dans son coin, se moquant des maladresses du détective.

Sherlock, quant à lui, sentit ses dernières traces de courage le quitter avec le beau sourire que Molly lui adressa. Il arracha presque les clefs de la main de Molly et il fila, à toute vitesse, au labo.

Ce qui venait de se passer l'inquiétait au plus haut point. C'était vraiment étrange, ce genre de bafouillage ne lui arrivait jamais, d'habitude. Inquiétant.

Sherlock, suivi par Lilo, entrèrent dans le labo et Molly décida de les suivre. N'ayant rien à faire, elle savait que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle regarde ce qu'il faisait, du moment qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas. Le détective s'installa à une table, Lilo réquisitionna un coin de cette même table et étala tout ces crayons et ses dessins. Molly s'installa à côté de la petite, pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant un espèce de bonhomme colorié entièrement en bleu.

- C'est son niveau de méchanceté ! fit Lilo, toute fière, en lui montrant son dessin représentant Sherlock. J'essaie de le faire baisser, mais c'est pas facile ! soupira-t-elle devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

- Et bien, bon courage, fit Molly, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Le détective leur lança un regard sombre, et leur dit, un peu sèchement :

- Bon, les filles, vous vous mettez en mode « transmission de pensée » parce que j'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer !

- OK ! répondit Lilo.

- Lilo ! se fâcha le détective parce que la gamine avait encore parlé. Tu pouvais acquiescer en silence !

- Ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter l'hôpital, Lilo ? proposa Molly, en se penchant vers la petite. Nous allons laisser Sherlock travailler en paix, cela vaudrait mieux.

- Ouaiiis ! hurla de bonheur l'enfant, toute heureuse de pouvoir se promener avec le rouge-gorge.

- Merci, Molly, fit Sherlock, content de savoir que le silence allait vraiment régner.

- Allez, viens ! fit-elle en tendant la main à Lilo.

La petite descendit de son siège et suivis Molly dans les couloirs. Elle lui fit visiter quelques salles, lui expliquant, en gros, à quoi elle servait, sans oser entrer dans tous les détails.

- Dis, Molly ? demanda l'enfant, en regardant son aînée avec les petits yeux brillants de curiosité, se mordant un peu la lèvre inférieure avec ses incisives.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que Sherlock c'est ton amoureux secret ? lui demanda Lilo, à brûle pourpoint.

Molly toussa un peu, sous le choc de la question, pour le moins inattendue.

- Heu… hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ayant peur qu'en le niant, la gamine ne la croie pas. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? choisi-t-elle de demander, éludant un peu la question pour réfléchir à une réponse adéquate.

- Bah, fit Lilo, haussant les épaules, sans se rendre compte que Molly répondait à sa question par une autre question. Tu l'aimes bien, non ?

- C'est une personne que j'apprécie, fit-elle pour noyer le poisson.

Un bon compromis, se dit Molly. Elle ne niait rien, mais n'avouait rien. Il y avait des tas de gens qu'elle appréciait.

- Pas pour sa compagnie en tout cas, lança Lilo, sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il est incapable d'être gentil ! Et ses compliments, il les a appris par cœur, tu sais.

- Je sais, Lilo, fit Molly en souriant, repensant à toutes les tentatives maladroites de Sherlock pour paraître plus aimable, et obtenir, ainsi, les clefs du labo. C'est un sociopathe. Pour lui, être gentil, ressentir des émotions, ce n'est pas facile, c'est même presque impossible.

- Il ne sait pas comment faire, lui dit l'enfant, tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait le dessin. Je vais lui apprendre à être mieux. En tout cas, il a bien aimé ta robe.

- Je sais, sourit Molly, songeant au trouble du grand détective, à ses bafouillages et à son regard ébahi. Mais je peux le comprendre, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de porter ce genre de tenue. Il ne me voit qu'avec ma blouse blanche.

- Tu es super jolie ! la complimenta Lilo, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Merci, lui répondit Molly. Et si on allait voir s'il a fini ?

- Oui ! fit la petite en sautillant dans le couloir. T'inquiète pas, je vais lui apprendre à te faire des vrais compliments ! lui assura-t-elle de sa petite voix, sûre d'arriver à dresser le bizarre détective.

- Tu es gentille, fit Molly, pinçant ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire devant l'air décidé de la petite. Mais ne l'embête pas trop, d'accord ?

La petite lui fit « oui » avec la tête. Molly lui caressa les cheveux, se demandant ce que cette petite arriverait à faire avec Sherlock, le « détective asocial ». Elle ne doutait pas de la détermination de Lilo, oh non, la petite était capable de beaucoup de choses, malgré son jeune âge. C'était de la résistance active du grand échalais qui occupait le labo, qu'elle redoutait. Autant apprivoiser un tigre.

Elles arrivèrent au labo et poussèrent la porte.

- Alors, t'as fini ? cria Lilo en courant dans le labo, à la recherche de Sherlock.

Personne ! Lilo était persuadé, qu'elle allait le retrouver, toujours penché sur ses expériences. Mais Sherlock avait disparu mystérieusement.

- Ben, où il est ? fit-elle en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

- Viens, je crois savoir, lui fit Molly en lui tendant la main, que l'enfant agrippa bien vite.

Molly emmena Lilo dans une autre pièce, protégée par de grande vitre. Derrière ces vitres, Sherlock était en train de battre un cadavre avec une cravache. Lilo et Molly se regardèrent, puis, Lilo soupira. Sortant son dessin et un crayon bleu, elle ajouta un peu de bleu.

- C'est une expérience, en fait, lui expliqua Molly, la voyant colorier le dessin.

- Oui, fit Lilo, pas convaincue. Mais ce pauvre monsieur n'en valait pas la peine.

- Mouais, répondit Molly, pesant le pour et le contre. Tu as raison, mais ne lui en rajoute pas trop !

- Juste un petit peu !

Sherlock rangea sa cravache et sortit de la salle, satisfait de son expérience.

- Bien, leur annonça-t-il, satisfait de son travail. J'ai terminé. Tu viens avec moi, au Yard, voir le psy ?

- Heu… hésita Lilo, plus trop sûre de vouloir y aller. Ok, mais je lui dis quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va tout t'expliquer, fit Sherlock d'une voix qu'il essayait de faire rassurante.

- D'accord !

- Je vais vous laisser, fit Molly. Bonne journée à vous deux.

- Dis quelque chose de gentil, chuchota doucement Lilo, alors qu'il regardait déjà son portable, sans faire attention à Molly.

- Hein ? fit Sherlock, émergeant de son portable. Heu… Très jolie, votre robe, Molly… Enfin, se reprit-il, je veux dire… Elle vous va bien.

- Merci !

Molly commençait déjà à s'éloigner, ayant apprécié le compliment de Sherlock, tandis que Lilo continuait ses messes basses.

- Demande-lui si elle peut nous accompagner, implora la petite.

- Mais tu es dingue, fit Sherlock. Elle travaille, après !

- Ça fait une heure et demie qu'elle a pas sa blouse de travail, lui rappela Lilo, en trépignant d'impatience parce que Molly s'éloignait et Sherlock ne bougeait pas. Elle t'a dit qu'elle commençait plus tard !

- Lilo ! gronda Sherlock.

- S'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle, implorante, en prenant sa grande main dans la sienne. Je l'aime bien, Molly...

- Bon, d'accord, capitula Sherlock, en se disant que la présence d'une femme aux côtés de Lilo n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Molly ! Attendez !

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… ça vous dirait, enfin si vous avez le temps, de nous accompagner à Scotland Yard ? réussit-il à lui demander.

- Oui, répondit Molly. Il n'y a pas de soucis, je ne prends mon service que ce soir.

- Ouaiiiis, hurla de joie la petite à l'idée que Molly les accompagne. Tu viens avec nous !

- Je deviens trop mou, moi ! soupira le détective en se rendant compte que cette gamine lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Molly prit sa veste qu'elle avait laissée dans son casier, et elle les rejoignit devant le taxi qui les emmena à Scotland Yard.

- C'est cool que tu sois avec nous, Molly ! fit Lilo, toute folle d'avoir sa nouvelle amie à ses côtés.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne travaille que ce soir, lui répondit-elle. sans cela, je n'aurais pas pu y aller avec toi.

En entendant que Molly ne travaillait pas avant le soir, Sherlock lui demanda :

- Pourquoi étiez-vous, si tôt, à l'hôpital, alors, puisque vous ne commencez pas avant le soir ?

- Oh, fit cette dernière, haussant les épaules. Et bien, je devais aider une amie, pour un test et puis elle m'a posé un lapin. Ensuite, vous êtes arrivés, tout les deux, et me voilà.

- Vous auriez pu rentrer chez vous, énonça le détective, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle avait traîné dans le bâtiment, alors qu'elle en avait pour des heures avant son service.

- Je n'aime pas être seule, fit Molly. Autant voir du monde. Là-bas, je suis servie.

Sherlock acquiesça, sans répondre que lui, il préférait ne pas voir de monde et son regard se porta au loin. Lilo, assise entre les deux adultes, gomma un peu de bleu, sur son dessin.

- Avec du courage et de la bonne volonté, tu vas vraiment y arriver, à être gentil, énonça-t-elle.

- Lilo ! grogna Sherlock, mais la petite n'en avait cure, de ses réprimandes.

- Est-ce que vous allez vous marier un jour, tout les deux ? leur demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Molly et Sherlock toussèrent chacun dans leur coin, pris de court par la question de l'enfant.

- Ben quoi ? demanda Lilo, les entendant tousser comme s'ils avaient avalé de travers. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Lilo se mit à sourire quand elle vit le trouble qu'elle avait créé entre les deux adultes. Molly avait rougi et Sherlock trouvait, subitement, le paysage d'un intérêt tout à fait spectaculaire.

- En tout cas, je ne suis jamais rentrée à Scotland Yard, fit Molly pour essayer de chasser le trouble que Lilo avait fait naître entre eux. Ça doit être impressionnant, non ?

- Ce qui est impressionnant, fit Sherlock, soulagé que l'on revienne à autre chose, c'est leur niveau de bêtise, parfois.

Le taxi les déposa au Yard et Lilo regarda avec crainte l'imposant bâtiment. Ils entrèrent, Molly et Lilo étaient impressionnée par les nombreux locaux devant lesquels ils passaient. Sherlock resta impassible et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lestrade. En chemin, il fut stoppé par Sally Donovan, qui lui barra le passage, un air méprisant affiché sur son visage.

- Hé, le taré ! l'apostropha-t-elle sur un ton condescendant. Qui t'as dit de venir par ici ?

- Sally, fit Sherlock, utilisant le même ton qu'elle. Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

Sally baissa les yeux vers Lilo qui, craintive, se tenait à la jambe de Sherlock.

- Pauvre gosse ! se lamenta faussement Sally. Être confiée à un taré pareil !

- T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! vociféra Lilo. Tu es méchante, la truite. De toute façon, tu couches avec le macaque !

- Elle a dit quoi ? fit Donovan, n'ayant pas tout compris.

Sherlock mit aussitôt sa main devant la bouche de Lilo, pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Malgré tout, la petite se débattait, mécontente d'être bâillonnée et pressée de sortir des vertes et des pas mûres à cette méchante Sally Donovan qui se permettait d'insulter Sherlock, alors qu'il était malade et qu'il faisait de gros effort pour diminuer son taux de méchanceté.

- Rien, fit Sherlock, en faisant une grimace qui se voulait rassurante. Elle a trop d'imagination, cette gamine. Elle mange trop de sucre, oui, trop de sucre, fit-il, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre comme excuse. Et ça la rend agressive !

Donovan goba l'excuse bidon de Sherlock. D'ailleurs, elle se moquait bien de savoir à qui la gamine avait été confiée, elle, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de piquer ce détective qu'elle détestait.

- Et elle ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix tout en toisant Molly de la tête aux pieds. C'est qui ?

- Une amie, fit Sherlock, toujours en train de bâillonner Lilo.

- Une amie ? ricana Donovan, lorgnant sur la silhouette de Molly, mise en avantage avec la petite robe. Vous avez une amie, vous ? (Elle se tourna vers Molly). Il vous a suivi jusque chez vous, c'est ça ? Vous venez à peine de le rencontrer ?

Molly rigola et Donovan fut surprise.

- Oh non, je ne viens pas de le rencontrer, expliqua-t-elle. Ça fait 4 ans que je le connais.

Sherlock sourit en apercevant une grimace de dégoût qui s'affichait sur la figure de Donovan. Ça faisait plaisir à voir, même. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée d'emmener Molly avec eux.

- Et puis, ajouta Molly, je vous signal que « elle » porte un prénom. Je m'appelle Molly Hooper, et je suis médecin légiste. Et vous ?

- Sally Donovan, maugréa-t-elle, dégoûtée pour toute la journée. Je suis inspecteur de police. Bon, allez, c'est bon, vous pouvez passer.

- Merci, répondit Molly, juste pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou en ne se montrant pas rancunière.

- Merci, fit Lilo sur un ton moqueur.

- Je ne vous dis pas merci, fit Sherlock, la regardant avec un certain mépris. Cela fait deux fois déjà. Je pense qu'il y en a assez pour votre ego, là, non ?

Sally grogna et Sherlock pressa le pas pour rattraper les filles qui s'étaient déjà mise en route. Une fois parvenu dans le bureau de Lestrade, ils y retrouvèrent John.

- Ah, John, s'exclama Sherlock. Et ces dossiers ? Ils avancent ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, heureux d'avoir des bonnes nouvelles à annoncer. J'ai presque fini ! Hé ! fit-il en apercevant la jeune fille derrière le dos de son ami. Molly, vous êtes venue avec eux ?

- J'avais du temps devant moi, en fait, lui dit-elle comme pour se justifier de sa présence aux côtés du détective.

- Lestrade, commença Sherlock. Vous m'aviez parlé d'un psy ?

- Oui, après avoir reçu votre message, je me doutais que vous auriez besoin du psy. Allez-y, c'est au troisième, vous suivez les panneaux.

- Bien, répondit laconiquement le détective.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au troisième étage. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Anderson qui sortait d'une pièce.

- Tiens, tiens, jubila-t-il en découvrant la haute stature du détective. Regardez qui voila ! Le psychopathe de service... Hum, fit-il en déshabillant Molly du regard. Accompagné par une charmante demoiselle...

-Merci Anderson, fit Sherlock en passant devant lui, sans même lui accorder un coup d'oeil. La demoiselle est avec moi. Vous avez déjà assez avec Sally, en plus de votre épouse, non ? Attention la polygamie c'est interdit !

Anderson fit une grimace de dégoût et s'accroupit pour voir Lilo.

- Salut toi, lui dit-il espérant qu'elle allait le trouver sympa. On s'est vu à la scène de crime, tu te souviens ?

- Tu es très moche !

- Lilo ! fit Sherlock, faisant semblant de la réprimander.

- Elle mange trop de sucre, fit Molly, reprenant l'excuse bidon de Sherlock.

- En tout cas, le compliment sortait du cœur ! fit Sherlock en regardant Anderson droit dans les yeux. Cette petite a un don d'observation que bien des policiers de cette maison doivent lui envier. Ne laisse jamais traîner ton esprit, Lilo, Anderson te le volerait, lui qui en manque cruellement.

- Heu… fit ce dernier, totalement chamboulé par les commentaires acides de Sherlock. Bon, je vais rejoindre les autre en bas...

- Il serait plus prudent, conseilla Sherlock. Le QI de tout le bâtiment descend, lorsque vous êtes dans les parages. Alors, ce serait mieux si vous partiez en stage en Laponie... Sauf pour les pauvres gens qui habitent là-bas.

Ayant, encore une fois de plus, perdu face au détective, Anderson jugea plus prudent d'amorcer une retraite. Il s'en alla, les épaules basses.

- C'est ça, va t'en, espèce de macaque ! lui dit la petite.

- Lilo ! la gronda Molly.

- Je l'adore, cette gamine, s'exclama Sherlock, tout fier que Lilo aie insulté Anderson. Lilo tu es adorable !

- C'est vrai ? fit-elle un peu soulagée. Je serai pas punie ?

- Absolument pas ! fit le détective, riant sous cape de ce qu'elle avait lancé à ce stupide Anderson.

- Sherlock ! fit Molly, outrée qu'il puisse passer à côté de ça.

- J'aime mon métier, mais je hais ces gens ! lui dit-il, le regard assombri. Pourtant, je suis obliger de travailler avec eux.

- On ne se fait pas toujours que des amis, au boulot, soupira Molly.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du psy et Sherlock frappa. Une dame un peu sévère vint leur ouvrir.

- Sherlock Holmes, je présume ? demanda la psy.

- Oui.

- Veuillez faire entrer l'enfant, prononça-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Elle s'appelle Lilo, précisa Molly, qui n'aimait guère comment la psy considérait Lilo.

- L'enfant je vous prie, dit-elle, faisant penser à Molly le dernier film de gangsters qu'elle avait vu, où le chef du gang réclamait l'argent sur le même ton au banquier terrorisé.

Lilo regarda Sherlock, pas très rassurée, guettant un mot de sa part.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il. Nous resterons là, en t'attendant.

Lilo entra dans la pièce pas du tout rassurée par la présence de la psy. Elle lui faisait penser à la méchante reine dans Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. Elle n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais compris pourquoi sa grande soeur riait comme une folle en prononçant le mot « Blanche-Neige ».

- Tu t'assied là, fit la psy en désignant un siège en face d'une table. Et tu m'attends, ordonna-t-elle.

Puis, se tournant vers Sherlock et Molly, qui restaient plantés devant la porte :

- Vous êtes ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

- Pardon ? firent-ils en même temps.

- Elle vous accompagne, c'est ça ? fit la sorcière, désignant Molly du menton.

- Ah, fit Sherlock, en comprenant qu'il lui fallait acquiescer pour que Molly puisse entrer, elle aussi dans la pièce. Oui, c'est ça !

- Bien, veuillez entrer dans l'autre pièce, ici, fit-elle en leur désignant une autre porte qui donnait sur une pièce attenante à celle de la psy.

Molly et Sherlock entrèrent dans cette petite pièce, qui contenait juste deux chaises et un miroir sans tain, donnant sur la salle où se trouvait Lilo. La psy referma la porte.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Molly, choquée. On dirait une salle d'interrogatoire !

- Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, d'un seul coup, fit-il en s'approchant de la glace sans tain.

- On va le savoir tout de suite, énonça Molly d'une voix peu rassurée.

Ils s'assirent et la psy commença son interrogatoire.

- Bien, tu t'appelles Lilo, donc ?

La petite ne répondit pas, tétanisée par la dame.

- Bien, marmonna la psy. J'ai le rapport sous les yeux. Veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé chez toi, vendredi soir ?

Nouveau silence de la part de Lilo.

- Bon, fit la psy, prenant sur elle. Dis-moi, tu as de la famille, quelque part ?

Toujours le silence.

- Est-ce que les membres de ta famille ont été tué, Lilo ? demanda-t-elle comme elle aurait demandé si elle regardait les dessins animés, à la télé.

Dans le local adjacent, Molly serrait ses mains sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise en écoutant les questions de la psy.

- Elle est bizarre cette psy, confia-t-elle à Sherlock, qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'entretien, enregistrant tout dans sa mémoire.

- Elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas confiance dans cette femme, ni dans sa méthode. Ça ne marchera pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Molly, curieuse d'avoir le fond de la pensée de cet homme hors du commun.

- Lilo a peur, elle ne répond pas, développa-t-il ayant compris les silences de l'enfant. Le même comportement que la fois ou je l'ai sorti de la scène du crime. Elle avait peur de tout le monde, sauf de moi.

- Elle est un peu revêche, cette femme ! constata Molly. Elle ne doit pas attirer la sympathie des enfants.

Dans l'autre pièce, excédée par les silences de l'enfant, la psy décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Voila un crayon, dit-elle en lui tendant. Peux-tu me dessiner quelque chose ?

Lilo s'approcha du tableau, composé de feuille de papier, et elle se mit à dessiner Sherlock et Molly, main dans la main. Les deux concernés se mirent à tousser dans leur coin, évitant de se regarder.

- Elle… Elle aime plaisanter, fit Sherlock, pour tenter de se sortir de ce malaise engendré par le dessin de Lilo.

- Hum, toussota Molly, légèrement gênée. Elle est tenace, oui ! Abus de sucre, je pense...

- Oui, c'est cela, acquiesça Sherlock, plus pour la forme que pour le fond, puisqu'ils savaient, tout deux, que le sucre n'avait rien à voir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, fit la psy de mauvaise humeur. Changeons de tactique.

La psy se leva pour enlever le crayon de la main de Lilo et lui en donner un rouge. Ensuite, elle tourna la page pour obtenir une nouvelle feuille blanche.

- Bien, Lilo, dessine-moi ce qui s'est passé ce jour là.

- Quoi ? fit Molly, bondissant de sa chaise.

- C'est quoi cette séance ? fit Sherlock en colère. Elle n'a que quatre ans !

- Dessine-moi ce qui s'est passé, Lilo ! ordonna la psy.

Lilo trembla sous la voix de la psy, qui était devenu un peu plus menaçante.

- Je veux voir Sherlock, fit-elle en tapant son pied au sol.

- Non, tu dessines, fit la psy, catégorique.

- Je veux voir Sherlock, s'il vous plait madame, fit Lilo, changeant de tactique.

- Tu ne verras ni Sherlock, ni personne d'autre, tant que tu n'auras pas dessiné ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là !

- Saleté de… jura Sherlock qui s'était levé de sa chaise et marchait déjà vers la porte.

Molly le rattrapa in extremis.

- Non ! lui dit-elle en le retenant par la manche. Nous devons laisser la séance se terminer.

- Elle est cinglée, cette bonne femme ! s'emporta-t-il en voyant le regard perdu de Lilo.

Lilo commença à dessiner, n'ayant pas le choix. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en repensant à la scène qu'elle avait vue se dérouler et qu'elle avait refouler au fond de sa mémoire. Elle dessina une pièce, avec des corps allongés partout et des morceaux de cadavres. Toute la scène était rouge, elle n'avait pas le choix, la psy lui avait donné qu'un feutre rouge sang. Sherlock compris ce que cette horrible femme avait derrière la tête.

- Elle veut déclencher une crise, fit-il en voyant Lilo dessiner de manière saccadée, comme si ce n'était pas sa main qui tenait le feutre. Elle est complètement malade !

- C'est pour ça qu'elle lui a donné du rouge, constata Molly, le coeur serré en regardant les larmes couler sur les joues de la petite fille. Mais ça va ne faire qu'empirer les choses...

- Et tous les détails de ce soir là vont lui revenir en mémoire ! termina Sherlock.

- Oh, seigneur ! gémit Molly en imaginant ce que Lilo devait ressentir à ce moment là.

La crise ne se fit pas attendre. Lilo commença d'abord par gribouiller son dessin, recouvrant la feuille de rouge, effaçant, petit à petit, les cadavres qu'elle avait dessinés. Puis, dans une rage folle, elle se mit à tout jeter au travers de la pièce et elle lacéra la feuille. La psy ne bougeait pas un cil, assise tranquillement sur sa chaise, elle notait toutes les réactions de Lilo dans son carnet.

Sherlock en avait trop vu. Il quitta la pièce, suivit de Molly et il entra en trombe dans le bureau et encercla Lilo de ses bras, pour l'empêcher de jeter d'autre objet dans la pièce. Il la sentit trembler dans ses bras, l'enfant s'accrochant désespérément à cette bouée de sauvetage qu'était le détective venu à son secours.

- Les accompagnateurs ne doivent, en aucun cas, intervenir ! fit la psy de sa voix froide et dénuée d'émotion. Vous l'influencez !

- Je l'influence ? fit-il, encore plus froidement qu'elle. Bon sang ! Vous êtes dingue ? Vous voulez que tout les événements macabres soient gravés dans sa mémoire, à tout jamais ?

La psy lut ses notes.

- Refus d'obtempérer, comportement violent et excessif, énonça-t-elle comme si elle avait affaire à un coupable dans uns affaire de meurtre et qui s'était rebellé à l'interrogatoire.

- Elle n'a que 4ans ! fit Sherlock, Lilo toujours agrippée dans ses bras.

- Ne fait confiance qu'à ses accompagnateurs : enfant manipulée, continua la psy, se moquant bien de la remarque de Sherlock. Cherche a oublier des indices précieux pour l'enquête...

- Vous savez quoi ? lui répondit Sherlock. L'enquête, c'est moi qui la résous ! Allez-vous faire foutre ! Venez, on s'en va !

Lilo s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Sherlock. La petite tremblait toujours de manière incontrôlée. La soulevant dans ses bras, il la porta et sortit du bureau pour rejoindre Lestrade. Lilo avait serré ses petits bras autour du cou de Sherlock et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, Molly essuyant, tant bien que mal, les larmes sur ses joues. Certaines coulèrent même dans le cou du détective, il les sentit glisser sur sa peau.

- Que s'est t-il passé ? demanda Lestrade, en voyant l'enfant dans les bras de Sherlock.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda John, à côté de Lestrade, tout étonné de découvrir Lilo dans les bras de Sherlock, lui enserrant le cou de toutes ses forces.

- Un gros, oui ! fit Sherlock sur un ton cassant.

Molly le devança et, voulant éviter qu'il ne s'énerve sur Lestrade, elle leur expliqua :

- La psy a forcé Lilo à dessiner, en rouge, les cadavres. La petite a fait une crise et Sherlock est intervenu.

- La psy a fait ça ? demanda John, ébahi et outré en même temps.

- Elle est un peu spéciale, se défendit Lestrade, un peu mal à l'aise car c'était lui qui avait conseillé à Sherlock de faire passer la petite chez la psy.

- Spéciale ? fit Sherlock, sarcastique. Pour quel genre d'individus officie-t-elle, d'habitude ? Dite-moi ?

Lestrade toussota, mal à l'aise en songeant à la réponse qu'il devait faire. Il se trémoussa un peu sur ses pieds, en se disant que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'envoyer chez elle et que Sherlock n'allait pas, mais alors là vraiment pas, aimer sa réponse :

- On lui envoie souvent des délinquants ou des gens qui ne veulent pas parler, en interrogatoire, lâcha-t-il d'une traite, déglutissant difficilement.

Le regard de Sherlock se fit plus sombre. Celui de John se voila de tristesse en imaginant ce que la petite avait subi en devant dessiner la scène.

- Je vois, fit-il d'une voix basse, faisant descendre Lestrade de quelques centimètres. C'est une torture mentale, qu'elle fait ! Pas un boulot de psy !

- C'est dingue ! s'exclama John, dégoutté.

- Je veux… commença Lilo d'une voix faible. Respirer...

- Fait lui prendre l'air, Sherlock ! conseilla le médecin. Elle ne se sent pas bien...

Sherlock emmena la petite dehors et il l'assit sur les marches de l'entrée de Scotland Yard.

Une fois assise elle pleura de tout son saoul. Les images horribles étaient dans sa tête et elle avait l'impression, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, de revoir toute sa famille, tous ses amis, se faire massacrer.

Sherlock passa une main qui se voulait réconfortante, sur ses épaules. Depuis le début de cette enquête il avait… changé. Oui, c'était le mot. Il ne se sentait plus le même. Malgré le peu de temps passé avec elle, il s'était attaché à Lilo, il avait appris à la comprendre et il était rentré dans son jeu du niveau de sa méchanceté.

Habituellement pour être « gentil » ou, du moins, « civilisé », il devait réfléchir à la bonne tactique pour parler au gens, sans les froisser. Malgré tout, il en froissait, des susceptibilités, au passage. Il se moquait des règles de la société, ayant autre chose à faire que de se montrer civilisé et poli.

Et puis, à force de côtoyer Lilo, c'était devenu presque naturel. Il s'était plié à sa façon de penser, et pour elle il était devenu un modèle, tout aussi fascinant que la petite l'était pour lui, et à force, il devenait un peu comme John.

Même si il n'était pas toujours délicat pour tirer les vers hors du nez, il n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser la technique que la psy venait de mettre en pratique. Il ressentait une vive colère contre tout le Yard.

Les imbéciles, pensa-t-il. Depuis le début, Lilo ne pensait qu'à revivre normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, cette psy lui faisait revenir, de force, les images horribles qu'elle avait vécues.

Molly ne les avait pas suivi dehors, préférant les laisser seul. De loin, elle regardait la petite scène attendrissante de Sherlock, qui avait passé son bras sur l'épaule de Lilo. Elle finit par sortir et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lilo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle en frottant le dos de la petite. Cette psy va passer un sale quart d'heure, je pense. On risque de lui sonner les cloches.

- Je m'en chargerai personnellement, promis Sherlock, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Vous savez ce qui fait du bien, quand on est triste ? fit Molly avec un grand sourire. Une bonne glace au chocolat. Je connais un glacier, pas loin d'ici, qui fait les plus grosses glaces au chocolat que j'ai jamais vues !

Lilo leva la tête vers Molly et lui offrit un mince sourire, puis elle tourna la tête vers Sherlock, qui acquiesça et se releva.

- Bien, nous vous suivons, Molly, fit-il en s'étirant.

- Et John ? fit Molly.

- Il n'a pas encore fini les dossiers, fit Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules. On se passera bien de lui !

Lilo sécha ses larmes et attrapa la main de Sherlock, et ensuite celle de Molly. Et tout les trois, la petite au milieu des deux adultes qu'elle aimait bien, ils se dirigèrent vers le glacier.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Ils s'installèrent à une table, sur la terrasse du glacier, et le serveur leur sauta dessus à la seconde ou ils furent assis.

- Messieurs, dame ? les salua-t-il tout en sortant son carnet pour prendre note de leur commande.

Sherlock dut se retenir de ne pas lui répliquer, vertement, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pris connaissance de la carte. Mais vu que Molly avait proposé trois glaces au chocolat, il se mordit les lèvres et s'abstint de tout commentaire trop rude.

- Trois grosses glaces au chocolat, fit-il, fusillant tout de même l'importun serveur d'un regard assassin.

- Avec de la chantilly, compléta Lilo.

- Avec de la chantilly aussi, répéta Sherlock, voyant que le serveur ne notait pas la demande de l'enfant. Et…, commença-t-il à réfléchir.

- J'ai soif ! fit Lilo, en regardant Sherlock.

- Des jus de fruit suffiront, intervint Molly, se portant au secours du détective, déjà peu habitué à passer commande en restant courtois.

- Très bien, fit le serveur, pensant au pourboire qu'il pourrait toucher. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Lilo sortit son dessin et gomma une bonne partie du bleu, pendant que Sherlock répondait au message de John, sur son portable.

- Ils vont vous chercher partout ! gloussa Molly, apercevant sur les lèvres de Sherlock un pli d'irritation.

- Et bien ils chercheront, répondit Sherlock, refermant son portable d'une manière sèche. Je ne suis pas marié avec eux ! Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi, un moment. Je vais finir par croire que je dois jouer les baby-sitter avec eux aussi.

Le serveur leur rapporta les glaces, déposa les jus de fruit et Lilo se jeta sur sa glace, la dévorant avec voracité.

- Le chocolat est toujours le meilleur remède au chagrin, conclu Molly, voyant que l'enfant allait un peu mieux.

- Du vécu ? demanda Sherlock.

- Les filles font toujours ça, fit Molly, souriant chichement, repensant à certains de ses chagrins d'amour et au fait qu'elle avait dévoré des pots entier de glace au chocolat. De plus, le chocolat est réputé pour ses vertus antidépressive.

- Faux, rétorqua le logicien, ayant étudié le chocolat du point de vue scientifique. D'autres composants affectent l'humeur des êtres humains, entre autres : l'amphétamine, la phényléthylamine, précurseur de la sérotonine, le tryptophane, un antidépresseur naturel, l'anandamide, un cannabinoïde. Ce dernier est un dérivé de l'acide arachidonique, comme le THC présent dans le cannabis. Ses effets sur les récepteurs nerveux sont voisins mais beaucoup plus rapides en raison de la réduction des anandamides. Il faudrait cependant plusieurs kilos de chocolat pour un effet sensible. Donc, c'est une information erronée que de soutenir que manger du chocolat a un effet bénéfique sur...

Sherlock s'interrompit en voyant Lilo la cuillère en l'air et Molly le regarder avec des yeux exorbités – surtout l'enfant qui n'avait rien compris – et une petite moue de réprobation

- Certes, répondit Molly, consciente du point de vue scientifique développé par le détective. Dernièrement, j'ai vu un reportage, sur la BBC. Il parlait d'une étude scientifique, sur la fonte du chocolat dans la bouche... Cela provoque, d'après eux, une augmentation de l'activité cérébrale et des pulsations cardiaques plus intense qu'un baiser passionné, et ce, durant quatre fois plus longtemps, même après l'arrêt de l'activité...

- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler des messieurs qui étudient tout ? demanda Lilo, suspendant sa cuillère remplie de glace. Je voudrais bien manger sans entendre des tas de trucs auxquels je comprends rien. Moi, ça me fait du bien, le chocolat. Si tes docteurs avaient quatre ans, ils penseraient pas comme tu l'as dit.

- Je vois, fit Sherlock, conscient que le science n'avait rien à dire face à des femmes déprimées qui pensaient que le chocolat les aiderait à surmonter leur peines. Moi aussi, j'aime bien le chocolat et je n'ai pas besoin d'être déprimer pour en manger !

- Je t'ai jamais vu en manger ! fit l'enfant, tout étonnée.

- C'est parce que je travaille beaucoup, répondit le détective en engloutissant, lui aussi, une part de glace.

Lilo dirigea sa cuillère, vide, vers le torse du détective et lui dit :

- Un jour, tu travailleras tellement beaucoup, que tu mangeras plus du tout et un jour, tu oublieras le goût qu'avaient les aliments !

- Je serai mort de faim avant ça, Lilo.

- Et moi, je suis sûr, cher frère, que tu ne te rendras même pas compte que tu es mort de faim, fit une voix suave derrière le détective et Lilo.

Sherlock et Lilo sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps, pour découvrir la haute silhouette de Mycroft. Molly avait vu un homme louvoyer entre les tables, mais, ne connaissant pas le frère de Sherlock, elle pensait que c'était un client comme les autres.

- Mycroft ! ironisa Sherlock, avec un sourire contrit affiché sur ses lèvres serrées. Tu as décidé de prendre l'air ?

- Disons que j'avais besoin de sortir un peu, en effet, répondit l'aîné, prenant appui sur son parapluie. Bonjour, mademoiselle, fit-il en s'inclinant un peu devant Molly.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle, étonnée et surprise d'apprendre que Sherlock avait un frère apparemment plus courtois que lui. Alors comme ça, c'est votre frère ?

- Hélas, oui ! répondit Sherlock, les lèvres toujours pincées, prenant appui sur ses coudes.

- Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, dans l'ensemble, énonça placidement Mycroft, avec tout de même une pointe de sarcasme dans sa phrase qu'il essayait de rendre naturelle. Une vieille histoire de rancœur... Mycroft Holmes, répéta-t-il à l'adresse de Molly, pour vous servir !

- Molly Hooper, le salua Molly, se présentant à son tout. Enchantée !

Sherlock soupira devant le trop plein de politesse de son frère et repartit à l'attaque de sa glace, sous le regard insistant de son frère.

- Et alors, ton régime, comment ça va ? dit-il avec un regard sadique, observant l'expression de dégoût de son frère, soudain intéressé par la glace de son cadet.

- Hum…, grommela son aîné, sans doute jaloux de la taille mince de son cadet. Bien, ça avance bien !

- Allez, dit-moi, Mycroft, pourquoi tu es ici ? demanda Sherlock, satisfait d'avoir réussi à piquer son frère. Tu n'es jamais là où je suis, sans raison !

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement penser que je marchais, tranquillement, dans la rue et que soudain, par un merveilleux hasard, j'aperçois mon sociopathe de petit frère, en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme et d'une adorable enfant, réunis autour d'une glace, dans un café ?

- Tu regardes trop la télé, Mycroft ! soupira d'énervement Sherlock.

- Je dois dire que la fiction vient de rejoindre la réalité, n'est ce pas ? Lilo, c'est ça ?

- On est allé manger une glace parce qu'une méchante dame m'a fait du mal, lâcha d'une traite l'enfant, sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

- Vraiment ? fit-il en se penchant vers l'enfant. Et pour quelles raisons quelqu'un voudrait te faire du mal, mon petit ?

- Je sais pas ! répondit Lilo en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension.

- Mycroft ! siffla Sherlock, pour lui signifier que l'heure n'était pas à la discussion sur les méchantes dame mais plutôt sur sa présence en ces lieux.

- Bien, se résigna Mycroft, sachant pertinemment bien que son cadet n'était pas dupe. Je l'avoue. Je ne suis pas la par le simple fait du hasard.

- Je le savais, répondit Sherlock, amèrement.

- Vous nous avez suivis ? demanda Molly, troublée par la présence du frère aîné en ces lieux.

- Non, non, non ! lui certifia le grand. Mais je dois dire que mon histoire comporte, tout de même, un léger coup du hasard. J'étais de passage à Scotland Yard, pour quelques affaires concernant le bureau…

- A quel pays as-tu encore déclaré la guerre ? demanda ironiquement le cadet.

- Vous travaillez au gouvernement ? s'étonna Molly.

- Précisément, je n'ai qu'un petit poste mineur, répondit Mycroft, avec beaucoup de modestie.

- Il EST le gouvernement britannique ! rétorqua Sherlock, toujours mécontent que son frère essaye de divulguer son action au sein du gouvernement.

- Est-ce que tu es agent secret ? demanda Lilo, pensant au film de James Bond, avec l'acteur Sean Connery, qu'elle avait regardé en compagnie de sa soeur.

- C'est un agent secret pantouflard, Lilo, ironisa avec beaucoup de plaisir Sherlock, se moquant de son grand frère. Il ne quitte jamais le fauteuil de son bureau.

- Ouais, mais c'est un agent secret quand même ! fit l'enfant avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de Mycroft.

- Et bien ? demanda Sherlock, sur un ton mordant. Qu'as-tu vu, au Yard ?

- J'ai rencontré John et l'inspecteur… hum...

- Lestrade ? proposa Sherlock.

- C'est cela, oui ! Ils m'ont dit ce qui c'était passé avec... C'était une psychologue ?

Mycroft avait l'air de douter des capacités de la femme à exercer le métier de psychologue.

- Elle n'a de psy que le nom, d'après ce que l'on a pu voir ! fit Molly, toujours mécontente du traitement que cette dame avait subir à une petite fille de quatre ans.

- Et tu as décidé de nous rejoindre après, compris le cadet. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, commença-t-il en s'appuyant un peu plus sur son parapluie, alors que son frère cadet ne rêvait que d'une chose : que le manche casse net sous le poids de son aîné. Il semblerait que l'un de vos chers cadavres, ou même plusieurs, soit relié à nos services.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sherlock, l'esprit aux aguets, soudain replongé dans l'enquête, oubliant le reste, même l'envie de voir se rompre le manche du parapluie. Tu veux dire que l'un d'eux vous donnait des informations ?

- Oui, acquiesça Mycroft, sans se douter des pensées peu aimables que son petit frère avait eu sur lui. Sur le lieu de travail où ils travaillaient.

- Lilo, qui se faisait le plus d'argent, chez vous ? demanda Sherlock, en proie à une grande fébrilité.

- Hum…, fit l'enfant, réfléchissant, posant son doigt sur son menton. Il y en avait trois. Ils disaient qu'il avait des tuyaux, pour gagner plus de sous, en faisant le même travail.

- Forcément l'un d'eux, non ? fit Molly à voix haute.

- Oui, c'est cela, confirma Mycroft tout en prenant un siège vide à une table voisine pour s'asseoir à leur table.

- Tu veux nous aider pour l'enquête ? fit Sherlock, n'aimant pas du tout que son frère vienne mettre son grain de sel dans ses enquêtes. C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

Déjà qu'il s'occupait un peu trop de sa vie, si maintenant, il venait fourrer son nez dans ses enquêtes... Sherlock reprit son air bougon et grognon.

- C'est cela ! fit Mycroft, conscient du changement d'humeur de son frère, satisfait de le voir se renfrogner, petite vengeance personnelle pour l'allusion à son régime. Votre groupement de chair humaine en décomposition travaillait tous, ou du moins ce que je peux en déduire, comme agent de sécurité pour la « Wold Corporation ». Officiellement, c'est une entreprise basée sur les nouvelles technologies. En réalité, dans l'ombre, c'est une mafia qui s'occupe de piratage d'informations top secret !

- Génial, fit Molly, grinçant des dents après avoir entendu comment Mycroft avait désigné les pauvres personnes massacrées. Ça ferait un très bon film d'aventure, digne des James Bond.

- Assurément, fit Sherlock, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer dans ses différentes hypothèses sur le mobile du crime. Pourquoi prendre des immigrés ?

- Pour être sûr qu'ils en comprennent le moins possible sur ce qui se disait en réunion ou ailleurs, lâcha Mycroft, avec une pointe de raillerie à l'intention de son cadet qui n'avait pas compris et avait posé la question. D'ailleurs, vos sept personnes se sont fait passer pour de parfaits illettrés, alors que malgré tout, ils avaient une bonne connaissance de votre langue. N'est ce pas Lilo ?

Les dents de Sherlock se serrèrent en entendant la pointe de raillerie moqueuse contenue dans la voix de Mycroft. Mais pourquoi avait-il posé cette question tout haut ? Alors qu'il connaissait la réponse. Il avait tendu, à son frère, le bâton pour se faire taper sur les doigts.

- Quand des gens du travail étaient là, répondit Lilo, il fallait toujours parler comme au pays. Mais ils devaient continuer à apprendre la langue d'ici.

- Je vois, fit Sherlock en posant son menton dans sa main. En pensant avoir affaire à des étrangers chargés de la sécurité, ils ne pensaient pas que toutes leurs informations seraient comprises pas ces agents.

- C'est très naïf de leur part, fit Molly.

- C'est ingénieux, fit Mycroft. À condition d'avoir de solides raisons d'avoir pensé à tout.

- Travail au noir, non déclaré, sans papiers, ne parlant pas un mot de notre langue, commença Sherlock. Obligé d'accepter toutes les conditions de travail, sous peine d'être renvoyé à la case « aéroport ».

- Précisément ! fit l'aîné. Je pense que la tuerie vient du fait qu'ils ont découvert le pot aux roses ou alors qu'ils savaient pour les transactions d'informations.

- Ça revient au même, fit Sherlock, sous entendant que le résultat était le même : sept morts. Bref, qui les a engagé et surtout quelles info voulait t-il savoir ?

- Je cherche encore, Sherlock, dut avouer Mycroft, à sa grande honte. C'est top secret, même pour moi ! (Deuxième aveu d'impuissance de Mycroft, qui fit presque bondir de plaisir Sherlock). Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on surnomme certains de mes collègues « les langues de plomb ». Leur plan a échoué, on a tué les informateurs qui s'apprêtaient à leur vendre les infos, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je dois… Espionner mes collègues, termina-t-il avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

- Oh, mon dieu, Mycroft, ironisa Sherlock, ne manquant pas de se priver de se gausser de l'impuissance de son frère au sein du gouvernement et du fait qu'il allait devoir jouer au espion. De l'action ! Toi qui l'a en horreur !

- Sherlock, fit Mycroft d'une voix froide. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau, si jamais mes collègues s'aperçoivent que je fouille dans leurs affaires !

- Mais ce sont vos collègues, fit Molly, ne comprenant pas bien où se situait le problème. Que peut-il vous arriver ?

Elle le regarda comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant expliquant qu'il y avait des monstres sous son lit. Son regard et ses pensées n'échappèrent pas à Mycroft, qui le prit un peu mal.

- Il existe, chère demoiselle, au sein de notre gouvernement, une mafia bien plus réelle que dans les films de cinéma, fit-il sur un ton sec, n'aimant pas que l'on mette en doute sa parole ou ses craintes. Chacun s'occupe de ses petites affaires et tous va pour le mieux !

- Bien, fit Sherlock en se frottant les mains. Joyeux tableau des réjouissances ! Et comment prouver que le directeur, ou je ne sais qui d'autre, à tué ces personnes ? Ou a ordonné leur exécution.

- Des actionnaires, Sherlock ! fit Mycroft. Ce sont tous des actionnaires. Et pour répondre à ta question : tout simplement en rejoignant leur club. J'ai déjà expliqué tout cela à tes collègues du Yard, pour t'épargner un discours trop long sur l'avancée de cette enquête. John a dû mal à croire que quelqu'un du Yard puisse prendre la place d'un actionnaire pour espionner.

Sherlock avait tiqué, pour le plus grand bonheur de son frère, lorsque celui-ci avait assimilé les agents du Yard à des collègues de travail de Sherlock. Ce dernier détestait être assimilé à ces stupides policiers, même pas capables de retrouver un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Malgré tout, Sherlock s'abstint de répondre à son frère, le privant, ainsi, d'une partie de son plaisir.

- Oh, bon sang ! gémit-il, imaginant les policiers du Yard déguisés en espion.

Mycroft, étonné que son cadet n'ait pas bondi sur son allusion à ses collègues de travail du Yard, poursuivit son explication, en bon professionnel qu'il était. Il aurait encore l'occasion de titiller son petit frère une autre fois.

- D'après mes sources, poursuivit-il, deux personnes devraient prendre la place d'un couple d'actionnaire. La carte de la sécurité étant à jouer, deux personnes, ce n'est pas de trop. Reste à savoir qui prendre...

- Oh, fit Sherlock avec le regard sombre. Je te vois venir, Mycroft. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas laisser un de ces crétins du Yard massacrer le boulot ! Les salles d'autopsie sont déjà bien pleines !

- Je le savais, fit son frère, mais c'est un couple dont j'ai besoin. Il te faudra un partenaire...

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit le détective d'un mouvement leste de la main. Je vais demander à John qu'il…

- Un couple, Sherlock ! martela Mycroft devant l'ineptie de son frère. Veux-tu un rafraîchissement de la définition du mot ?

- Comment ça, un couple ? répéta Sherlock, pour qui un couple était égal à deux personnes.

- Un homme et une femme ! expliqua Mycroft.

- Ok, fit le cadet, comprenant sa méprise. Heu… Qui s'est porté volontaire pour la mission, au Yard ?

- Une certaine Donovan et je ne sais plus le nom de l'autre abruti congénital qui l'accompagne ! fit Mycroft, énonçant tout le bien qu'il pensait des agents du Yard.

Sherlock en recracha son jus de fruit.

- Donovan, pitié ! se lamenta-t-il. Autant me pendre tout de suite ! Hors de question !

- Tu verras cela avec ton inspecteur, pour la formation des équipes ! lui dit-il comme s'il avait affaire à un vrai agent du Yard et pas à son détective consultant de frère. Moi, je vais continuer à glaner des informations auprès de mes collègues.

Mycroft se leva de table et prit congé d'eux.

- Sherlock ! fit Lilo, en se trémoussant sur son siège. Dis-lui quelque chose !

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Sherlock. Il a fini !

- Mais quelque chose de gentil ! fit-elle en le regardant. Il prend des risques, il l'a dit !

- Mon frère dramatise toujours tout ! rétorqua Sherlock, connaissant mieux son frère que tout le monde.

- C'est ton grand frère ! fit Lilo de sa petite voix qu'elle essayait de rendre persuasive. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

- Elle n'a pas tort, fit Molly.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Hohana ! fit Lilo.

- Quoi ?

- Hohana ! Dans ma langue, « Hohana » signifie « famille ». Famille signifie que personne ne doit être mis à l'écart, ignoré ou oublié !

Sherlock soupira et prit son téléphone, composa le numéro de son frère, qui décrocha rapidement.

- Au fait, fait attention à toi ! fit Sherlock, négligemment. Je n'ai qu'un grand frère, je te rappelle !

- Merci, Sherlock, répondit Mycroft, peu habitué à entendre ce genre de gentillesse dans la bouche de son frère. Sois prudent, toi aussi ! Je n'ai qu'un petit frère...

Sherlock raccrocha, remarquant que Lilo gommait encore son dessin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Après avoir fini leur glace et payé le serveur, ils retournèrent au Yard, qui était devenu une véritable fourmilière. Ça grouillait de partout.

- Que se passe t'il, ici ? demanda Molly, alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois plantés au milieu du hall d'entrée, à regarder tout le monde courir dans tous les sens.

- Je crois qu'ils préparent le plan dont à parlé Mycroft, dit Sherlock, qui se fit bousculer par Sally, qui passait avec des dossiers.

Elle se retourna sur lui et l'interpella :

- Hé, le taré ! On a besoin de toi d'urgence dans le bureau de Lestrade. On a du nouveau sur l'enquête !

- Je sais, je suis déjà au courant, dit Sherlock en soupirant.

Molly lui sourit pendant que Lilo regardait toute cette effervescence avec des yeux curieux. Lestrade arriva à leur hauteur :

- Ah, Sherlock ! dit Lestrade, essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'à eux. Il était temps, on a du nouveau !

- Je sais, mon frère… commença Sherlock, mais Lestrade l'arrêta d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Il ne s'agit pas de votre frère, Sherlock. Nous avons retrouvé la sœur de la petite !

- Vraiment ? dit Sherlock, soudain intéressé par ce que lui disait l'inspecteur.

- Vous avez retrouvé ma grande sœur ? dit Lilo avec un grand sourire, s'intéressant soudain à la conversation.

- Heu… Est-ce que la petite pourrait aller quelque part, le temps que je vous explique ? fit Lestrade, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Je vais la prendre avec moi un moment, dit Molly en prenant la main de Lilo. Viens, ma puce.

- Merci mademoiselle, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes ! fit Lestrade avec un pauvre sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Molly emmena Lilo faire le tour de l'immense hall d'accueil du Yard, pour regarder les plantes et l'aquarium qui étaient exposés près des comptoirs d'accueil. Lilo admira les poissons multicolores qui passaient devant elle, cherchant un Némo.

- Pourquoi faire dégager la petite ? dit Sherlock d'un ton suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Sherlock : on a retrouvé sa sœur, oui, mais on l'a emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital !

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Probablement une overdose, soupira Lestrade qui avait vu trop de jeunes drogués faisant une overdose. Elle est à l'hôpital, pour l'instant. On m'a dit qu'un chirurgien devait l'opérer. Votre ami, le docteur Watson les a suivis, pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée. Vous devriez le rejoindre et emmener la petite, au cas où… il arriverait malheur à sa soeur.

- Et le plan que mon frère vous a exposé ? fit Sherlock en observant Molly montrer du doigt des poissons jaunes à Lilo, qui les regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillés, sans se douter du drame qui pourrait se jouer à l'hôpital.

- Nous verrons cela après, fit Lestrade en faisant un geste de la main. Normalement, c'est Anderson et Donovan, le couple, mais je sais bien qu'ils ne feront pas deux mètres avant d'être repéré…

Ironique, songea Sherlock. Eux qui étaient amants dans la vie, étaient incapables de jouer au vrai couple. Enfin, c'étaient des policiers, ils n'avaient pas joué à la Royal Shakespeare Company...

- Je veux bien prendre la place d'Anderson, émit Sherlock comme proposition. À une condition...

- Pas de Sally ? demanda Lestrade

- Pas de Sally, exactement, confirma Sherlock.

- ça va être compliqué de vous trouver une partenaire, Sherlock ! ricana Lestrade, songeant au caractère pour le moins exécrable du détective londonien. Du moins, sans vouloir vous froisser, ce ne sera pas facile de dénicher quelqu'un qui vous supportera, vous et votre fichu caractère ! Il faut passer pour un couple parfait... Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance avec un partenaire tel que vous...

Sherlock ne releva pas le sarcasme. Il serait temps, plus tard, de lui démontrer qu'il pouvait tout faire et jouer tous les rôles, y compris ceux qu'il n'aimait pas ou ceux qui ne lui allait pas.

- On verra ça après, n'est ce pas ? se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je vais emmener la petite à l'hôpital.

- Je vous y rejoins, je vais avoir besoin de savoir si cette jeune femme va mourir ou pas, fit Lestrade, revenant à son affaire du moment.

Sherlock et Lestrade se regardèrent un moment, fixement. Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil à Lilo et Molly, toujours occupées par les poissons et elle fit un signe de tête à Sherlock, qui vint à leur rencontre.

- Lilo, viens voir par là ! dit Sherlock en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de l'enfant. Nous allons retourner à l'hôpital, parce que ta grande sœur y est, elle… Heu… Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, donc on va aller la voir et…

- Est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda Lilo, inquiète de voir Sherlock être aussi gentil avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas je ne suis pas… médecin. Mais John est partit avec elle, il pourra nous en dire plus, lorsque nous serons là bas, d'accord ?

La petite acquiesça, et ils sortirent du Yard tous les trois. Molly appela un taxi et ils montèrent dedans, direction l'hôpital.

« Au moins, je serai sur mon lieu de travail pour ce soir », pensa Molly, dans le taxi. Elle n'avait jamais fait autant d'aller retour en une journée.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils retrouvèrent Watson, qui avait réussi à convaincre un chirurgien, dans le couloir, d'avoir le droit d'assister à l'opération. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui.

- Alors, John ? demanda Sherlock en regardant l'équipe de médecins s'activer autour de la jeune femme, derrière des portes coupe-feu et John habillé pour passer dans un bloc opératoire. C'était une de tes connaissances, le chirurgien ? Ils en sont où ?

- Ah, Sherlock, fit John, vous êtes arrivés tous les trois. Oui, je me suis arrangé avec un ancien de ma fac. Et puis, c'est Lestrade qui m'a demandé d'assister à l'opération. Autant avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout, même dans des endroits où tu n'as pas accès.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma grande sœur ? demanda Lilo, qui essayait de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, pour atteindre les fenêtres des portes coupe-feu, mais elle était trop petite.

- Heu… Molly ? fit Sherlock, en essayant d'empêcher la petite de sauter sur place, pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Pouvez-vous emmener Lilo, en attendant que…

- Bien sûr ! Allez, viens avec moi ! Tu sais jouer aux cartes ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Je connais qu'un jeu, mais je ne m'en souviens plus très bien !

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Molly. On va s'installer sur les tables, là bas dans la salle d'attente, et je vais demander un jeu de carte à mes collègues.

Elles s'éloignèrent et Sherlock reprit la parole devant John :

- Bien, où l'avez-vous trouvée ? chuchota-t-il, en essayant de rester discret, tout en s'en s'assurant que Molly et Lilo s'éloignaient bien vers la salle d'attente.

- Vers Denver Street, une avenue à dix kilomètres de là où elle habitait, lui confia John. Lestrade m'a appelé sur le champ, pour que je les accompagne. Et dire qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres du Yard, à une rue près ! Ils en ont mis du temps...

- Comment l'ont-ils retrouvé ? continua Sherlock

- Un appel à témoin, répondit John.

- Bon sang ! jura Sherlock, serrant ses poings de rage. Je leur avais dit de ne pas utiliser la presse. Si jamais le, ou les meurtriers, venaient à savoir qu'il y a un témoin vivant de ce carnage, Lilo et sa sœur seraient en danger !

- Et depuis quand on t'écoute jusqu'au bout, au Yard ? ironisa John, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil derrière les portes battantes, pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

- J'ai l'habitude, marmonna avec colère le détective. Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? demanda-t-il ensuite, en regardant dans la même direction que John.

- Ils la préparent au bloc opératoire, expliqua le médecin à son ami qui avait plus l'habitude avec les cadavres qu'avec les êtres vivants. Elle est couverte de bleu, et on a tenté de lui faire avaler, de force, des petits sacs, contenant de la cocaïne, du moins les policiers le pensent. Elle respire à peine, la pauvre. Certains petits sacs sont mal passés dans l'œsophage. Un médecin vient de lui faire une radio, il y a découvert une clé USB, dans son estomac !

- Pardon ? fit Sherlock, incrédule. Une clé USB ? Elle est là depuis longtemps, ou elle est passée en même temps que les sacs ?

- Non, elle est là depuis un moment. Elle est presque passée dans le tube digestif.

- Certainement l'information qu'elle devait vendre, murmura Sherlock. Je suppose que la sœur devait se douter que quelqu'un tenterait de les tuer. Elle a dû avaler la clé USB et sortir, peut-être pour prévenir quelqu'un, et une heure après son départ, c'en était fini des habitants de la maison...

- Je vois ! dit John, concentrant son attention sur Sherlock, et abandonnant un peu les médecins derrière lui. Et pour notre tueur sans empreintes ?

- Rien pour l'instant, avoua Sherlock, pestant de n'avoir pas encore trouvé. J'ai de l'ADN, mais il est inconnu des fichiers de polices. Va-t-elle s'en sortir, John ? Tu vas assister à l'opération ?

- J'y vais en tant que spectateur, lui signala-t-il. Officiellement, je suis tes yeux et tes oreilles. Mais d'après moi, nous sommes en guerre contre le hasard, Sherlock. Si jamais un des sacs se percent, c'est la mort assuré !

- Qu'est ce qui peut percer les sacs ? Le scalpel ?

- Entre autre oui, fit le médecin. Les sucs gastriques de l'estomac aussi, et encore plein de chose : la pression dans le tube digestif, ou dans l'œsophage. N'importe quoi peut mettre fin à ses jours...

- Je vois, fit Sherlock, se doutant qu'il y avait peu d'espoir de pouvoir interroger la grande soeur. Ça risque de durer combien de temps, l'opération ?

- Ils en ont pour au moins deux heures et demi, si tout se passe bien.

Un médecin sortit de la pièce aux portes coupe-feu et s'approcha de Sherlock et John.

- Docteur Watson ? Nous sommes prêts pour l'opération. Si vous voulez venir...

- Ok, j'arrive, fit John en fixant s'apprêtant à partir dans le bloc opératoire. On se voit dans deux heures, Sherlock.

- Ok, Lestrade ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant !

John entra dans la pièce, laissant Sherlock dans le couloir. Le détective regarda vers l'espace « accueil », ou Molly et Lilo disputaient une partie de carte, assisses à une table, et il soupira. Les probabilités que la grande soeur s'en tire, étaient de une sur deux. Sherlock se demanda comment annoncer à Lilo la tragédie, si sa soeur venait à ne pas survivre. Il savait que aucun bookmaker n'aurait parié sur sa vie.

Il s'approcha d'eux, lentement. Lilo lui tournant le dos, elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir la mine grave affichée sur le visage du détective. Il avait beau être impassible, dans un cas comme celui-ci, il lui était difficile de faire semblant de rien. Molly, par contre, lui faisait face. Pas besoin d'un long discours, ils se comprirent d'un regard.

Sur ces entrefaites, Lestrade arriva au milieu du hall, encore tout essoufflé, et cherchait Sherlock, tournant la tête partout. Lorsqu'il aperçu la grande silhouette mince du détective, il s'avança vers eux.

- Alors ? demanda Lestrade. Où en est-elle ?

- Au bloc opératoire, répondit Sherlock. John y est, ils en ont pour deux heures et demie.

- Bien, fut tout ce que le policier répondit, n'osant pas en dire plus devant la gamine. En ce qui concerne le plan, Donovan quitte l'équipe. Elle ne veut pas avoir affaire à vous.

- Très bien ! dit Sherlock en se frottant les mains. C'est magnifique, mon cher Lestrade.

- Il vous faut une partenaire, fit le policier mordant. Il faut que vous ayez l'air d'un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel ! Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui vous connaît depuis longtemps et qui est disposée à jouer le jeu ?

- Heu… Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir ! dit Sherlock en fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une victime potentielle, une femme assez forte pour le supporter et qui lui conviendrait.

- Il faut faire vite, Sherlock, l'informa Lestrade. Vous n'aurez que trois jours pour vous acclimater et vous mettre dans la peau des actionnaires. Nous vous fournirons un appartement de fonction, et vous devrez suivre une formation.

- Quoi ? Le Yard me donnera une formation pour être actionnaire ? fit Sherlock avec amusement.

- Non, répondit Lestrade, levant les yeux vers le plafond, agacé par l'attitude du détective. On vous donne le contenu de la formation, sur un ordinateur portable. À vous de l'apprendre par cœur !

- Ah, vous m'avez fait peur, ironisa Sherlock ! J'imaginais déjà la bourse de la City s'effondrer, après vos bons conseils de placements...

Lestrade regarda Lilo et Molly jouer, et une idée se forma dans son esprit.

- Dites-moi, mademoiselle ? fit-il d'une voix de courtisant. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas retenu votre nom...

Molly leva la tête de son jeu de carte et Lilo se tourna, elle aussi, vers l'inspecteur qui parlait bizarrement, comme elle quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose et qu'elle minaudait pour essayer d'endormir la méfiance des adultes.

- Hooper, Molly Hooper, dit-elle

- Bien, fit Lestrade, tout heureux. Mademoiselle Hooper, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Sherlock ?

- Ça fait quatre ans, fit-elle sans devoir chercher bien longtemps. Pourquoi ?

Lestrade regarda Sherlock, qui fronça les sourcils, pour les relever aussitôt, ayant compris où il voulait en venir.

- Lestrade, implora Sherlock.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! trancha le policier, le regardant dans les yeux. C'est elle ou Sally !

- Sally est partie ! répliqua-t-il, prêt à tout pour contredire Lestrade.

- Je peux la forcer à revenir, je suis son supérieur hiérarchique ! contra Lestrade, habitué aux discussions avec le détective.

- Mais moi, non !

- Si vous voulez faire partie du plan, je deviens votre supérieur, Sherlock, répondit-il avec une vague satisfaction dans la voix. JE mène les opérations !

Sherlock leva les yeux en l'air, apparemment pas très réjoui d'avoir, désormais, un supérieur hiérarchique. Molly leva la main au milieu de la mêlée, comme une enfant en classe, demandant la parole.

- Heu… Je ne voudrai pas interrompre cette réunion entre employé et supérieur hiérarchique, dit-elle en faisant grincer des dent Holmes et ricaner Lestrade qui croisa les bras. Mais je travaille, moi ! Je ne peux pas m'absenter de l'hôpital, à moins d'être en congé.

- Et bien, considérez-vous, à partir de maintenant, en congé, miss Hooper, fit Lestrade tout content de la tournure que prenaient les événements. J'en informerai vos supérieurs hiérarchiques que c'est un cas de force majeure ! Je disais donc : vous aurez tous les deux –il appuya bien sur le chiffre deux – un appartement de fonction et vous devrez vivre comme un vrai couple !

Molly rougit et Sherlock fronça les sourcils, cherchant apparemment ce que pouvait bien dire la vie en couple, hormis le fait que la femme faisait les courses et le ménage...

- Et que fait-on de Lilo ? demanda Sherlock, redescendant soudain sur terre et se préoccupant du sort de l'enfant qu'il fallait protéger.

- Et bien, sa sœur est au bloc, non ? énonça Lestrade, en regardant vers les salles de bloc opératoire.

Sherlock baissa la voix au maximum, pour que seul Lestrade l'entende. Celui-ci se rapprocha même un peu de Sherlock pour l'entendre un peu mieux.

- Nous ne sommes pas sûr que la sœur s'en sorte, lui expliqua-t-il le plus bas possible pour ne pas que Lilo entende. Quelqu'un lui a fait avaler des sacs de drogue et elle a une clé USB dans l'estomac !

- Vraiment ? demanda Lestrade surpris par l'information, haussant la voix par la même occasion.

- Taisez-vous ! lui signifia Sherlock à grands renforts de gestes de la main. Pas devant la petite ! Bref que faisons nous d'elle ?

Lestrade soupira.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait un problème quelque part, c'était trop beau...

- Lestrade, vous avez le chic pour créer vos emmerde tout seul, soit ! répliqua Sherlock qui commençait légèrement à se mettre en colère. Mais ne foutez pas les autres dedans !

- Le papier que j'ai signé spécifie que je donne la responsabilité de la gamine à vous ! Et à vous seul ! C'est marqué sur le papier la responsabilité doit être confié à un Holmes. Et il n'y a que vous, sauf erreur de ma part, ou de la nature !

- En effet, vous faite erreur ! fit le détective avec un sourire diabolique. Le papier ne stipule que le nom de famille ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit « à un Holmes » ! Tout simplement, je sais que c'est mal fichu mais…

- J'ai un grand frère qui s'appelle Mycroft Holmes ! lui appris Sherlock, avec la plus grande joie. Ça marche aussi, non ?

L'inspecteur resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, sous le choc en apprenant qu'il existait, quelque part dans Londres, une réplique génétique du détective et il reprit, en déglutissant avec peine :

- Ah, ben oui, ça marche aussi, alors !

Sherlock se frappa la tête de la paume de sa main devant la lenteur et la bêtise de Lestrade !

- Je l'appelle tout de suite, dit Sherlock en sortant son portable et en composant le numéro de son aîné.

Les filles avaient repris leur partie de carte, laissant les hommes se débrouiller entre eux. Sherlock avait trouvé une chaise et s'était assis à califourchon dessus, regardant jouer les filles avec leur partie de carte. Lestrade était parti passer des coups de fil, non sans leur avoir demandé de le rejoindre, un peu plus tard.

Molly, par contre, ne savait que penser. D'un côté, elle était contente d'être en congé et de ne pas travailler ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de jour de congé, ne vivant que pour son travail, elle prenait rarement des jours de repos, ne sachant que faire, seule, chez elle. D'un autre, elle était contente, aussi, de passer son temps avec Sherlock, car rentrer chez elle, toute seule, entre ses quatre murs, non, elle n'avait jamais aimé.

Partager un appartement, avec Sherlock, la rendait euphorique et elle se fichait bien d'attirer la pitié et la sympathie des filles du Yard, qui ne pouvaient supporter un « taré », comme elles le surnommaient, tel que lui. Molly était aux anges, elle savait comment il fonctionnait et comment ne pas le déranger. La seule ombre au tableau était le danger de cette affaire. Elle avait un peu peur et n'osait même pas développer tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur les côtés positifs !

Et sa timidité, elle n'osait pas y penser, non plus ! Même si, depuis quelques heures, elle semblait un peu plus à l'aise avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas aisé. Lilo s'était arrêtée de jouer en voyant Molly plongée dans ses pensées et ne prêtant plus trop attention au jeu. Sherlock avait croisé ses bras sur le dossier de la chaise et posé sa tête dessus, en fermant les yeux. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil à cause d'un virus de quatre ans et demi qui voulait des histoires à des heures indues de la nuit.

- A quoi tu penses ? dit-elle en regardant Molly droit dans les yeux.

- Hein ? fit cette dernière, atterrissant sur la planète terre brusquement. Oh, à rien, désolé ! Voyons voir ça, tu gagnes en plus ! dit-elle en reprenant la partie.

Lilo ne souriait pas, elle était plutôt inquiète pour sa grande sœur, même si les adultes avaient fait des messes basses pour parler, elle avait capté quand même quelques mots et avait compris que sa sœur était dans un état grave.

- Dit Molly demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de ses cartes.

- Oui Lilo ? répondit Molly, toujours les yeux dans ses cartes, et continuant d'en abattre sur la table, croyant que la petite allait lui demander un détail sur le jeu.

- Qu'est ce qui va se passer, si ma grande sœur elle meurt ?

Sherlock avait ouvert les yeux, sans bouger, et observait la situation. Il s'attendait à ce que la question vienne sur la table, et il était, en partie, soulagé qu'elle ne lui ait pas posée à lui. Il n'avait jamais était très doué, pour ce genre de chose.

Molly décida de la jouer diplomate et de faire une réponse de normand :

- Et bien, si ça devait se passer, on en parlera, d'accord ? (Elle abatis ses cartes sur la table). Gagné ! À toi !

Lilo abattit ses propres cartes, un peu déconcerté par cette réponse. Molly regarda Sherlock qui les observait, de ses yeux bleus pâles, sans bouger. Eviter le sujet ne les sauverait pas éternellement.

John sortit du bloc opératoire, cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'il y était. Restant en retrait, il tenta de capter le regard de Molly et de Sherlock, qui le regardèrent en même temps. Il enleva le bonnet bleu, en papier, de sa tête, l'air assez embêté et fit « non » de la tête, pendant que Lilo gagnait une manche en récupérant une partie des cartes de Molly, sans se douter du drame qui venait de se jouer.

Molly tourna la tête en direction de Sherlock et regarda Lilo tristement. Comme elle le pensait quelques secondes avant, on ne pouvait pas éviter le sujet éternellement. Il allait falloir trouver les bons mots pour expliquer à une petite fille de quatre ans, qui avait déjà vu mourir toutes les personnes avec qui elle vivait, que sa sœur venait de les rejoindre.

Molly inspira à fond, après tout, avant d'être médecin légiste, elle était médecin. Ayant fait ses stages aux urgences de cet hôpital, elle en avait vu, des patients défiler sous ses yeux... Elle les avait vu entrer « en vie » et finir « mort ». Annoncer des décès, elle l'avait déjà fait ! Alors, pourquoi cela semblait si difficile, aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi son coeur, son estomac, toutes ses entrailles lui faisaient si mal, subitement ? Trop proche de Lilo, elle ne savait pas prendre du recul et rester détachée, comme avec les autres patients morts sur les tables d'opération.

- Si ta grande sœur meurt… commença-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter.

Sherlock tourna son regard vers elle, se demandant comment faisaient les gens « civilisés » pour annoncer cela. Lilo continua de jouer, comme si de rien n'était. Molly respira un grand coup et continua sa phrase, douloureusement.

- Tu va ressentir beaucoup de chose… D'abord, tu penseras que tu aurais pu, sans doute, l'aider un peu plus, mais c'est faux. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu n'en n'aura pas l'impression, mais n'oublie pas ce que je te dis : tu auras fait tout ce que tu pouvais… Tu te condamneras, aussi, en pensant que tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute, mais c'est faux aussi. Rien n'est de ta faute.

Lilo continuait de jouer avec ses cartes, imperturbable en apparence. Molly continua son explication la plus dure de son existence :

- Tu apprendras que, dans la vie, il existe un mot : la fatalité. Cela veut dire que certaines personnes s'en vont, et personne ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'est surtout pas pour te punir, parce que, en fait, tu n'auras rien fait… Cela fera mal aussi, à chaque fois que tu penseras à elle, surtout à cause de l'absence et du vide qu'elle aura créé. Il y aura même des jours où tu ne pourras plus pleurer, ni même parler, parce que la douleur sera trop forte, mais cela fera de moins en moins mal, avec le temps. Et… à un moment… Tu te souviendras d'elle et… ça ne te fera qu'un peu mal. Tu pourras sourire en repensant à elle, tu pourras, à ce moment là, regarder des photos, sans pleurer, mais en souriant, repensant aux bons moments que tu as passé avec elle. Tu pourras même parler d'elle, sans avoir des larmes qui viennent aux yeux et la gorge qui fait mal à force de se serrer. N'oublie pas une chose : jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne sortira de ta mémoire ! On n'oublie jamais les gens que l'on a aimés.

Lilo continua de jouer avec ses cartes, d'un air triste. John les regardait tristement, se demandant quand Molly allait décider de lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Sherlock, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, tout en continuant de regarder Molly avec son regard perçant. S'il y avait un mot pour la définir, ce serait « douceur », aussi bien avec les adultes, qu'avec les enfants, elle avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait.

- Et comment on s'y prépare ? demanda Lilo, toujours imperturbable dans ses cartes.

- On ne s'y prépare pas, c'est la vie qui nous met au pied du mur, répondit Molly en continuant de jouer avec elle.

Elle n'avait presque plus de cartes et il ne fallait pas que tout cela s'éternise, c'était un moment très douloureux à passer, mais il fallait le faire.

- Lilo ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix.

La petite leva les yeux de ses cartes, pour la fixer intensément. Avait-elle compris où Molly voulait l'emmener avec son explication sur la mort d'un proche ?

- Regarde derrière toi, l'enjoignit Molly.

Elle se retourna et vit John, les bras croisés, qui attendait près du bloc opératoire, la mine sombre. Elle se rassit et regarda Molly, attendant la suite.

- Ce que je vais te dire ne te fera pas plaisir, ma puce, fit Molly en se penchant vers l'enfant. Tu sais, dans la vie, on n'annonce pas que des bonnes nouvelles. Est-ce que tu es prête ?

Lilo acquiesça, la mine grave. Sherlock se doutait qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle était intelligente, mais elle avait quatre ans, aussi. À cet âge là, on a cet espoir fou qu'un miracle puisse encore se produire.

Molly respira de nouveau, pour se donner du courage et ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

- L'opération est terminée, et… les médecins ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la soigner, je peux te le jurer, mais… Ta grande sœur…vient de décéder. Elle était trop fragile, tellement fragile… un peu comme du verre et… Elle n'a pas tenu le choc, je suis désolée, Lilo.

- Ça veut dire que, maintenant… je suis seule au monde, fut tout ce que prononça Lilo.

Lilo regarda un moment la table, sans bouger, comme si tout ceci n'était pas réel. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, mais ne put empêcher les larmes de couler abondamment. Tout son monde s'était écroulé, ne la laissant qu' elle, unique survivante d'un cataclysme qui la dépassait. Elle se leva de la table et alla se blottir contre Molly, pour pleurer de tout son saoul. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaça et la berça. Elle resta silencieuse, les mots ne serviraient à rien, elle lui avait expliqué l'essentiel.

Alors Molly décida de la laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, se demandant comment une enfant de cet âge là ferait pour endiguer ce tsunami d'émotions qui ne manquerait pas de se produire plus tard, une fois qu'elle percevrait l'horreur de tous ces événements survenus.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Lilo était toujours dans les bras de Molly, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. John les rejoignit et s'assit à sa place.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il avec un geste d'impuissance. Mais… trois sacs ont percé en même temps, par la pression de… Enfin bon, elle n'a pas survécu, fit-il en baissant le regard sur ses mains, ne voulant pas ajouter du chagrin à Lilo.

Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé, il était vraiment très fatigué et une mauvaise nouvelle de plus venait entacher cette enquête. Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux fatigué et il vit Lestrade rentrer dans le hall. L'inspecteur était sorti pour téléphoner, et maintenant, il s'avançait vers eux. Il soupira en voyant la petite en train de pleurer. Pas besoin de lui expliquer, il avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Le chirurgien a réussi à récupérer la clé USB, mais je pense qu'elle est en mauvaise état, leur appris John. Elle baignait dans la poudre et le sang, plus le liquide des intestins.

John en releva la tête vers Sherlock, qui lui prêta un peu d'attention, tout en continuant d'ignorer l'inspecteur.

- Ok, merci John ! dit Sherlock en sortant son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche intérieure. Je vais voir si je peux en tirer quelque chose. (Il consulta le message). Mon frère nous attend à Baker Street !

- Et le plan ? demanda prestement Lestrade, qui tentait de capter l'attention du détective, avant que ce dernier ne file en coup de vent.

- On peut voir ça à Baker Street ? lui répondit-il, se moquant bien de l'emploi du temps de Lestrade. Je suis sûr que cela ne posera pas de problème, non ? Vous venez. Molly ?

Molly se leva, portant la petite dans ses bras. On ne l'entendait plus pleurer. Elle essuya les larmes sur son visage et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Molly.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et prirent un taxi : John partit avec Lestrade et Sherlock, Molly et Lilo prirent possession d'un autre.

Arrivés à Baker Street, Molly lâcha la main de Lilo qui couru voir Madame Hudson. Sherlock trouva son frère dans son fauteuil, avec son violon dans les mains. Il s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil, arrachant son violon des mains de son frère.

Lestrade trouva une chaise, John s'assit dans son fauteuil et Molly posa ses fesses sur le bras du fauteuil de John, en croisant les bras.

Lestrade toussa un peu, face à la bagarre mentale des deux frères, qui s'envoyaient des éclairs foudroyant du regard. Le cadet ne devait pas aimer que son frère entre dans leur appart comme s'il possédait tout le bâtiment. Parfois, il lui donnait l'air d'un monarque des temps jadis : une sorte de Dieu tout puissant !

- Bien, tout d'abord je pense que tout le monde est au courant du décès de la sœur de la petite ?

- Naturellement, répondit Mycroft en tentant de poser son bras sur l'accoudoir où était assis Sherlock, mais sans succès.

- Mais comment est ce que… ? s'exclama John, étonné de la rapidité à laquelle Mycroft pouvait être au courant des évènements.

Les deux frères le regardèrent en même temps :

- Oh, laissez tomber !fit il.

- En ce qui concerne Sherlock et… ? demanda Lestrade, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens, en se tournant vers Molly.

- Appelez-moi Molly, qu'on gagne notre temps ! dit-elle, les bras toujours croisés.

Sherlock ricana, tout en caressant les cordes de son violon, toujours bousculé par son frère, qui tentait de reposer son bras, mais peine perdue, son cadet défendait son territoire.

- Bien, fit Lestrade, en frappant dans ses mains. Vous deux, vous vous présenterez au Yard, demain matin. On vous emmènera dans votre nouvel appartement. Je vous conseille de prendre autant de vêtements que vous pouvez, parce que, une fois là-bas, il vous sera difficile de revenir chez vous. L'appartement se situe en plein cœur du quartier des affaires.

- Heu… Juste une question, demanda Molly, hésitante. Pardon si elle est idiote, mais… Pourquoi devons-nous vivre ensemble ?

- Vous êtes sensés être un couple d'actionnaire parmi les autre, il y aura sûrement des dîners d'affaire. Vous y serez invité, mais vous inviterez aussi, lui expliqua Lestrade, sous les soupirs à fendre l'âme de Sherlock.

- Mon pauvre frère, fit Mycroft avec un faux air compatissant. Tu vas devoir te plier aux convenances de la société des finances. Tu as intérêt à bien apprendre ta leçon, sinon, cela te sera fatal !

Mycroft regardait, d'un air sournois, son frère cadet, qui faisait tout pour lui faire abandonner le fauteuil.

- En parlant de la formation, poursuivit l'inspecteur, un ordinateur vous sera remis à chacun. Il vous servira pour votre nouveau boulot. Dans sa mémoire, il y aura tout ce qui concerne la formation spécifique à vos métiers respectifs : Sherlock vous êtes l'entrepreneur et votre… Employons le terme « pseudo épouse », est votre conseillère, donc les formations sont différentes. Vous êtes, tous deux, actionnaires de la société. Vous disposerez de trois jours ensemble pour vous acclimater à la vie… à deux et pour vous former. Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Des costumes vous seront prêtés ! Sherlock, je compte sur vous pour vous plier au style vestimentaire d'un homme d'affaire !

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, Lestrade, rétorqua Sherlock.

- Bien, mais… Que doit-on faire, exactement ? demanda Molly.

- Vous serez chargé de récupérer les informations que devaient nous donner nos sept cadavres. Plus précisément, quelles informations l'entreprise a piraté, les détruire, si possible, et découvrir comment ils font. Vous jouez les taupes, en quelque sorte, leur expliqua Mycroft comme s'il s'agissait d'un scénario de film.

- C'est bien joli, votre jeu, mais moi, je traque le meurtrier de mes sept cadavres, Mycroft ! dit Sherlock, passablement énervé, à cause de son manque de sommeil. Je ne suis pas à ton service, pour recoller les morceaux, conséquent d'une fuite d'information, au sein des services secret ! On s'éloigne de l'enquête !

- Pas du tout, cher frère ! rétorqua Mycroft, sur le même ton que son cadet, tout en ajoutant une pointe d'acidité, pour insister sur le fait que son frère se trompait. Votre meurtrier se trouve parmi ces actionnaires, ne l'oublie pas... Tu as bien ton enquête à mener là-dessus. Mais il faut que tu entres dans leur monde, pour arriver à enquêter sur eux. Si les sept personnes ont été tuées, c'est parce qu'elles faisaient, moyennant une bonne prime, le même métier que vous aller faire demain : la taupe !

Sherlock se renfrogna, mécontent que Mycroft l'ait descendu devant les autres.

- Bien, je pense que tout à été dit, annonça Lestrade en se levant de sa chaise. Je vous attends demain, sans faute, à huit heures précises, au Yard. Ne soyez pas en retard ! Mademoiselle ? Je vous raccompagne chez vous ?

- Merci, c'est bien gentil ! lui répondit Molly, qui se leva du fauteuil pour le suivre. À demain, tout le monde !

- À demain Molly, répondit John à la place de Sherlock, bien trop absorbé par les cordes de son violon.

Si Lilo avait été présente dans la pièce, elle n'aurait pas manqué d'ajouter du bleu à son dessin.

- Bonne soirée, mademoiselle ! répondit Mycroft, toujours aussi poli.

Enfin, ce n'était pas difficile d'être plus poli et courtois que Sherlock.

Molly sortit de l'appartement avec Lestrade, suivi de John, qui les accompagna jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Les frère Holmes restèrent un moment silencieux et Mycroft prit la parole :

- Comment va la petite, Sherlock ? demanda-t-il à son cadet, toujours en train de triturer les cordes de son violon.

- Anéantie, comme tu peux le deviner, répondit-il, sans quitter son violon du regard. Je compte sur toi pour la prendre en charge. Si j'ai survécu à sa présence envahissante, cela devrait être à ta porté, ou du moins, à celle d'Anthéa !

- Tu sais bien que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à cette petite, avec mon travail, répondit Mycroft qui avait abandonné l'idée de reposer son bras sur l'accoudoir. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas la laisser seule.

- Elle est très calme, commença John qui était de retour. Des feuilles et des crayons de couleur et on ne l'entend plus ! Bon, sauf pour Sherlock... Il faut dire qu'elle lui a posé un nombre record de questions. Mais ce n'est pas une enfant compliquée, en plus, avec ce qui vient de se passer…

- Nous verrons cela, fit Mycroft en hochant la tête. Je la prends ce soir, Sherlock. Quant à toi, tâche d'être gentil avec Molly, essaie d'être…

- Je sais ! s'énerva Sherlock. Je sais tout cela, Mycroft !

- Si je dis cela, c'est parce que vous allez devoir passer pour un couple, lança insidieusement l'aîné des Holmes. Outre le fait de prendre la main, je parle de vous comporter comme un _vrai couple _! Votre couverture doit être parfaite ! Et cela ne fonctionnera pas si tu ne fais pas des concessions, et que tu ne mets pas de l'eau dans ton vin ! Tu as un caractère de cochon asocial, Sherlock.

- Mycroft s'il te plaît ! fit-il cassant.

- Voilà, fit Mycroft, prenant John comme témoin. C'est exactement de ce dont je voulais parler...

- Bonsoir ! lui dit-il avec une voix froide, en désignant la porte. Et n'oublie pas Lilo, en passant ! Et surtout, fait attention à elle !

- Tu peux me faire confiance, Sherlock ! Autre chose : dors ce soir ! Tu es fatigué, ce n'est pas bon pour l'enquête ! Bonsoir, Sherlock !

- Bonsoir Maman Mycroft ! fit son cadet, d'une petite voix d'enfant, se moquant ouvertement de son aîné, trop « frère-poule » à son goût.

Son frère sortit du salon, digne, un sourire aux lèvres. Son petit frère ne changerait-il donc jamais ? Il passa par la cuisine, où se trouvait Lilo qui dessinait, il s'approcha d'elle, regardant le dessin qu'elle venait de faire. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui, tu es son grand frère ! répondit Lilo. Celui qui a toujours un parapluie en main.

- À partir de maintenant, c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi ! lui dit-il, sans relever l'allusion au parapluie. Est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre ?

- Est-ce que je reverrai Sherlock ? demanda t'elle, avec la crainte de ne plus revoir le détective qu'elle devait discipliner très fort.

- Bien sûr, la rassura Mycroft. Mon frère et Molly vont se faire passer pour les employeurs de ta... Hum, de tes amis, pour pouvoir punir les assassins. Donc, je dois te garder, en attendant. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils vont se faire passer pour des amoureux ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un curieux petit sourire.

- C'est ça, fit Mycroft, ne sachant pas s'il devait grincer des dents ou sourire, en imaginant son frère devant jouer au compagnon de Molly. Un couple...

Sa voix descendit crescendo en prononçant le mot « couple », se finissant par un sourire forcé.

- Est-ce qu'ils devront se faire des bisous ? demanda la petite, tout sourire.

- Tu es mignonne ! fit Mycroft, se forçant à sourire. On verra bien ! Tu viens ?

Lilo rangea ses affaires dans un petit sac à dos et lui donna la main pour descendre les marches du logement.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, John accompagna Sherlock au Yard, où ils retrouvèrent Molly. Lestrade s'avança vers eux, leur tandis à chacun une pochette, contenant un petit ordinateur portable, et ils donnèrent leur mensurations pour les costumes.

- Allez, suivez-moi maintenant, les enjoignit Lestrade.

- Bon courage, Molly ! fit John, qui les accompagna sur le trottoir. Et ne vous entretuez pas !

Ils partirent avec Lestrade dans un taxi, direction le quartier des affaires. Le taxi se gara devant un immeuble très chic et ils descendirent. Molly leva la tête pour admirer la hauteur du bâtiment.

- Waw, j'ai hâte de voir l'appartement ! s'exclama Molly, toujours la tête en l'air.

- Je me fiche bien de l'apparence du squat que l'on aura pour les prochains jours ! ronchonna Sherlock, ne comprenant que l'on puisse s'extasier sur une tour de pierre. Ce qui compte, c'est l'enquête !

- Des squats comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours ! répondit Molly pour essayer de le dérider un peu.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, Lestrade leur donna les clés et les suivit vers l'ascenseur.

- C'est au troisième étage ! indiqua Lestrade à Sherlock, alors qu'il prenait l'ascenseur portant le numéro 3.

- C'est assez mémotechnique, dit Molly qui regardait les étages se succéder dans l'ascenseur. Nous serons à l'étage numéro 3, nous prenons l'ascenseur numéro 3. Serions-nous logé au numéro 3 aussi ?

- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? fit Lestrade étonné.

Sherlock soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes tellement prévisible, Lestrade ! lui répondit-il.

Arriver au troisième étage, ils trouvèrent l'appartement numéro 3 et Sherlock ouvrit la porte de ce qui serait leur quartier général pour les prochains jours. Un bel appartement, plutôt chic, s'ouvrait sous leurs yeux. Les murs blancs étaient agrémentés de quelques cadres, représentant des paysages. Il y avait un salon pourvu de fauteuils en cuir et d'un grand canapé, une salle à manger assez spacieuse, une table avec quatre chaises, sans oublier un écran plasma, d'une grandeur ahurissante pour Molly, qui n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Molly posa son sac dans l'entrée et commença à faire le tour du propriétaire, tandis que Lestrade donnait les dernières instructions.

- Bien, voici vos papiers d'identités à chacun, et voici vos passes, pour accéder sur votre lieu de travail, sans oublier les deux téléphones portables pour nous joindre. N'utilisez surtout pas les votre ! Faites-vous le plus discret possible et soyez prudent !

- Bien sûr ! ironisa-t-il. Quel malheur ça serait pour vous, et vos enquêtes futures, si je venais à disparaître ! Qui les résoudrait ?

Lestrade soupira, ne préférant pas répondre à la pique que Sherlock venait de lui lancer et prit congé d'eux

- WAW ! cria Molly de l'autre bout de l'appartement. La salle de bain ! Oh, oh, oh, mais quelle merveille !

Sherlock sourit en secouant la tête. Pourquoi la salle de bain était la première pièce que les femmes visitaient ? Lui il s'en fichait un peu, une salle de bain, c'était une salle de bain. Il demandait juste qu'elle soit pourvue du minimum pour lui permette de se laver, et puis c'était tout. Il déambula dans l'appartement, le découvrant petit à petit.

Tournant une poignée de porte, il arriva dans une chambre assez simple : une penderie pour ranger les affaires et... Un seul lit de deux places. Il fronça les sourcils devant cette découverte pour le moins perturbante.

Une seule chambre avec un lit pour deux personnes ? Non, pas possible !

Molly revint vers lui, toute émoustillée par la visite de la salle de bain. Elle le découvrit dans l'embrasure de la chambre, le regard braqué sur le grand lit, comme s'il y avait découvert un nid de scorpions.

- Nous serons dans la même chambre, apparemment ! lui annonça-t-elle en découvrant, elle aussi, le grand lit.

- Il n'y a pas… ? commença Sherlock, toujours abasourdi par sa découverte. Enfin, un autre lit ? se reprit-il. Un jumeau... Deux lits séparés ?

- Pour un couple, ça ferait suspect, non ? lui répondit-elle en lui faisant une petite grimace.

- Une chambre d'amis, alors ? tenta Sherlock en dernier recours, sans trop y croire.

- C'est un appartement, pas une maison ! lui dit-elle, amusée de sa consternation. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prends pas beaucoup de place.

- Ne devrait-on pas… se tutoyer, à partir de maintenant ? lui proposa-t-il, conscient que cela risquait de faire louche si les autres les entendaient se vouvoyer.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé, dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- Bon, fit-il, pour changer de discussion. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si chouette, cette salle de bain ?

- Elle est géniale, fit-elle d'un air excité, avec des pétillements dans les yeux. Nous avons un mini spa ! Et une douche !

- Heu… Spa ? répéta-t-il surpris, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

- Ben oui. Un spa ! Qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi, un spa, Sherlock ?

- Alors, un spa ? fit-il tout songeur. S.P.A ? Société protectrice des animaux ? Le circuit de Formule 1 ?

- Mais non ! dit elle en rigolant. Viens voir, je vais te montrer. C'est le rêve de toutes les femmes !

- Super, fit-il faussement joyeux. Alors, ça ne concerne que toi. Vas-y !

Les histoires de femmes, il les laissait aux femmes.

- Viens voir, au lieu de me sortir la « société protectrice des animaux » !

- J'arrive ! soupira-t-il en déposant son sac dans la chambre, et en installant les ordinateurs sur la table basse du salon, au passage.

Molly ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et tendit le bras pour lui désigner une sorte de jacuzzi d'intérieur. C'était un grand baquet, où quatre personnes auraient pu s'asseoir, pourvu de siège et de tas de petits trous dans le plastique, dont certains lui semblaient très mal placés.

- Voilà, c'est ça, un spa ! fit-elle triomphante. Le genre d'accessoire indispensable à la détente... Je l'ai déjà vu sur le Net, ce modèle là. Je ne te dis pas le prix ! Il t'offre un massage complet au moyen de ses cent dix-huit jets, admirablement bien répartit. Tu peux l'installer dans un espace très réduit. Il possède, en outre, un double massage de la voûte plantaire, pour ravir les plus exigeantes. Ces nombreuses pompes lui permettent de nous faire profiter d'un massage puissant et raffiné...

- Mouais ! fit Sherlock septique. J'ai l'impression que tu as un peu trop étudié leur publicité par coeur, tu viens de me la réciter. Encore deux ou trois modèles étudiés, et tu pourras aller faire vendeuse dans leur show-room. Moi, je ne fais pas trop confiance à cette… chose ! termina Sherlock, méfiant, surtout en inspectant de plus près les fameux jets mal placés.

- Il y a la douche aussi, si tu veux ! dit elle en lui montrant la cage de verre. Là aussi il y a des aménagements super.

- Parfait, l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne lui propose à l'achat. Allez viens, on sors de là !

Il la tira par la manche, la faisant sortir de cet endroit, et il referma la porte derrière lui. Molly s'intéressa alors au matériel informatique que Lestrade leur avait donné.

- Ce sont les ordis qui contiennent la formation ? demanda-t-elle en les admirant de plus près.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-il méfiant, se demandant si elle allait vanter la performance de leurs processeurs ou les couleurs de leurs cartes graphique, propices aux joueurs en réseau. Nous avons trois jours pour nous former, et… s'acclimater, ou je ne sais quoi. Après, on commence le boulot !

- Trois jours ? répéta-t-elle, le regard dans le vague. Nous resterons enfermé ici ?

- Je suis quelqu'un de très casanier ! lui répondit-il, satisfait de pouvoir rester enfermé, sans voir personne.

- Ça, je l'avais remarqué, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais… On restera enfermé ?

- Bon, fit-il en levant les bras. On verra si tu veux sortir. Mais pas de truc farfelu !

- Génial !

Il tourna ses beaux yeux vers le canapé.

- Moi, je dormirai dans le sofa ! Tu peux prendre le lit, si tu veux ! Ou bien dormir par terre, si tu le souhaites.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis habitué à dormir dans un sofa, lui dit-il vivement. Voilà tout !

- Mais un lit, c'est plus confortable, non ? lui dit-elle, un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir dormir à ses côtés.

- J'y suis habitué, depuis la fac, en fait ! fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ton appart d'étudiant n'avait pas de lit ? fit-elle en retenant un rire.

- Si, un clic clac ! Sympa en fauteuil normal, mais atroce pour le dos une fois déplié !

- Je vois, fit-elle. Le matelas aussi épais qu'une feuille de cigarette ?

- C'est ça ! lui confirma-t-il. J'ai donc appris à dormir dans un sofa ! Et cela me convient très bien !

- Très bien ! Tu es contorsionniste aussi, non ? demanda-t-elle en observant le sofa amusée.

- Pourquoi dis- tu ça ?

- Parce que tu dois mesurer environ dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, fit-elle en le toisant de la tête aux pieds, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait déjà observé très souvent, à la dérobée.

- Quatre-vingt cinq, corrigea-t-il. Oui et alors ?

- Tu as vu la taille du sofa ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet de leur discussion. Il est encore plus petit que celui que tu as chez toi. Tu vas tenir en entier là dedans ?

- Heu… Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autre !

- Super, fit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Alors moi, toute petite, j'ai un super lit de deux places et toi, la grande perche, tu prends le sofa de mini pouce ! C'est très gentil à toi.

- Hum… De rien ! répondit-il un peu honteux de s'être fait démasquer si facilement. C'est un cadeau de la grande perche !

Il la regarda, souriant, et elle lui rendit son sourire avant de partir admirer la cuisine. Pendant qu'elle explorait, Sherlock s'assit sur le sofa et constata que c'était vrai qu'il était petit, celui-là. Tant pis, il ferait l'affaire. Brancha son ordinateur, il attendit que l'écran s'allume pour voir ce qui les attendait pour la formation.

- On a une poêle à crêpe ! fit la voix de Molly, au fond de la cuisine.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils devant l'ordinateur qui était en train de s'allumer, la fenêtre d'accueil étant déjà visible.

- Et à quoi veux-tu que cela nous serve ? dit Sherlock moqueur.

- Mais enfin, fit-elle. À faire des crêpes ! On peut faire plein de chose avec une poile à crêpe !

- Ah oui ? Que faire avec ce genre de poêle, à part faire des crêpes ? continua-t-il d'ironiser Sherlock, toujours concentré sur l'ordinateur qui lui demandait un mot de passe.

Il prit la petite feuille d'explication dans la pochette et entra le mot de passe indiqué, souriant de la remarque de Molly sur la poêle à crêpe. Que faire d'autre ? À part chasser des cambrioleurs...

- Quand j'avais douze ans, j'ai presque broyé la mâchoire d'un cambrioleur avec une poêle à crêpe ! C'est de la fonte, tu sais.

Sherlock s'arrêta d'un coup de pianoter sur le clavier.

- Fais-moi penser à la ranger dans un endroit sûr, Molly ! dit-il pas très rassuré.

Elle rigola, et reposa la poêle dans son placard.

- Je ne suis pas une brute non plus ! répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Avec ce que m'a fait Lilo avec un tisonnier, je me méfie de tout le monde, maintenant !

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire qu'elle étouffa dans le col de son pull et ouvrit tous les placards pour voir un peu ce qu'ils contenaient.

- Ils ont pensé à faire les courses, le frigo est plein ! s'extasia Molly en ouvrant le frigo.

- Super, je hais les courses ! dit Sherlock, qui entra dans les dossiers de formation ce que l'ordi proposait.

Des pages et des pages de culture générale sur l'économie la finance les entreprises concurrentes, l'histoire de l'entreprise, ses investissements.

Il soupira en pensant à toutes les choses inutiles dont il devait s'encombrer l'esprit. Lui qui ne voulait retenir que les connaissances indispensables à son travail...

Enfin, point de vue « conneries » juste bonne à embouteiller le cerveau, ça ne volait peut-être plus haut que ce qui passait à la télé.

Il cliqua sur un autre dossier, bien décidé à les survoler tous, lorsque quelque chose de doux lui frôla les jambes. Surprit, il leva les mains de l'ordinateur et regarda vers ses jambes. Un petit chat noir aux yeux verts se frottait à lui. Prit de panique, il se leva d'un bon et rejoignit la porte de la cuisine, y entra, puis ressortit, pour voir si le chat était toujours là. Celui-ci était assis dans la même position qu'un sphinx et il regardait Sherlock, surprit, en penchant la tête, puis il miaula.

- Bon sang ! dit il en regardant le chat se lever et avancer vers lui. Mais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sherlock resta sur ses gardes, surveillant l'avancée du félin plus noir que la nuit.

- Va t'en ! Aller pshiiiittt ! Retourne là-bas ! Molly ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sans même lever les yeux du manuel du lave-vaisselle.

Toute heureuse d'avoir découvert un lave-vaisselle – meilleur ami de la femme – elle étudiait le mode d'emploi, sans prêter attention au manège du détective toujours bloquer à l'entrée de la cuisine derrière elle.

- Il y a… Un chat ! dit-il, paniqué, en le montrant du doigt. Dans le salon !

Molly arriva à sa hauteur et regarda le chat qui déambulait dans le salon de la même manière qu'une panthère noire, dans les forêts tropicales et sombres d'Asie.

- Ah oui, dit elle en haussant les épaule. C'est Satan, mon chat ! Il est gentil, tu sais.

- Ton… chat ? Je ne t'ai pas vu avec un chat, au Yard ! lui débita-t-il à toute vitesse, tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

Au Yard, Molly était avec un gros sac de voyage, tout simple, comme lui. Cette observation l'avait même surpris, habitué qu'il était à voir les femmes avec trente-six mille valises.

- Il se trouvait dans mon sac ! Il ne bouge pas, c'est un chat très calme. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul chez moi, tout de même.

Sherlock maugréa dans ses dents, tout en regardant le chat qui s'était couché, faisant battre le bout de sa queue. Son cousin n'avait rien à lui envier, si ce n'est une taille de plus d'un mètre et un poids d'un peu moins de sept cent kilos.

- Tu as peur des chats ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Sherlock presque se cacher derrière elle.

- Heu… Non, nia-t-il avec force. C'est que… je n'aime pas trop ces… bêtes là !

Il s'était abstenu de préciser « ces _sales_ bêtes là ».

- Tu sais, moi j'ai peur des araignées ! lui avoua-t-elle pour dédramatiser le fait qu'il ait peur d'une plus petite bête que lui. Ce n'est pas grave, si tu as peur des chats ! Mais tu sais, il ne te griffera pas, ce n'est pas son style !

Molly s'avança vers le chat pour le prendre dans les bras et ensuite, elle l'amena vers lui. Sherlock recula de quelques pas.

- C'est bon, je le vois bien ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi l'appelles-tu « Satan » ?

- Parce que, quand il était chaton, il faisait beaucoup de bêtises. Mes meubles et mes rideaux s'en souviennent encore ! Mon papier peint, aussi ! Et puis, il était noir, alors ça lui va très bien. Maintenant, il ne fait plus de bêtise. Il est calme.

- Il faut sortir ces choses là ? demanda-t-il, toujours craintif à l'idée de s'approcher du chat et encore plus de devoir faire le tour du bloc avec ce truc au bout d'une laisse.

- Non ! dit elle en le lâchant par terre. Ce n'est pas un chien, rigola-t-elle en imaginant Sherlock en train de promener le chat au bout d'une laisse. Je vais lui installer sa litière, il ne sort pas, c'est un pantouflard. Son but est de ressembler le plus possible à une descente de lit en plein soleil ! En fait, il est comme toi : casanier.

- Je vois... Heu…Tu peux lui dire de ne pas approcher ? demanda-t-il en voyant le chat marcher vers lui.

OoO

Les heures passèrent, Molly et Sherlock prirent leurs marques dans l'appartement et Satan aussi, pour le plus grand malheur de Sherlock.

Le détective entra dans la chambre, pour ranger ses affaires dans la grande penderie. Une fois qu'il eut fini de tout balancer, il referma la porte et vit, dans le reflet du miroir dont la penderie était pourvue, le chat, étendu sur le lit.

- Bon sang ! jura-t-il, incapable de bouger.

Le chat était allongé sur le lit et bougeait la queue, tranquillement, en le regardant.

- Gentil le chat ! fit-il. Tu ne bouges pas ! Surtout pas ! J'ai dit PAS BOUGER !

Le chat avait sauté du lit pour ce frotter contre ses jambes.

- Molly ! dit-il, les mains en l'air, n'osant plus bouger ! C'est ton chat ! Il me grogne dessus, en plus.

Molly arriva et rigola en le voyant appuyé contre la penderie, les bras en l'air, comme un suspect mit en joue par les policiers.

- Il ne te grogne pas dessus, il ronronne, expliqua-t-elle. Cela veut dire qu'il est content. Je lui ai donné à manger, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te dévorer !

- Heu… Ok ! dit-il, toujours entravé par le chat qui l'adorait et se frottait contre lui en ronronnant de plus belle. Je vais avoir du mal à vivre avec ce truc moi !

- Pourquoi as-tu peur des chats ? Une mauvaise expérience ?

- Quand j'étais petit, il y en a un qui m'a sauté dessus, sans raison. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là. Après, lorsque mon frère à eu son premier appartement il a acheté un chat ! Et cette bestiole m'a labouré les jambes, sans raison non plus. Alors, permets-moi de me méfier un peu, quand même !

- Comme tu veux, mais Satan n'est pas méchant ! En plus, il t'aime bien. Bon, je vais voir combien nous avons de chaînes à la télé ! Tu viens ?

Sherlock soupira, aussi facile à vivre que paraissait être Molly, il allait avoir du mal à s'acclimater à la vie en couple, surtout avec ce chat !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Midi arriva et Sherlock était planté devant l'ordinateur, étudiant la formation. Molly avait parcouru la sienne, prenant des notes, comme elle le faisait quand elle était en fac de médecine, afin de mieux retenir les choses essentielles.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par poser son cahier, son bloc note et soupira, commençant à trouver le temps long et ennuyeux. Sherlock était imperturbable, plongé dans sa formation, il restait impassible. Comment faisait-t-il pour tout retenir, comme ça ?

- Il est midi, ça te dirait de faire une pause pour manger ? tenta-t-elle sans trop d'espoir. Tu sais, s'aérer l'esprit, ce n'est pas mauvais pour la santé !

- Je ne mange jamais pendant mes enquêtes, répondit-il sans lever la tête. La digestion, ça me ralentit ! Mais ne te prives pas, regarde dans le frigo !

D'un geste de la main, il désigna la cuisine, toujours sans lever les yeux de l'ordinateur.

- On a trois jours pour tout apprendre, objecta-t-elle. On a le temps. Si tu te presses autant que ça, qu'est ce que tu vas faire les autres jours ? T'ennuyer ?

Sherlock s'arrêta dans sa lecture. Molly venait de toucher un point sensible : l'ennui. En effet, il était capable d'avaler tout ce ramassis de connerie sur la finance en moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais que faire après des deux derniers jours ? S'ennuyer était sa pire crainte. En plus, il n'avait pas pris son violon. Lestrade avait laissé des armes, mais il était hors de question de tirer dans le mur. Pas de labo non plus, et hors de question de se laisser lobotomiser par la télévision. Relevant la tête, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, il se demanda comment elle faisait pour s'adapter et trouver les mots qu'il fallait, selon la personne qu'elle fréquentait ?

- Bon d'accord, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? capitula-t-il en fermant le couvercle de l'ordinateur, dépité.

- Si on allait manger en ville ? proposa-t-elle. On pourrait visiter le quartier des affaires et… Repérer certains concurrents… Bref, mettre des images sur la formation.

- Ça va, j'ai pigé ! Pas la peine de traduire pour que j'y trouve un intérêt. Je te suis dit il simplement et ton… chat ?

Sherlock pointa du doigt la boule de poil, allongée sur un fauteuil, en plein soleil.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, dit elle en prenant une veste et un sac à main. Malheureusement pour toi, il sera encore là quand tu reviendras !

Sherlock soupira, attrapa sa veste et la suivit en prenant les clefs de l'appartement avec lui. Le quartier des affaires avait beaucoup de restaurants, de cantines d'entreprise, bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour les cadres débordés qui souhaitaient déjeuner.

Ils se promenèrent un peu, admirant les gratte-ciels et se faisant bousculer par une foule de costar cravate, pressés d'aller manger, le téléphone portable scotché à leurs oreilles. Molly n'aimait pas trop les restaurant proposé dans ce quartier. C'était l'univers de la malbouffe et des repas pris sur le pouce, debout. Trop de gens stressés.

Ils arrivaient presque à la limite du quartier quand elle en repéra un, avec une terrasse pas trop bondée. Elle s'arrêta pour lui faire signe, il soupira et la suivis. Ils prirent une table et commandèrent leur lunch. Sherlock eu du mal à choisir un plat. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y avait sur la carte, il n'était pas vraiment compliqué... Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de manger le midi, lui qui se contentait des restes du frigo, il n'avait pas mangé de vrai plat depuis un certain temps. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Sherlock dut avouer, en lui-même bien sûr, que faire une pause, de temps en temps, ce n'était pas si mal. Surtout quand on n'était pas super passionné par ce qu'on devait apprendre. A la fin du repas, ils commandèrent deux cafés.

- Ça revient au même finalement, on s'ennuie aussi ! râla Sherlock, en buvant un peu de café.

- Pas vraiment, il y a plein de chose à faire, répliqua-t-elle, en versant du sucre dans le sien.

- Je parlais de maintenant, là ! précisa-t-il en la regardant découper le papier du sucre en plusieurs morceaux.

- On peut toujours… Observer les gens ! proposa-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui

- Tu veux tenter de jouer à mon métier ? fit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle d'un sourire. Partante !

Après tout, elle se souvenait qu'à la fac, avec des amies à elle, elles s'amusaient souvent à observer les gens qui passaient.

- Bien, que peux-tu me dire ? réfléchit-il tout en observant les gens aux alentours. Voyons voir, commençons par un facile... Tiens, celui qui est au bar, à l'intérieur du restaurant, fit-il en montrant l'homme à sa droite, au fond du restaurant, assis au bar.

Molly l'observa un moment puis sourit.

- Professeur, depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Je dirais prof de philo, français, ou histoire, un truc dans le genre. Et, heu… Il n'a pas de voiture, et… Il utilise des tableaux à craie !

Sherlock fut impressionné. John appliquait ses méthodes, mais ratait souvent beaucoup de chose. Après tout, Molly était médecin légiste : rater quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un léger détail sur un cadavre pouvait lui coûter cher. Elle était donc très fine dans ses observations. Il avait été bluffé de découvrir une personne qui savait observer et déduire.

- Dis-moi comment tu sais tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il pour qu'elle développe un peu la méthode utilisée.

Elle but une gorgée de son café, en soufflant un peu dessus pour le faire refroidir et ne pas se brûler la langue.

- Ok, professeur, acquiesça-t-elle. Vu son accoutrement, enfin, je veux parler du bon vieux costar en velours marron, la cravate rouge et blanche rayée, les chaussures marron, mais non assortie à son costume. Bref un professeur, ça se sent à plein nez ! Qui commence à avoir de la bouteille en plus ! ajouta-t-elle en riant. J'ai déduit son métier par rapport au style vestimentaire et ses cheveux grisonnant.

- Quel âge ? continua Sherlock, satisfait de la première partie de l'interrogation orale.

- Hum…fit-elle dubitative, réfléchissant à la question. Je ne sais pas, il a au moins la bonne quarantaine, ça c'est sûr !

- Pas mal ! apprécia-t-il. Et pour la matière qu'il enseigne ? Comment l'as-tu déduite ?

- Et bien, souvent les profs ressemblent à leur matière, développa-t-elle. Dans mon imaginaire, je dirais qu'il ressemble à un vieux livre. Cet homme « vit » la matière qu'il enseigne, c'est sa passion, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisie. Un prof de math n'a pas cette tête là, et un prof de science encore moins. Lui, il ne quitterait pas sa blouse blanche, même pour aller manger. Pour le reste, je me suis fiée à mon instinct !

- Vraiment pas mal, fit-il en hochant la tête. Mais l'instinct ne fait pas tout, il vaut mieux ne pas s'y fier tout le temps. Ensuite ? Pour l'absence de voiture ?

- Ah oui, fit-elle en se souvenant de ce détail là. Il vient de poser son trousseau de clés sur la table, il a bientôt fini, il va partir et pas une seule trace de clef de voiture !

- Bien observé, l'encouragea-t-il. Et la craie ?

- Et bien, il a les mains pleines de craie de toute les couleurs, rigola-t-elle. Sur sa main droite, je peux même voir qu'il a utilisé du vert. C'est pour cela que je disais prof d'histoire ou même de géo. Les profs d'histoire ou géo aiment bien souligner leur cours de différentes couleurs ! Voilà, c'est tout.

- C'est déjà pas mal ! signifia-t-il à sa nouvelle élève.

- Je suis sûre que tu en as vu plus que moi, dit-elle tout en rougissant un peu du compliment fait par un homme avare de louanges.

- Hum ! Oui c'est sûr, fit-il, mais tu a déduis plus que ne l'aurait fait John, et, surtout, tu as pour l'instant tout bon.

- C'est vrai ? dit-elle en levant les yeux vers ce diable de détective.

- Oui, confirma-t-il, ne se moquant pas d'elle, pour une fois. Je te donne la suite de l'histoire ?

- Oh que oui !fit-elle curieuse et enthousiaste.

- Bien, tout d'abord, il est bien professeur, de philosophie, pour être exact. Et il fait un peu d'histoire/géo Il a ouvert son cartable, quand tu l'observais et j'ai pu voir quelques livres. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entraperçu des copies d'élèves, marquées « histoire géo » sur les intitulés !

- Tu as réussi à voir ça ? fit-elle admirative.

- Je suis habitué à observer le contenu d'un sac en un éclair et à déduire très rapidement, c'est de l'entraînement. Bref, j'ai vu ça au contenu de son cartable, toi aux couleurs des craies sur ses mains. Tiens, parlons-en des mains : il est gaucher, ce prof ! Sa main gauche, quand il écrit, passe sur ce qu'il note au tableau, ou sur une feuille. C'est marqué sur lui et surtout sur sa paume gauche ! Cet homme n'habite pas loin d'ici, car il a bientôt fini de manger, et il a sorti ses clefs. Pas de voiture, aussi, comme tu l'as dit. Tu as bien observé qu'il n'y avait pas de clés de voiture dans son trousseau, mais s'il les a sorties, c'est qu'il n'habite pas loin du restaurant ! Notre prof est divorcé, sur sa main gauche, il y a la trace, plus blanche, de son ancienne alliance. Il doit avoir un enfant, encore petit, car dans son sac, j'ai vu une peluche. Ce monsieur doit donc avoir dans les quarante-deux ou quarante-trois ans. Avec au moins vingt ans de métier. Comme tu le disais : voilà !

- Ah, oui, quand même ! dit elle impressionnée. Chapeau bas, monsieur le détective ! Une note de vingt sur vingt vous est décernée.

- C'est l'habitude, répondit-il, peu impressionné par ses prouesses, qui étaient banales à son niveau.

Sherlock régla l'addition et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Sur le pas de la porte, ils trouvèrent Lestrade qui les attendait.

- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama l'inspecteur. Je me demandais où vous étiez passés.

- Dans les alentours de midi, Lestrade ? ironisa Sherlock, soupirant devant le manque de logique de l'inspecteur.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je n'en était pas sûr, se défendit-il.

Molly ouvrit la porte et les fit rentrer. Lestrade posa sur le fauteuil des vêtements emballés dans du plastique.

- C'est quoi ? interrogea Molly, curieuse, en s'approchant des vêtements, prenant son chat dans les bras au passage.

- Ce sont vos costumes, pour le boulot, lui expliqua-t-il. Fait sur mesure ! Vous avez un peu regardé la formation ?

- Oui, nous avons déjà commencé, répondit Molly, retenant son chat qui n'avait pas envie de rester dans ses bras.

- Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, fit Lestrade en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous laisse, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous m'appelez.

- C'est ça, à plus tard, Lestrade ! répondit Sherlock, s'installant dans le canapé.

L'inspecteur sortit, pas fâché de s'en aller, la personnalité de Sherlock dévorant tout à fait la sienne. Molly déballa l'un des vêtements, pendant que le chat, enfin libéré de ses bras, se frottait contre les jambes de Sherlock, qui pesta contre l'affection, un peu trop prononcée du chat.

- Waw ! s'extasia Molly, en examinant son tailleur. On va vraiment ressembler à des travailleurs de la finance, là dedans !

- Il faut croire ! répondit Sherlock qui attrapa la télécommande, tout en dégageant le chat qui était monté sur ses genoux, dévorant d'amour pour lui.

Le chat, blackboulé au bout du fauteuil, revint sur ses pas, vers Sherlock qui le retint d'une main, l'empêchant de monter sur ses genoux, pendant qu'il allumait la télévision pour voir le genre de débilités profondes qu'ils proposaient aujourd'hui. Il entendit Molly, dans la chambre, essayant ses vêtements, et zappa les chaînes, tout en tenant le chat loin de lui. Celui-ci sauta sur le haut du canapé pour tenter une dernière fois de le rejoindre.

- Molly ! cria Sherlock, alors que le chat, enfin près de lui, se frottait contre son flan, en roucoulant presque, la tête en bas et le cul en l'air. Tu pourrais prendre ton chat ! Il est dingue ! Il me fait des acrobaties pas possibles.

- Il t'aime, c'est trop mignon ! rétorqua Molly, qui rigolait dans son coin. Tu es peut être à son goût...

- Arrête ça ! grogna Sherlock à l'adresse du chat qui venait de faire une sorte de culbute pour encore mieux se frotter à lui.

D'un regard discret, Sherlock vérifia le sexe du chat. Un mâle, comme son nom le laissait à penser... Castré, cela allait de soit...

- Il me fout les jetons, ce sac à puce ! Il m'aime ? Pas moi ! En plus, je te remercie. Ton chat est un mâle, castré... Dire qu'il me trouve « à son goût » est une plaisanterie d'un goût très douteux. Allez, dégage, toi ! Molly, si ce chat me mort ou me griffe, je te le sers à bouffer, ce soir !

- Satan, appela Molly, pliée en deux de rire, s'étant rendue compte de sa plaisanterie équivoque, riant aussi que le détective le lui ait fait remarquer. Laisse Sherlock tranquille. Viens voir, appela-t-elle en faisant le bruit avec ses lèvres, pour faire venir un chat.

L'importun descendit du canapé, soudain intéressé par autre chose, et rentra dans la chambre pour rejoindre sa maîtresse. Il monta sur le lit et se coucha.

Molly s'admira dans le miroir : elle n'aimait pas trop les uniformes, mais là, on ne pouvait pas faire plus formel. Elle sortit de la chambre, ainsi vêtue.

- Dois-je vraiment y aller comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à Sherlock, tandis qu'il regardait la télé.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi poses-tu pareille question ? fit-il, tournant enfin la tête vers elle et restant muet, durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, tandis qu'il admirait Molly de la tête aux pieds, le souffle coupé par son apparition.

Elle portait une petite jupe noire, cintrée et une petite veste, noire elle aussi. Un chemisier blanc faisait ressortir le tout. Les quelques boutons, qu'elle n'avait pas fermés, laissaient entrevoir une partie de son cou et le décolleté était plus qu'agréable à regarder. Il déglutit difficilement. Les cheveux de Molly reposaient toujours sur ses épaules, cascadant librement pour son plus grand plaisir. Il la trouvait jolie habillée ainsi et il sentit monter en lui, une forte chaleur.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai choisis « médecine » à la fac ! dit-elle, sourire en coin, regardant Sherlock la mater, tout simplement.

- Heu… Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je ne vois pas le rapport, tenta-t-il pour faire oublier son trouble.

- Mouais, bien sûr ! fit-elle, goguenarde. Bon, je vais me changer, et…

- Non ! s'empressa-t-il de dire, se rendant compte ensuite de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper, malgré lui. Enfin, oui, va te changer. Heu…, bredouilla-t-il, ayant peur d'avoir commis un impair. Tu connais une chaîne intéressante, à la télé ?

Molly sourit, elle voyait enfin un petit morceau de ce que pouvait être Sherlock, quand il n'était pas désagréable. C'était peut-être le plus doué des détectives de son siècle, mais il restait un homme, après tout. Elle le laissa avec la télé, contente de son effet, et partit enlever cet horrible uniforme.

Sherlock regarda l'émission sur les flamants roses dans le vide. Ça lui servait plutôt de décor ! Sa condition d'homme venait de lui revenir en pleine figure. Elle n'était pas juste jolie, il la trouvait terriblement sexy dans cette tenue. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il s'était même retenu de dire « waw » ! Il avait oublié, qu'avant d'être un rat de laboratoire particulièrement sympa pour lui laisser le labo et la morgue, c'était avant tout une femme et une vraie.

Ses dernières relations remontaient à la fac, là où il avait découvert qu'il était, pour la gent féminine du campus, un beau gosse. À ce moment là, il avait décidé d'en profiter, essayant de se plier à la normalité de ces camarades. L'art de la manipulation était inscrit au plus profond de lui et aucune ne résistait à ses yeux bleu pâle. Sortant tous les soirs avec plein de filles, beaucoup de fille, peut-être trop... Il les avait toutes essayées.

C'était devenu un jeu, et il n'excédait jamais trois jours, une nuit, pour certaines d'entres elles qu'il trouvait particulièrement insupportables. Le futur détective était passé de la pom-pom girl, qui ne parlait que de ça, à la blonde, reine du lycée. Et toute ses copines en paquet cadeau : passant des intellos aux brunes félines, puis par la timide refoulée, sans oublier la dépressive, habillée comme pour une cérémonie d'enterrement, même en plein mois d'août... Le reste de la liste, il l'avait oubliée, retenant juste qu'il avait testé tout un échantillonnage du genre féminin, dans sa plus grande universalité. Si John l'avait connu à cette époque, il ne tiendrait peut-être pas le même discours qu'aujourd'hui, sur sa prétendue solitude.

Le seul problème, avec ce petit jeux, c'est qu'il s'en lassa très rapidement, parce qu'au fond, elles se ressemblaient toutes ! À la différence de Molly.

Il aimait bien Molly, elle était naturelle, simple. Elle portait toujours un maquillage léger, pas une tonne de poudre à maquillage sur le visage, faisant oublier la couleur originale de sa peau, comme certaines femmes faisaient. Pas de maquillage vulgaire non plus. Sa couleur de cheveux était naturelle, ils n'étaient pas teintés dans on ne sait quelle couleur. Molly n'était pas perchée sur des chaussures à talons si hauts, qu'on aurait dit des échasses, ni habillée de couleur hyper flashy. En fait, elle était tout le contraire de ces poupées Barbie qu'il avait si souvent séduit, à la fac.

Elle était intelligente, capable de tenir une conversation. Simple, discrète... Et puis, il venait de s'en rendre compte ces derniers jours : elle avait des formes ! Des formes de femme, tout simplement. Par rapport à ces filles qu'il avait fréquentées – qui ressemblaient plus à des gamines d'un mètre soixante-dix sur échasses, plutôt qu'à des femmes. « Les brindilles », comme il les appelait.

Secoua la tête pour sortir de toutes ses pensées, il tenta de reporter son attention sur la télévision. Molly revint dans le salon, habillée d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt tout simple. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de lui et regarda l'émission.

- C'est beau quand même, un flamant rose ! dit Molly en regardant la vie de ce curieux échassier, devant sa couleur rose aux pigments caroténoïdes, présents dans les algues et les crustacés qu'ils consommaient.

- Beau ? répondit Sherlock en regardant l'animal qu'on leur présentait.

Puis, imitant le ton monocorde du présentateur, il dit :

- « Le flamant rose dort debout sur une ou deux pattes, la tête cachée sous une aile. Contrairement à la plupart des oiseaux, à cause de leur taille, les flamants doivent prendre quelques mètres d'élan pour décoller des eaux ».

Cela fit rire Molly aux éclats, surtout qu'il avait prit une intonation sérieuse, mais très moqueuse, pour singer la diction empruntée du présentateur un peu trop guindé.

- Moi, ça me fou la chair de poule ces bêtes là ! fit-il en montrant la bête juchée sur ses grandes pattes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Molly qui tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je trouve ça… Bizarre, ces espèces de poulets roses pâle, planté sur des cure-dents ! Comment tienne-t-il debout juché sur une seule patte ?

- Tu es spécial, toi ! fit Molly en rigolant. Le présentateur vient de nous l'expliquer. C'est pour minimiser les échanges thermiques, qu'il replie sa longue patte, non couverte de plumes, lui permettant de conserver le plus de chaleur possible, notamment s'il est dans l'eau. Tu n'as pas écouté ?

- Oui, je sais, je suis spécial ! Un mini pouce me la déjà dit ! Quant aux imbécillités récitées par le présentateur qui a avalé un balai, je les oublie tout de suite. Pas la peine de me pourrir le cerveau avec ses bêtises. Mon cerveau ne doit contenir que des choses utiles à mon métier.

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps, Mycroft Holmes travaillait à son bureau. La petite avait réussi, quelques heures auparavant, à échapper à la vigilance de sa secrétaire Anthéa, qui, décidément, n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants, et à pénétrer dans son bureau, sans que personne ne le remarque. L'aîné des Holmes était revenu d'une réunion, et fut assez ébahi en trouvant Lilo, installée à son bureau, en train de dessiner sur des feuilles trouvées dans la corbeille.

« Intelligente, cette petite ! », se dit-il.

Il l'avait ensuite installée dans un coin, elle et ses crayons, puis s'était remis à travailler. La petite eut le droit de faire le tour, avec Anthéa, des bureaux des services secrets. Anthéa était sur les nerfs, parce que son cher et tendre téléphone portable avait grillé complètement, à cause d'une étincelle sur la prise de rechargement, mettant hors service le pauvre portable. Elle attendait donc que son opérateur lui en fournisse un nouveau, de toute urgence. Sans téléphone, la vie ne méritait pas d'être vécue.

- Pourquoi tu as tous le temps besoin de ton portable ? demanda Lilo en regardant Anthéa appeler d'un fixe son opérateur de téléphonie, à l'accueil.

- C'est parce que j'en ai besoin pour travailler, tu vois ? répondit-elle en faisant du bruit avec ses ongles sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

- Mais tu n'as pas d'ordinateur ? l'interrogea Lilo, regardant les secrétaires derrière le comptoir, plongées dans leurs écrans, imperturbables.

- Non, c'est ça mon ordinateur ! Bon, ils vont répondre, oui ou non ! vociféra Anthéa, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Ne vous énerver pas, ma chère ! susurra Mycroft, qui venait d'arriver au comptoir, le nez dans un rapport. C'est très mauvais pour la santé.

Il déposa quelques feuilles sur le comptoir et repartit dans le couloir. Anthéa, qui réussit finalement à avoir quelqu'un au téléphone, ne prêta plus attention à Lilo, qui suivit Mycroft dans le couloir. Celui-ci, se sentant suivit, se retourna et Lilo eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière la fontaine d'eau. Mycroft sourit, il la voyait à travers la grosse bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine. Faisant mine de rien, il repartit. Arrivé à la porte de son bureau, il stoppa net, et Lilo, qui ne s'y attendait pas, lui rentra dedans et se rattrapa au dernier moment.

- Tu veux rentrer, peut être ? lui demanda Mycroft, s'étant retourné sur elle, sourire discret aux lèvres.

- Bah, fit Lilo en haussant ses petites épaules. De toute façon, elle en a pour un bon moment au téléphone ! Elle a l'air très en colère à cause de son bête téléphone.

Mycroft la fit rentrer – souriant de la remarque de la petite, et content que Anthéa ne soit pas là pour l'entendre – et Lilo retrouva ses dessins.

Une secrétaire, plutôt vieille vu la couleur grise de ses cheveux et son chignon sévère, entra dans le bureau et discuta un moment d'une affaire grave en cours avec Mycroft. Elle était désespérée, comme si la fin du monde était imminente.

- Ne vous en faites pas, madame Hartley, tout va finir par s'arranger ! la réconforta Mycroft, en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue, qui sortait déjà son mouchoir.

- Je vais finir par en faire de la dépression, monsieur Holmes ! renifla la secrétaire.

- Mais non, mais non ! tenta de l'apaiser Mycroft. Je suis sur qu'une solution va apparaître !

- Que dieu vous entende, cher collègue ! répondit-t-elle dans un sursaut de bigoterie.

Lilo leva la tête de son dessin et la pencha sur le côté. C'était son expression favorite quand quelque chose la surprenait.

- Mais, il peut pas nous entendre ! lui répondit Lilo, du fond de la pièce.

Les deux adulte tournèrent la tête vers elle, fortement intrigués par sa remarque.

- Qui ça, mon petit chou ? demanda la secrétaire.

- Ben, dieu ! fit-elle comme si cela coulait de source. On peut pas se comprendre.

- Lilo ! commença Mycroft.

- Dieu est immense et nous protège de Sa Grande Bienveillance, nous sommes trop petit pour pouvoir Le comprendre, ma puce, expliqua la vieille secrétaire, plus anglicane que l'archevêque de Canterbury lui-même.

Mycroft, qui connaissait bien la vieille secrétaire, ironisait toujours sur elle, disant qu'elle était plus croyante que Dieu lui-même.

- Je sais ! fit Lilo, toute sérieuse. Ma maman disait que, essayer de comprendre Dieu, c'est comme si une fourmi essayait de me comprendre, moi.

- Oui c'est ça, acquiesça la secrétaire, retrouvant un peu le sourire, face à cette adorable petite fille de quatre ans.

- Alors, pour mieux comprendre, j'ai essayé avec la fourmilière du jardin, leur apprit Lilo, toute heureuse de pouvoir leur expliquer son expérience.

- Comment ? demanda la secrétaire, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai observé les fourmis toute la journée, en essayant de trouver les bonnes et les mauvaises, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi.

- Elle est adorable, minauda la vieille grenouille de bénitier.

- Alors, j'ai commencé à les punir, poursuivit Lilo, se moquant bien de l'interruption que la vieille dame venait de faire.

Mycroft se contenta de rigoler quand il vit le sourire de sa collègue fondre instantanément.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Je les ai punies avec le tuyau d'arrosage, de l'essence et un briquet, plus le « destop » pour déboucher les canalisations, sans oublier la tondeuse à gazon, et, pour être honnête, j'ai complètement perdu les pédales avec la grosse pelle...

- Seigneur dieu ! gémit la secrétaire.

- Justement, même en essayant de me prendre pour dieu, je ne les comprenais pas, lui répliqua Lilo. Et si ça se trouve, pendant tout ce temps, les fourmis priaient pour moi, mais je ne les entendais pas... Je crois que c'est pareil pour nous ! On ne peut rien changer à ce qui va nous arriver.

La pauvre femme ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

- Heu, très bien, mais…

- Je crois qu'en fait, dans la vie, il faut essayer de vivre en étant le plus gentil possible et en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de dieu et de sa grosse pelle.

Lilo repartie à ses dessins, sous le regard médusé de la secrétaire, qui regarda quand même en l'air, semblant chercher Dieu et sa grosse pelle, le tout sous le fou rire, contrôlé, de Mycroft. Il aurait voulu placer des caméras chez son frère pour voir comment il arrivait à supporter cette petite fille fort intéressante.

La secrétaire prit congé de Mycroft au plus vite, un peu choquée et surtout pressée de tout raconter à ses collègues sur cette étrange gamine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le soir arriva, Sherlock et Molly avait un peu revu leur formation, chacun de leur côté. Sherlock avait résolument marqué le canapé comme son territoire et ne le quittait pas, empêchant comme il pouvait, les assauts d'amour du chat de Molly.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que ce sac à puce lui trouvait ? » soupira-t-il en voyant le chat le regarder, prêt à sauter sur ses jambes.

Molly, elle, était assise, les jambes repliées sous elle, sur le lit, dans la chambre, l'ordinateur devant elle, essayant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle lisait, mais sans succès. Tout ces gens sont des dingues, pensa-t-elle, en regardant une photo de la bourse en pleine action. Une vraie ruche en effervescence.

Elle s'étira et regarda, dehors, la ville plongée dans le noir, éclairées par toutes les lumières. Ayant envie de se détendre, elle se leva et alla prendre sa douche.

Sherlock, lui aussi, fit une pause au même moment, et but le verre de jus d'orange qu'il s'était servi. Profitant du moment où il buvait et, de ce fait, baissant sa garde, le chat lui sauta dessus, tout heureux.

Sherlock, surprit, fit un bond avec son verre, répandant du jus de fruit sur ses mains, tout en évitant spectaculairement ses habits. D'un geste brusque de la main, il dégagea le chat et pesta contre l'animal sournois. Ses mains étaient collantes de jus de fruit.

Râlant ferme, il se leva, pour aller se laver les mains à la salle de bain. Poussant la porte à l'aide de son coude, il entra et s'approcha du lavabo pour ouvrir le robinet.

Derrière lui, il entendit comme quelqu'un qui tapait contre un carreau. Intrigué, il leva la tête vers la glace au-dessus de lui pour apercevoir Molly, dans la douche, qui avait, heureusement, eut le temps d'attraper la serviette à côté d'elle.

- Heu… Désolé ! fit-il sans pouvoir empêcher ses yeux d'admirer la silhouette de sa compagne. Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

- Heu… Non, le contredit-elle, tenant la serviette pour cacher sa nudité. La question est plutôt : « comment toi tu es arrivé là ? ».

- Par la porte, tout simplement ! fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pas par le système de ventilation !

- Moi aussi, je suis venue par la porte, et non par un vortex ! Sauf que j'étais là avant toi ! répondit-elle en souriant, puisque le détective avait, apparemment, perdu tout sens logique.

- Effectivement, répondit-il, pensif, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle. Par la porte...

- Bien, le félicita-t-elle. Maintenant, demi-tour, et direction la sortie ! lui ordonna-t-elle en désignant la porte du doigt.

- Tu vas sortir dans cette tenue ? l'interrogea-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi ! fit-elle en haussant le ton de manière peu amicale.

- Ah ! … Heu…. Oui, bien sûr, je sors ! bredouilla Sherlock qui dut se donner plusieurs claques mentalement pour retrouver la sortie de la salle de bain.

- Merci bien ! fit Molly en rajustant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

Sherlock retourna dans le salon, encore sous le choc de la vision. Il s'assit sur le canapé et respira lentement, essayant de calmer ses pulsions.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, moi ? » se demanda-t-il en songeant à son comportement dans la salle de bain. « Suis-je malade ? Oui, c'est ça, j'ai dû attraper froid et cela perturbe grandement ma perception des choses ».

Le chat en profita pour prendre ses jambes d'assaut et s'installer sur le détective. Ce dernier le laissa faire, abdiquant.

Molly sortit de la salle de bain, habillée, tout en se séchant les cheveux, et trouva Satan allongé sur les genoux de Sherlock.

- C'est lui qui a gagné, soupira le détective pour se justifier. Je n'en peux plus de ce sac à viande rempli de poil ! Que vas-tu nous faire pour manger ?

- On a qu'à se faire un plateau télé ! proposa Molly, n'ayant pas envie de cuisiner.

- Un plateau télé ? fit-il étonné. Mais la télé tiens très bien sur son socle ! Et en plus, je ne suis pas bon en bricolage.

Molly rigola devant son incompréhension, se baissa, ouvrit un placard et sortit deux plateaux qu'elle déposa sur la table basse et alla chercher des assiettes qu'elle posa dessus.

- Voici un plateau télé, dit-elle en posant les assiettes.

- Ah, tu voulais manger devant la télé, c'est ça ? tenta Sherlock en comprenant son erreur.

- C'est ça ! Tu progresses ! le félicita-t-elle en partant vers la cuisine.

Elle prit deux plats préparés qu'elle mit à chauffer dans le micro-onde, revint avec le tout et s'installa aux côtés de Sherlock qui zappait toutes les chaînes.

- C'est quoi le programme? demanda-t-il avec appréhension, ayant déjà constaté qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Molly, attrapa le programme télé sur la table basse et le feuilleta.

- Voyons voir... fit-elle, les yeux rivés dans le magazine. Nous avons un film d'amour : « Autant en emporte le vent » avec le beau Clark Gable...

- Ah, non, s'exclama-t-il. Pitié, pas de romance à l'eau de rose ! John adore ce genre de niaiseries. C'est à pleurer !

Elle tourna les pages et Sherlock tomba sur une chaîne et stoppa son zapping quelques secondes.

_« La reproduction des escargots __:__ les escargots se recouvre__nt__ d'un cocon de bave pour se faire plus d'intimité » __fit une voix « off » endormante._

- Waw ! C'est glauque ! s'esclaffa Sherlock, rigolant de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Ah non ! C'est dégueulasse ! Change ça tout de suite ! ordonna Molly sans lever les yeux vers les deux gastéropodes enlacés dans trois litres de bave gluante.

- Attend, minauda-t-il. Nous allons rater le bouquet final ! Tu crois qu'ils ont des paille, pour arriver à faire des bulles comme ça ?

- Sans commentaire ! lui intima-t-elle, ayant peur qu'il lui demande de quels orifices pouvait provenir les bulles d'air.

- Comment arrive-t-on à savoir qui est la femelle et le mâle, dans tous ces hectolitres de bave ? fit sherlock toujours plonger dans la télé

_« __L__es escargot__s__ ét__ant__ hermaphrodite__s,__ils __peuvent s'accoupler sans différence de sexe » __poursuivit la voix monocorde._

Sherlock explosa de rire tandis que Molly se cachait la tête derrière un coussin.

- Mets autre chose ! cria Molly.

Sherlock zappa et se retrouva encore sur une autre chaîne animale. A croire que le Yard avait eu le bouquet animalier gratuitement.

_« __Le brame du cerf__,__ pendant la reproduction__... » fit la voix encore plus endormante du commentateur invisible._

- Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ? demanda Molly fit elle pendant que sherlock s'enfoncer dans son fou rire. Contaminant molly qui tentait de ne pas rigoler, il était encore plus beau quand il rigoler

- On dirait que ce soir, la télé a décidé de nous faire passer un message très clair...fit il en la regardant avec des yeux brillant

Molly le regarda, yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas trop s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait.

En découvrant le regard stupéfait de Molly, Sherlock eu un véritable fou rire qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Maintenant, il tentait d'empêcher Molly d'attraper la télécommande.

- Donne-moi ça ! fit-elle en lui montant carrément dessus pour lui voler la télécommande.

- Eh, tout doux, je vais changer ! Aie, tu griffes en plus, grogna-t-il entre deux rires, mettant la télécommande hors de portée de Molly, qui était trop petite pour l'atteindre, et il zappa.

_« D__ans quelque__s__ instant__s, nous vous proposons l'épisode IV de la célèbre__ trilogie __de Georges Lucas, « S__tar __W__ars »__,__ sortit__ en 1977... »_annonça une potiche blonde.

- C'est pas encore trop mal, ça ! proposa Sherlock. Une version moderne, revisitée et inspirée des fameux chevaliers de la « Table ronde », avec, en plus, la tragique légende d'Oedipe, évoquée par la relation plus que tendue entre Luke Skywalker et son père, Dark Vador. Les héros doivent lutter contre un ennemi néfaste, voulant dominer l'univers – une sorte de Moriarty de l'espace – et dont seul le courage, la droiture, et autres valeurs chevaleresques, leur permettent de triompher de leur adversaire, incarnation du mal...

- Oh non, gémit-elle, on les a tous vu, et revu ! « Luke, je suis ton père »...

- D'accord, fit-il tout en changeant de chaîne.

_« __Silent Hill__,____film franco-américain de Christophe Gans, sorti en 2006, adapté du jeu vidéo __éponyme... » _commença une speakerine tout aussi potiche que sa collègue sur la chaîne concurrente.

- C'est quoi, ce film ? demanda Sherlock, tandis que le film commençait. « La colline du silence » ? Un film sur les muets ?

- Non, s'amusa Molly. Un film d'horreur !

- Super ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en se frottant les mains. Voyons voir si ce film va réussir à me coller la frousse. Avec un peu de chance, nous verrons comment découper un cadavre encore vivant...

- On attend que la personne soit morte, pour commencer à la découper, s'offusqua-t-elle en se retenant de rire. Moi, j'ai peur avec les films d'horreur !

- Attends, il n'y a pas encore de monstre ! C'est l'occasion de voir des gens découpés de leur vivant. C'est excellent, d'un point de vue scientifique.

- Pas de commentaires, s'il te plaît !

Ils décidèrent de rester sur ce film et commencèrent à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock était happé par le film, sa cuillère en suspens et Molly se cachait derrière lui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? se moqua-t-il.

- Ce film m'angoisse ! fit-elle, toujours cachée derrière le dos de Sherlock. Cette mère qui cherche sa fille, dans cette espèce de village où même la brume te fiche la trouille...

- Tu penses que nous risquons de voir surgir un cadavre, tout vert et gluant, avec des lambeaux de peau qui se détache ? fit Sherlock, soudain encore plus intéressé.

Molly frissonna dans son dos et le détective décida d'expérimenter la célèbre crédulité de certaines femmes.

- Oh, fit-il, un cadavre vert, gluant avec des lambeaux de peau qui se détache...

Pour toute réponse, Molly enfoui sa tête encore plus derrière le dos de Sherlock, tremblant de peur, sans même oser lever les yeux vers l'écran.

- Molly ! la réprimanda Sherlock, amusé de constater qu'elle l'avait cru sur paroles. Tu es médecin légiste, des cadavres, tu en vois tous les jours !

- Ouais, maugréa-t-elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on m'amène un cadavre vert gluant, avec la peau qui se détache et qui te saute dessus. Mes patients sont plutôt du genre tranquille.

- C'est un film, lui dit-il pour la rassurer. Je te charriais, il n'y avait pas de cadavres ambulants. (Elle le regarda, sceptique). Puis tout à coup un cadavre jaune à moitié fondu apparu à l'écran dans un cri strident faisant faire un sacré bond à Sherlock et Molly

- Pas de cadavre hein ? fit Molly d'une voix tremblante aggriper à sherlock

- Bon ok j'avais oublié celui la ! fit sherlock qui sentait son cœur cognait très fort contre sa poitrine, il lui avait foutu une sacré frousse celui la !

- J'ai peur ! fit Molly qui s'agripper encore plus fort à Sherlock

- Pourquoi toutes les femmes ont-elles peur des films d'horreurs ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Mais tout simplement parce que c'est atroce, lui répondit-elle en se cachant les yeux. Il est angoissant, ce film, ho bon sang la je vais vomir !

- oula ! mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait de ses yeux à celle la ? fit sherlock en regardant une infirmière avec les yeux recousu à la manière un peu barbare, Veux-tu que je mette « Star Wars » ?

- Oui ! fit-elle avec joie. Au moins, là dedans, il n'y a pas de ténèbres dévoreuses, pas de brouillard intriguant et pas de cadavre à la peau qui se détache...

- Vert gluant ! précisa-t-il avec humour. Tu as oublié le vert gluant ! Un peu comme la bave d'escargot... Je devrais expérimenter la bave d'escargot, tiens...

- Mais je m'en fiche ! le coupa-t-elle. Change !

- Ok ! fit-il en zappant pour tomber sur un autre film d'horreur. Regarde ! Dans celui-ci, il va le couper avec une scie à métaux... Original comme arme du crime...

- Sherlock ! supplia-t-elle en se cachant derrière lui.

- Ah, il vient de passer à la vitesse supérieure, fit Sherlock. Une disqueuse ! J'espère qu'il va donner du mou à son câble électrique, sinon, ça va être un vrai carnage... Vous, les légistes, vous utilisez une scie Stryker pour découper la calotte crânienne. C'est assez marrant, cette scie vibrante qui vous permet de ne pas endommager l'encéphale... Tu penses qu'il va faire la fameuse incisons en Y, tu sais, celle qui permet de soulever la cage thoracique et d'exposer les organes...

- Je connais mon métier ! fit-elle en le regardant d'un oeil noir. Sherlock, change !

- Bon d'accord ! Tu n'es pas marrante, ce n'est pas ma faute si ce soir c'est le festival des films d'horreurs, des pornos animaliers et… (Il fut subjugué par ce qu'il vit à l'écran). Oh, regarde, il lui recrache ses boyaux à la figure ! Et maintenant il marche avec le ventre ouvert... Pas d'incision en Y... Il sabote le boulot...

- Ooooh, ce n'est pas vrai, fit-elle en mettant sa main devant la bouche. Sherlock je n'ai plus faim... Aucun cadavre ne m'avait jamais coupé l'appétit auparavant. Mais la c'est le bouquet !

- C'est vrai ? fit-il soudain plus intéressé. Tu n'en veux plus, de ton gâteau au chocolat ?

Son regard acéré se fixa sur l'assiette de Molly, qui leva les yeux sur lui, avec un air suspect.

- Tu as fait tout cela, exprès, pour me piquer mon gâteau ?

- Tu n'as plus faim, tu viens de le dire...

- Mets le film « Star Wars » et je te le donne !

- Marché conclu !

- Ah oui, fit-elle en le regardant de travers. En fait, on peut te faire faire n'importe quoi, avec du chocolat ?

- Il y a des limites, quand même, lui précisa-t-il. Voila ton film... Tu me passes ton gâteau ?

- Et on peut te faire faire quoi, avec du chocolat ? lui demanda-t-elle, intéressée, avec une voix sensuelle qui lui donna de délicieux frissons dans l'échine et le fit déglutir difficilement.

- Regarde, c'est Star Wars ! avec le robot R2-D2...fit il en montrant le film du doit sans quitter molly des yeux

- Prends le, ton gâteau ! R2- D2 ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'assiette. Tu me fais pitié !

- Plus que ton chat, quand il pleure ?

- Ça non ! rigola-t-elle. Disons que tu as la médaille d'argent !

Elle lui passa sa part de gâteau et ils regardèrent l'épopée intergalactique de Skywalker jusqu'au bout.

- C'est nul, comme romance ! râla Sherlock, sachant bien que la princesse Leia allait tomber éperdument amoureuse de Han Solo. Et puis, c'est quoi ce clown avec une petite tresse sur le côté ? Le coiffeur à pas eu le temps de le raser jusqu'au bout ?

- C'est un Jedi ! s'énerva-t-elle, agacée qu'il n'ait pas arrêté de faire ses commentaires dénigrants pour chaque scène du film. Pauvre padawan, toi beaucoup trop arrogant, toi sombrer côté obscur de la force, un jour...

- Cet homme, est un hippie de Woodstock qui c'est trompé de chaîne, oui !

Molly éclata de rire. Elle ne pensait pas que vivre avec Sherlock allait être aussi plaisant. Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa timidité, de plus, elle se permettait beaucoup plus de chose qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Le plus embêtant, c'est qu'elle soit encore raide dingue de lui ! La preuve avec sa voix de tout à l'heure... Elle n'avait pas su la moduler autrement, c'était sorti naturellement, mais elle avait été surprise et flattée de l'impact qu'elle avait eu sur Sherlock, dans la salle de bain. Décidément, John était en train de rater beaucoup de chose et elle allait regretter ce séjour, quand tout cela serait fini.

Quand le film se termina, ils allèrent chacun se coucher de leur côté. Molly apprécia d'avoir un lit de deux places pour elle toute seule, et Sherlock s'allongea comme il put dans le sofa, se fichant bien qu'il soit trop petit. Il se recroquevilla et savoura le silence de l'appartement, troublé seulement par les bruits de la rue. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il en profita pour observer l'appartement, de nuit, éclairé par quelques lampadaires qui brillaient dans la ville.

Quelques heures plus tard, Molly commençait enfin à somnoler. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir parce qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et surtout pas habituée au bruit de la ville qui résonnait jusqu'ici. Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un entrait dans le lit discrètement, sans faire de bruit, pour ce faire une petite place discrète à ses côtés. Cela la fit sourire et elle se retourna vers Sherlock, qui croyait ne pas avoir fait le moindre bruit, pourtant.

- Le sofa était trop petit, c'est ça ? dit-elle sur un ton railleur, tandis qu'il la regardait, surpris de s'être fait remarquer.

- Non ! répondit-il vivement, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, la distinguant parfaitement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Enfin, oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème...

- Et c'est quoi, le problème ? fit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Il la trouvait belle comme ça, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il pouvait devenir accro de ce petit bout de femme.

- Le problème à des poils noirs ! fit-il pour reprendre la conversation et éviter de penser à des choses qui n'auraient fait qu'augmenter son trouble.

- Satan ? demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant très bien que cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il t'a sauté dessus ?

- Non, fit-il, un peu gêné. C'est que… Dis-moi, tu l'as trouvé où, ton chat ?

- Heu… C'est une amie qui me l'a donné. Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'était pas ukrainienne, ton amie ?

- Non... fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

- Parce que… Comment dire ? Ton chat… Il doit provenir d'Ukraine, il me semble qu'il s'est promené dans la zone fermé de Tchernobyl, et qu'il a dû être irradié. Il a les yeux qui clignotent ! Et vert, en plus ! Je ne plaisante pas !

Molly cacha son fou rire dans son coussin.

- Alors tu vois, il me perturbe et m'angoisse, ce chat ! Et… Ne rigoles pas, je te jure que c'est vrai ! râla-t-il en constatant le fou rire de Molly.

- La pièce était éclairée ? fit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Par les lampadaires de la ville. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je vois bien que tu n'as jamais eu de chat...

- Pourquoi ? Ils ont tous été irradiés ?

- Mais non, les yeux du chat, dans le noir, ils scintillent !

- Clignote ! précisa-t-il. Je rectifie : ton chat a les yeux qui clignotent comme des clignoteurs de voiture !

- Normal, il cligne des yeux, fit-elle en riant de plus belle.

- Ah oui ? Et il peut éclairer avec ses yeux ? Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Il y a un système électrique, branché quelque part ou il marche avec des piles ?

Molly explosa de rire et eut du mal à lui répondre calmement.

- Non ! C'est la lumière qui se reflète sur ses yeux comme avec les gilets de sécurité jaune. Eux aussi brillent dans la nuit. Tu comprends ?

- D'accord, je veux bien te croire. Mais alors, pourquoi les chats se font-ils écraser par les voitures sur les routes, s'ils sont si voyants que ça ? Ils n'ont pas assez clignoté des yeux ?

Molly n'en pouvait plus, se demandant si il le faisait exprès, ou si c'était spontané, comme John lui racontait souvent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus autant ri en une journée. Lui, il s'en fichait bien de ne pas avoir connaissance de toutes ses petites choses, ça l'arrangeait même, parce qu'il aimait bien la faire rire. Il aimait la voir sourire, tout simplement.

- Puis-je demander l'asile ? demanda Sherlock, une fois que le fou rire de Molly fut passé.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle. Si tu ne ronfles pas...

- ça marche ! Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

- Eh… Molly ?

- Quoi ?

- Satan, il ne va pas rentrer dans la chambre, cette nuit ?

Molly rigola encore une fois devant la peur de Sherlock vis à vis des chats, la nuit.

- Ton chat me fait penser à un film que John m'a montré dernièrement, avec une bestiole toute mignonne – d'après John – et qui, au contact de l'eau, devient un monstre.

- C'est les Gremlins... Ne t'inquiète pas, Satan ne se transformera pas en méchant Gremlins ! Tu peux dormir tranquille.

Satisfait de la réponse, Sherlock se tourna de l'autre côté pour dormir et Molly fit de même. Il ne prenait pas beaucoup de place, ce qui surprenait Molly. Par rapport à sa grande carrure, il aurait pu squatter tout le lit. Sans doute avait-elle trop dormi avec des hommes ronflant, encombrant, capables de la pousser carrément par terre ou de la laisser dormir sans couverture.

Sherlock, lui, était silencieux. Tellement silencieux qu'elle se demanda s'il respirait vraiment. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna pour s'en assurer. Mais le grand détective dormait paisiblement. Elle le regarda un moment : il était calme et détendu. Molly sourit dans le noir, en pensant au fait qu'elle avait perdu presque 4 ans, comme ça, à s'éviter, se croiser, elle et lui. Passant tout doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, pour voir s'il dormait profondément, il tourna la tête de son côté, dormant toujours mais cherchant le contact. Elle sourit, puis décida, elle aussi, de dormir. Remontant la couverture sur son corps, elle ferma les yeux.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Molly se réveilla dans les alentours de sept heures du matin, comme d'habitude, trop habituée à se lever à cette heure là. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit particulièrement bien, comme dans un cocon, et, chose inhabituelle chez elle, ce matin, elle n'avait pas froid. Ouvrant un peu plus les yeux pour se réveiller tout à fait, elle tenta de comprendre pourquoi elle était dans cet état de béatitude. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bloquée par les hanches et enveloppée par les mains de Sherlock. Molly bougea un peu et il se colla contre elle, resserrant son étreinte. Sentant le souffle du détective dans son cou, elle se mit à rougir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Bon sang, pensa-t-elle, comme ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un accroché si tendrement à soi, le matin, même si cela résultait plus d'un sommeil agité qu'autre chose.

Règle numéro un : ne pas le réveiller ! Surtout pas. S'ils devaient se réveiller tous les deux dans cette position un peu gênante, elle retrouverait toute sa timidité et sa gêne habituelle, qui l'handicapait au quotidien. Sans parler de la gêne que pourrait ressentir le détective, peu habitué aux démonstrations de tendresse. Il pourrait ne pas apprécier de s'être ainsi laissé aller et en être contrarié.

Elle tenta tout doucement de se décrocher de sont étreinte, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire car il était solidement accroché à elle. C'était très agréable, mais elle devait se lever. Au bout de quelques acrobaties horizontales, accomplies avec minutie et délicatesse, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle réussi à se retourner vers lui.

« Voyons, comment faire, ensuite ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle le regarda dormir, il avait l'air si calme. A peine avait-elle fini de l'admirer dormir, qu'il bougea légèrement ses long doits fin sur les reins de Molly, provoquant un frisson délicieux dans le creux de son dos, la faisant rougir encore plus. Prête à tester toutes méthodes, elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, pensant que, peut-être, il la lâcherait. Que du contraire, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, se collant un peu plus contre son corps, déclenchant d'autres frissons dans des endroits moins avouables. Sentir l'odeur de sa peau avait provoqué des désirs et Molly sentit son coeur s'emballer et ses entrailles se nouer.

Sherlock bougea un peu plus, cherchant une position plus confortable. Molly soupira : cette fois, il s'était collé tout contre elle. La chaleur de son corps fit augmenter sa température intérieure et Molly eut l'impression que le feu était en elle, à un endroit très précis, même. Ses frissons s'intensifièrent et une certaine tension aussi apparu dans le creux des cuisses de Molly. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, si elle l'avait voulu, sa main se serait tendue et...

Non, pure folie ! se dit-elle. Alors, elle caressa son nez avec le sien et ses lèvres frôlèrent les sienne. Soudain, elle se recula, paniquée. Il avait failli l'embrasser, inconsciemment. Oui, Sherlock avait essayé de répondre au baiser, lorsque les lèvres de Molly avaient effleurées les siennes. Molly s'était dit que cela aurait été tentant, mais ils avaient une mission et puis toute cette histoire allait trop vite, d'un seul coup. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Cela lui prit du temps, mais elle réussi à se décrocher de lui. Se levant du lit avec les entrailles nouées, elle se dépêcha de mettre quelque chose sur son dos, pendant qu'il dormait encore. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder un instant et rigola doucement en le voyant chercher sa présence dans le lit, sa main tâtonnant à la recherche du corps chaud de Molly. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et sortit en vitesse de la chambre, le chat, voyant l'arrivée de sa maîtresse, celle qui lui donnait à manger, la suivit. Elle lui remplit sa gamelle et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux un peu trop brutalement, s'éveillant en sursaut. La lumière du jour lui fit mal aux yeux. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts, lui permettant de déchiffrer l'heure sur le réveil : sept heures un quart ! Elle était plus que matinale, elle ! Lui qui n'était pas du matin, hormis quand il était sur une enquête. Il entendit l'eau de la douche et se redressa dans le lit, en se frottant les yeux.

Pourquoi s'était-il éveillé, lui ? Ce n'était pas à cause de l'ouverture des rideaux, non. C'était comme si un manque l'avait réveillé, un peu de la même manière qu'il se réveillait, lorsqu'il avait bu trop de café ou de thé au soir, avant de se coucher, le faisant réveiller aux petites heures de l'aube par un besoin pressant. Mais dans ce cas précis, il ne savait plus quoi. Le chat, profitant de la porte entrouverte, en profita pour sauter sur le lit et vint frotter sa tête contre Sherlock, le super copain qui lui avait laissé le divan pour la nuit. Le détective passa prudemment sa main sur le pelage sombre de l'animal et le chat se laissa faire, ronronnant de plus belle et se trémoussant dans tous les sens pour lui indiquer de ne pas arrêter les caresses. Sherlock fut soulagé de ne pas se faire attaquer par le félin.

- Salut, Gizmo ! fit-il en le caressant dans le cou. Toi, il va falloir que tu arrêtes les croquettes radioactives ! Tu me fiche la trouille, la nuit avec tes yeux de Gremlins qui clignotent ! On va demander à Molly de ne plus acheter ta nourriture en provenance directe des plaines de l'Ukraine !

Le chat regarda Sherlock sans vraiment comprendre, celui-ci se leva et chercha dans la penderie pour trouver de quoi s'habiller.

Molly était toujours sous la douche, laissant couler l'eau sur ses épaules. La présence du détective lui manquait déjà. En soupirant, elle posa ses mains sur ses reins, là où il avait mis les siennes, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était sortie avec pas mal d'homme, dans sa vie, sans jamais vraiment être accro à aucun. Alors, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme une ado de seize ans ? Pour se calmer, elle régla le mitigeur sur une température de quinze degrés et elle se passa de l'eau froide pour faire taire ses envies.

Elle allait avoir des pensées rocambolesques toute la journée et en plus ils étaient ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle soupira, puis frissonna à cause de l'eau froide, mais cela lui avait calmé les ardeurs, au moins. Elle sortit de la douche et se sécha.

Entrant en trombe dans le salon, Molly vit que Sherlock s'était levé. Il avait mis un jeans et il était resté torse nu ! Le beau détective était en train de se servir un jus de fruit, sans même se rendre compte de l'effet que son corps pouvait faire sur Molly. Cette dernière se figea sur place, sentant la chaleur – celle qu'elle avait eu du mal à faire diminuer – monter dans tout son corps, l'irradiant là où il ne fallait pas. Bon sang, se dit-elle, en serrant les lèvres. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Mais en même temps, alors qu'elle aurait dû détourner le regard, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le mater. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! Voilà, l'ado de seize ans était de retour ! Dieu que l'on pouvait être bête lorsque l'on était amoureuse d'un homme. Sherlock, se sentant observé, leva les yeux et vit que Molly avait les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle rêvait debout. S'approchant d'elle à grands pas, il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se sentit rougir de plaisir. Mais en même temps, elle avait peur qu'il ne se demande ce qui pouvait la faire rougir ainsi.

- Je crois que aujourd'hui, nous devrions nous concentrer plus sur la formation, ainsi, demain… Tu m'entends ou tu rêves, Molly ? lui demanda-t-il curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

- Hein ? fit-elle, troublée, alors qu'elle contemplait les gouttes de condensation qui étaient apparues sur le verre de jus d'orange, les imaginant descendre sur le torse de Sherlock. Heu… Oui ! Non ! Enfin, je veux dire « oui, on doit finir cette formation » et « non je ne rêve pas ! », dit-elle, encore plus troublée par la présence du torse viril du détective.

Elle n'avait pas pû s'empêcher de remarquer que ses abdominaux étaient bien dessinés, ses bras légèrement musclé. Pas de gonflette, mais des muscles acquit en travaillant, en battant les cadavres, en bougeant dans tous les sens. Il était grand et mince, pas une once de graisse sur cette grande carcasse. De plus, son jeans laissait apercevoir une partie de ce qu'il y avait sous la ceinture pelvienne. Oh oui, la naissance du pelvis était bien visible, accentuant un peu plus la température corporelle de Molly.

Sherlock sourit, remarquant la gêne de Molly et le fait qu'elle l'observait discrètement. Il adorait la faire rougir, ayant déjà constaté qu'elle était timide. Sortant à peine de la douche, elle ne portait qu'un pantalon en toile et un débardeur très court, laissant voir le début de son ventre, elle aussi.

S'observant mutuellement l'un l'autre, on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, tant les regards étaient brûlant, dévorant chacun le corps de l'autre. Sherlock avait un envie irrésistible de s'approcher d'elle, encore un peu plus...

Observant déjà, depuis un certain temps, les fine gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient de ses cheveux, pour rouler sur sa peau ou sur son débardeur, mouillant un peu ses seins, qui pointaient, en plus.

Il devenait fou, s'imaginant faire courir sa langue pour avaler chacune des gouttes d'eau, mordillant les tétons, descendant avec sa bouche avide sur son ventre, puis...

Il serra ses lèvres et sa mâchoire, se tançant en lui même. La tension sexuelle qui régnait à cet instant n'avait pas fait que de durcir les tétons de Molly... Il lui fallait absolument trouver de quoi s'occuper, sinon, ils allaient finir tous les deux dans le même lit, et pas à cause du chat. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, émit un miaulement indiquant qu'on ne s'occupait plus de lui, sortant, par la même occasion, le couple de sa torpeur.

- Bon, si on se mettait au travail ? fit Sherlock, pour tenter de débloquer un peu cette situation inconvenante.

S'installant dans le divan, il prit l'ordinateur et l'alluma. Molly prit le sien et ils révisèrent, pendant un quart d'heure, ce qu'ils avaient appris, assis un peu n'importe comment dans le canapé, mais se faisant face. Sherlock n'avait pas remit de chemise et Molly était restée telle qu'elle, avec ses cheveux encore humides.

- Il y a une question que je me pose, dit Molly, levant les yeux de son ordinateur portable pour les poser sur Sherlock et ses abdos qui la faisait rougir. Que devra-t-on faire une fois que nous serons là bas ?

- Nous devrons nous faire passer pour des actionnaires, trouver ce qu'ils piratent comme informations au gouvernement et nous devrons, nous aussi, leur voler ces informations.

- Un petit aller retour pour les infos, en somme ? Ou comment pirater des pirates...

- C'est bien ça, fit Sherlock, conscient du trouble qu'il faisait à Molly. Il faudra aussi réunir des preuves pour les arrêter, afin de démanteler l'organisation. En fait, il nous faudra détruire toute les copies éventuelles d'informations top secret et trouver le ou les meurtriers des amis de Lilo.

- Je vois, fit-elle en comprenant toute l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait. Tous un programme... Et sinon, que va-t-il se passer pour Lilo ?

- L'assistante sociale lui trouvera une famille d'accueil, lâcha-t-il.

- J'espère qu'elle est plus compétente que la psy, énonça Molly, repensant à cette psy tortionnaire.

- Oui, j'espère bien, moi aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il suffira de demander à Mycroft de lui secouer les puces, il adore jouer de son statut de privilégier dans ce genre d'administration et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause !

On frappa à la porte, Sherlock et Molly tournèrent la tête vers la porte, et ce fut Sherlock qui se leva.

- Lestrade ne devait pas nous donner de nouvelle avant un bout de temps ! fit Molly, restant assise sur le canapé.

Sherlock regarda par le judas et fut surpris.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un, Molly ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Mes collègues pensent que je suis en congé. Aucun ne sait que je me trouve ici.

- Pourtant, il y a une femme devant la porte, habillée avec un tailleur...

La femme en question s'acharna sur la sonnette et Sherlock finit par ouvrir la porte. Molly n'eut pas le temps de lui crier de mettre une chemise sur son dos qu'il avait déjà ouvert, oubliant les règles de politesse élémentaire.

- Ah, bonjour, s'exclama la dame, surprise de se trouver devant un homme torse nu.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, Sherlock ne répondant pas.

- Vous êtes monsieur Laurens ? interrogea la jeune femme blonde, maquillée comme un camion volé, le corsage ouvert sur un décolleté vertigineux.

Le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Sherlock fut « vulgaire et poupée Barbie » mais il s'abstint de lui faire part de ses pensées, sachant très bien que cela ne se faisait pas vraiment.

- Pardon ? fit-il à la place.

- Heu…. Monsieur Laurens et mademoiselle Hoops ? Les nouveaux actionnaires ? C'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Molly se précipita à la porte, comprenant que Sherlock n'ouvrirait pas la bouche.

- Oui, c'est nous, fit-elle en se postant à côté de lui et la regardant de la tête au pied. Désolé, il est encore tôt ce matin !

- Oh ne vous excusez pas, mademoiselle, s'empressa de dire la jeune femme, tout en admirant Sherlock, torse nu, et en regardant Molly d'un sourire blanc éclatant. La vue n'est pas mal, pour une belle matinée ensoleillée.

Molly réduisit ses yeux à deux fentes noires de jalousie, tandis que Sherlock se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux femmes.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'un couple très uni, déclara la poupée Barbie. Vous êtes fiancé, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça, nous sommes fiancés, lui rappela Molly, d'une voix froide.

- Je voulais vous annoncer que ce sera moi, votre collaboratrice référent ! On vous l'annoncera après-demain, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder les dossiers pour vous trouver. Je suis une grande curieuse.

- Ah, tiens, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! continua Molly sur le même ton froid.

- Vous savez, j'aime bien faire connaissance avec mes futurs collaborateurs avant de commencer le boulot, fit-elle comme pour justifier sa curiosité déplacée. J'aime me sentir proche de mes collègues, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant un peu, pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout en regardant Sherlock avec avidité, passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Tellement proche que j'ai eu une relation, avec mon dernier collègue. Vous voyez, je n'ai vraiment aucun souci pour m'entendre avec les gens... Surtout les hommes.

- Oui, je vois ça ! dit-elle, de plus en plus froidement. Bien, vous vouliez autre chose ?

Molly devenait de plus en plus désagréable, la présence de cette Barbie commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Cette pétasse blonde n'arrêtait pas de baver devant le torse de Sherlock.

- Oui, susurra-t-elle à l'adresse du grand brun. Je voulais vous connaître un peu. Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? Vous êtes nouveau, dans la ville ? On pourrait aller boire un café pour faire connaissance. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Heu… Je ne sais pas, commença Sherlock, préférant laisser ce genre de décisions à Molly puisque lui, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en usage à avoir vis-à-vis des collègues de travail.

- Non, ça ira ! fit Molly sèchement. De toute façon, on se verra au boulot. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous connaître.

- Ah, mais oui, je suis bête ! fit la blonde, comprenant qu'elle dérageait, le couple ayant sans doute mieux à faire. Je vais vous laisser entre vous, je suis sûre que nous serons les meilleurs amies du monde ! Vous m'avez l'air d'une personne charmante, et votre fiancé… aussi, fit- t-elle en le regardant encore une fois avec insistance.

- Tu m'étonnes, maugréa Molly entre ses dents.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, nous verrons cela au boulot. Merci, au revoir ! fit-elle en refermant la porte un peu trop violement sur la poupée Barbie.

Sherlock la regarda, surprit par le ton qu'elle avait employé.

- John dit toujours que je n'ai pas de tact avec les gens, mais toi...

- Je sais ! fit-elle, en colère. Mais là, il faut savoir reconnaître quand quelqu'un te drague ouvertement, Sherlock !

Le détective haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il s'en moquait bien.

- Et alors ? J'ai l'habitude, lui apprit-il, tandis que Molly le regardait d'un air noir. Eh, tu ne serais pas jalouse, toi ?

- Moi ? interrogea-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle essaya de faire convaincant. Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi… De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, toi et moi… C'est ridicule de me dire cela, et en plus, c'est le genre de fille à passer _sous_ le bureau pour grimper les échelons !

- Heu... fit-il légèrement grivois. _S__ous_ le bureau ?

- Ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour te faire un dessin ! lui asséna-t-elle.

- Je n'y peux rien si elle a flashé sur moi ! On ne la connaît même pas, cette hystérique.

- Ce n'est pas sur toi qu'elle a flashé, mais sur tes abdos, c'est différent, commença-t-elle en se mettant à rougir, tandis que Sherlock la regardait en rigolant.

Molly s'enfonçait, elle était en colère contre cette étrange bonne femme qui était venue le reluquer de la tête aux pieds.

Il le savait depuis l'adolescence, qu'il attirait tous les regards de la gente féminine. Elles aimaient son regard insondable, ses cheveux bouclés et indisciplinés. Il avait même assisté à des véritables guerres de territoire entre filles, juste dans le but de l'avoir, lui. Mais il aimait bien cette lueur de jalousie dans l'oeil de Molly. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais cela prouvait peut-être qu'elle tenait un peu à lui. Tout au fond de lui-même, il était content et il s'amusa à regarder Molly, le dos appuyer contre un mur, les bras croisés, encore en colère.

- Cette fille est venue en éclaireur ! fit Molly, désireuse de cacher les émotions qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque la femme admirait Sherlock. Il va falloir s'en méfier, elle va vouloir tester si nous sommes bien en couple, pour casser notre couverture.

- Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes des taupes ! rétorqua Sherlock.

- Après la découverte de taupe dans les agents de sécurité, ils vont chercher à vérifier la crédibilité de tout le monde ! Tout compte fait, heureusement que tu as ouvert comme ça.

- Cela va accréditer notre histoire, fit-il. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle utilisés ces noms ?

- Tu n'as pas regardé les papiers d'identités que t'a donné Lestrade ? fit-elle estomaqué qu'il n'ait pas regardé ce genre de détail important.

- Non, j'avoue que j'ai complètement oublié ! fit-il, se rendant compte qu'il était passé tout à fait à côté, risquant de faire capoter leur couverture.

- Tu t'appelles Gabriel Laurens et moi Rebecca Hoops !

- C'est Lestrade qui a choisi les noms ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant la grimace.

- Aucune importance ! Nous devons finir la formation au plus vite. S'ils se mettent tous à débarquer ici, on est mal ! énonça-t-elle en retournant sur le canapé.

- Ok, capitula-t-il en la suivant. Tu étais vraiment jalouse ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? soupira-t-elle, ayant peur d'avoir laissé transparaître une partie de ses sentiments.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi menaçante envers quelqu'un !

- Je… Je me méfie, c'est tout ! dit-elle en rougissant encore plus sous les sourires entendus de Sherlock. Après tout, c'est… une mission dangereuse !

Ils se remirent au travail, mangèrent ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans le frigo à midi, chacun composant le plat qu'il voulait.

Sherlock ne manquant pas de traiter Molly de lapin avec sa salade et Molly de traitait Sherlock d'adolescent anorexique avec son petit morceau de sandwich.

Vers dix-huit heures, après avoir répété leur rôle, ils étaient fin prêt et avaient avalé toute la formation en deux jours.

Ils se reposaient, chacun installé sur son bout de fauteuil, les PC éteint, reposant sur la table basse.

- Je ne touche plus jamais à cet engin ! promit Sherlock, la tête en arrière et les mains sur le visage, gémissant à cause de son mal de crâne.

- Pareil pour moi ! fit Molly dans la même situation que lui, le mal de crâne en moins.

Elle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et en ressortit avec un verre et de l'aspirine qu'elle tendit à Sherlock.

- Si tu mangeais plus aussi, ça ne t'arriverait pas ! le gronda Molly, en regardant Sherlock boire son verre.

- Tu sais bien que la digestion me ralentit ! lui rappela-t-il.

- Que fait-on, maintenant ? demanda Molly en regardant autour d'elle, admirant son chat allongé en plein soleil, en pleine béatitude.

- Si nous faisions comme lui et nous ne bougeons plus ! proposa Sherlock qui avait, lui aussi, repéré le chat.

Molly attrapa le coussin d'un des fauteuils et le jeta sur Sherlock qui, par réflexe, fit pareil avec le sien.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids, à ce jeu là ! fit il en rigolant. Déjà avec la télécommande, hier…

- Ah ouais ? lui répliqua-t-elle, prête à relever le défi. Elle se jeta sur lui avec le coussin et le frappa. Sherlock se couvrit la tête de ses mains, attendant que l'orage passe, en rigolant.

- Tu es petite, mais tu es une sacrée furie, quand tu t'y mets ! la piqua Sherlock pour la provoquer un peu.

- Moi, je suis petite ? rugit-elle, piquée au vif. Attends, tu vas voir, tu vas le bouffer, le coussin ! Viens par là !

Il avait réussi à se dégager en prenant, lui aussi, un coussin et il partit en courant dans tout l'appartement. Elle se leva du fauteuil et couru à sa poursuite. C'est sûr que les voisins du dessous et du dessus allaient sérieusement se demander si ce n'était pas des enfants, qui habitaient là ! Ils se défoulèrent en bataille de polochon à travers tout l'appartement et Sherlock dut avouer qu'il perdait un peu la mise, face à une spécialiste, apparemment, de ce sport. Vaincu, il finit par s'allonger par terre, sur le tapis du salon, complètement essouffler, faisant le mort, en espérant que son prédateur abandonnerait sa proie. Peine perdue, elle n'avait pas décidé de le lâcher, alors, elle s'approcha de lui, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

- Hé… je suis mort, là ! fit-il, essoufflé, toujours couché sur le dos, en la regardant lever le coussin pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

- Alors, on va dire que je t'ai fait prisonnier ! Tu m'as bien fait courir, fit-elle, légèrement essoufflée, elle aussi.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses reins, l'empêchant de se relever.

Le temps resta en suspend, Sherlock sentant la chaleur monter en lui – et pas qu'elle – en sentant le corps de Molly assis à cet endroit précis de son anatomie.

Il avait envie de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, les faire remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, tandis que, de son côté, Molly tentait de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments, et par le fait qu'elle était assise, à califourchon, sur un homme torse nu dont elle avait une envie folle. Elle sourit, contente d'elle : elle le dominait et il n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle le vit déglutir difficilement. Disons aussi que la position était explicite pour tous voisins qui les observeraient de la fenêtre du salon.

- échec et mat, mon cher ! annonça-t-elle, fière d'elle et de sa prouesse. Je remporte la manche.

- Je n'ai pas dit… mon dernier mot, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque. Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre la manche. Non, pas au profit d'une femme !

Parvenant à se redresser en position assise, il ne put empêcher ses mains d'envelopper les hanches de sa fausse fiancée. Molly sursauta. Se retrouver aussi près de lui, d'un seul coup, collé l'un contre l'autre, cela devenait trop explicite. Mais en même temps, c'était tellement bien. Leurs lèvres étaient proches l'une de l'autre, leur souffle se fit plus fort, plus rapide. Malgré tout, aucun ne fit un geste pour joindre les lèvres.

La poitrine de Molly touchait le torse nu du détective, et, malgré le tissu, il sentait très bien la chaleur de sa peau, à cet endroit là. Molly avait replié ses genoux, elle aurait pu prendre appui dessus pour se relever, mais elle n'en fit rien. Sa tension était palpable et elle le ressentit au travers des pantalons. D'abord hésitante, la main exploratrice du détective descendit un peu plus bas, prête à plonger sous le tissu du pull, pour pouvoir caresser la peau de Molly.

Le téléphone empêcha Sherlock de faire une bêtise. Il la fit rouler sous lui, la basculant sur le dos, lui se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Son nez frôla le sien pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas s'il allait le faire ou pas, puis, décidant que ce n'était pas une chose à faire, il se releva pour aller répondre.

Molly resta sur le dos, le souffle coupé, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour graver ce moment dans sa mémoire.

Sherlock marcha jusqu'au téléphone et sourit en reconnaissant le numéro. Attrapant le combiné, il décrocha.

- Mycroft, fit Sherlock d'un ton ironique. Que nous vaut le plaisir d'un tel acharnement pour trouver notre numéro ?

- Sherlock ! persifla Mycroft sur le même ton. Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

- Très drôle, mais ça ne marche pas, Mycroft. C'est trop enfantin comme question !

- Mais qu'est ce que j'entend ? Une voix rauque et essoufflée ? poursuivit Mycroft sur le même ton, bien décidé à rappeler à Sherlock _qui_ était l'aîné !

- Mycroft ! fit Sherlock, dérouté par son frère, se demandant comment il pouvait entendre sa voix qui n'était plus essoufflée, pourtant.

- Vous n'oublierez pas de m'envoyer un faire part ! fit-il sarcastique. De mariage ou de naissance, je m'en fiche. Quoique, là, je penche pour une naissance, soit dit en passant. Pas trop à l'étroit dans ton jeans ?

- MYCROFT ! hurla Sherlock, rouge de colère. Je vais te tuer !

- Lilo veut vous voir tout les deux, alors, comment dire…. Enfile une chemise… Et un pantalon.

- J'ai déjà un pantalon ! rétorqua-t-il, fâché de s'être laissé mystifier par son grand frère, champion de la ruse, juste pour apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Et la chemise ? demanda-t-il perfidement.

- Tu veux vraiment un fratricide ? fit-il d'une voix douce où l'on percevait encore plus la menace implicite de la question.

- Dans une heure, au cabinet où travaille John. Ne soyez pas en retard ! La petite est impatiente de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi je suis impatient de te revoir pour pouvoir te coller mon poing dans ta…

Mycroft raccrocha, laissant Sherlock avec la tonalité.

- C'est toujours comme ça, avec ton frère ? demanda Molly qui s'était relevée.

Sherlock la regarda, chassant son trouble comme il le pouvait. Même au téléphone Mycroft avait déduit ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et dans son corps.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui dans une heure. Lilo veut nous revoir.

- ça c'est chouette ! s'exclama Molly, contente de ne pas devoir rester face à lui, gênée de ce qui avait failli se produire. On se demandait justement quoi faire. Elle va être contente de nous revoir !

- Mouais, grogna-t-il tout en cherchant une chemise.

- Tu es toujours en colère contre ton frère ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il a cru que…Hum... Que nous faisions… Bref...

Ça y était ! Sa timidité reprenait le dessus.

- Oui, confirma Sherlock en enfilant un tee-shirt. Il a cru que… Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre, celui là !

Il se tourna vers Molly qui le regardait, surprise.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non, rien, répondit-elle en secouant sa tête. C'est que… ça fait bizarre. C'est la première fois que je te vois habillé autrement qu'avec des chemises ! Je veux dire… De manière décontractée.

Il se regarda. En effet, il s'était habillé avec un jeans et un tee-shirt vert, alors que d'habitude, il portait le pantalon de costume et la chemise. Il ne s'était pas habillé comme ça depuis la fac.

- Changer un peu de style, ça fait du bien, fit-il. Bon, allons-y, sinon mon frère va encore trouver tout et n'importe quoi pour expliquer notre retard.

Molly s'habilla en vitesse et suivit Sherlock dans le couloir. Ils sortirent et prirent un taxi en direction du lieu de travail de John.

John et Mycroft les attendaient sur le trottoir avec Lilo. Quand elle vit Sherlock descendre du taxi, elle lui sauta dessus.

- Eh, doucement, mini pouce ! fit-il en prenant, dans ses bras, la petite qui s'accrochait à lui. Laisse-moi le temps de descendre !

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ! fit Lilo.

- Quoi ? Mon frère est un tyran ? lui demanda Sherlock, en regardant son frère qui soupirait.

- Non, il est très gentil, le défendit Lilo. J'ai même pas eu à lui faire un niveau de méchanceté !

- Bien, si nous allions quelque part ? proposa John alors que Sherlock lâchait Lilo par terre pour mieux toiser son frère du regard.

- On peut aller au zoo ? C'est pas loin d'ici, et il fait super beau ! fit Lilo d'une petite voix implorante.

- Allons voir les animaux, pour faire plaisir à la petite, fit Mycroft dans un sourire.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au zoo, qui n'était qu'à quelques rues de là. Lilo avait pris la main de Sherlock et de Molly. Arrivés au zoo, ils prirent quatre billets et commencèrent la visite. John montra des animaux à Lilo, tandis que Molly et Sherlock restaient avec Mycroft.

- C'est… surprenant ce qu'une vie de couple peut te changer ! fit Mycroft en regardant comment son frère était accoutré, ce jour.

- Ne te méprends pas, Mycroft, grinça Sherlock. J'ai juste… changé un peu de look.

- Un peu ? s'étonna son aîné. Moi, je dirais : beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le changement...

- Stop ! cria Molly en leur faisant face.

Marchant en arrière, ils se stoppèrent tous les trois. Sherlock et Mycroft la regardèrent, étonné du ton qu'elle avait utilisé.

- Je suis là, alors évitez de vous bagarrer comme de vulgaire chiffonnier ! les engueula-t-elle comme une mère le ferait avec deux enfants turbulents. Vous avez quel âge, vous deux ?

- Je constate seulement ! fit Mycroft pour sa défense.

- Tu n'avais rien à insinuer, vociféra Sherlock. Nous sommes en mission !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu comprendre au téléphone, tout à l'heure, Sherlock, énonça avec un sourire mauvais l'aîné des Holmes.

- Mycroft ! lui répondit le cadet, les lèvres pincées.

- Je sais à quel point ton tableau de chasse est rempli, même si tu as arrêté depuis la fac, révéla perfidement Mycroft, stupéfiant son cadet. Mais ne perds pas ton objectif de vue ! Tu connais les règles de ces jeux là.

Sherlock était devenu blanc en entendant son frère révéler son passé peu reluisant de tombeur.

- Stop vous deux, ordonna Molly qui en avait plus qu'assez de leur comportement d'enfant. Sherlock, ne réponds pas quand ton frère te provoque. Mycroft, si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec votre petit frère, c'est mon choix ! C'est son choix à lui aussi. Nous sommes majeurs et vaccinés, point ! Certes, nous avons une mission, nous le savons pertinemment bien. De toute façon, nous sommes déjà prêt pour la formation. Bien, maintenant, pouvons- nous aller rejoindre Lilo et John ou je vais chercher de quoi vous faire un ring ?

Molly se retourna et reprit la direction de John et Lilo qui regardaient les tigres.

- Elle est faite pour toi, celle là, fit Mycroft, soufflé par Molly. Ne l'abandonne jamais !

- Ce n'est pas… Mycroft !

Sherlock soupira. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait à tout prix les mettre ensemble ? Lilo, passe encore, mais son frère ? Il n'était pas sociable, alors vivre en couple, il en était incapable. Pourtant, ces deux derniers jours, ils avaient réussi à s'apprivoiser et passer de bon moment ensemble. Il en était même le premier surpris de pouvoir faire ça ! Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête et rejoignis le groupe.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Ils visitèrent le zoo, sans que d'autres disputes ne viennent émailler la bonne humeur. Lilo était ravie de pouvoir passer un après midi ensoleillé en compagnie de Sherlock et de Molly. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Mycroft, non, il était très gentil avec elle, mais Sherlock et ses bizarreries lui manquait.

Après le zoo, ils prirent une glace à la terrasse d'un bar et Lilo montra ses plus beaux dessins à Molly et à John, tandis que les deux frères parlaient de la formation. Mycroft donnait à Sherlock quelques détails sur le monde de la finance afin qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer.

- Dis-moi, Sherlock, fit Mycroft en buvant son verre, il n'avait pas pris de glace. Avez-vous pensé au fait que vous pourriez rencontrer quelqu'un que vous connaissiez ?

- Je ne connais personne dans la finance, rassure-toi, répondit Sherlock en finissant sa glace.

- Moi non plus, fit Molly. Les seules personnes que je connaisse font tous partie du corps médical. Il n'y a aucune chance que l'on croise quelqu'un qui nous connaîtrait.

- Vous avez réussi à étudier toute la formation en deux jours, seulement ? s'étonna John, tout en repoussant quelques dessins de Lilo pour se faire de la place autour de la table.

- Cela s'est bien passé, ce c'était pas trop long pour moi, fit Molly.

- Pas trop long ? ricana Sherlock. À la bonne heure ! Moi, j'avais l'équivalent d'une encyclopédie.

- C'est normal, vous n'avez pas le même rôle ! expliqua Mycroft. Sherlock doit carrément gérer les actions et Molly est conseillère. Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Ma conseillère personnelle ? Que demander de plus ? fit Sherlock en ricanant.

- Juste pour le boulot, pour le reste, ta conseillère s'appelle « maman ». D'accord ? lui précisa Molly en rigolant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sous le regard outré de Sherlock.

L'après midi se termina dans un parc où les adultes se prélassèrent sur un banc, pendant que Lilo se battait avec d'autres enfants pour avoir une place sur une balançoire.

- Il veut pas me laisser sa place ! raccusa Lilo auprès des adultes, montrant un petit garçon qui s'accrochait à la balançoire.

- Mets lui une bonne droite, ça va le faire descendre, lui conseilla Sherlock en mimant le geste, pendant que Molly lui donnait une tape sur la bras.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Elle va le faire, fit Molly. Les enfants ont tendance à appliquer les bêtises que les adultes leurs apprennent.

- Justement, c'est ce que je lui demande de faire ! se défendit Sherlock, pendant que Molly levait les yeux au ciel.

- Sherlock, tu es la personne la plus dingue que cette terre ait porté ! L'admonesta Molly.

- Alors la, fit Sherlock, ce que tu dis n'est pas juste et en plus cela n'a aucun fondement.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu ne connais pas toutes les personnes de la terre, donc, tu ne peux pas comparer.

Molly leva les yeux en l'air. Comment était-ce possible d'arriver à créer un dingue pareil ?

- Mon frère à des petits problèmes avec ce qui ne ce fait pas, dans la vie en société ! soupira Mycroft, tout en regardant Lilo tenter de pousser le petit garçon de sa balançoire. Il est comme ces enfants de quatre ou cinq ans, incapables de faire la différence….

- Bon, sa suffit ! s'énerva le cadet. Je ne suis pas un sujet d'exposer. Mais elle ne l'aura jamais, sa balançoire, si elle lui demande le plus gentiment et le plus hypocritement du monde. Cette méthode ne marche pas avec les enfants. Eux, au moins, ils sont vrais.

Il se leva et s'avança vers la balançoire, au passage, il intercepta un ballon qui roulait près de ses pieds. Le ramassant, il le présenta au petit garçon qui le regarda avec envie.

- Tu le veux ? demanda Sherlock en montrant le ballon au petit garçon de la balançoire.

Celui-ci acquiesça avec envie.

- Alors, va le chercher ! dit-il en le lançant très loin.

Le petit garçon sauta de la balançoire pour courir après le ballon, suivit de près par un autre petit garçon à qui le ballon appartenait. Lilo put monter sur la balançoire, enfin.

- Tu peux m'aider ? demanda Lilo en regardant Sherlock qui avait maintenant les bras ballants.

- Je sais pas comment ça fonctionne, ces machin là ! fit Sherlock.

- Tu en as jamais fait, quand tu étais petit ? demanda Lilo, étonné car tous les enfants avaient fait de la balançoire.

- Non ! fit Sherlock. Je ne suis pas une fille et c'est pour les filles, les balançoires.

- N'importe quoi, fit la gamine. Le garçon de tout à l'heure, c'était pas une fille. Grand bêta !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? fit-il en montrant la balançoire.

- Ben, il faut que tu te mettes derrière moi et que tu me pousses pour que je puisse me balancer !

- Rien que ça ?

Mycroft, Molly et John admiraient la scène en rigolant. Quelques parents regardaient Sherlock d'un air bizarre, parce qu'il demandait à une gosse de quatre ans comment fonctionnait une balançoire.

Sherlock commença doucement à la pousser, puis un peu plus fort. Lilo rigolait mais Sherlock se faisait royalement chier ! Lui, un détective brillant, en train de pousser une enfant à une balançoire.

- C'est nul, comme jeu, se plaignit-il. Quand est-ce que tu lâches les cordes, que je rigole ?

- Faut pas les lâcher, lui expliqua Lilo, entre deux allers-retours. Sinon, on peut tomber !

- C'est cette possibilité là, que je veux voir, lui rétorqua Sherlock.

- Attention, tu redeviens méchant ! le mit-elle en garde. J'ai toujours le dessin et je vais faire monter ton taux de méchanceté !

- Sauf si tu te casses le poignet.

- Je peux dessiner ton taux de méchanceté des deux mains.

- Sauf si je m'arrange pour que tu te casses les deux poignets, ricana-t-il.

- Là, tu es méchant ! lui fit Lilo, avant de passer à un autre sujet. Pourquoi tu l'embrasses pas, Molly ?

Le détective pinça ses lèvres.

- Ok, là, c'est toi qui est méchante.

- Il est amoureux, il veut pas lui dire, chantonna-t-elle à tue-tête.

Sherlock arrêta la balançoire et la tint en l'air, au-dessus de lui, en suspens. La pauvre Lilo se dandinait sur le siège et se tenait très fort aux cordes.

- Arrête ! cria Lilo, un peu paniquée. C'est trop haut ! Je peux pas descendre ! Sherlock, je vais tomber et ça sera de ta faute.

- à une condition : tu arrêtes de chanter.

- D'accord, mais tu m'empêcheras pas de penser, dit-elle en rigolant, alors qu'il relâchait le siège de la balançoire.

- Intelligente, cette petite ! Très avancée pour son âge, fit Mycroft en croisant les jambes et en regardant Molly, qui avait rougi en écoutant la chanson de Lilo. Un peu trop de soleil, peut-être ? lui demanda-t-il pour la taquiner de ses rougeurs subites.

- C'est ça : trop de soleil ! lui répondit Molly, pour tenter de masquer son trouble.

John, lui, n'avait rien remarqué, il observait Sherlock en priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à la petite.

- Tu peux faire tourner les ficelle ? demanda Lilo, qui avait ralenti la cadence de ses balancements.

- Pourquoi faire ? ronchonna Sherlock.

- Comme ça, je vais marcher comme les gens qui sont bourré.

- Ok, tu veux que je te paye une bière ? ça ira plus vite.

- Mais non ! fit l'enfant choquée. J'ai pas le droit.

Sherlock enroula les ficelles sur elles-mêmes, jusqu'à ce que Lilo n'ait plus de place.

- Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

- Tu lâches ! fit Lilo.

Sherlock la lâcha et s'écarta pour la voir tourner sur elle-même, en rigolant.

- On appelle ça un lavage de cerveau ! fit Sherlock en regardant Lilo, toute étourdie, rigolant encore, et ayant du mal à marcher.

- C'est rigolo ! lui assura la petite. Tu veux essayer ?

- Non ! fit-il en rejoignant les autres, assis sur le banc.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, sur le panneau là-bas, c'est marqué « de 3 à 8 ans », j'ai trente-cinq ans, donc j'ai largement passé l'âge.

- Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué, ironisa Molly, assise sur le banc.

- Seuls les fonctionnaires du Yard pourraient y aller, et encore, ils sont trop jeune mentalement. Anderson ferait baisser le QI des grains de sable, railla Sherlock, tout en lui lançant un regard de reproche, et il eut droit, en retour, à un sourire innocent de Molly.

- On dira aux gens que tu as attrapé une maladie qui t'a fait grandir trop vite, rigola Lilo.

- Allez viens, on rentre.

- T'es pas drôle, se plaignit Lilo.

- Tu veux remonter en hauteur, comme tout à l'heure ? proposa-t-il. Ça, c'était drôle.

- Non ! Non ! cria Lilo, en rejoignant Sherlock jusqu'au banc.

La journée se termina dans le tranquillité.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le parc, Mycroft se retourna vers eux, avant de monter dans le taxi qui les ramènerait chez eux.

- Lilo m'a dit que demain, c'était le jour de son anniversaire.

- Oh, je vois ce que tu vas demander, Mycroft ! grogna Sherlock.

- C'est votre dernière journée, autant en profiter ! S'insurgea l'aîné. Venez à la maison et on lui fêtera son anniversaire.

- Quelle chouette idée ! s'exclama Molly, ravie par la proposition de Mycroft, tandis que Sherlock soupirait. Vous habitez où ?

- Faite confiance à Sherlock, il trouvera le chemin.

- Hum, fit Sherlock qui se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est ce qui rend amnésique assez longtemps pour que je ne m'en souvienne pas ?

- Sherlock, tu ne vas quand même pas décevoir Lilo ? s'indigna Molly.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non ! fit Sherlock l'air de rien.

- J'emmènerai madame Hudson, proposa John. Ton frère a dit qu'Anthéa allait venir nous chercher.

- Ah, miss i-phone ! fit Sherlock sarcastique, se souvenant que la secrétaire ne se séparait jamais de son précieux portable.

Chacun monta dans un taxi et repartit chez soi.

Une fois à l'appartement, Sherlock s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

- Oh, ben ça alors ! fit Molly en plaisantant. Le petit garçon a trop joué dans l'aire de jeu ? Il faut qu'il se repose ? Tu veux un goûter, aussi ?

- Je veux un gâteau au chocolat, maman ! lui répondit-il avec une petite voix. Et un verre de lait.

- Alors là, tu peux courir pour m'appeler maman ! fit-elle avec une horrible grimace.

Elle le poussa un peu pour s'installer dans le canapé et prit la télécommande.

Elle tomba sur une émission sur les enfants capricieux et les méthodes pour les éduquer. D'éminents professeurs se trouvaient sur le plateau et ils y allaient de leurs petits commentaires. Elle laissa la chaîne, pour rigoler un peu. Sherlock avait fermé les yeux, il était fatigué. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'émission annonça une page de publicité et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu sais quoi ? Après avoir entendu une partie de cette émission, je peux dire que je suis à cent pour cent pour la contraception ! Je dirais même plus : ça devrait être obligatoire. Surtout pour les Anderson et autres débiles qui courent les locaux du Yard... Et les autres crétins qui courent les rues du monde entier.

- Tu exagères, fit Molly. Regarde Lilo, elle n'est pas comme eux ! Dans l'émission, il y a un môme qui a carrément frappé sa mère.

- Lilo m'a frappé avec un tisonnier ! lui rétorqua-t-il, en le foudroyant du regard. On se demande ou ils vont chercher ça.

- Je suis sûre que tu l'avais mérité, fit-il en souriant.

- Sans commentaire, fit-il en se recouchant dans le canapé.

La soirée se passa tranquillement : ils mangèrent et Sherlock resta allongé sur le canapé, zappant les chaînes de la télé. Ça devenait pathétique d'être dépendant de cet objet, pour se changer les idées. En plus, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Soupirant en faisant défiler les chaînes jusqu'au bout, il vit du coin de l'oeil que Molly arrivait avec un petit dépliant et elle dut s'asseoir comme elle pouvait car Sherlock prenait royalement toute la place.

- Et si on faisait un ciné ? suggéra Molly, sans lever les yeux du dépliant.

- Bof ! soupira le détective qui s'ennuyait. La même chose que ce truc là, mais en plus grand.

De son doigt, il désigna la télé.

- Hum… Ouais, tu as raison. Un concert, alors ? Non, fit-elle en voyant la tête de Sherlock. Il n'y a rien à faire, en quelque sorte ?

- Eh oui ! Chouette soirée.

- Ah, je sais ce que l'on pourrait faire ! Et si on s'emmerdait ? fit elle d'un ton ironique

- Oui tiens, pour changer. Fit il du même ton

- Ok ! fit-elle, enthousiaste, tout en allant se blottir contre Sherlock, prenant à peu près la même position que lui.

Il fut d'abord surpris, puis, il posa ses mains, tout doucement, sur les hanches de Molly, pour lui éviter de tomber, ce canaper n'était pas fait pour deux personnes allongées parallèlement, tandis qu'elle prenait la télécommande, sans rien dire. Juste en pensant que, au cinéma, ce genre de position était impossible à réaliser.

- C'était sur quelle chaîne, les « feux de l'amour » ? fit Molly d'un ton sournois en regardant les bouton de la télécommande

Sherlock gémit en posant brutalement sa tête sur le coussin, tandis que Molly souriait. Il voulait s'emmerder ? Alors, il allait s'emmerder en beauté. Elle trouva la chaîne et se plongea dedans, pendant que Sherlock se remémorait la liste des techniques de suicide les plus courantes, à notre époque.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Le lendemain matin arriva et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il mit un certain temps à émerger, et, remarqua qu'ils s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. La télé était encore allumée, elle donnait la météo de la journée : très ensoleillé.

Flottant entre deux eaux, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Tout bourdonnait dans sa tête, comme si une ruche s'y était installée et se trouvait en pleine activité.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour rester endormi sur le canapé ? Regardant autour de lui, il vit les restes de leurs repas, sur la table. Une drôle de sensation se faisant sentir sur son ventre, il baissa les yeux et s'aperçu que Molly avait passé gentiment une main sous son tee-shirt !

Se passant une main sur son visage, il soupira : encore une qui aimait dormir la main posée sur son ventre, ou juste sur sa ceinture abdominale. Délicatement, il tenta de bouger pour se dégager, mais elle gémit et déplaça sa main pour s'accrocher encore plus à lui, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle et de lui faire monter une bonne bouffé de fièvre. Si ce n'était que la fièvre qui montait en lui...

Pour éviter que Molly ne constate son trouble mal placé, il continua de se contorsionner délicatement et, enfin, il réussit à se lever et à l'enjamber pour passer au-dessus d'elle. Son tee-shirt étant chiffonné, il tira un peu sur le tissu pour le défroisser, se frotta les yeux et prit la direction de la salle de bain en regardant l'heure au passage : 8h30. Habituellement, lorsqu'il était sur une enquête, il n'était vraiment pas un habitué de la grasse matinée. Il Entra dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla, éparpilla ses vêtements un peu partout et il commença à prendre une douche.

Molly bougea un peu dans le canapé. Elle avait froid, sa source de chaleur ayant pris la clé des champs. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux doucement, son chat lui sauta dessus.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, le goinfre ! fit Molly en réfrénant les câlins de son chat qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : manger.

Elle se leva et éteignit la télévision au passage, soupirant en constatant qu'elle avait fonctionné toute la nuit et que la télécommande était plus que chaude. Elle débarrassa la table et donna à manger à son chat, qui se frottait tellement à elle, en miaulant, qu'il faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Une fois que le fauve fut nourri, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, encore à moitié endormie et ouvrit la porte, puis la referma aussitôt, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. S'adossant à la porte, troublée, une forte chaleur se propagea en elle, lorsqu'elle se remémora la scène qu'elle venait de voir, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Dans la salle de bain, une serviette sur les cheveux, en train de se frotter vigoureusement le crâne pour sécher sa tignasse, Sherlock n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer, vu que le drap lui avait masqué la vue. Mais sa déduction fut facile à faire : il sortait de la douche, complètement nu, avec juste un drap sur la tête, et lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte claquer, il avait compris que Molly était entrée, et qu'elle l'avait surpris dans cette tenue. Un sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

- Chacun son tour, on dirait ! cria-t-il au travers du bois de la porte, se souvenant de la dernière fois où c'était lui qui avait fait l'erreur.

- Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu était là, fit-elle en débitant sa phrase d'un seul coup, encore toute rouge, et très mal à l'aise.

Sherlock était nu, pensa-t-elle en plissant les paupières. Il fallait bien que ça lui arrive à elle, ces choses là ! Elle avait le chic pour surprendre les gens quand il ne le fallait pas. Oh, et puis zut, après tout, lui aussi était rentré sans permission, l'autre fois.

Cela lui fit diminuer la rougeur à ses joues, lorsqu'elle repensa que c'était lui, qui, le premier, avait commis un impair.

- Molly, tu es toujours là ? demanda Sherlock, quelques minutes plus tard, interrompant le cours des pensée de Molly.

- Oui, fit-elle en riant. Où veux-tu que je sois ?

- Derrière la porte, apparemment !

- Ah ouais, fit-elle avec la voix teintée d'ironie. Tu as deviné ça tout seul, grand détective ?

- Non, c'est la clenche de la porte qui me l'a dit, fit-il en la secouant, pour lui faire comprendre que son dos bloquait la porte de la salle de bain.

Molly se redressa et permis à Sherlock d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, habillé cette fois-ci. Il lui lança un sourire ironique, qu'elle lui rendit et se dirigea vers la chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés, des fines gouttelettes d'eau coulant dans son dos, mouillant légèrement son t-shirt.

- Tu peux rigoler, fit-elle. Mais nous sommes quitte, maintenant !

- Comme tu veux, répondit-il avec un drôle de sourire, celui dont on ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou pas. La prochaine fois, on essaye à deux, non ?

Molly eu un frisson pendant que Sherlock alluma le sèche cheveux. Une douche à deux, ce serait vraiment tentant. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais essayé avec d'autres, et voilà que le détective venait de lui mettre une idée lubrique dans la tête. Idée qui n'était pas prête de la quitter, oh que non !

Que du contraire, ses pensées étaient en train d'échafauder un scénario des plus osés. « Reprends-toi ! » s'ordonna-t-elle avant que cela ne parte trop loin. Mais bon sang, pourquoi était-t-il aussi beau ? Elle se secoua mentalement et alla répondre au téléphone qui venait de se mettre à sonner. Sauvé par le gong de ses pensées plus que lubriques.

- Ah, Molly ! fit la voix de Mycroft. Mon frère dort-il encore ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, nous… Heu… On… Heu…. Il a prit une douche !

Un sourire ironique vint éclairer le visage de Mycroft alors que Molly avait envie de se taper la tête au mur. Comment avait-elle pu déraper à ce point là dans une simple phrase ?

- Bon, fit-elle en tapant son pied au sol, énervée sur elle même. Enlevez-moi ce sourire de nigaud de votre visage !

- Comment pouvez- vous insinuer que je souris ? demanda Mycroft, sourire béat sur les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait entendue bredouiller au sujet de la douche.

- Je l'entends !

- Ah, vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

- Attention, cela risque de faire craquer toute les rides de vote charmant visage, Mycroft !

Le sourire béat de Mycroft disparu d'un coup. Plusieurs choses le titillait : que l'on parle de son poids ou de son régime, ainsi que de ses rides. Plus jeune, son frère lui disait, en rigolant, que c'était sa « Kryptonite » à lui, son talon d'Achille personnel.

- Sherlock vous a formé pour me casser, ou quoi ? fit-il légèrement condescendant, en pensant au fait que Sherlock lui avait raconté ses points faibles.

- Non, pas du tout, lui assura-t-elle. Je suis peut-être d'un naturel timide, mais j'ai du répondant !

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Mycroft, rassuré. Parfaite pour lui, vous êtes parfaite !

- Vous savez, les compliments, avec moi, ça ne marche pas, lui répondit-elle assez rapidement, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur sa remarque précédente. Allez-y, que voulez vous ?

De l'autre côté du fil, Mycroft soupira. Sherlock était têtu, mais elle encore plus.

- Bien, se reprit-il. Je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas passer par un magasin, à cette heure-ci. C'est pour acheter des ballons et… disons des cadeaux. C'est son anniversaire, tout de même. John vient de me le rappeler gentiment.

- Comme c'est gentil de sa part ! fit Molly. Nous allons vous trouver cela.

Un fin sourire des plus caustique vint illuminer la figure de Mycroft. Il avait hésité, mais pour finir, il sentait bien qu'il allait le lui dire...

- Merci et… évitez à l'avenir d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, quand il est dedans ! fit-il comme si de rien n'était, tout en imaginant la tête de Molly.

Cette dernière marqua le coup une fraction de seconde, mais se reprit à temps, pour lui balancer :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je n'ai pas pris ma douche avec lui ? demanda-t-elle perfidement, imaginant la tête que devait faire Mycroft en entendant sa réplique.

- Plusieurs petits détails sonores, qui risqueraient de se voir sur ma facture téléphonique, si je prenais la peine de vous expliquer, fit-il énigmatiquement, sourire plus que béat aux lèvres. À plus tard, Molly.

- C'est ça, ronchonna Molly. À plus tard, oncle Picsou !

Elle raccrocha le combiné, assez fière d'elle. Elle qui d'habitude était très timide et très polie, tout en rêvant souvent de balancer des répliques salées à ceux qui lui faisaient la vie dure. Tout auréolée de sa gloire, d'avoir disputé son premier match avec le champion en titre du sarcasme : le frère aîné. Bien qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'entraîner avec le cadet, en quatre ans de temps. Se mettant à rire toute seule, en se disant que ces deux là allaient la rendre dingue.

- Sherlock !

- Quoi ?

- Ton frère a appelé, on doit passer faire des courses !

- Pitié, pas ça ! gémit-il. Je reste ici.

- Non, non, non, et non ! répéta-t-elle pour qu'il comprenne bien. Nous devons acheter des ballons et un cadeau pour Lilo. Allez, en route !

- Je hais les magasins, un peu de pitié ! fit-il en sortant de la chambre, les cheveux secs, joignant les mains en signe de prière.

- Je n'ai aucune pitié, lui répliqua-t-elle froidement. Tu me suis ou je te sors de la par la peau des fesses !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! la provoqua-t-il, dardant son regard sur elle.

- Aurais-tu oublié que je connais par cœur l'endroit où j'ai rangé la poêle à crêpe ? fit-elle en le regardant, elle aussi, dans le bleu de ses yeux.

- Heu… hésita-t-il un bref instant. J'arrive !

Sherlock prit la clé de l'appartement et une veste. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il observa ses clefs de plus près. Pendant ce temps là, Molly, qui était presque à la porte d'entrée, revint sur ses pas.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec les clés ? fit-elle curieuse, en regardant les clefs, elle aussi.

Sherlock tria les clefs et lui en montra une, en particulier.

- Une clé de voiture ? s'étonna Molly en la prenant dans ses mains.

- Qui dit clef de voiture, dit… ? fit Sherlock avec un sourire.

- Garage ! déduit Molly.

- Bonne déduction, rétorqua-t-il. Allons voir ça !

Il prirent l'ascendeur et descendirent au sous sol. Sherlock trouva la clef d'un garage dans le trousseau et ils marchèrent le long des portes pour trouver le bon numéro qui se trouvait sur la clef.

- Là, le 32 ! jubila Molly qui l'avait trouvé.

Sherlock ouvrit la porte du garage et poussa un sifflement appréciateur.

- Le Yard m'avait caché ça ! Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit qu'ils mettaient une voiture de sport à notre disposition ? Quel superbe bolide.

- Tu as ton permis de conduire ? demanda Molly, sceptique.

- Oui, depuis ma majorité, affirma-t-il, tout en admirant la voiture racée qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

- Je comprends, fit Molly. C'est pour ça alors. Ils ont…très peur pour leur voiture !

- Je t'emmène faire un tour ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Là, c'est moi qui ait peur ! fit-elle pas très rassurée.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais le plus peur ? Un homme qui a son permis, ou un qui n'en a pas ? C'est une voiture comme une autre, non ?

- Ok, fit-elle en levant les bras. Tu veux que je te dise ? Un mec sans permis, ça fait peur. Mais Sherlock Holmes qui a le permis, c'est un film d'horreur !

- Tu vas me vexer ! répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif qu'elle puisse mettre ses capacités en doute. Je suis encore en vie et je n'ai jamais fait d'accident !

- Tu roules en taxi ! lui lança-t-elle en s'esclaffant.

- Parce que c'est plus économique.

- Parce que le vendeur n'a jamais voulu te vendre la voiture ? fit-elle hilare. Allez, avoue !

- Tu as trop d'imagination, il ne faut pas me diaboliser comme ça ! Allez, monte. On va l'essayer !

- TU vas l'essayer ! fit-elle en se reculant prudemment. Moi, je vais essayer les ceintures de sécurités et les air bag !

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Molly s'harnacha très solidement avec la ceinture.

- Il faut quand même que tu respires un peu, fit Sherlock agacé en regardant Molly resserrer la ceinture à fond.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !

Il mit la clef dans le contact, tourna et le moteur se mit à vrombir d'un coup, faisant sourire Sherlock.

- ça, c'est bien les mecs, dès que ça fait du bruit, ils sont contents ! fit Molly qui regardait Sherlock qui avait le visage d'un gosse devant un gros jouet.

- Il y a un tigre dans le moteur ! Elle a besoin de prendre l'air !

- Maman, j'ai peur ! gémit Molly, se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas désigné par testament une personne pour s'occuper de son chat.

- Arrête de pleurer, en plus, ta mère n'est pas là ! ronchonna Sherlock qui démarra et tourna dans le sous-sol pour sortir.

Il réussit à sortir du garage et à rejoindre la circulation du centre ville. Le détective roulait normalement et Molly se détendit. Oui, il avait raison, après tout pourquoi le diaboliser ?

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Sherlock, qui suivait la circulation.

- Un grand supermarché en centre ville, tu connais ?

- Oui ! fit-il en continuant de regarder la route.

- Et que je ne te vois pas changer de file exprès, le menaça Molly. Nous allons faire les courses, et en plus, c'est chouette, on a un coffre ! Nous allons pouvoir acheter plein de chose !

- Génial, fit Sherlock pas très réjoui.

Il prit une ruelle et se retrouva dans un embouteillage qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se résorber.

- Pourquoi est-ce bouché ? demanda Molly, impatiente, tout en regardant sa montre.

- Le marché, comme tous les matins !

- On ne va jamais avoir le temps de trouver quelque chose à Lilo, à se rythme là ! se lamenta-t-elle. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un raccourci ?

Sherlock se mit à sourire, gardant le regard rivé sur la route encombrée devant lui.

- Interdiction de prendre le bouchon pour excuse ! se fâcha Molly.

- Ah, râla-t-il en secouant sa tête. Tu n'es pas marrante ! Bon, accroche-toi !

- Comment ça ? lui demanda Molly qui ne comprenait rien, mais en se demandant si elle ne devait pas commencer à trembler.

Sherlock avança doucement jusqu'à une petite intersection et prit la route de droite. À ce moment là, Molly comprit pourquoi il fallait s'accrocher. Sherlock se mit à rouler comme un fou, prenant des virages très serrés, à grande vitesse. Il faisait en fait le tour du quartier par les petites rues, à la vitesse d'une voiture sur un circuit de course. Molly revit son jugement : oui, il était diabolique et il était surtout imprévisible ! Sa véritable nature venait de reprendre le dessus.

Après quelques minutes d'une course effréné dans les petites rues de la ville, il finit par rejoindre le grand centre ville et reprendre une allure normale, jusqu'au magasin, qui n'était plus très loin, d'après les pancartes.

- … toi ! s'exclama Molly, encore sous le choc de la vitesse.

- Relax, j'ai juste pris un raccourci.

- Un raccourci ? fit-elle furieuse. Tu as vu à quelle vitesse tu là pris, ton raccourci ?

- Il fallait bien qu'elle se dégourdisse un peu les roues, cette belle voiture, fit-il pour sa défense.

- Tu es malade !

- J'ai mon brevet de pilote, tu ne risquais rien !

- Super, ironisa-t-elle. Je suis rassurée !

- Regarde, nous y sommes arrivé ! rétorqua-t-il en désignant le grand bâtiment qui se trouvait en ligne de mire. Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

- Oui ! fit-elle catégorique. Ne cherche pas d'alibi pour y échapper.

Sherlock soupira et suivit la file de voiture qui prenait la direction du parking. Vu le nombre de voitures présentes, il tourna plusieurs fois, sans trouver de place. Puis, il en vit une, au loin. Les voitures étaient garées parallèlement au trottoir, sur cette portion du parking, alors que lui arrivait perpendiculairement. N'ayant pas envie de tourner dans tout le parking, encore une fois, afin d'être dans le bon sens, il regarda Molly et lui dit :

- Une place ! Nous avons une place.

- Oui, mais tu dois faire le tour, ou sinon, tu ne vas jamais y arriver, là ! lui dit-elle en rageant de ne pas être du bon côté.

- Le temps de faire le tour, cela prendra cinq minutes et avec la grand-mère du bout qui bloque toute l'allée, cela risque d'être encore plus long. Et pendant que je ferai le tour, quelqu'un prendra la place et on aura plus le temps d'aller au magasin et…

- D'accord, d'accord, fit-elle en levant les mains, pour signaler qu'elle l'avait très bien compris. Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ?

- Rien du tout, mais je te préviens : accroche-toi ! lui dit-il avec un sourire qui n'inspirait pas confiance.

Il recula un peu pour prendre de l'élan. Molly ne comprenait pas comment il allait faire. Puis, il accéléra à fond, faisant fumer les pneus, puis, arrivé au bout de la rangée, il tira sur le frein à main, en braquant les roues. Molly devint toute blanche, priant pour qu'elle survive à cette journée avec un fou furieux. Elle ferma momentanément les yeux, les entrouvrit ensuite, voulant regarder la mort en face. La voiture se gara dans un beau dérapage en travers, rentrant parfaitement dans l'espace entre les deux voitures.

- Et voila le travail ! fit Sherlock, en quête de félicitations bien méritées.

- Toi, tu renouvelles ton abonnement aux taxis dès demain ! fulmina-t-elle, tout en essayant de contrôler les battements de son coeur.

- Ah non, se plaignit-il avec véhémence. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de jouer avec.

- Tu es un malade, fit-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour voir si elle était bien rentrée de partout.

Cela vexa Sherlock que l'on puisse mettre en doute sa méthode. Posant ses mains sur le volant, il prit un ton un peu plus sec pour lui dire :

- Tu peux vérifier, c'est une technique infaillible ! Mon frère la faisait déjà quand j'étais gamin !

- Ton…frère ? s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant, dubitative, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui parle d'un _autre_ frère qu'il aurait eu.

- Avant d'être sérieux, mon frère a été jeune ! lui apprit-il, petit sourire aux lèvres tout en repensant aux frasques de Mycroft, celles dont il se gardait bien de se vanter.

- Ok ! fit-elle, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sherlock. La folie, ça se transmet dans ta famille !

- De génération en génération ! fit-il tout fier. Bon, que fait-on, maintenant ?

- Moi, je ne sais pas encore, mais toi, tu lâches ce volant ! s'exclama Molly en sortant de la voiture, encore tremblante.

Sherlock sortit aussi de la voiture et la ferma.

- Bien, on va aller chercher un chariot. Ils se trouvent là-bas, fit-elle en les montrant du doigt.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les chariots et Sherlock en prit un. Mais il avait beau le tirer, il ne venait pas.

- Pourquoi les chariots sont-ils menottés entre eux ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Pour ne pas qu'on les vole, fit Molly en riant de la question de Sherlock.

- Qui aurait envie de voler un caddie ? s'exclama-t-il surpris. Les voleurs n'ont rien d'autre à voler ?

- Tiens ! fit-elle en lui tendant un jeton, riant toujours de ses interrogations.

- Et je fais quoi, avec ça, moi ? lui demanda-t-il en retournant la pièce de toute les cotés.

- Les courses, tu ne les fait jamais ?

- Jamais ! s'indigna-t-il. John est là pour ça, non ? Madame Hudson aussi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! dit-elle en prenant le jeton des mains de Sherlock pour l'introduire dans le caddie qui se libéra.

- Waw ! fit Sherlock d'un ton ironique.

- C'est cool, hein ? Tiens, tu as gagné le droit de le pousser. Allez, en route !

Sherlock empoigna le caddie en soupirant, et il le poussa en soupirant de plus belle. Lui ! En train de faire les courses ! Si John le voyait...

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, rempli de monde et ils tournèrent dans les rayons durant quelques minutes. Sherlock avait déjà envie de s'enfuir en courant. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de chose. Il ne se sentait pas bien là dedans, et menaçait d'exploser sur la prochaine personne qui oserait le bousculer. Molly comprit son calvaire et elle se dirigea vers le rayon des ballons. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde par ici, et Sherlock souffla. Ils prirent le temps pour choisir différentes formes de ballon, dont des ballons modulables.

- C'est marrant, on peut faire des animaux avec ceux là, s'extasia Molly.

- Je sais !

- Tu sais en faire, TOI ? demanda Molly étonnée.

- Pour payer la fac, j'ai bien été obligé, lui avoua-t-il.

Molly le regarda surprise, sans comprendre. Se moquait-il ?

- J'ai fait les centres aérés ! fit-il avec une grimace.

- Ah, d'accord ! s'exclama Molly, comprenant enfin. Et tu es encore vivant ?

- Une idée merveilleuse de mon frère ! fit-il avec emphase. Je n'ai pas tenu longtemps et j'ai fait autre chose après.

Molly rigola en imaginant Sherlock avec des enfants. Les pauvres ! Elle prit le sachet de ballon et le mit dans le caddie. Sherlock prit un sachet de confetti et Molly trouva un assortiment de plusieurs sachets pour les anniversaires, avec des chapeaux et des trompettes en papier. Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans le rayon des jouets pour fille.

- Oh, quelle insoutenable douleur pour mes yeux, gémit Sherlock. Je suis ébloui, là ! Il y a tellement de rose... Horrible ! Mais que c'est-il passé, dans ce rayon ? ironisa sherlock

- C'est le rayon pour les jouets destinés aux petites filles ! soupira Molly.

- Auraient-ils peur qu'on l'oublie ou qu'on le confonde avec un autre rayon ? ironisa-t-il.

Molly rigola et commença à regarder ce qu'elle pourrait bien acheter à Lilo.

- Allez, viens m'aider, ordonna Molly en voyant Sherlock en retrait, comme figé d'horreur devant la couleur rose.

Il grimaça en tirant la langue.

- Je ne préfère pas ! fit-il en agitant sa tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'est pas mon domaine, les jouets ! De plus, un homme dans un rayon rose, c'est très mauvais pour sa réputation. Déjà que ma logeuse pensait que John et moi étions en couple... Sans parler du restaurateur... Et je ne raconte pas depuis que John tient un blog ! Tout le monde nous prend pour un couple. Alors, regarde à ton aise, je te laisse carte blanche. Moi, je garde le caddie. Il n'a plus de menotte, alors… On pourrait nous le voler...

- On a pas payé ! fit-elle, désespérée. On ne va rien nous voler !

- Parce qu'on le paye après, le chariot ? fit-il en toute innocence.

- Le contenu, oui ! s'impatienta-t-elle devant son ignorance des choses de la vie. Au fait, je ne savais pas que certains avaient fait de toi et John un couple... Je te croyais marié à ton travail...

- JE SUIS marié à mon travail, fit-il en levant les yeux au plafond. De plus,...

Leur discussion fut interrompue par des cris d'enfant. Se retournant en même temps, ils virent une petite fille, rouge de colère, en train de se rouler par terre, poussant des cris stridents qui faisaient grincer les dents de Sherlock.

- Attention, Gaëlle ! Maman ne va pas être contente du tout ! Tu arrêtes, maintenant ! fit la maman de la gamine, avec une voix douce qui surpris aussi bien Molly que Sherlock.

- C'est un sketch, c'est ça ? fit Sherlock en cherchant une éventuel caméra. Un spectacle ? Une caméra cachée ? John en est friand de toutes ces absurdités.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Molly, sachant trop bien que certaines mères n'avaient aucune autorité sur leurs enfants, les traitant comme des petits tyrans en culottes courtes.

- Si, regarde, il y a des caméras, en haut, fit il en montrant une caméra suspendue.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sherlock ne pouvait plus supporter les cris de l'enfant. Dans un magasin de cristal, ses hurlements auraient fait exploser tout le stock. Il s'avança vers la dame avant que Molly n'ait le réflexe de le retenir.

- Nooonn ! chuchota-t-elle en tendant le bras. Reviens ici !

Peine perdue, le détective marchait à grandes enjambées dans le rayon, se dirigeant résolument vers la fauteuse de troubles.

- Attends, je vais lui dire que c'est infernal, comme bruit ! répondit Sherlock en arrivant près de la dame qui attendait que le caprice cesse.

- Excusez-moi, madame, fit-il en mettant en pratique les bons conseils de John et de son frère. Votre fille, n'aurait-elle pas un souci d'ordre psychiatrique, là ?

Molly posa ses mains sur sa figure. Après avoir bien commencé, voilà que Sherlock avait dérapé en toute beauté !

- Elle fait un caprice, se vexa la mère, persuadée que sa fille avait le droit de se rouler par terre.

- D'accord, fit Sherlock en se frottant les mains, convaincu que la mère avait, elle aussi, des soucis d'ordre psychiatrique. N'y aurait-il pas moyen de la faire taire ? Une petite…raclée, heu, une baffe ? Je ne sais pas comment vous faites.

- Surtout pas, s'indigna la mère. Il faut laisser à l'enfant le droit de s'exprimer, afin de pouvoir s'accomplir en tant qu'être humain et de s'épanouir en tant qu'enfant.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une sorte de gourou d'une secte quelconque.

- Hé, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous fumez quoi ? Je veux la marque, juste pour signaler au crétin de Lestrade qu'il y a de la came de grande qualité qui circule dans les écoles gardiennes et dans les réunions des mères de famille.

- Vous êtes cinglé ? s'exclama la dame, en reculant de peur de se faire contaminer.

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas trop... Pour Anderson et Donovan, oui. Des fois, cela m'arrive de passer pour un cinglé, aux yeux des autres. En tout cas, vous, c'est officiel !

Ne prenant même pas attention au regard outré de la dame, il s'accroupit en face de la gamine.

- Hé, toi !

La petite s'arrêta de hurler pendant deux secondes, pour le regarder.

- Cela ne sert à rien, ton manège, tu sais ? Parce que ta mère, elle n'a pas d'argent, et ça se voit. Alors ton jouet, tu ne l'auras pas. N'insiste pas. En hurlant comme une possédée, tu parviens juste à scier les oreilles de tous les clients du magasin. Alors maintenant, tu te lèves et tu te tais ! Parce que tu m'énerve, là !

La petite fille se leva et partit se cacher derrière sa mère, qui insultait déjà le méchant monsieur. Satisfait, Sherlock revint vers Molly.

- Quoi ? fit-il en voyant son regard réprobateur. Je me suis retenu au maximum, et j'ai dit « excusez-moi, madame » ! Dans mon cas, cela demande un gros effort.

- à la bonne heure ! le félicita Molly, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Au moins, elle a arrêté de crier. Viens, ce n'est pas ici que l'on va trouver quelque chose !

- Mais... Je croyais que c'était le rayon des jouets ?

- Oui, mais je viens d'avoir une idée encore plus géniale !

- Je te suis, alors, fit-il n'ayant pas le choix.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Ils sortirent du magasin, après avoir payé aux caisses automatiques, non sans une bonne prise de tête de la part de Sherlock avec la machine et ils déambulèrent dans la galerie marchande, jusqu'à une animalerie. Une grande pancarte annonçait des promotions sur différents animaux.

- ça sera parfait ici, déclara Molly en stoppant devant le magasin.

- Si tu le dis, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'animalerie et commencèrent à regarder les animaux. Sherlock s'amusa comme un petit fou avec les poissons qui le suivaient dans leur grand aquarium et Molly dut le tirer par la manche pour le faire lâcher les aquariums.

- Hé, s'exclama-t-il en se faisant remorquer par Molly. Pourquoi pas les poisson ? C'est marrant. En plus, tu peux les manger après.

- Sherlock ! le tança Molly en secouant la tête.

- Et alors ? fit-il en haussant les épaules. John me casse les pieds une fois par semaine en me racontant que je dois manger du poisson, que c'est bon pour la santé. Ici, tu les élèves toi-même et tu ne dois pas sortir pour l'acheter au magasin, gain de temps. Par contre ce n'est pas génial d'apprendre aux enfants à jouer avec la nourriture.

Molly se frappa le visage en se disant que ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une logique pareille.

- Mais voyons, se sont des poissons de compagnie, on ne les mange pas ! Allez viens, on va voir d'autres animaux.

Elle l'emmena vers le fond du magasin et ils regardèrent les souris et les hamsters.

- Magnifique, s'exclama-t-il en regardant les souris. Ils vendent des souris pour faire des expériences. Je devrais peut-être venir en chercher quelques unes pour mes expériences...

- Non ! fit Molly en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce sont des animaux de compagnie, encore. Le labo ne se fournit pas ici, Sherlock !

- Ils les attrapent eux même, alors ? demanda-t-il au comble de l'étonnement.

- Non, soupira-t-elle en se demandant si elle n'allait pas devoir prendre des aspirines, à force de devoir lui expliquer les choses de la vie courante. Ils ont un fournisseur.

- Regarde ça ! s'enthousiasma Sherlock qui venait de repérer un vivarium.

Molly poussa un petit cri en découvrant l'objet de sa fascination.

- Argh, ce sont des serpents, s'étrangla Molly avec dégoût.

- Merveilleux, un animal au sang froid, ne bougeant que lorsqu'il le faut, ne mangeant que très peu. Ils sont comme moi : on les juge sans les connaître. Regarde, il y a même des araignées toutes noires...

- Viens, on va voir autre chose, ça me fait peur, frissonna-t-elle en s'éloignant du plus vite quelle pouvait.

- Tu crois que le bocal est bien fermé ? s'amusa-t-il en l'auscultant sous toutes les coutures. Et si elle sortait de là ?

- Arrête tes conneries et viens, lui dit-elle en l'empoignant par la manche.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à des box fermés, entièrement composés de vitres et de grillages où reposaient des petits chiots qui s'agitèrent quand Sherlock et Molly arrivèrent.

- Hooo, fit-elle avec une voix dégoulinante de miel, alors que Sherlock haussait les sourcils. Ils sont trop mignons.

- Mouais, ronchonna Sherlock. Je ne trouve pas. Regarde celui-là, il a la truffe écrasée, on dirait qu'il s'est pris un platane.

- Tu es bête, lui dit-elle en posant son doigt sur la vitre, tandis qu'un chiot suivait son doigt, debout sur ses pattes arrières. Hoooooo, ça c'est trop mimi. Regarde, il veut sentir mon doigt... Oh mon dieu, là !

Son regard se posa sur la cage suivante.

- Ho non, encore une boule de poil, fit Sherlock en voyant ce que Molly avait découvert.

- Il est trop choupi, fit-elle en posant ses mains devant sa bouche. Un petit chat blanc. Regarde ses yeux : il en a un bleu et un vert ! Des yeux vairons, c'est minouche.

- Un chat albinos multicolore, cela pourrait être le titre d'une de mes aventures. John a bien parlé de celle du lapin vampire de Tanzanie et moi de celle du rat géant de Sumatra, auquel le monde n'est pas encore préparé à entendre...

Puis, Sherlock se ressaisit, conscient que Molly ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on prend ça ? soupira-t-il en voyant Molly tout en émoi devant les boules de poils.

- Oh que oui ! répondit-elle vivement, sans quitter le blanc aux yeux vairons. Va chercher le vendeur.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en haussant la voix d'étonnement.

- Au bout, à la caisse, tu vas chercher le vendeur, soupira-t-elle, se demandant comment était-ce possible d'être aussi nul dans la vie courante alors que en tant que détective, il était un des meilleurs.

- Heu…. hésita-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Ok.

Il alla chercher le vendeur qu'il trouva assez vite, en grande discussion avec une collègue.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, fit-il, tout attentif à ne pas commettre une faute. Hé ho ?

Le vendeur n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à lui et lui tourna le dos pour mieux parler à sa collègue. Sherlock abandonna et chercha un autre vendeur. Il valait mieux ne pas s'énerver tout de suite, il y avait du monde et surtout, il faisait une chaleur humide là dedans. Ils vendaient des plantes en serre aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, il ne trouva aucun vendeur de disponible, mais aperçu un jeune stagiaire à un comptoir et sur ce comptoir, il y avait un micro. Il siffla le jeune adolescent qui tourna la tête vers lui.

- Hé toi ? l'apostropha-t-il en adaptant la figure de circonstance : paniquée. Il y a une cage d'oiseaux qui s'est ouverte, au fond là bas. Ça vole de partout.

- C'est vrai ? commença à paniquer le jeune stagiaire. Oh merde !

Le jeune se mit à courir au fond du magasin et Sherlock en profita pour utiliser le micro :

- UN VENDEUR EST DEMANDE DE TOUTE URGENCE AU RAYON CHAT ! JE REPETE : DE TOUTE URGENCE !

Il lâcha le micro et rejoignit Molly qui l'attendait les bras croisés, tout en pianotant le sol avec son pied.

- Et alors ? se défendit-il en haussant les épaules. Suffit de demander. Regarde !

Il lui montra les vendeurs en train de courir vers eux.

Ils achetèrent le petit chat qui fut mis dans une boite en carton. La petite bête se mit à miauler et nos deux amis sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

- Bon sang, il s'arrête quand de miauler ? s'exaspéra le détective en lorgnant méchamment vers la boîte en carton d'où on voyait sortir les petites griffes de l'animal qui voulait sortir.

- Il a peur, lui expliqua Molly en touchant la fourrure de la patte du chat qui sortait un peu par un des nombreux trous.

- Ouais, fait gaffe qu'il ne pisse pas dans le carton, la prévint Sherlock, constatant que si pareil accident arrivait, ce n'est pas la faible épaisseur du carton qui allait empêcher l'urine de tremper le carton, coulant au dehors en le fragilisant.

- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? fit-elle exaspérée parce que le détective ne comprenait pas que le chaton était effrayé. Que je lui mette un bouchon ?

Durant un bref instant, ses yeux étincelèrent en imaginant pouvoir mettre un bouchon dans la gueule du chat, le réduisant au silence par la même occasion.

- Je sens que le voyage va être un supplice pour mes oreilles, se lamenta-t-il en soupirant.

- Je sais, fit Molly, se retenant de rire en pensant que le grand brun n'était pas mieux en voiture. Allons-y !

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et Molly ouvrit le coffre pour mettre les courses. Étonnamment, Sherlock l'aida jusqu'à au dernier parquet.

- Sherlock, voyons, le gronda gentiment Molly.

Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait tenu à faire le galant en rangeant les courses.

- Un problème ? demanda ce dernier de la manière la plus innocente du monde, le dernier carton à la main.

- Pas le chat.

- Tu m'as dit "les courses dans le coffre", il en fait partie, non ? énonça-t-il sûr de son fait.

- Mets-le sur le siège arrière, lui ordonna-t-elle en souriant devant son air innocent alors qu'il n'en était rien.

- Pfff, soupira-t-il, il ne va pas mourir parce que je le mets dans le coffre.

- Sherlock !

- Tout ça parce qu'il est mignon, râla-t-il de plus belle en voyant Molly taper la plante de son pied sur le sol. Ce n'est pas juste !

- Prie bien le ciel pour être encore mignon longtemps, toi, sinon je te fous dans le coffre !

Sherlock sourit d'un air ironique tandis que Molly rougissait un peu lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de divulguer une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire devant lui.

Depuis le premier jour, elle l'avait trouvé mignon avec ses cheveux qui avaient l'air décoiffés, mais elle s'était bien gardée de lui faire savoir. Et voilà qu'à cause d'une seconde d'inattention, elle venait de lui avouer ce qu'elle pensait de son physique.

- Allez, en route, chauffeur, lui dit-elle en tentant de changer de sujet.

- Mais avec plaisir, mademoiselle. Tiens, voici la chose, fit-il en lui tendant le carton.

Elle le prit sur ses genoux et ils prirent la direction du logement de Mycroft.

- Ton frère habite loin ?

- Non, un peu éloigné du centre ville, mais pas trop loin, lui expliqua-t-il en négociant le tournant. Mon frère ne divulgue pas son adresse, et nous sommes très peu à la connaître. Mais il a choisi d'habiter pas trop loin de son travail, ainsi, en cas de guerre bactério-nucléaire, il peut vite aller au bureau... Il a un abri anti-atomique d'où il peut contrôler le monde.

Au début, Molly avait pensé qu'il parlait sérieusement, tant son visage était figé dans une attitude d'un professeur d'université en train d'expliquer la théorie de la relativité à ses élèves : le sérieux le plus absolu. Mais elle compris assez vite qu'il plaisantait. Quoique, son frère était assez mystérieux que pour être capable d'avoir accès à tout cela.

Après quelques minutes de route dans un concert de miaulement, Sherlock arrêta la voiture sur le parking d'une résidence privée, assez coquette. Après avoir sonné à l'interphone, ils montèrent à l'appartement.

Mycroft leur ouvrit, et les fit entrer. John et madame Hudson étaient déjà là.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, Mycroft découvrit le bolide dans l'allée de la résidence.

- Je vois que tu as découvert la voiture de sport, fit-il d'un regard admiratif sur la carrosserie de la belle bête.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, fit le cadet en se laissant tomber dans le sofa, sous les yeux sévères de son aîné.

Son frère était un maniaque avec ses fauteuils et son canapé, alors, il n'allait pas se priver de le faire bisquer un peu.

- Elle a un sacré coup de frein à main, fit-il avec un air béat, à son frère qui sourit, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée que de prêter une voiture à Sherlock, fit Molly sur un ton sarcastique.

John regarda par la fenêtre, lui aussi, et poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- On t'a prêté _cette_ voiture ? fit John d'un air intéressé, admirant la carrosserie rutilante de la voiture de sport. On dirait que cela n'enchante pas Molly...

- Elle n'aime pas ma façon de conduire, je n'y peux rien, lui répondit-il blasé.

Molly n'en resta pas là.

- Ni ta façon de te garer, s'exclama-t-elle, encore malade rien que d'y penser.

- J'imagine, sourit Mycroft d'un air entendu, clignant l'oeil vers son cadet.

- Au frein à main, fit Molly, scandalisée, alors que les deux frères rigolaient sous cape, et John aussi, imaginant son acolyte se garer au frein à main.

Décidément, Sherlock était un homme surprenant.

- Je le faisait plutôt bien aussi, dans ma jeunesse, fit Mycroft, se rappelant de bons souvenirs.

Voyant que les deux frères étaient en train de raconter leurs meilleurs dérapages avec toute sorte de voitures, sous l'oeil admiratif de John, qui, lui-même, commença à leur raconter ce que eux, en tant que militaires, faisaient comme bêtises avec leur matériel roulant.

- Vous êtes tous des malades, leur énonça-t-elle, dépité qu'ils le prennent aussi bien au lieu de s'insurger contre les méthodes barbares de Sherlock vis-à-vis d'elle et de la voiture.

Sans parler des infractions au code de la route et des risques qu'il leur avait fait prendre, à eux, mais aussi aux autres usagers de la route.

C'est à ce moment là que madame Hudson entra, réjouie de se trouver là avec tout le monde pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Lilo. Les deux frères terribles étaient réunis, et ils avaient l'air plus calme que lorsque Mycroft débarquait sur le territoire de son petit frère. En plus, la présence de Molly rendait les choses plus agréables. Au moins, la logeuse n'était pas seule au milieu de tous ces hommes dont deux étaient assez bizarre.

- Vous avez acheté un petit chat ? leur demanda madame Hudson, tout en installant des bougies sur le gâteau.

- Oui, on a pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir, fit Molly, ouvrant la boîte pour laisser sortir le chat.

Le détective se tourna vers Mycroft et lui dit :

- Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de conduire avec un chat qui miaule sans arrêt.

- La petite est avec Anthéa, elle va bientôt arriver, fit Mycroft souriant en voyant le regard assassin que Molly lança à son frère. Vous pouvez commencer par gonfler les ballons, j'ai une bouteille d'hélium là-bas.

- Cool ! fit Molly en ouvrant les sachets de ballon.

John aida madame Hudson à dresser la table et finir la déco du gâteau, tandis que Mycroft emballait les cadeaux. Sherlock se mit à la tâche des ballons avec Molly.

Jetant un regard en coin à son frère, tout occupé dans ses emballages, il eut un sourire ironique.

- Un vrai petit scout le Mycroft, fit Sherlock à Molly en montrant son frère qui emballait soigneusement les paquets. Regarde comment il emballe ça...

- C'est une question de précision, Sherlock, fit Mycroft sans se démonter devant le ton sarcastique de son cadet.

Molly sourit. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se taquiner, de se piquer, de se chercher la petite bête.

- Bien ! fit Molly en prélevant une poignée de ballons dans le sachet. Allons-y. Toi tu gonfles ceux-là et moi ceux-ci.

- C'est partit ! s'enthousiasma le détective.

Les minutes passèrent, Molly et Sherlock gonflaient autant de ballon qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis Sherlock commença à s'ennuyer. Il gonfla un ballon avec la bouteille d'hélium et aspira une partie de son contenu, puis se tourna vers Molly.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres ballons ? fit t-il d'une voix de canard, la véritable étant modifié par l'hélium.

Molly sursauta et éclata de rire.

- Tu as déjà tout gonflé ? lui demanda Molly qui essayait de contrôler son fou rire face à Sherlock et à sa voix qui ne correspondait pas du tout avec l'habituelle.

- Bah, non, mais j'aimerais bien en aspirer encore deux ou trois, continua-t-il sous les éclat de rire de Molly. Je trouve qu'ils sont trop gonflés. Tu crois que si je vais bosser avec cette voix là, demain ?

- Tes clients risquent de ne pas te prendre au sérieux et d'aller voir ailleurs... Chez Scotland Yard, par exemple.

- Lestrade, à la rigueur, fit Sherlock, toujours avec sa voix de canard. Mais qu'ils évitent Anderson et Donovan.

Molly n'en pouvait plus, John rigolait encore plus et son frère Mycroft, plus réservé, souriait.

Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son petit frère plaisanter. C'était si rare. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un paquet à faire. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il pensa au chat. D'habitude, les jeunes chats aimaient bien jouer avec des ficelles.

Il regarda autour de lui mais il avait disparu.

- Dis moi, Donald, n'aurais-tu pas vu "boule de poil", par hasard ? fit Mycroft en se levant pour faire le tour des pièces.

Sherlock aspira une autre bouffé d'hélium à son ballon, avant de se le faire arracher par Molly.

- Je crois qu'il est sous ton fauteuil, dit-il d'une voix rendue encore plus suraiguë par la consommation d'hélium.

Molly n'arrêtait pas de rire, tandis qu'il essayait toute sorte de chose comme : chanter et réciter l'alphabet. John tenta le coup aussi et fut surpris du changement de voix.

- C'est violent, comme changement, fit John d'une voix de petite fille, sous le fou rire de Molly qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Ce qui est le plus violent, c'est le trip, dit Sherlock en regardant au plafond. C'est hallucinant.

- Bon stop, ça suffit, vous allez être raide, là, les gronda Molly.

- ça dépend d'où tu veux qu'on soit raide, ricana Sherlock, complètement shooté par l'hélium.

Molly rougit, tout en soutenant son regard lubrique.

- T'inquiètes pas, Molly, les effets de l'hélium s'estompent très vite, fit John rassurant.

- Regarde tous ces ballons au plafond ! fit Sherlock en montrant les ballons qu'il n'avait pas attachés est qui étaient montés jusqu'au plafond. ça en fait des litres d'hélium ! dit-il avec envie.

- Tu ne touches pas aux ballons ! fit-elle d'une voix de martien très aiguë, venant elle aussi d'aspirer une dose.

John éclata de rire et Sherlock la regarda, encore plus surpris.

- C'est encore plus violent chez les femmes, ce fléau, fit Sherlock, alors que John en reprenait une dose.

- Au lieu de vous amusez comme des gosses, allez aider votre frère à trouver le petit chat ! lui ordonna madame Hudson en passant dans le salon.

Sherlock tenta de se lever, mais fut un peu étourdit. Il se rattrapa à un meuble, puis secoua la tête, attendit un moment pour que ça passe et il partit à la chasse au chat, suivit de Molly et de John.

Ils le trouvèrent retranché sous un fauteuil. John tenta de l'attraper en faufilant sa main dessous, mais impossible. Impossible non plus de soulever le fauteuil. Sherlock eut une idée de génie. Il prit des cartons et fit un tunnel avec , devant l'entrée du fauteuil. Puis, il plaça Molly et John à droite et à gauche, au cas où il voudrait s'enfuir par les extrémités.

Mettant une boite au bout du tunnel, il alla décrocher le cor de chasse que son frère avait en décoration, sur le mur. Se positionnant derrière le fauteuil, il souffla de toutes ses forces dans l'instrument. Le chat, prit d'un grande panique, se mit à courir dans le tunnel de carton et fut prisonnier au bout, dans la boite que Mycroft referma avant que le chat ne comprenne qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

- Parfait, Sherlock, le complimenta son aîné. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié notre technique pour emmener Schrödinger au vétérinaire.

- Schrödinger ? fit John qui avait du mal avec le nom.

- Oui, fit Sherlock. C'était le chat de mon frère, à l'époque ou il était étudiant. Je haïssais ce chat. Il fallait toujours ruser pour le sortir de sous les meubles et puis il me sautait dessus, très souvent.

- C'est étrange comme nom, pour un chat, fit Molly étonnée.

- La théorie du chat dans le micro-onde, lui expliqua Mycroft.

- Pardon ? fit Molly, scandalisée.

- Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai, lui fit Sherlock.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est emballé, on va pouvoir recevoir Lilo. Anthéa ne devrait plus tarder.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Anthéa finit par arriver, quelques minutes plus tard, avec Lilo, qui courut sauter au cou de Sherlock, toute contente de le revoir. Elle dit bonjour aux autres et ils passèrent à table.

Le repas fut festif et le gâteau d'anniversaire plut énormément à Lilo, qui eut du mal à souffler les bougies car madame Hudson avait mis des bougies spéciales qui se rallumaient à chaque fois.

Alors que tout le monde aidait Lilo à éteindre ces satanées bougies qui se rallumaient encore une fois, Sherlock les retourna dans le gâteau, tous simplement, sous les reproches virulents de madame Hudson.

- C'est le seul moyen d'en venir à bout ! expliqua-t-il pour sa défense. Tu vois Lilo, quand tu n'arrives pas à faire quelque chose, n'hésite pas à en venir aux solutions extrêmes ! (Il retourna toutes les bougies en les plantant têtes en bas dans le gâteau). Et voilà, simple et efficace ! Le gâteau ne risque pas de prendre feu !

- Super ! fit Lilo qui applaudissait, alors que madame Hudson désapprouvait.

Molly aida John à apporter les cadeaux sur la table. Il y avait de tout, des boîtes de toutes les tailles. Quand Lilo arriva à la dernière boîte, elle la prit mais celle-ci bougeait dans tout les sens. Lilo la lâcha pour aller se cacher derrière Sherlock, sous les rires de tout le monde.

- Mais quel énorme monstre peut bien être caché là dedans ? fit Sherlock en plaisantant, mettant une main sur la tête de Lilo, toujours cachée derrière ses jambes.

- Est-ce que ça mord ? demanda craintivement Lilo en regardant Sherlock.

- Oui, il a des dents ! Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir...

- C'est vivant ? fit-elle encore plus apeurée.

- Oui, c'est vivant… et bruyant ! fit Sherlock en regardant Molly qui rigolait en pensant au voyage en voiture.

Lilo regarda la boîte bouger encore plus, il y avait même des petites griffes qui sortait des trous fait dans le carton.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant timidement de la boîte qui tressautait dans tous les sens.

- Va voir ! lui proposa Sherlock. Ne t'inquiète pas, il te fera pas de mal. Enfin, j'espère...

Sherlock repensa à toutes les fois où il s'était fait attaquer par un chat.

Lilo s'approcha prudemment de la boîte – pas trop rassurée par le dernier commentaire de Sherlock – et l'ouvrit tout doucement. On voyait des petites griffes essayer de sortir en déchiquetant furieusement le carton. Une fois que la boite fut ouverte, Lilo poussa une exclamation de surprise et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Un petit chat ! Comme il est mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle émerveillée, tout en le sortant de la boite pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il s'agita au départ, ne sachant pas à qui il avait à faire, puis, une fois dans les bras de la fillette le chat se calma et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Lilo. Elle rigola et le lâcha par terre pour jouer avec.

L'après-midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sauf pour Sherlock qui trouva le temps long au bout d'un moment. John et Molly aidaient madame Hudson à faire la vaisselle. Quant à son frère... Bah, il ne savait pas où il était. Il s'installait plus confortablement sur le sofa lorsque la petite lui sauta dessus.

- On joue à quoi, maintenant ? fit Lilo, jamais fatiguée.

- Heu, fit Sherlock qui réfléchissait déjà au moyen de s'en sortir. Comment as-tu appelé ton chat ?

La petite s'installa plus confortablement et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement :

- Hum… Je ne sais pas faut que je réfléchir encore. C'est très important un prénom, ça se garde toute la vie !

- Ok, prend ton temps ! lui soumit Sherlock, peu disposé à jouer.

Lilo s'assit sur le bord du sofa et réfléchit un moment. Puisqu'elle était silencieuse, Sherlock ferma les yeux pour profiter du silence.

- Je sais ! fit Lilo soudainement en faisant sursauter Sherlock. Je vais l'appeler « Plume » !

- Plume ? répéta Sherlock. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est léger comme une plume et il est tout blanc, lui expliqua l'enfant, toute fière d'avoir trouvé un nom qui allait bien au chat. Les plumes blanches ça existe, non ?

- Oui, tout à fait ! Comme tu veux ! Bien, alors, dis à Plume que ça serait bien s'il arrêtait de faire ses griffes contre le sofa ! ordonna Sherlock en voyant le chat commencer à gratter le tissu du canapé.

Lilo attrapa son chat et joua avec un moment. Lorsque le chat fut attiré par des bruits d'assiettes dans la cuisine, il fila, laissant Lilo avec Sherlock.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Sherlock. Un chat, c'est joueur, mais ça à besoin d'indépendance. D'un peu d'espace.

- Comme toi avec les gens ? demanda la fillette.

- Heu… hésita-t-il un bref instant. C'est ça ! Je dois avoir hérité de certains gênes des chats : indépendance, besoin de liberté, souplesse et intelligence.

- On joue avec les ballons ? lui demanda Lilo qui n'écoutait plus ce que le détective racontait, mais qui avait eu l'oeil attiré par les ballons au plafond. Mais... Ils sont accrochés au plafond ! Regarde ! fit-elle avec dépit en lui montrant les ballons.

- C'est à cause de l'hélium, expliqua Sherlock, soupirant parce que la petite ne le laissait pas tranquille.

- C'est quoi l'hélium ? demanda Lilo en sautillant sur ses pieds comme à la marelle.

- L'hélium, c'est un gaz qui déforme la voix et qui gonfle les ballons, simplifia-t-il.

- Tu me fait voir ? trépigna Lilo, soudain très intéressée.

Sherlock bondit du canapé.

- Mais bien sûr ! fit-il en décrochant un ballon qui avait été lié au bras du sofa. Avec joie !

Il défit le noeud et avala une bouffé d'air.

- Alors, voilà ce que produit l'hélium sur la voix ! fit-il avec une voix de canard qui fit exploser de rire Lilo.

- Encore ! fit-elle en pleurant de rire.

Sherlock avala une autre bouffé et se mit à chanter. Lilo n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop drôle.

- On dirait que tu as avalé un martien ! pleura Lilo en se tenant les côtes.

- Bon, il y a plus d'air, fit Sherlock dépité d'avoir avalé tout l'hélium. Si on décrochait ceux du plafond ?

- Ouaiiis ! hurla de joie Lilo, en applaudissant.

Sherlock alla chercher des sarbacanes en carton avec des petites boules et tenta de viser les ballons. Lilo l'encourageait en poussant de grands cris. Alerté par les cris de joie, Molly abandonna son poste en cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon. Se tenant un peu à l'écart, elle les regarda en souriant.

En quelques jours à peine, Sherlock avait réussi à se faire adopter par une petite fille qui s'était chargée de le dresser, un peu comme elle le pouvait, en lui montrant que l'on pouvait vivre et penser autrement. Et il avait essayé de suivre les instructions de la gamine, faisant gommer le bleu du dessin.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il « vivait » avec elle dans l'appart du Yard et le quotidien n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui racontait John. Toute occupée à regarder le détective tenter de faire exploser les ballons sous les encouragements de la petite, Molly ne fit plus attention à rien d'autre.

Mycroft arriva derrière elle, plus silencieux qu'un chat, la faisant sursauter lorsqu'elle l'aperçu.

- Cela fait plaisir à voir, n'est ce pas ? fit-il en désignant la scène de la tête.

- Vous m'avez fichu une de ces trouilles ! le gronda Molly, la main toujours posée sur le coeur.

- Désolé, fit-il, conscient qu'il l'avait surprise et qu'elle ne désirait peut-être pas qu'il remarque ce qu'il savait déjà, au sujet des sentiments qu'elle avait, vis-à-vis de son frère. Je suis toujours très discret... Dites-moi ? Vous vous entendez bien, avec mon frère… Je veux dire, c'est plutôt rare qu'il arrive à s'entendre aussi bien avec d'autre personne.

Molly se raidit instinctivement en entendant la remarque de Mycroft.

- Il s'entend bien aussi avec John, fit-elle sur la défensive.

- John est…plein d'espoir, fit Mycroft en haussant les épaules. Disons que mon frère est un cas. Vous, c'est différent… Vous vous adaptez à lui.

- Disons que je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais votre frère peut-être une autre personne, quand il le veut vraiment…. Il est sociable, quand il le désire.

- Je sais, fit Mycroft en souriant car il connaissait son cadet. Ça veut dire qu'il est heureux, tout simplement… Depuis deux jours, d'ailleurs.

Molly sourit à l'allusion de Mycroft mais ne répondit rien, préférant garder tout cela pour elle. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, Mycroft repartit dans la cuisine, aider madame Hudson. Il préférait ne pas interférer entre ces deux là, il fallait encore qu'ils s'apprivoisent.

- Stop, on n'y arrivera jamais avec ça ! fit Sherlock en regardant sa sarbacane.

- Va chercher un fusil, alors ! proposa Lilo le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Sherlock. La dernière fois, alors qu'il s'ennuyait, il avait tiré dans le mur de leur appart, pour la plus grande joie de sa logeuse.

- Je ne crois pas que mon frère va tolérer des armes à feu dans la maison ! ronchonna-t-il en pensant que son frère ne savait pas s'amuser.

Il sourit de manière sarcastique en imaginant la tête que son frère ferait si, en rentrant, il trouvait Sherlock en train de faire des trous dans le mur à l'aide d'un révolver.

Molly passa tout à fait dans la pièce et vint les rejoindre.

- Tu n'as pas encore ouvert ces ballons là, fit Molly qui trottina vers eux en leur tendant les ballons déformables.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Sherlock.

- C'est quoi ? fit Lilo, toujours aussi curieuse.

- Tu va voir, fit Sherlock qui commençait à en gonfler un.

Il le tordit dans tout les sens et le transforma en cygne.

- Waw ! fit Lilo émerveillée par la prouesse. Tu fais des animaux avec les ballons ! T'es trop fort, toi !

Sherlock sourit à Molly en faisant le fier. Pour ne pas s'en laisser compter, elle prit un ballon et fit de même.

- Un petit chien, fit Lilo enthousiasmée par le prodige qui venait de s'accomplir sous ses yeux, tout en regardant les adulte qui se jaugeaient. C'est marrant, vous allez faire un concours de ballon ?

- Toi aussi on t'a enfermée dans un centre aéré tout l'été, quand tu était plus jeune ? lui demanda Sherlock avec une pointe d'ironie.

- En tout cas, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine, lui rétorqua Molly, bien décidée à faire mieux que lui.

- Impossible de faire mieux que moi, lui dit-il en dardant son regard dans ses yeux. Regarde ce que je vais faire !

Attrapant un ballon, il le gonfla et le tordit dans tout les sens, en cherchant un peu quel animal il allait pouvoir faire.

- Une souris, c'est rigolo ! fit Lilo. Faut pas que Plume la voie, sinon il va… Plume !

Le chat était revenu dans la pièce et avait décidé de planter ses griffes dans la souris en ballon, juste pour voir de quelle matière c'était fait. Le ballon explosa, faisant faire un bon spectaculaire au petit chat qui grimpa, terrorisé, sur le dos de Lilo.

- Aie, tu piques ! fit-elle en décrochant le chat toute griffe dehors de ses épaules. Il ne faut pas planter tes griffes dans les ballons, sinon tu vas les faire exploser. Tu as compris ? demanda-t-elle au chat qui la regarda, très surpris.

- Bien, fit Sherlock en se frottant les mains. Cela fait 2-1.

- Non, le contredit Molly. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Nous sommes à 1-1.

- Comment ça ? fit-il choqué qu'elle n'ait pas tenu compte de sa dernière création.

- Ta souris vient d'exploser !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute. ça compte !

- Non ! fit Molly en prenant un ballon et en le transformant en fleur. Ça ne compte pas. Regarde !

- D'accord, fit-il tenté par le challenge. Tu veux un vrai concours ? Tu vas l'avoir !

Sherlock prit plusieurs ballons, les attacha ensuite ensemble et les transforma en oiseaux.

- D'accord ! fit Molly sans se démonter vu qu'elle en avait tellement fait. À moi !

Lilo les regardait et était ravie de la compétition, surtout de tout ce qu'ils s'avaient faire avec des ballons.

Au bout de quelques heures, John les trouva tout les deux, assis sur le canapé, le sac de ballon vide, des animaux plein la pièce, à regarder Lilo tenter de dresser son chat. Sherlock trouva un sac près de lui et plongea la main dedans. Il en sortit une trompette en papier et souffla dedans. John secoua la tête en souriant et les rejoignit. Sherlock trouva sa trompette marrante et ne cessa de souffler dedans, jusqu'à ce que Molly la lui arrache de la bouche, exaspérée par le bruit.

La trompette fit un drôle de bruit lorsqu'elle fut écrasée dans la main de Molly qui en fit une boule et la jeta dans la corbeille, non loin.

Sherlock resta un moment la main en suspend, puis la replongea dans le sachet pour en sortir une autre trompette en papier et il souffla dedans sous l'exaspération de tout le monde. Molly broya de nouveau la nouvelle trompette et, au moment où Sherlock voulu en prendre une autre, Molly se pencha sur le côté pour attraper quelque chose. Sherlock se prit un seau de confetti sur la tête, de la part de Molly qui lui laissa, en prime, le seau vissé sur la tête et prit le sachet de trompette pour le jeter.

Lilo éclata de rire en voyant Sherlock, un seau retourné sur la tête et la main encore en suspend, là où était son jouet à exaspérer le monde.

Abandonnant le sac, il se pencha, lui aussi, de son côté pour prendre un bocal remplit de confetti et le retourna sur Molly. John avait attrapé son portable et l'avait mis sur le mode caméra, prévoyant la guerre qui allait éclater entre eux.

Molly attrapa plusieurs sachets de confetti et la bagarre commença. D'abord entre Molly et Sherlock, puis ils s'en prirent à John, pour terminer avec Lilo et le pauvre chat, noyé dans les confettis. Ensuite, Sherlock décida de prendre en chasse madame Hudson, qui avait prévu le coup et le reçu avec une bassine d'eau, collant tous, les confettis, sur lui. John et Molly applaudirent vivement l'offensive de madame Hudson.

- On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces ! fit-elle triomphante. Voilà, c'est ma vengeance pour les trous dans le mur et les têtes décapitées dans le frigo !

- C'est bien que vous en soyez consciente ! ironisa Sherlock, regard narquois tandis que madame Hudson comprenait l'allusion qu'il venait de faire au sujet du vieux singe qu'elle était.

- Attention, je suis vieille, mais je cours encore très bien mon garçon. ça va mal aller pour votre matricule ! fit-elle en lui donnant des coups de torchon pour le faire sortir de la cuisine, sous les rire de Lilo.

- Et ton frère, il se cache où ? demanda Lilo en regardant partout. Il a pas eu de confetti lui !

- Mais c'est une super idée, ça, fit Sherlock en prenant un sac, tout heureux de pouvoir pourrir la vie de son frère.

Ce n'était que justice, après tout...

- Je crois l'avoir vu dans son bureau, fit John de manière innocente, en sifflotant.

Ils s'approchèrent à pas de loup du bureau et lui tombèrent dessus, dans un couloir, pour lui jeter des confettis. Mycroft hurla sur son cadet, le menaçant des pires représailles orchestrées par le gouvernement. Cela allait d'un redressement fiscal, pour des comptes offshore dans les Caraïbes – inexistants, mais les preuves, cela se fabriquait – à un piratage en bonne et due forme de son blog en l'inondant de petits lapins roses et de liens vers tout les sites « fluffy » du Net. Sa réputation ne s'en relèverait pas lorsque les gens apprendraient qu'il adorait regarder « la petite maison dans la prairie » et autres séries niaises.

Ce à quoi lui répliqua Sherlock :

- Si tu oses pirater mon site « science de la déduction » et raconter des horreurs sur mon compte, moi, j'enverrai à ton boulot les photos compromettantes que je possède de toi. Et tu n'es pas toujours à ton avantage...

Mycroft le fusilla du regard et hocha la tête d'un air entendu : Sherlock gagnait la manche.

La journée se termina dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Sherlock et Molly reprirent la voiture, épuisés comme des enfants ayant trop joué à la cour de récréation. Sherlock roula doucement tandis que le jour tombait et Molly trouva encore des traces de confettis dans son pull. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et s'écroulèrent chacun dans le canapé.

- Il faut manger, maintenant, fit Molly d'un ton morne et fatigué.

- Oh non, pas envie ! soupira Sherlock qui s'allongeait déjà sur le canapé.

Molly se leva et partit à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Sherlock somnola un petit moment avant d'être réveillé par Molly, une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

- Déshabille-toi ! lui ordonna Molly, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Sherlock sans comprendre, ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu.

- Déshabille-toi ! répéta-t-elle en évitant de laisser paraître le désir dans sa voix. Et ce n'est pas une proposition indécente. Les confettis ont déteins sur tes vêtements, à cause de l'eau que tu as reçu sur la tête. Il faut les mettre dans la machine à laver. Allez, zou ! Et plus vite que ça !

- Tu veux que j'enlève quoi ? fit Sherlock d'une voix chaude, tout en admirant Molly et sa serviette qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, provoquant un effet très agréable pour ses rétines.

- Ton t-shirt et ton pantalon !

- Rien que ça ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton lubrique, tout en enlevant son t-shirt et son pantalon d'une manière lente et sensuelle.

Heureusement qu'il avait encore le contrôle d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, sinon, Molly aurait pu constater, de visu, l'effet que sa serviette « à mi-cuisse » produisait sur le détective.

- Ne fait pas le malin ! le gronda Molly qui essayait de ne pas se montrer affectée par la manière érotique qu'il avait prise pour se dévêtir.

Elle prit ses affaires pour les mettre à la machine à laver, contente de quitter le salon au plus vite. Le voir se déshabiller, imaginer des choses et ensuite l'apercevoir dans cette tenue avait ravivé un vieux désir tapi dans son entrecuisse.

Sherlock soupira. Le voilà qu'il se retrouvait en caleçon sur le canapé et rien d'intéressant à la télé, en plus !

Molly traversa le salon pour aller dans la chambre s'habiller. Il la regarda passer discrètement, faisant semblant d'étudier les programmes télé de très près. Mais un oeil louchait du côté de Molly, admirant ses seins qui se balançaient doucement sous la serviette. Dommage qu'elle ne tombait pas, celle là !

Ensuite, il resta comme ça, avec une flemme incroyable, pour le plus grand plaisir de Molly qui l'observait discrètement de sa chambre, le voyant sourire. Après un long moment de publicités débiles à la télé, il s'étira et pencha la tête en arrière.

C'est alors qu'il vit la porte de la chambre entrouverte... Impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait dedans, mais il voyait l'ombre du corps de Molly sur la porte. La serviette n'était plus à sa place et elle cherchait, apparemment, quelque chose à se mettre, en fouillant dans le placard. Il ne pouvait pas avoir meilleur vue que celle là. Même s'il ne voyait qu'une ombre, tout l'érotisme de la situation se trouvait dans la suggestion. Sherlock pouvait admirer toutes ses formes, sans se faire engueuler, vu que ce n'était qu'une ombre projetée sur la porte.

Son souffle devint plus court alors qu'il admirait le jeu d'ombres chinoises, se délectant du spectacle. Elle était belle, tout simplement. Maintenant, il venait de trouver un autre sens à ce mot. D'ailleurs, à la fac, il s'était fait quelques copains qui lui avaient montré ce qu'était la beauté, pour eux, chez une femme. Leurs fantasmes, c'était le type « une grande blonde, aussi épaisse qu'un cure dent et plus maquillée qu'un camion volé » ! Il avait manipulé des dizaines de filles comme ça. Peut-être même plus, il ne comptait plus. Se faisant passer auprès d'elles pour le petit ami qu'elles cherchaient, le beau gosse idéal et le lendemain... Pouf, il avait disparu !

N'ayant jamais ressentit le moindre sentiment pour elles, et encore moins le moindre remord, appliquant à la lettre ce qu'il lui semblait être la normalité chez les garçon de son âge. En effet, on ne le traitait pas de « psychopathe » à cette époque, sauf quand il faisait une démonstration de son talent de déduction. Mais dans l'ensemble, même son frère trouvait qu'il imitait très bien une personne « sociable » de son âge.

Tout ce qu'il connaissait sur les femmes n'avait plus de sens, avec Molly. Déjà, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. C'était effrayant et pourtant pas désagréable : il aimait chaque parcelle de son corps, il aimait lui parler et l'écouter, plaisanter, faire le pitre comme un môme de huit ans, juste pour qu'elle rigole, ou pour qu'un beau sourire éclaire son visage.

Tout était différent de ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Et pourtant, s'il se référait à la logique de ses anciens compagnons, Molly ne rentrait absolument pas dans leurs critères : trop petite, pas maquillée ou trop peu, pas assez maigre, jusqu'à cette extrême qu'ils aimaient tant, ne portant pas de talons aiguilles de vingt centimètres, ni de jupe trop petite et vulgaire, trop intelligente, pas de rire niais... Bref, elle ne ressemblait pas à une pin-up de magazine de mode.

Lui, il s'en fichait qu'elle soit toute petite, par rapport à lui. En fin de compte, c'était même amusant qu'il fasse deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Mais, malgré sa taille, elle était assez forte pour lui courir après et le mettre par terre dans une bataille de polochon.

Au moins, il pouvait regarder son visage, sans apercevoir un nombre incalculable de couche de maquillage qu'il pouvait y avoir. Chez certaines, il y en avait tellement qu'elles ne savaient plus bouger leur visage. Un vrai masque mortuaire qui leur figeait la même expression toute la journée.

Molly avait des yeux couleur chocolat et lui, il était très gourmant de chocolat. Elle avait de beaux cheveux naturels, pas de teinture aux couleurs bizarre. Elle s'habillait simplement, n'avait pas besoin de couleur flashy ou de vêtement trop court pour se mettre en valeur, et ses formes, il les appréciait vraiment.

Les filles qu'il fréquentait, à l'époque, étaient tellement maigres et osseuses qu'il avait toujours peur de les casser. Et puis, une fois nues, à part les os des hanches qui ressortaient à merveille, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Elles lui faisaient penser à une carcasse de poulet où il ne resterait pas grand-chose.

Molly n'était pas grosse, mais pas non plus d'une maigreur phénoménale pour ressemblait au filles des magazines. Elle avait de belles courbes, toutes en rondeur, de belles hanches qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de toucher quand, la première nuit, il s'était réfugié dans son lit, à cause des yeux du chat. Molly avait de beaux seins, en plus. Même quand elle s'enroulait dans une serviette ou qu'elle enfilait un débardeur, il n'arrivait pas à regarder autre part. Pour résumer la situation, il préférait se dire qu'il devenait complètement fou, plutôt que de se dire que c'était un état passager, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie que ça passe, justement.

Elle finit par trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos et sortit de la chambre. Elle avait enfilé un débardeur et un short, tout simplement.

- Je vais me coucher, moi, fit-elle avant de retourner dans la chambre. Je te rappelle que demain, on doit se lever tôt.

- Ok ! fit-il en éteignant la télévision. Bonne nuit.

- Debout à sept heures, demain ! cria-t-elle de la chambre. J'ai réglé mon GSM pour qu'il me réveille à cette heure là, en plus du réveil normal. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai debout, la rassura-t-il. Je ne suis pas un adepte de la grasse mâtiné !

Elle éteignit la lumière et se coucha sous les couvertures. Sherlock resta un moment vautré sur le canapé, dans le noir, à écouter les différents bruits de l'appartement, sans avoir sommeil, et pourtant, il devait dormir. Demain, une journée difficile les attendait. Il ferma les yeux pour voir s'il arrivait à s'endormir ainsi. Mais, après quelques minutes, il les ouvrit, sans être le moindre du monde fatigué.

Il regarda en direction de la chambre, ayant bien envie d'aller dormir avec elle, tiens. Un regard en direction du chat, dans le but d'avoir une excuse valable, mais celui-ci dormait sur un coussin, abandonné par terre.

- tu ne m'aides pas la, mon vieux ! fit-il au chat qui leva la tête vers lui, à moitié endormi, se demandant ce que cet énergumène avait encore.

- Allez, clignote des yeux ! fit-il de nouveau au chat qu'il voyait dans la pénombre.

Pas de chance, il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour faire scintiller les yeux du chat. Celui-ci reposa sa tête sur ses pattes et s'endormit.

- Je vais lui dire quoi, moi ? fit-il encore une fois au chat qui l'ignora superbement.

Sherlock soupira d'exaspération devant le manque flagrant de coopération du chat.

- Bon, d'accord, j'y vais ! fit-il en se levant du canapé pour aller jusqu'à la chambre,

Le chat en profita pour monter sur le canapé, content que l'énergumène l'ait libéré.

Sherlock ouvrit la porte et la regarda dormir un moment. Puis, il se coucha sous les couvertures, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Apparemment, elle était fatiguée et elle dormait bien. Tournant son corps vers le sien, il admira sa nuque, vu qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Même à côté d'elle, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Alors, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, il pu sentir son parfum. Des effluves légères et non pas une odeur à tuer les mouches. Cela l'apaisa un moment, et quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit ses yeux se fermer, puis il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Molly ouvrit les yeux avant le réveil. Consultant le cadran, elle vit qu'il était sept heures moins dix minutes.

« Chouette, pensa-t-elle, encore dix minutes ».

Elle se sentait bien et n'avait pas froid. Tiens, bizarre... Elle sourit car elle venait de comprendre qu'il avait encore rejointe durant la nuit et qu'il avait de nouveau passé ses mains autour de sa taille, et dormait tout contre elle.

Bougeant tout doucement pour se défaire de son étreinte, elle comprit que ce ne serait pas facile de se dégager. Sherlock dormait à poings fermés et elle n'avait même plus envie de se lever, tellement elle le trouvait mignon quand il dormait. Et puis, cette situation, elle en avait rêvé depuis tellement longtemps...

Elle finit tout de même par se lever, tant bien que mal, pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce matin, elle avait une faim de loup, vu que hier soir, étant trop fatigués, ils n'avaient pas mangé. Son arrivée fut saluée par son chat qui lui tournait tout autour des jambes. Elle le nourrit et, ensuite, elle déconnecta la fonction réveil de son GSM. Sherlock avait l'autre réveil, et puis, vu qu'elle était déjà levée...

Sherlock s'éveilla tout doucement. Réveillé parce qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit, et que quelque chose lui manquait cruellement. Fermant les yeux, il sentit que pour lui, il était encore trop tôt. Dans l'impossibilité d'émerger, il resta un moment comme ça. Lorsque la sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit, il gémit en se bouchant les oreilles avec son coussin, espérant que ça allait s'arrêter. Mais le réveil ne s'arrêta pas. Alors, il tendit le bras jusqu'à lui et chercha à tâtons comment l'arrêter. Son doigt appuya sur tous les boutons, allumant la radio au passage. Cette dernière hurlait la date du jour, dans un jingle à se taper la tête contre les murs. En désespoir de cause, il finit par taper dessus, sans succès, pour finir, il attrapa le fil et arracha cet engin de l'enfer de la prise électrique. Poussant un soupir de soulagement quand il retrouva le silence et se remit sur le dos, quand Molly arriva.

- Debout, allez, il est l'heure ! fit-elle en passant dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaire et repartir. N'oublie pas, on a des costumes à mettre, et surtout, n'oublie pas de manger !

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, uniquement vêtu de son boxer pour déjeuner. Incroyable, lui qui ne déjeunait jamais, là, il se servait un café à sept heures du matin. Ça en ferait tousser John de surprise. Il avait même faim ! De mieux en mieux. Molly avait mis toutes sortes de brioches, des gâteaux et des biscuits sur la table. Il se servit et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine, observant Molly qui se préparer à la vitesse d'un Mirage 2000.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Sherlock quitta enfin la cuisine pour aller s'habiller. Quand il eut terminé, il entra dans le salon fin prêt et trouva Molly habillée de sa fameuse tenue et qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire un chignon. Sherlock resta planté quelques secondes, l'observant en silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Molly, surprise de le voir sans réaction.

- Heu…Non rien…ça va….C'est juste, commença-t-il en agitant les bras pour se donner un peu plus de crédibilité.

- C'est vraiment strict, cette tenue, fit Molly en se regardant vêtue de son tailleur sombre, tout en regardant Sherlock, portant un magnifique costume gris anthracite.

- Non... C'est joli… Heu, ça te va bien…Bon, si on y allait ? fit Sherlock pour abréger un peu.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était quand il s'empêtrait tout seul comme un adolescent attardé.

Bon, il avait l'excuse que le tailleur strict de Molly lui donnait des petits frissons. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi bien habillée. De son côté, Molly avait apprécié qu'il la regarde de cette manière, même si cela avait encore une fois failli la faire rougir. C'était la première fois aussi qu'elle découvrait le détective avec un costume et une cravate. Le spectacle lui avait fait son petit effet.

- Ok, c'est partit, lâcha-t-elle soudain pour sortir de ce malaise. Tiens, sois prudent.

Et Molly lui lança les clefs de voiture qu'il attrapa au vol.

Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction de l'entreprise "Wold Corporation". Molly était nerveuse et Sherlock ne cessait de jeter des regards sur elle. Sa nervosité avait le don de le contaminer, lui aussi. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais travaillé dans une entreprise, et encore moins dans un bureau entouré de collègues de travail. Et comme il était sur une enquête, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur parler comme il le faisait avec Anderson et Donovan. Ici, le plus petit écart ne serait pas toléré.

- Relax, Molly, ça va bien se passer, nous avons suivi une formation en béton, lui dit-il pour tenter de faire baisser la pression, sachant qu'elle avait un naturel très timide.

Lorsque Sherlock avait parlé, elle regardait par la fenêtre, tout en chipotant avec ses doigts de manière nerveuse. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas le boulot en lui-même qui me rend nerveuse, je m'en fiche, lui fit-elle part. Je veux juste savoir comment on va faire pour détruire un réseau informatique complet de piratage d'info ?

Les doigts du détective pianotèrent sur le volant, s'impatientant car le conducteur devant lui était une tortue. Il le déboîta à toute vitesse, et se rabattit devant lui de justesse avant que la voiture qui venait en sens inverse ne soit trop proche. Il entendit Molly pousser un gros soupir. D'un regard en coin, il remarqua qu'elle se cramponnait à la poignée de la portière.

- Pas le premier jour en tout cas, répondit-il en montant les vitesses et en poussant la voiture. Relax ! On trouvera bien une solution, fait moi confiance.

- D'accord, mais à l'avenir, ne fait plus ça !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il car il ne comprenait pas.

- Doubler une voiture alors que tu arrives au tournant et que l'on ne voit pas s'il en vient en face.

- Oh, fit-il, soulagé que ce ne soit que ça.

Ils arrivèrent au siège de l'entreprise : un immense building, tout de verre et d'acier. Après avoir garé la voiture, ils se présentèrent à l'accueil et un homme vint les chercher.

- Ah, je vous attendais ! fit l'homme en tendant les bras vers eux.

Il serra chaleureusement la main de Sherlock tout en parlant :

- Monsieur Laurens, mademoiselle Hoop, fit-il en direction de Molly, tout en lui serrant la main aussi. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à vos bureaux.

Ils suivirent l'homme, traversant les couloirs remplit de bureau grouillant de personnel en effervescence. L'homme se stoppa à un premier bureau :

- Voici le bureau de monsieur Laurens, fit-il en ouvrant la porte et fit entrer Sherlock qui s'installa. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez moi, je suis le responsable qui fait tourner les bureau.

- Un responsable du matériel, en quelque sorte, lui dit Sherlock en toute logique.

- C'est ça, "en quelque sorte", lui répondit l'homme en riant. Je veille à ce que vos environnements de travail ne vous entravent pas dans votre travail.

- C'est très joliment dit, fit Sherlock sans mettre de l'ironie dans sa réponse. Monsieur ?

- Rodrik ! Appelez moi Rodrik.

- Bien, Rodrik ! C'est très bien de me montrer le bureau, mais que devons nous faire ?

- Il reste celui de mademoiselle, lui dit Rodrik, sans répondre à sa question. Vous avez rendez-vous dans une heure dans la salle de réunion pour faire connaissance avec tout le reste des actionnaires. C'est au fond du couloir, les grandes portes après l'open space.

- Merci bien ! fit Sherlock qui commençait à ouvrir tous les tiroirs de son bureau.

En d'autres termes, cela signifiait que Rodrik pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

L'homme emmena Molly vers l'open space. C'était une grande pièce, comme un hall d'entrée, en plein milieu d'un couloir. Un grand espace où les bureaux étaient disposés tout autour de la pièce, de sorte que chacun puisse se faire face. Un grand espace au milieu permettait au personnel de véhiculer. Le couloir se continuait après, jusqu'à de grandes portes en bois faisant penser à des portes de châteaux. La salle de réunion, donc, pensa Molly.

L'homme amena Molly jusqu'à son bureau, séparé par une petite barrière de plastique de sa collègue d'a coté, qui jacassait avec sa collègue voisine. Son bureau était un peu plus spacieux que celui de sa collègue, qui lui était bien moins équipé.

- Cessez de jacasser comme dans un poulailler, mesdames, vous avez du travail, il me semble ! fit l'homme d'une voix forte pour interrompre la conversation.

Une des deux femmes s'étrangla dans le yaourt qu'elle mangeait à la va-vite.

- Eh, oh, on t'a pas sonné, mister « Bic » ! fit une grosse dame à la voix un peu vulgaire du bureau en face de Molly. Tu t'occupes de l'approvisionnement en matériel, pas de nos salaires, à ce que je sache.

- Merci bien pour cet exemple très professionnel, madame Martial. C'est la nouvelle… fit l'homme en désignant Molly.

- Conseillère, on sait, Rodrik, fit la grosse dame. On est secrétaire peut-être, mais pas encore cruche ! Allez, retourne à ton placard, on s'en charge.

Molly ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Apparemment, de ce qu'elle avait observé, elle était la conseillère, et les femmes autour d'elle, de simples secrétaires. Leurs bureaux étaient vraiment tout petit, comparés au sien. Elle était leur supérieure hiérarchique, et Molly ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec elles. Ici, ce n'était pas la morgue, et encore moins l'hôpital. Certaines la regardaient d'un air mauvais, d'autres bavardaient dans leur coin, sur son dos. La grosse dame s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, je suis madame Martial, chef secrétaire ! fit la grosse dame en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Hoop, fit Molly d'une voie timide.

Elle avait failli un moment donner son vrai nom, mais elle s'était retenue à temps.

- Bien, avant toute chose, il faut savoir qu'ici, on travaille en équipe, tu es notre supérieur hiérarchique, mais tout le monde se tutoie, ok ? fit la grosse dame d'une voix un peu menaçante, comme si elle n'était pas capable de comprendre.

- Oh, bien sûr, pas de soucis ! s'empressa de répondre Molly, en essayant d'être la plus gentille possible, car apparemment, elle n'était pas aimée. Ça sera plus simple !

- Bien, alors au travail les filles, et plus vite que ça ! Je compte sur vous et votre… hum… exceptionnel don de gentillesse, dit-elle d'un ton ironique, pour aider notre nouvelle conseillère. Tu t'appelles ? demanda la grosse dame.

- Rebecca, répondit Molly.

- Bien, Rebecca, je suis Denise, conclu la grosse dame.

De son côté, Sherlock continuait la fouille de son bureau, histoire de se familiariser à son nouveau travail. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et composa son nouveau mot de passe. Alors qu'il en composait un bien complexe à découvrir, hormis pour un programme spécial, un autre homme passa la tête dans son bureau. Un jeune homme, environ du même âge que lui, portant un complet bleu marine.

- Hey ! fit-il en lui faisant coucou.

Sherlock leva la tête de son ordinateur et le regarda, surpris. Ce type avait une tête de clown avec son sourire niais, pensa-t-il.

- Tu es le nouveau ? lui demanda "sourire niais". Moi aussi je suis actionnaire, je voulais voir si c'était vrai.

- Quoi donc, interrogea Sherlock qui fouillait dans son tiroir pour trouver de quoi écrire.

- On a un nouvel actionnaire ! fit-il d'un ton joyeux, comme s'il avait gagné la grande cagnotte de l'Euro Million.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils. Il n'était pas très sociable et il venait apparemment de tomber sur son contraire : le type le plus sociable de l'entreprise.

- Heu, pas un, mais deux, en fait. Ma fiancée… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

- Ah, oui, la conseillère, s'exclama "mister social". C'est une bonne femme ! On s'en fout, si on devait tous compter sur nos bonnes femmes, on se serait pendu depuis longtemps.

Collectionneur de femme, trompeur, et macho, résuma Sherlock dans sa tête, observant par la même occasion tout le personnage.

- Bref, vous êtes ? lui demanda Sherlock.

- Eh, on se tutoie parce que on va devenir pote, mec ! fit l'homme en lui tendant la main, qu'il serra.

Cet homme lui faisait penser à un copain qu'il avait en fac, qui lui parlait comme ça, avant de lui présenter une flopée de nana, rapportée d'Europe de l'est à l'arrière de sa voiture. Un sacré phénomène, ce « pote ».

- Je m'appelle Jim, continua le jeune homme. Et toi ?

Sherlock tiqua sur le prénom : depuis l'affaire Moriarty, il avait la psychose des "Jim".

- Gabriel, lui répondit Sherlock sans se tromper.

Il était déjà dans son personnage, oubliant tout le reste.

- Ah ouais, comme l'archange, fit-il sur un ton plaisantin.

Sherlock ne comprenait vraiment pas cet homme. Il parlait vraiment pour ne rien dire, et ça, cela insupportait au plus au point le détective. Il n'était pas ici pour discuter, mais pour résoudre une enquête ! L'énervement commençait à le gagner.

- Ouais, tu sais quoi ? L'archange aimerait bien bosser. Donc, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda Sherlock, qui s'impatientait.

- Non, non, je voulais juste faire connaissance, se défendit-il. Je suis passé par l'open space, tu es un petit chanceux toi, tu sais ! fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Heu… Pourquoi ? lui demanda Sherlock sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et ce qu'était un open space.

- Ben, ta fiancé, fit l'homme en haussant les épaules. C'est un sacré coup, dis donc ! Tu la recrutée comment ?

- Nous sommes associés, fit Sherlock, qui commençait à détester ce type.

- Allez, on ne me la fait pas ! Tu peux me le dire tu sais, on va être pote.

- Dire quoi ? demanda Sherlock qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Une petite stagiaire sous le bureau ? Une belle promotion d'associé ?

- Je ne crois pas, non !

- Ne sois pas si frigide, lui fit l'autre en riant. Tu es beau comme un dieu grec, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne t'es pas tapé la moitié des stagiaires de ton ancien bureau ?

Sherlock releva les yeux, surprit et choqué. D'accord, il avait couru les filles à la fac, mais c'était du passé, des histoires d'ado, de gamin. De là à coucher avec tout le service ! Sa maîtresse et sa femme se nommaient "boulot" puisque, comme il avait dit à John, il était marié à son travail. Le type qu'il avait devant lui était vraiment en manque, et en plus il lorgnait sur Molly. Ce que Sherlock n'aimait pas du tout et le foutait juste un peu en pétard, et d'une humeur légèrement meurtrière envers son nouveau collègue qui était énervant au possible à force de jacasser.

- Merci, fit-il d'une voix qu'il ne sût pas rendre chaleureuse, mais presque menaçante. Mais si tu t'es tapé toute l'entreprise et que tu es à la recherche de viande fraîche, sache que ma fiancée, c'est chasse gardée, « mon pote ». Tu l'emmerdes ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et je fais voler ton sourire "menthol fraîche", on est d'accord ? Et personne n'est passé sous mon bureau, ok ?

Ce type avait réussi à l'exaspérer, comme le duo Anderson-Donovan qui lui aussi lui donnait l'envie d'accomplir le meurtre parfait.

- Ho, ho, ho, tout doux, mec ! fit le collègue, perdant par la même occasion son sourire "pepsodent". Tu l'as dans la peau, cette nana !

- Nous sommes fiancés, lui dit-il en mettant de la persuasion dans la voix.

Il était hors de question que les gens n'y croient pas. Jouer au fiancé jaloux allait l'aider à jouer son personnage et à le faire intégrer. Son « faux couple » n'en paraîtrait que plus plausible.

- Bha, tu vas faire partie de cette élite de mec qui font un mariage parfait et qui s'aiment toute la vie, poursuivit l'autre, imaginant une vie auprès de la même femme, ce qui, pour lui, était "mission impossible". Personnellement, je n'y crois pas. Tu vas voir, tu vas vite t'ennuyer ! Faut savoir pimenter sa vie.

Sherlock faillit lui répondre que s'il manquait de piment, il n'avait qu'à en acheter. Où s'enrôler dans l'armée. L'Afghanistan avait bien pimenté la vie de John, lui laissant un gros pépin dans l'épaule. Mais il ne pouvait pas être trop sarcastique non plus.

- On peut pimenter sa vie sans le bureau, tu sais !

- Ok, répondit l'autre en abandonnant la partie car il était tombé sur "mister fidélité". Bien, je te laisse. T'inquiètes pas, mec, je la touche pas, ta nana ! Tu serais capable de me mordre. On a rendez-vous dans une heure, à la salle de réunion. Tu sais où c'est ?

- ça va, merci, je sais encore marcher. Je m'en sortirai, fit Sherlock qui regardait un calendrier qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir.

De son côté, Molly avait fait connaissance avec ses collègues et commençait à travailler. Elle avait fourni un premier rapport, qu'elle avait mis sur le bureau de sa supérieure en chef qui n'était pas encore là, une certaine Anna Velasquez. Apparemment, d'après les cancans de ses collègues, c'était une pin-up espagnole, avec un très fort caractère, et qui se prenait pour la reine de l'open space. En même temps, elle avait le grade le plus haut et Molly remplaçait son ancienne copine, très complice avec elle et qui faisait vivre un véritable cauchemar aux secrétaires.

La pause du matin arriva et chacune des secrétaires commencèrent à sortir de l'argent pour la machine à café et des cigarettes pour aller les fumer. Molly les suivit et prit un café. Elle en prit un aussi pour Sherlock et traîna un peu dans le couloir pour retrouver son bureau. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son chemin et de ce fait, la porte de son bureau, elle entra.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui posant le café sur le bureau.

- Ah, merci pour le café ! lui dit-il, n'oubliant pas de la remercier, pour une fois. Et bien, c'est d'un ennui mortel, comme je l'avais pensé. Des transactions boursières depuis ce matin et c'est aussi passionnant que les émissions débiles de la télé. Et toi ?

- Oh, ça pourrait aller si mes collègues ne me regardaient pas avec un regard mauvais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? demanda-t-il, repensant à son collègue exubérant.

- Rien ! lui dit-elle en déposant son gobelet en carton de café. Je suis leur supérieure hiérarchique, en second, avec une autre nana, qui est au-dessus de moi. D'après les cancans, la responsable et la conseillère leurs en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ah les femmes et leurs ragots, pensa Sherlock. Elles médisaient l'une sur l'autre. Mais puisqu'ils étaient sur une enquête, ils devaient jouer serré et surtout ne pas s'attirer des ennuis qui leurs feraient prendre la porte avant la résolution de l'affaire.

- Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : gagner la confiance des secrétaires. Deviens leurs copines, ça pourrait nous servir.

- C'est plutôt mal parti, se plaignit-elle, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir bien faire pour s'en sortir. Bon, j'y retourne, sinon on va se demander ce que je fais. N'oublie pas la réunion dans trente minutes.

- à tout à l'heure, fit Sherlock à Molly qui sortait de son bureau.

Il soupira. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas dans le même service ? Elle lui manquait déjà.

Molly retourna à la machine à café pour rejoindre ses collègues et réfléchir à la manière dont elle pouvait gagner leur confiance. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, en tout cas.

- Alors, la petite nouvelle ? Tu es allée faire la lèche botte à ton patron ? demanda une de ses collègues, près de la machine à café, faisant ricaner toutes les autres.

- Ce n'est pas mon patron, c'est mon fiancé ! répliqua Molly en colère.

- Hé, à d'autre ! Tu as fait comme toutes les poufiasses du bureau là-bas : tu es passée en dessous, continua sa collègue sur un ton égrillard, ce qui ne plut pas à Molly.

Elle était leur supérieure, non ? En tout cas, là où elle travaillait, personne n'aurait jamais osé parler sur ce ton à la supérieure.

- N'importe quoi ! J'ai quand même ma dignité ! Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, fit Molly d'une voix froide qui fit sursauter ses collègues.

Elles furent toutes surprise, elles qui l'avaient prise pour une petite trouillarde qui n'oserait pas leur répondre, elles en étaient pour leurs frais.

- Bon, allez, stop les filles ! fit la grosse dame. Vous n'allez pas la bouffer toute crue dès la première journée, sans la connaître ? En tout cas, ton fiancé, il est très mignon. Il a de beaux yeux bleus et c'est pour ça que le poulailler est jaloux, gloussa-t-elle en direction de ses collègues.

- Denise, tu as une augmentation de salaire à demander que tu joues à la mère poule avec la nouvelle chef ? lui demanda sa collègue, un brin sarcastique.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Nathalie ! lui répliqua Denise, du tac au tac. Tu es pire qu'une vipère ! Vous ne la connaissez même pas, cette petite et vous vous attaquez déjà à elle. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle ne vous en fasse pas baver après ? Si elle se venge, vous aller encore vous plaindre. Elle est votre supérieur hiérarchique, je vous le rappelle !

- Ouais, ok Denise, t'énerves pas, c'est pas bon pour ta santé, lui dit Nathalie à court d'argument. Allez les filles, on retourne bosser !

Elle passa avec ses copines devant Molly et s'arrêta un moment :

- Et toi, ce n'est parce que tu es notre supérieure hiérarchique que je vais prendre des gants avec toi ! lui dit-elle d'un air de défi, avec la voix condescendante.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, sauf si tu m'y obliges, fit Molly sur le même ton.

- Mouais, tu sais, le coup du prince charmant, fit-elle en montrant le bureau de Sherlock du menton. Dans le monde de la finance, ça n'existe pas ! Au premier voyage d'affaire en jet privé, il va se taper l'hôtesse de l'air et toutes ses copine. Tu verras...

Puis, une fois qu'elle eut lâché sa petite tirade, elle continua sa route jusqu'à son bureau.

Molly serra les dents, le monde de la finance est impitoyable, Mycroft les avait prévenu, pourtant.

- Ne fais pas attention, fit Denise. Tu dois encore faire tes preuves. Elles attendent de savoir si tu seras la copine de la grande chef.

- C'est qui, cette grande chef ? demanda Molly en se tournant vers Denise.

- C'est la responsable du personnel, c'est elle qui gère nos salaires et qui peut nous virer quand elle le veut. Elle est aussi actionnaire et a divorcé d'au moins quatre gros actionnaires d'ici. C'est donc une nana qui travaille juste pour pas s'ennuyer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Génial, on se croirait dans une série télé, fit Molly en souriant. Finance, ton univers impitoyable...

- Hum ! gloussa Denise, en se retenant de fredonner la musique de "Dallas". Comment crois-tu que les séries marchent si bien ? En tout cas, fais attention à ton homme, petite. Les secrétaires, ce n'est rien mais les poufiasses des bureaux par là...

Du menton, elle désigna les bureaux qui étaient sur le même couloir que celui de Sherlock :

- Ce sont des vraies mantes religieuses.

- D'accord, fit Molly en pensant qu'avec un homme tel que Sherlock, les femmes du bureau auraient fort à faire pour le faire succomber à leurs charmes.

Molly repartit travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de la réunion. Elle regarda sa montre et vit passer une flopée d'hommes en costar qui se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion. Elle se leva de son bureau et alla s'intégrer dans le rang, sous le regard mauvais des secrétaires. Molly avait une boule au ventre. Soudain, une main attrapa la sienne et elle reconnu Sherlock. Elle lui sourit, contente de le voir. Cela allait beaucoup mieux, maintenant.

La réunion commença par la présentation sommaire des nouveaux actionnaires et de leur rôle.

Sherlock et Molly avaient l'impression d'être coincé dans un étau. D'un côté, certains hommes faisaient des clins d'œils bien ambigus à Molly et de l'autre, certaines femmes n'arrêtaient pas de mettre en valeur leurs jambes sous la table en verre.

Sherlock avait l'impression d'être de la viande fraîche de premier choix, arrivée à temps pour des affamés ! La réunion se poursuivit sur la finance, les chiffres de l'entreprise, bref tout ce qu'il y avait de plus barbant pour lui et il était coincé ici. Il s'en souviendrait de cette affaire. La télévision n'était pas son violon d'Ingres, mais maintenant, même les cours de la Bourse allaient le faire grincer des dents. Il tenta de s'intéresser à ce qui se disait. Une femme montrait sur un rétroprojecteur des courbes d'actions en bourse, Molly prenait des notes pour son métier de conseillère. Elle avait remarqué que certains éléments de la réunion pouvaient lui servir pour d'autres rapports qu'on lui avait donné à faire.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, les actionnaires se succédèrent pour plusieurs exposés, comme à l'école. Sherlock remarqua - car il était assis à côté de Molly - qu'elle ne prenait plus de note, mais qu'elle dessinait sur son carnet. Elle avait fait en sorte que personne ne le remarque, sauf le détective, à qui le dessin était destiné. Sherlock, plus grand qu'elle, avait une bonne vue au-dessus de son épaule, puisqu'ils regardaient tous en direction d'un tableau blanc rempli de courbes, de chiffres et autres signes cabalistiques.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut son décolleté assez plaisant, mais il risquait vite de décrocher si il s'en allait sur cette pente là. Il regarda les dessins de Molly, se concentrant dessus. Tout d'abord, elle avait retenu et marqué tous les noms de leurs collègues, et en avait déduit un organigramme, selon le caractère de chacun.

"Impressionnant", songea Sherlock.

Ensuite, elle s'était amusée à caricaturer ses collègues. Elle dessinait plutôt bien et Sherlock pouvait deviner les personne qu'elle n'appréciait pas, comme la grande blonde toute sèche qui leur faisait l'exposé à l'instant même, et puis son « pote » de tout à l'heure, avec son ami qui lui avait fait du rentre-dedans. Tout cela, elle le dessinait très bien. Molly pouvait lui faire passer beaucoup de message rien qu'en dessinant.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de blabla, ils sortirent de la salle de réunion. Il était midi pile.

- Bon, allez, viens, on va manger un truc dehors, j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit, fit Sherlock en prenant Molly par les hanches pour la sortir du hall d'entrée sous les regards insistants de tous les actionnaires qui sortaient manger aussi.

Molly eut une bouffée de chaleur lorsqu'elle avait senti la main de Sherlock se poser sur ses hanches. Le sentir si près d'elle, son bras lui enserrant la taille... Son coeur commença à s'emballer.

- C'est étrange de ta part que tu demandes à t'aérer l'esprit, fit Molly en rougissant de plaisir.

Une chose était sûre : elle était très flattée qu'il soit jaloux des autres, même si elle savait que cela ne voulait rien dire, hormis le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec un autre. Il avait déjà grincé des dents lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Jim, qui s'était avéré être un beau salaud. Moriarty... Elle s'en voulait encore d'être sortie avec lui.

Sherlock Holmes jaloux... Que disait déjà un article qu'elle avait lu dernièrement ? Ah oui, la jalousie n'était pas toujours bonne car elle découlait d'un manque de confiance en soi que l'on projetait sur son partenaire... Oui, c'était une histoire dans ce genre là... Mais bon, la jalousie, à petites doses, c'était le piment d'un couple. En plus, il ne lui avait pas fait une scène de jalousie, non, il était plutôt protecteur envers elle, la protégeant des pulsions malsaines des autres. Le harcèlement sexuel était une chose terrible, dans les entreprises. Et ailleurs aussi, se dit Molly. Oui, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter, toute seule, tous ces sauvages qui la regardaient comme si elle était la dernière femme sur terre.

Ils sortirent de l'entreprise et marchèrent un peu. Il faisait très beau, Sherlock regarda le ciel en fermant les yeux un moment et respira à plein poumon.

- ça fait du bien de sortir de là, n'est ce pas ? lui dit Molly en le regardant avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est absolument pas le métier que j'aurais pu faire dans cette vie ci, ni dans une autre, lui avoua-t-il en s'étirant. Je comprends que le taux de suicide soit très élevé, dans ce secteur. Moi aussi j'avais envie de me pendre après la réunion barbante de tout à l'heure. C'était tout aussi casse-pieds et inintéressant qu'une émission de téléréalité.

- Oui, c'est des fou là dedans, lui dit-elle en marchant à ses côtés, résistant à l'envie de passer son bras sous le sien. Entre fille, c'est la guerre de territoire et il y a des crises de jalousie pour le moindre truc. Tandis que chez les mecs…..C'est simple, c'est un peu comme le documentaire sur le brame du cerf, en pleine reproduction.

Sherlock éclata de rire en entendant l'image que Molly donnait de leurs nouveaux lieux de travail. Et il n'en pensait pas moins, vu le comportement de son collègue au sourire pour une pub vantant les mérites d'un dentifrice. Il avait bien dû préciser que Molly, c'était chasse gardée et qu'il était le garde chasse. Molly avait tout compris et résumé le tout en une simple phrase.

C'était plutôt rare qu'il soit sur la même longueur d'onde qu'une autre personne, surtout une femme. Il essaya de s'expliquer cette situation par le fait qu'il était complètement dépaysé avec ce boulot de dingue. Il avait plus l'habitude de se retrouver sur son terrain et, Molly n'avait rien à voir avec John...

Ils arrivèrent au même restaurant que la première fois. C'était le plus reculé du quartier des affaires, mais au moins, ils n'y croisaient personne de l'entreprise. Sherlock décida de l'adopter officiellement comme "oasis pour la pause du midi" !

Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent à manger en parlant de tout, sauf de leur boulot, histoire de changer d'air. Et Molly avait une fois de plus raison : ça faisait un bien fou de changer d'air, d'être ensemble, comme ces trois jours qu'ils avaient passé. Il n'avait pas aimé être séparé d'elle, de se retrouver lâché au milieu des fauves, séparés l'un de l'autre. Il avait l'impression de revivre, quand il la voyait.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Après le repas, ils reprirent leur travail.

Sherlock fit connaissance de manière plus approfondie de ses collègues qui avaient décidés de tous défiler, les un après les autres, dans son bureau, comme des enfants curieux.

Molly essayait de s'intégrer de son côté, en aidant le plus possible et en étant très gentille. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait qu'à moitié. Malgré l'air mauvais de ses collègues qui avait disparu, les filles étaient encore méfiantes à son égard et avaient du mal à lui parler de cette chef qui devait arriver. Seule Denise le faisait.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle doit revenir ? interrogea Molly qui discutait avec Denise, à la photocopieuse.

- On ne sait pas trop, fit-elle en haussant les épaules d'ignorance. Peut-être demain, ou après-demain. Elle est partie en voyage d'affaire, à Rio, lui fit-elle part avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Elle est partie avec quelqu'un de la boite ? demanda Molly sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, car malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas son boulot, elle aimait toujours les cancans regorgeant de détails et d'informations utiles.

- Avec deux collègues de travail, comme je te le dis, lui confia-t-elle d'un ton égrillard. Je ne les connais pas trop, mais c'est des beaux gosses, dans leur genre. Ça n'a étonné personne, quand elle est partie avec eux, il faut qu'elle essaye tous ! Elle est comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, elle met la main partout, les lèche tous et elle veut tous les goûter, surtout les nouvelles saveurs.

Molly déglutit en entendant que cette femme voulait essayer tous les hommes, surtout les nouveaux arrivants. Même si Sherlock n'était pas ce genre d'homme - enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne connaissait rien de son passé - elle ressentit tout de même une pointe de jalousie ou de peur dans son ventre. Cela lui aurait fait très mal de voir le détective avec une femme, quelqu'elle soit. Molly ne connaissait pas cette croqueuse d'homme, cette fameuse "chef", mais elle la détestait déjà et n'allait pas aimer la voir revenir.

La photocopieuse avait fini son travail, tirant Molly de ses pensées, pendant que sa collègue triait les feuilles qui en sortaient.

- Allez, c'est bon, on a ce qu'il faut, fit Denise qui retournait vers son bureau. Viens par là, je vais te montrer comment on finalise le projet.

Molly la suivi, elle n'avait pas le choix.

La journée se passa lentement, alors que d'habitude, au travail, Molly ne voyait pas le temps passer. Ici, elle avait cessé de regarder l'heure, tellement ça la déprimait. Elle s'attira la sympathie de quelques collègues d'ailleurs, les accro à la pendule qui avançait trop lentement à leur goût.

Un homme, habillé normalement, passa dans l'open space. Il fut repéré par tout le monde, vu qu'il ne portait pas de costume, alors que c'était la règle. Il avait une mallette à la main et une casquette vissée sur le front, l'habillement parfait pour se faire immédiatement repérer dans la boîte ! Molly le prit pour un électricien, mais c'était en fait un informaticien de haut de niveau qui tentait de rentrer dans le bureau de la chef.

- La chef n'est pas là, monsieur, il faudra repasser ! fit Denise, d'une voix forte, à l'homme qui s'acharnait sur la poignée de la porte, fermée à clef.

- J'ai besoin de la clef, vos supérieurs veulent que je remette cet ordi en mode "opérationnel" le plus vite possible, fit l'homme qui semblait pressé.

- Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas la clef, fit une des secrétaires.

- Moi je les ai, fit Rodrik en s'avançant vers l'homme pour lui ouvrir. Prenez votre temps, c'est très important que ce PC recommence à fonctionner.

Le technicien, énervé par la perte de temps, lui demanda un peu sèchement :

- Vous n'avez touché à rien, pendant mon absence ?

Il guetta la réponse de Rodrik, qui se dandinait sur ses pieds de manière gênée.

- On a un peu tenté de le rallumer, je ne vous cache pas, avoua Rodrik.

- Comment ? cria l"informaticien au comble de l'indignation. Mais il fallait m'attendre, voyons ! Et si vous aviez perdu les données ? Vos patrons m'ont dit que c'était capital. Des sommes sont en jeu. Vous le saviez, non ?

Rodrick avait reculé de quelques centimètres en entendant l'informaticien l'enguirlander comme s'il était un gamin. Non, mais, il se prenait pour qui, lui ? Rodrick se défendit en lui expliquant QUI lui avait demandé de tenter de rallumer le PC, au risque de tout perdre.

- Oui, je le sais parfaitement, lui répondit-il de manière agressive, furieux de s'être fait descendre devant les autres qui écoutaient. Mais ce sont EUX qui m'ont dit d'essayer… Oui, monsieur, ce sont les patrons qui m'ont donné l'ordre de tenter un redémarrage.

"Tiens, pensa-t-il en regardant l'informaticien perdre de sa superbe. Prends ça dans tes dents".

L'informaticien, dérouté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, compris que si l'ordre venait d'en haut, il n'avait plus qu'à se taire et à exécuter le travail. "N'empêche, pensa-t-il en lui-même, même si l'ordre a été donné par les patrons, si le fait de redémarrer l'ordinateur a bousillé les donnés, c'est moi qui me ferai engueuler et traiter d'incapable parce que le système est fichu... Comme toujours, ils font les cons et c'est moi qui trinque".

- Bien, je vais voir quels dégâts vous avez fait, fit l'homme sur un ton amer, en ouvrant la porte et entrant dans la pièce.

Durant tout cet échange, dont Molly n'avait pas perdu une miette, elle s'était aussi rapprochée des autres, bien décidée à mener sa petite enquête distraite.

- De quoi parle-t-il ? fit Molly, curieuse.

- De l'ordinateur de la chef enfin, son deuxième, lui expliqua une secrétaire tandis que Rodrick restait silencieux, planté devant la porte, fulminant toujours. Il sert pour des trucs un peu louches...

- Comme quoi ? continua Molly, avide d'en savoir plus, mais utilisant le ton badin, comme si elle se renseignait sur la dernière aventure croustillante d'une star.

Apparemment, son air innocent marcha car la secrétaire ne se méfia pas. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, en signe qu'elle en savait peu, mais juste assez pour aiguiser la curiosité de Molly.

- Bah, on sait pas trop, répondit-elle sur le même ton qu'elle employait pour parler du dernier potin dont personne ne savait rien. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que la petite jeune fille et sa bande qui faisaient la sécurité, sont entrées dans le bureau, pour voler le contenu de l'ordi. Certainement pour le revendre, d'après ce qu'on a entendus. Et puis, elle s'est fait prendre...

La secrétaire se tourna vers sa collègue, Denise, tandis que Molly se retenait de ne pas montrer que tout cela l'intéressait au plus haut point.

- Tu te souviens, Denise, celle qui nous disait de rien dire, quand elle emmenait le petit bout d'chou ?

Denise se tourna vers elle et sourit.

- Ah oui, la petite sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle était adorable comme tout. Ils ont tous été viré séance tenante. Et puis après, ils ont envoyé Martin pour leur donner je-ne-sais-quoi. Leur solde de tout compte peut être...

- C'est qui, Martin ? demanda Molly en frissonnant.

Denise avait employé le terme "leur solde de tout compte" et elle en croyait pas si bien dire puisque tout le monde était mort... Sauf Lilo.

- Oh, continua Denise. C'est l'aide de Rodrik. C'est un handicapé mental, enfin je crois. Il est un peu bizarre, "dérangé", si tu veux. Tellement dérangé qu'il lui arrive parfois des accidents. Pauvre garçon. Lui, il s'occupe du ménage.

Une secrétaire s'approcha d'elles et, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la table, entra dans leur conversation. Molly était stupéfiée de voir comment la machine à ragots se mettait si facilement en place. Elle était sur et en direct !

- Il est dangereux, comme type, lui expliqua une autre secrétaire que les commentaires de ses autres copines avait attiré. Il a failli être viré plusieurs fois pour violence. Une fois, il a étranglé une secrétaire qui s'était moquée de lui.

- Hé bien, c'est joyeux chez vous ! fit Molly en se demandant dans quel asile de fous elle avait échoué.

- Comme tu dis, confirma une femme qui avait, elle aussi, décidé de vider son sac. Depuis cet incident avec les agents de sécurité, l'ordi ne marche plus et les patrons sont sur les nerfs. Sûrement du trafic de fric ou je ne sais quoi, lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. La petite aura voulu se faire du fric en craquant leur dispositif, c'est très fréquent.

"Et bien, pensa Molly, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps en faisant marcher la machine à ragots, moi".

Le tout était de savoir ce que Sherlock allait faire de toutes ses infos qu'elle venait de glaner. Etaient-elles exploitables ? Y avait-il un lien entre ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et les meurtres ?

Une pause pour le soir arriva. Pour leur premier jour et en tant qu'actionnaires, ils finissaient à 19h tous les deux. Molly n'en pouvait plus et accueilli la pause avec joie. Elle prit un café avec ses collègues. L'ambiance s'était détendue, elle avait réussi à s'intégrer, grâce à Denise. Les secrétaires racontaient leur vie à la machine à café et demandaient quelques détails sur Molly, qui broda quelque chose de plausible sur son parcours privé, professionnel et amoureux.

- Bien, je vais vous lâcher quelques minutes, les filles, fit Molly avec un petit sourire entendu, en partant dans le couloir.

Toutes les filles réunies autour de la machine à café se mirent à sourire de manière entendue.

- Tu vas rejoindre ton homme ? demanda une des secrétaires. Mais pourquoi il ne vient jamais à la machine à café, lui ?

- Oh, tu sais, fit Molly désinvolte, si je ne lui dis pas qu'il faut s'arrêter, il est capable de crever sur son lieu de travail.

Sur cette petite tirade qui résumait bien le caractère "je suis marié avec mon boulot" de Sherlock, elle les quitta et se dirigea vers le bureau de son fiancé.

- Et voilà, c'est que je vous disais les filles, fit Denise, alors que Molly entrait dans le bureau de Sherlock. Les mecs, si tu joue pas le rôle de "maman", il ne savent rien faire...

Toutes ses collègues, mariées ou non, acquiescèrent à cette vérité presque absolue. En tout cas, depuis le temps qu'elles fréquentaient les hommes, aucune n'en avait rencontré un qui n'ait pas besoin de sa femme-copine-fiancée, comme d'une mère.

- Tu ne prends jamais de pause ? fit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- J'aimerais bien, mais ça ne s'arrête jamais ! fit Sherlock en montrant son ordinateur. Pareil pour les transactions boursières, on dirait qu'ils ne dorment jamais. Pourquoi fermes-tu la porte ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire complice et prit son air de conspiratrice.

- J'ai une petite histoire à te raconter, qui va peut-être t'intéresser, lui annonça-t-elle.

Elle lui raconta le passage de l'informaticien et l'histoire du deuxième ordinateur avec la sœur de Lilo, plus tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur le dénommé Martin.

- Bien, je crois que tu as trouvé ce qu'on cherchait. Au fait, j'ai vu John, tout à l'heure.

Elle le regarda avec stupeur et il fut content d'avoir pu la surprendre avec sa petite révélation à lui.

- John ? Comment il est entré dans les bureaux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sherlock s'était levé et il prit appui sur le bord de son bureau.

- Déguisé en livreur, expliqua Sherlock, en souriant encore du déguisement parfait de son ami qui s'améliorait dans le domaine de la discrétion. Il m'a donné ceci...

Sherlock mit sa main en poche, et en sortit une toute petite chose, qu'il lui montra. Vu de sa position, Molly reconnu une clé USB. Il la lui donna et elle la prit en main, la retournant dans tous les sens pour tenter de comprendre.

- C'est quoi exactement ? demanda Molly qui avait remarqué que ce n'était pas un clé USB, même si cela y ressemblait.

- Une sorte de détecteur de système de piratage, fit Sherlock, tout en se penchant vers le clavier de son ordinateur.

Il cliqua dessus pour ne pas perdre le fil de son "faux" travail.

- On va faire tous les ordis de la boîte pour trouver celui qui pirate les infos top secrètes ? lui demanda Molly, soupirant rien qu'en imaginant l'ampleur de leur tâche.

- Et bien, fit Sherlock, qui continuait de cliquer, pas tous. Disons que celui du bureau de ta chef m'intéresse au plus haut point et le mien et une vrai mine d'or !

- Comment ça ? fit Molly qui se posta derrière lui, respirant par la même occasion les effluves de son after-shave.

Le sentir si près d'elle, mit de nouveau le feu à son visage et ailleurs. Quand à lui, il dut se concentrer sur le travail, car la sentir dans son dos était fort troublant. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle dans sa nuque.

- Regarde, fit Sherlock en ouvrant plusieurs fichiers qu'il avait décodé avec la clé, content d'avoir ça pour se concentrer, surtout que Molly s'était penchée encore plus sur son épaule et avait posé sa main dessus. Cela m'étonne que les plans d'un navire de guerre aient quelque chose à faire dans cet ordinateur qui sert pour les transactions boursières.

Il lui montra les plans, les faisant défiler avec l'aide de la souris, faisant son possible pour rester concentré sur son affaire. Molly se pencha et sa mèche de cheveux lui frôla la nuque.

- Mais… Comment est-ce que ? balbutia Molly, qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait cacher ces informations à des agents secrets aussi facilement.

Pour le détective, ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Il était au courant de beaucoup de choses, du fait que son frère travaillait pour le gouvernement.

- C'est simple : sans la clé, ces documents n'apparaissent pas. Cette session non plus. C'est une sorte de session fantôme, cachée derrière celle-ci, expliqua Sherlock en lui montrant les transactions boursières.

- Comme les tiroir à double fond ! fit Molly qui comprenait mieux la tâche qui les attendait.

- C'est ça ! fit le détective en proie à l'excitation de son enquête. Le seul souci est que même si j'ai trouvé cette session fantôme sur mon ordi, je ne sais que la visualiser. Je ne peux rien faire, ni modifier, ni effacer.

- Il faut trouver la source mère ! s'exclama Molly.

- C'est pour ça que je suis presque convaincu que ce fameux ordinateur dont tu me parles est la source, répondit-il en se frottant le menton. La sœur de Lilo n'aurait pas pris d'aussi grands risques si ça n'avait été qu'un simple ordi, comme le mien.

Pour le moment, Sherlock aurait aimé se retrouver chez lui, pour pouvoir méditer sur toute cette affaire. Bon, c'était une affaire qui aurait nécessité plus de trois patchs, mais au moins, il aurait pu réfléchir à son aise, sans être sans cesse dérangé par des collègues. Il n'avait même pas son violon pour en gratter les cordes. Il pesta en lui-même contre ces bureaux qui, pour lui, ressemblaient à des cages à poules : tout le monde l'un sur l'autre et la rentabilité avant tout.

- Ok, fit Molly en réfléchissant. Mais on n'y accèdera pas comme ça. Il y a des caméras partout, c'est fermé à clef et dedans, il y a une alarme. Je l'ai vue quand l'homme est entré.

- Nous allons trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Sherlock en regardant sa montre. Allez, courage, il faut se remettre au travail !

- Fais-moi chauffer ce cerveau pour nous trouver un plan infaillible, sinon, au bout d'un mois, je me jette par la fenêtre, fit Molly en soupirant.

- Tu me donnes un peu plus d'un mois, alors ? fit Sherlock en souriant.

- Fais vite ! gémit Molly en sortant du bureau.

Molly retourna au travail, comme un condamné aux galères, suivie de ses collègues, toutes aussi blasées qu'elle.

Sherlock passa la soirée entre "transaction boursière" et "craquage informatique". Il tentait de trouver un ordinateur ou les données soient modifiables ou même effaçables, mais rien à faire !

Cet ordi que lui avait parlé Molly était la seule solution. Il discuta un peu avec ses collègues et compris que c'était à partir de cet ordi que les infos étaient piratées, tous les autres ordinateurs étaient en réseau avec lui.

Mais alors, s'il ne marchait pas, comment les autres avaient-ils accès aux infos cachées ? Il en craqua trois dans la soirée, sans se faire voir, et passa la clef à Molly en faisant semblant de lui parler par-dessus son bureau. Les secrétaires étaient trop occupées à baver sur lui pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Molly tenta sur le sien et y découvrit, elle aussi, une session cachée : des accords de guerre entre plusieurs pays, mais impossible d'en faire quoique ce soit. Elle tenta d'imprimer les documents, mais l'imprimante ne sortit que des feuilles blanches.

L'heure tant attendue de la fin sonna et tout le monde soupira de bonheur. Les secrétaires se dépêchèrent de sortir de leur bureau, pareil pour le reste du personnel. Une véritable cohue vers la sortie. Sherlock attrapa Molly au passage, dans le couloir, et la suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Ils prirent la voiture et soupirèrent en même temps, après avoir claqué les portières.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Molly, éreintée de sa journée de travail. Une journée là dedans, c'est la mort ! Et on va devoir y passer combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver le moyen de craquer tout ça, lui rétorqua Sherlock en mettant les clefs dans le contact pour allumer le moteur.

Lui aussi, il n'en pouvait plus. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas trop la compagnie de ses semblables, c'était l'enfer absolu. Jamais il n'aurait voulu travailler dans une société. Ce n'était pas un endroit rêvé pour un sociopathe tel que lui. Malgré tout, il devait résoudre cette enquête, et trouver celui qui avait perpétré le massacre. Molly boucla sa ceinture de sécurité.

- J'ai trouvé des accords de guerre, dans mon ordi, j'ai essayé de les imprimer, mais… commença Molly, avant de s'interrompre.

- Je sais, on ne peut rien faire, lui dit-il en prenant le chemin du retour. J'ai répertorié tous les types de document volés, pour que mon frère et ses collègues mettent de l'ordre dans leurs disparitions de document. On a des plans de navires de guerre dans le mien, des traités de guerre dans le tiens. Je suis allé voir aussi chez mes collègues et il y a des rapports financiers, des secrets d'état... Bref, de quoi en faire un film !

- Je vois, murmura Molly, épuisée, qui regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Et on fait quoi, pour l'ordi du bureau de ma chef ?

- On verra ça en tant voulu, lui dit-il tout en négociant un tournant en faisant crisser les pneus. Il faut évaluer le terrain avant et trouver comment débrancher les caméras. Il y a aussi une salle pleine de CD, mais elle est bien gardée.

- Pleine de CD ? fit Molly, surprise.

Sherlock rétrograda, râla sur un conducteur du dimanche, le dépassa à toute vitesse et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Molly était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'eut même pas peur de sa conduite toujours aussi dangereuse. Tout en conduisant, il se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre :

- Oui, tu sais, comme dans un vidéo-club avant la naissance de tous ces sites de téléchargements. Ce sont toutes les sauvegardes de tout les ordi. Là-dessus aussi, on peut trouver des sessions fantômes.

- Ok, se lamenta-t-elle. Heu… ça va prendre un temps fou de tous les tester, surtout si tu ne peux pas avoir accès à la source mère.

- Ecoute, il faut d'abord répertorier toutes les sessions fantômes. Et après, tout détruire, à partir de la source mère.

- Bien chef, murmura-t-elle. Ton frère ne veut pas récupérer les infos ?

- Ils ont des copies, le plus important, c'est de les empêcher de les vendre au plus offrant !

- Donc, on détruit tout !

- C'est ça ! fit Sherlock. Tu as tout compris.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement, et s'écroulèrent sur le canapé.

- Je n'ai plus de force, soupira Molly.

- Moi non plus ! soupira à son tour Sherlock. Tu veux manger un truc ?

- On n'a qu'à commander chinois, je n'ai pas le courage de bouger ! fit Molly, avachie sur le canapé.

- Ok, fit Sherlock en prenant le téléphone.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le livreur arriva. Sherlock alla lui ouvrir pour réceptionner la marchandise et ils s'installèrent à table, pour manger. Puis, Molly décida de tester le Spa pour prendre un bon bain, bien chaud, pour se détendre. Entre la fatigue du boulot, la tension entre les collègues et la peur au ventre d'être découverte, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ce fut avec délice qu'elle se coula dedans, profitant de toutes les options, sentant ses muscles se détendrent, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Fermant les yeux, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu prendre un verre de vin avec elle.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Molly soupira tout en sortant de sa rêverie. Si ce genre d'intrusions se poursuivait, elle allait devoir installer une alarme sur la porte de la salle de bain. Se retournant, elle vit Sherlock avancer droit devant, les yeux fermés, comme un aveugle, tâtonnant avec ses mains étendues devant lui pour ne pas se cogner.

- Je viens juste chercher ma brosse à dent et je repars, dit-il en se cognant à tous les meubles.

Avec les yeux fermés, cherchant à tâtons le lavabo, ce n'était pas chose facile.

Elle rigola et décida de sortir de l'eau, pour voir s'il allait garder les yeux fermés. Il dégluti en entendant le bruit du corps de Molly sortir de l'eau. Il n'avait pas entendu de bruit concernant une serviette que l'on décroche d'un portemanteau... Elle était donc nue devant lui.

- Heu… Tu sais quoi ? Je vais revenir plus tard pour… ma brosse à dents, bredouilla-t-il alors que la chaleur l'envahissait.

Il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne le fallait surtout pas.

- Attend, je vais te la donner, fit Molly qui s'avança vers le lavabo pour lui mettre la brosse à dent et le dentifrice dans les mains.

Il sentit ses mains mouillées sur les siennes et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Prenant la direction de la sortie, toujours les yeux fermés, en se cognant partout, sous le rire de Molly qui retourna à son bain.

Une fois qu'il fut de retour dans la pièce principale, il soupira. Cela avait été difficile, il avait eu envie de succomber à la tentation d'entrouvrir ne fut-ce qu'un oeil, juste pour admirer son corps nu. Mais il avait su résister. Malgré tout, le fait de savoir qu'elle se tenait nue devant lui, les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant sur son corps, sur ses courbes... Son imagination avait fait le reste et une certaine raideur dans son pantalon en était l'indice principal. S'épongeant le front, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'impression d'avoir bu.

Molly sortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard.

Ils partirent se coucher quelques minutes après. Sherlock était tellement fatigué qu'il ne réfléchissait même pas et il se coucha avec elle, alors qu'habituellement, elle le trouvait dans le lit au réveil.

- Bonne nuit ! fit-elle alors qu'il fermait déjà les yeux.

Elle sourit, ferma la lumière et se coucha. Somnolant depuis un moment, lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains entourer sa taille, tout doucement. Elle les attrapa et s'enveloppa avec, se collant contre lui. Puis, elle s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Molly ouvrit les yeux tout doucement et une main arracha le fil électrique du réveil à la seconde ou celui-ci commença un son, étouffé net par l'arrêt brutal de l'électricité. Elle rigola et resta quelques secondes contre lui, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et elle était bien.

Sherlock fini par la lâcher et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Allez, debout, ce n'est pas jour de grève, aujourd'hui !

Ensuite, il se leva et chercha de quoi s'habiller. Molly prit son temps et s'étira comme un petit chat, ce qui fit sourire Sherlock. Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent à l'entreprise. Arrivés aux portes, Molly soupira bruyamment.

- Allez, courage, on se voit en pause et à midi. Je continue de craquer le plus d'ordi possible et je te passe la clé cet après-midi pour ton secteur.

- Super, j'en suis toute réjouie ! fit Molly d'un ton las.

- J'espère bien, on a du boulot ! lui dit-il en prenant la direction de son bureau.

Molly fit de même et dit bonjour à toutes ses collègues. L'ambiance était détendue, dès le matin, elle échangea quelques blagues avec ses collègues et se mit au travail. Son boulot l'ennuyait au plus haut point.


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut tout le monde ! bon j'ai pu constater que ma fic plait à beaucoup de gens, tant mieux je suis très contente, et ma béta aussi lol, coucou à Belette si tu passe par la, mais en raison d'une publication disons…trop rapide par rapport à ma béta correctrice, (je n'ai plus de chapitres de secours et elle n'a pas fini ouinnn !) je ne publie qu'un chapitre aujourd'hui, il en sera de même pour demain et après…et bien, on verra bien ! _

_Mais rassurez vous cette fic est terminer, il ne reste plus qu'a la corriger, donc les chapitres viendrons au compte goutte, j'avertirai ceux qui ont un compte fanfic, et les autre…et bien, soit abonnez vous à la fic qui vous avertira des nouvelles publications ou bien vérifiez chaque jours lol _

_Donc voila désolé pour la gène occasionner, j'ai été trop impatiente d'écouler tout mes chapitre d'un coup lol ceci dit bonne lecture quand même ! _

_La petite élyon_

Chapitre 21

Molly travailla d'arrache-pied pendant toute la matinée, jusqu'à la pause de midi où Sherlock lui passa la clé.

- à toi, maintenant, lui dit-il alors qu'ils étaient attablés en terrasse, finissant de manger.

- Ok, mais comment suis-je censée faire ? Ce ne sont pas des bureaux séparés comme dans ton service. C'est un open space, n'importe qui va me voir !

Sherlock balaya ce léger soucis d'un revers de la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai un plan infaillible, lui dit-il.

- Ah oui, lequel ?

- Tu verras bien, fit Sherlock d'un air malicieux.

- Ok ! fit-elle, à moitié rassurée.

- Tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faudra, et note bien tout, c'est le plus important, lui dit-il en lui passant son carnet de note.

Ils retournèrent au travail.

Molly ne savait pas trop comment Sherlock allait s'y prendre, mais les heures passaient et rien ne venait. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, quand Rodrik arriva au milieu de l'open space.

Mesdames ! fit Rodrik, les mains jointes. Vous êtes toutes invitées à un pot… disons « d'arrivée » organisé par monsieur Laurens, dans la salle de pause du deuxième étage. Venez, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde.

Toutes les secrétaires se regardèrent, enthousiastes d'aller prendre une pause aussi agréable. Molly, elle, comprit l'astuce que Sherlock avait imaginée. Bien trouvé ! La seule chose qui était capable de drainer tout le monde dans une pièce, hormis un groupe de strip-teaseuse, c'était un drink. Lui seul réunissait tous les sexes et les tendances.

- Il est sympa, ton homme, finalement, fit Denise qui prenait son sac. Tu ne viens pas ?

- Heu… si, si, j'arrive, fit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas les suivre de suite. J'ai encore du boulot, je le termine et je vous rejoins.

- Allez, la chambra Nathalie, c'est un pot ! Lâche le travail. En plus, tu pourras voir ton homme et tu le remercieras de notre part. C'est très gentil de penser à donner une pause.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, sans paraître trop louche aux yeux de ses collègues. Le but étant de se retrouver seule avec les ordinateurs.

- Heu, oui, je lui dirai,… Mais, tu sais… Je ne suis pas pressée de le voir, puisque je le vois tout les jour ! fit Molly pour ce débarrasser de ses collègues en leur faisant une petite grimace complice.

- Ok, ne bosse pas trop, Rebecca, ils vont nous le déduire de la prochaine pause, tu sais, fit Denise, qui partait déjà dans le couloir.

- D'accord, je m'en souviendrai, fit Molly tout en faisant semblant de taper un rapport.

Une fois l'open space vide, Molly se mit à la tâche d'insérer la clé dans tous les ordinateurs de ses collègues, dévoilant la face secrète de certain. Elle prenait des notes quand Rodrik revint dans l'open space.

- Que faites-vous sur le poste de votre collègue ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant, en s'approchant d'elle.

- Heu… bredouilla-t-elle, surprise elle aussi de le voir débouler, alors qu'il était censé être au drink, cette espèce de fouille merde. Je… En fait, voilà, je viens de terminer un rapport pour les filles et… Comment dire… Je n'aime pas gaspiller le papier… Vous savez ce que c'est, vous qui êtes aux fournitures… Et donc, je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple si je mettais le dossier directement dans leur ordi.

Au fur et à mesure de son mensonge, Molly avait reprit un peu d'assurance. Le tout était que ce Rodrik la croie.

- Hum, c'est bien de penser aux économies de papier, lui dit-il en la félicitant. Si vous saviez combien de rames de papier je commande par jour, termina-t-il en se lamentant.

- Heu, oui, j'imagine… La fête est terminée ? lui demanda Molly, tentant d'obtenir une indication sur le nombre de minutes dont elle disposait encore.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! la rassura-t-il. Je vais y retourner, avant qu'il ne reste plus de champagne.

Super, pensa-t-elle, j'ai encore le temps de finir le travail.

- D'accord ! Je finis mon travail et… fit-elle en faisant un geste explicite.

- Pas de soucis, je vous garde une coupe ! fit Rodrik qui repartait déjà.

Molly soupira, elle avait eu chaud ! Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à un flagrant délit. Elle se dépêcha de faire tout les ordis et de noter toutes les sessions fantômes qu'elle rencontrait. Une fois que ce fut terminé, elle rejoignit Sherlock à la pseudo fête qu'il avait fait pour leur arrivée dans l'entreprise. Molly arriva jusqu'à lui en jouant des coudes pour passer et lui fit un signe de tête. La petite fête dura encore quelques minutes et chacun retourna à son travail.

La journée passa, toute aussi morne et fatigante que celle de la vieille et encore, d'après ses collègues, ces journées étaient un pur paradis parce que la chef n'était pas là.

Le soir arriva et Molly s'endormit dans la voiture. Sherlock la réveilla doucement quand ils furent arrivés. Ils ne mangèrent pas et partirent se coucher aussitôt, pour se réveiller le lendemain à sept heures.

Elle ouvrit les yeux la première, à l'heure. Heureusement qu'elle se réveillait à l'heure, car Sherlock avait définitivement débranché le réveil.

Elle commençait à s'habituer à dormir entourée de ses bras et se demandait comment tout cela allait finir, quand l'enquête serait bouclée. Elle se leva et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent à l'entreprise. Le boulot commença, Molly avec ses rapports Sherlock en pleine réunion.

Molly était à la photocopieuse quand sa collègue Nathalie reçu un appel sur son portable. Elle répondit et se mis à blanchir à vue d'œil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Molly, inquiète.

Sa collègue raccrocha.

- ELLE ARRIVE ! fit-elle en hurlant à toutes ses collègues.

- Oh, mon dieu ! gémit Denise, devenant verte. Les filles, VITE ! hurla-t-elle tout en rangeant son bureau à toute vitesse.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, ressembla fort à la frénésie qui s'emparait des fourmis, lorsqu'on ôtait la grosse pierre qui cachait leur nid.

Molly resta consternée devant l'hystérie générale, et pas seulement de l'open space, mais dans tous les bureaux, partout, ça courait dans tout les sens.

Elle vit une secrétaire ouvrir un casier, pour basculer tout son bazar dedans d'une seule main, elle vit une commerciale des autres bureaux changer ses basket à la va-vite, pour les remplacer par des chaussures à talons et sautiller dans le couloir.

Apparemment, c'était la même effervescence du côté des collègues de Sherlock, qui se demandait ce qui arrivait. Une inspection soudaine de la reine Elizabeth II, décidant de passer en revue tous les bureaux de la boîte, n'aurait pas agité aussi fort l'immeuble.

Il se fit asperger de déo au passage, par un collègue, courant un marathon dans le couloir et il en vit d'autres, changeant leurs cravates fantaisie par une autre, plus sobre. Sherlock s'approcha de Molly, toujours figée à la photocopieuse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? La fin du monde ? lui demanda Sherlock, toujours surpris par cette frénésie.

- Apparemment, la chef est de retour, fit Molly, ses feuille, toujours en suspens dans sa main, admirant l'hystérie collective.

- Waw, je vois ! Bon courage, fit Sherlock, avant de repartir à son bureau, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il trouvait stupide que des gens s'agitent pour si peu. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une chef... Lui, il ne s'agitait que sur une affaire. Pour le reste, tout l'ennuyait au possible.

Molly retourna à son bureau et vit arriver la chef dans le couloir : une grande femme, très maigre, avec de longs cheveux brun, la peau halée par le soleil qui n'était pas londonien. Une belle espagnole, les yeux maquillés d'un bleu criant, les lèvres roses pulpeuses.

Molly fit une grimace en la voyant. C'était pire qu'une pin-up de magazine, pensa-t-elle.

Elle passa devant Molly et lui lâcha son manteau sur la figure, comme si elle le jetait à la poubelle. Molly fut surprise et Denise lui fit des signes frénétiques en montrant le portemanteau.

La chef ouvrit son bureau et Denise se précipita pour lui donner un verre d'eau et les derniers rapports. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et s'enferma dans son bureau. Tout le monde était sous tension et Molly ne comprenait pas. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne n'en sorte.

- DENISE ! hurla à pleins poumons la chef, depuis son bureau.

Denise se précipita dans son bureau et les autres collègues tendirent l'oreille.

- Est-ce que votre bêtise est à la hauteur du nombre incroyable de vos stupides marmots ? lui dit-elle avec hargne. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rapport ? Je vous avais demandé « les chiffres prévisionnels pour l'année prochaine ». Où sont-ils ?

La discussion se continua sur le même ton. La chef fut très désagréable avec Denise, qui ressortit du bureau à moitié en larmes. Bien, la journée commençait sur les chapeaux de roues, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

- Émilie ! Émilie ! ÉMILIE ! hurla la chef comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- C'est à toi qu'elle parle, fit Nathalie à Molly.

- Quoi ? Mais… fit Molly qui ne comprenait pas.

- Vas-y ! Ne pers pas de temps, lui conseilla sa collègue.

Molly se précipita dans le bureau de sa chef et la trouva debout devant un grand miroir, en train de s'admirer. Puis, elle se retourna vers Molly.

- Bien, lâcha-t-elle froidement. Combien de fois faut-t-il hurler votre nom, avant que vous ne daigniez me rejoindre ?

- Heu, en fait, moi, c'est Rebecca, fit timidement Molly, impressionnée par cette tigresse brune d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé me donner votre opinion, petite sotte ! lui dit-elle cassante. Ainsi, vous êtes la nouvelle ?

- C'est ça, je suis Rebecca Hoop, fit Molly en essayant de garder contenance.

Pour ce faire, elle imagina cette grande pimbêche nue, sur sa table d'autopsie.

« Alors, pensa-t-elle, je commencerai par te scier la calotte de ta boîte crânienne, pour extirper ta méchanceté et ton arrogance... Ensuite, incision en Y pour déloger ton coeur fossilisé ».

- Je n'ai que faire de votre identité ! tempêta la chef, hurlant car elle venait de surprendre un sourire fugace sur les traits de Molly. J'ai besoin d'un rapport sur les prochains bilans de nos transactions financières du moment. Vous appelez aussi Marchelier pour lui dire que j'avance la réunion de trois heures. Qu'il se tienne prêt et surtout, dites aux actionnaires qui s'occupent de la transaction avec Kyoto, que c'est annulé. Je veux tout cela dans vingt minutes.

Et le tout avait été dit sans respirer. Cette femme débitait ses paroles comme une mitrailleuse.

- Heu… Vous pourriez répéter la première chose que… commença-t-elle, mais la chef la poussa vers la sortie et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Molly se retrouva dans l'open space, toute déroutée par le comportement de ce doberman en jupe courte.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de noter, murmura Molly, plus pour elle-même que pour sa chef.

Une collègue s'avança vers elle et la prit par le coude. Molly se laissa faire, encore sous le choc de l'entrevue. Marchant comme une personne qui vient d'avoir un choc.

- C'est comme ça que sa se passe dans ce métier, lui dit-elle en jetant un regard noir au bois de la porte du bureau de la chef. Émilie, c'était son ancienne collaboratrice, et tu viens de faire connaissance avec Anna Vélasquez. Allez, viens, nous, on a noté ce qu'elle t'a hurlé et on va t'aider.

- Il vaut mieux se dépêcher, lui conseilla une autres de ces collègues.

Elle lui montra tout les numéros à appeler et lui donna les données pour son rapport.

- Les actionnaires de Kyoto, c'est au sixième, au fond du couloir. Tu leur dis ton message et tu te barres vite fait ! Fait gaffe, il sont louches, ceux là, lui dit Denise en la mettant en garde.

- Heu… Ok ! fit Molly, pas rassurée pour autant.

Elle prit la direction du couloir, monta dans l'ascenseur, marcha le long du couloir et frappa à la porte du bureau des actionnaires. Elle les entendit rigoler comme des tordus et se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas ivres. Un homme lui ouvrit la porte.

- Hey, c'est la petite nouvelle ! fit l'homme en chemise, sa cravate un peu de travers. Viens un peu par ici, toi. Joli petit lot...

Molly grimaça en sentant son haleine sentant l'alcool bon marché. Rien que en la respirant, il y avait moyen de devenir saoul.

- Heu… fit-elle en s'écartant un peu. J'ai juste une info à vous transmettre, de la part de mademoiselle Vélasquez.

- Anna nous envoie de la viande fraîche, les mecs, fit l'homme en chopant Molly par la taille.

Il avait un sourire débile affiché sur sa face, grêlée par une ancienne acné, qu'il avait dû faire éclater à grands coups d'ongles sales devant un miroir. Ses dents, jaunâtres, n'auraient même pas intéressé un pilleur de tombes. Quant à son odeur rance de transpiration, Molly avait déjà reçu des cadavres datant de six jours qui sentaient meilleur que lui.

- Hé ! Vous ne me touchez pas ! grogna Molly en donnant une claque sur les mains baladeuses de l'homme.

Ses cadavres sentaient peut-être mauvais, mais aucun ne lui avais jamais manqué de respect et jamais aucun homme mort ne lui avait peloté les fesses. Même pas un violeur mort.

Le fait de ne pas se laisser faire attisa l'envie de l'homme éméché et cela lui donna encore plus envie de la posséder sur son bureau.

« Elle fera moins la fière, pensa-t-il, quand elle aura mon engin entre ses cuisses de petite pétasse bourgeoise ».

- C'est qu'elle est vivace en plus, fit-il tout excité, en se massant l'entrejambe. T'es pas blonde, mais tu es mignonne, tu peux faire l'affaire ! continua l'homme en resserrant son étreinte avinée sur sa prise. En tout cas, tu es bandante.

- Hé, fais la passe, mec ! fit un autre homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Moi aussi je veux tâter la marchandise.

Soudain, l'homme qui tenait Molly finit avec sa face grêlée écrasée sur le mur, l'épaule à l'envers, sans que Molly ait pu voir comment c'était arrivé.

- ça va ? lui demanda Sherlock, en maintenant l'homme contre le mur.

- Comment est-ce que ? lui demanda Molly, encore un peu déboussolée.

- Je t'ai suivi, lui expliqua tranquillement Sherlock. Le niveau six a une sale réputation, d'après mes collègues.

- Merci ! fit Molly en soupirant d'aise.

- Hé, toi ! Tu lâches notre pote, ou on te fou la dérouillée de ta vie, le menaça un autre homme qui s'avançait vers eux.

Le détective haussa les épaules, sans lâcher pour autant sa prise, qui essayait de se débattre, ne réussissant qu'à se faire plus mal.

- Pas de soucis, après tout, je peux très bien faire un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé, fit-il nonchalamment. Je suis sûr qu'avec les caméras, on aura de belles images pour illustrer cette beuverie ! Sans parler des commentaires fort vulgaires. Qu'en penserait un juge ? Je vois l'acte d'accusation qui s'inscrit devant mes yeux.

L'homme, qui semblait bien éméché, fit un effort pour réfléchir à ses dires. L'information dut arriver péniblement à son cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool car il fit :

- Allez, dégage de là avec ta poule, sinon j'appelle la sécurité, fit l'homme qui tanguait à moitié.

Comment ? Cet homme osait le menacer d'appeler la sécurité, alors que c'était eux les agresseurs. Tant d'arrogance devant un crime aussi grave ne pouvait pas rester impunie.

Sherlock s'avança vers lui pour lui foutre une bonne dérouillée, mais fut stoppé par Molly qui attrapa son bras.

- Non, allez, viens, ça ne sert à rien ! le raisonna Molly qui ne voulait pas d'inutiles discussions avec les autres. Je dois me dépêcher, de toute façon.

Sherlock abandonna et raccompagna Molly à l'open space.

- EMILIE ! EMILIE ! hurlait Anna, de son bureau.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils quand Molly se précipita vers le bureau.

- T'inquiète, mon lapin, elle les appelle toute Émilie, parce que c'était son ancienne collaboratrice, fit Denise à Sherlock, qui regardait Molly partir, avec un pincement au cœur.

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner travailler. Elle bossait avec une vraie furie.

- Où étiez-vous ? l'agressa Anna, en colère, alors que Molly déposait le rapport sur son bureau, essoufflée.

- Au sixième étage, comme vous me l'avez dit, j'ai eu quelques problèmes… tenta d'expliquer Molly.

- C'est quoi ça ? fit Anna en prenant le rapport comme si c'était un papier rempli de virus dangereux.

- Le rapport que vous m'avez demandé.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai eu les chiffre par Internet il y a trois minutes ! fit-elle dédaigneuse. Retournez travailler.

Molly la regarda, bouche bée d'effarement. Cette affreuse Barbie la faisait tourner en bourrique. Elle ressortit de son bureau, blasée, et la sonnerie de la pause du midi arriva. Molly fut soulagée et retrouva Sherlock dans le couloir pour aller manger avec lui. Une fois à table, Molly se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Cette femme veut ma mort, c'est sûr ! fit-elle en soupirant.

- Aller courage ! fit Sherlock. Tout va bien se passer. Tu as tes note sur les session fantômes ?

- Oui, lui dit-elle en lui passant le carnet.

- Parfait, je vais envoyer ça à mon frère, jubila Sherlock. Ils vont pouvoir avancer.

- Et toi ? Ça se passe comment, le boulot ? lui demanda Molly en redressant la tête.

- Stressant, répondit-il de suite. Entre les collègues stupides et les transactions qui bougent tout le temps, je n'arrive pas a avoir du temps de libre pour enquêter. À croire qu'ils le font tous exprès d'arriver en même temps dans le bureau. En plus, il y a des cameras partout dans la salle des ordis et je n'ai pas réussi à entrer dans la salle des cd.

Cela le faisait enrager au plus haut point.

- Ah, soupira Molly devant l'ampleur de ce qu'il leur restait à faire. Cette fameuse salle. On peut y aller pendant une pause.

- Elle est surveillée par ce type bizarre, Martin. Est ce que tu l'as vu, Molly ?

- Non, pas encore, il fait le ménage. Pourquoi ?

- ça oui, on peut dire qu'il fait le ménage, souligna-t-il avec un drôle de sourire. Cet homme est brûlé à soixante-dix pour cent sur tout le tout le corps, ainsi que sur les mains.

- Les mains ?

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

- Ses mains sont aussi lisses qu'une peau de bébé, Molly. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a plus aucune empreinte digitale.

Molly se mit à blanchir à vu d'œil.

- Tu veux dire que cet homme… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Ce qui venait de naître dans son esprit était tellement horrible qu'elle voulu l'effacer.

- Cet homme est notre assassin.

- Oh, mon dieu ! fit-elle horrifiée. J'ai entendu parler de sa réputation…

- Je sais, il est dangereux, confirma Sherlock. J'en ai parlé à Lestrade pour qu'il fasse des recherches. Il est connu des services de police. Il fait le sale boulot pour ces gens là. Et il ressort toujours libre.

- Comment va-t-on le coffrer ? demanda Molly tout en repensant aux cadavres.

C'était lui qui avait tué tout le monde, oubliant Lillo.

- L'ADN, fit Sherlock, sûr de lui. Déjà, j'en ai tiré de mes bouts de peau. Il faut réussir à la comparer avec la sienne et ensuite coincer ses patrons pour que personne ne s'en sorte.

- Ok, fit Molly machinalement. Comment veux-tu faire un test sur cet homme ? On ne va pas lui demander gentiment.

- Un cheveu suffit, Molly.

- Encore plus dingue ! s'insurgea-t-elle avec véhémence. Comment veux-tu lui prendre un cheveu ?

- En discutant un peu avec lui, lui exposa-t-il comme si c'était d'une simplicité même. Il surveille la salle des CD.

- Tu veux que je fasse diversion tout en lui prenant un cheveu ! fit-elle étonnée. Et toi, tu regardes dans la salle, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça ! fit-il tout content.

- Je ne le sens pas, ton plan, fit-elle sceptique.

- Fais-moi confiance ! la rassura-t-il. J'ai besoin que tu l'emmènes prendre un café.

- Et les cameras ?

- J'ai une solution pour ça, fit-il en sortant un appareil photo.

- C'est minable, comme technique, on se croirait dans une série télé.

- Oui, mais c'est efficace.

Puisqu'il fallait le faire...

- Bon, on fait ça quand ?

- à la pause de ce soir, si sa ta furie t'en laisse une. Rejoins moi à mon bureau.

- Ok ! De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Ils finirent de manger et repartirent à leur boulot.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Sherlock retourna à son travail accompagnant Molly à l'open space, les minutes passèrent et Sherlock décida d'aller prendre un café avec ses collègues, arriver devant la machine à café Sherlock regarda en direction du couloir inverse au sien la ou ce trouver la salle des cd, le fameux martin gardait l'entrée.

- Dites, le type là-bas ? Il n'est pas payé à faire le ménage, déjà ? interrogea Sherlock, en montrant Martin du doigt à son collègue Jim.

- Ouais, lui confirma Jim. Tu sais, il fait un peu tout, là dedans. Il s'occupe du ménage, des commissions de certains directeurs général... Enfin, il se tape la merde, quoi !

- Ah, fit le détective. D'accord... Et qu'est-ce qu'il garde, là ?

- La salle des archives informatique. Toutes les données de nos ordis sont stockées ici. Il vieille à ce que personne n'entre à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi ne pas installer des caméras ? fit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. Le pauvre homme a sûrement d'autres tâches qui l'attendent.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais figure-toi que les caméras, il y en a déjà. Mais elles ne fonctionnent pas ! Quelqu'un va venir le relever, quand il aura fini.

- Un collègue à lui ? demanda innocemment Sherlock. On m'a dit qu'il était avec ce... Rodrik ? C'est ça ?

- C'est ça, oui, acquiesça l'autre. C'est lui qui va sûrement le relever.

Et voilà comment apprendre des choses importantes dans une conversation banale.

Son collègue le délaissa pour entrer dans un bureau parler avec un de ces ami. Sherlock prit son portable et commença à taper un sms rapidement. L'heure de la pause générale n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Il avait de la chance, avec le petit creux d'activité qu'il avait en ce moment, il était en avance pour finaliser son plan. Molly sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et lu le message de Sherlock.

Quelques minutes après, les secrétaires poussaient toutes un "ouf" de soulagement, car la pause venait de sonner. Elle se dépêcha de quitter son bureau avant que sa chef ne l'aperçoive et rejoignit Sherlock à la machine à café.

- Bon, tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? lui demanda Sherlock.

- Pas de soucis, mais fais vite, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle. Comment vas-tu faire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas voler les cd ?

- Non, fit-il en sortant un petit ordinateur portable de sous son bras. Voici la solution.

- Avec le nombre de cd qu'il y a… fit Molly en soupirant. Tu n'as pas fini.

- J'ai fait ma sélection, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai vite, mais laisse-moi de la marge, ok ? lui ordonna Sherlock en se dirigeant vers un couloir.

- D'accord ! fit Molly. Sois prudent, ajouta-t-elle avant de se rendre près de martin.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur ? fit Molly à Martin, qui semblait sortir de son sommeil.

- Oui ? fit-il en sortant de sa léthargie.

- Voila, commença Molly, tout à son rôle. On m'a dit que vous connaissiez les archives par cœur et j'ai un rapport à faire. Mon problème, c'est que je suis nouvelle et que je connais rien. Alors, j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

Il releva un sourcil.

- Les archives informatiques ?

- Non, papier, lui expliqua Molly en faisant une petite grimace.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter mon poste, lui expliqua-t-il.

C'était à prévoir. Heureusement, ils avaient pensé à tout.

- Oh, allez, s'il vous plait ! l' implora-t-elle. Il y a bien un de vos collègue qui peut vous remplacer, non ?

- Heu… et bien oui, ne quittez pas, je vais l'appeler, fit-il en sortant un portable.

Il appela son collègue, qui répondit d'une voix absente.

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, fit Rodrik qui était dans le bureau de Sherlock, les yeux rivés sur son écran, avec d'autres collègues.

Sherlock avait réussi à trouver un math de foot, en direct, et tous ses collègues, ainsi que Rodrik, le regardait. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne l'entendit pas, quand il annonça qu'il allait chercher des boissons. Sherlock sortit et s'approcha de la salle des cd en voyant Molly et Rodrik prendre la direction des archives papier.

Il sortit un trousseau de clé et utilisa un passe-partout qu'un collègue lui avait donné, au début de son travail. Bingo, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Si Molly jouait bien son rôle, il avait au moins trente minutes devant lui. Il avait fait une liste des sessions d'ordis qu'il voulait voir, c'est donc naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers des piles de cd, rangées par ordre alphabétique, dans des boîtes, comme des DVD. Il en ouvrit une et inséra le cd dans son petit ordinateur portable qu'il avait sur lui, puis le décoda avec la clé.

De son côté, Molly tentait de faire parler martin, pour gagner plus de temps. Celui-ci, persuadé que son collègue allait prendre la suite dans quelques secondes, était en train de lui faire un exposé sur la méthode de rangement des archives, dans l'entreprise.

Molly l'écoutait avec politesse, évitant de le froisser, se souvenant de sa réputation instable et dangereuse. Elle lui posait des questions et faisait semblant de s'intéresser vraiment à ce qu'il disait, pendant qu'il lui faisait visiter la grande salle des archives.

Sherlock se dépêchait de noter tout ce qu'il voyait dans son calepin car il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de prendre son temps. Si jamais quelqu'un passait, ou même si Rodrik se détachait du match de foot, il serait vite repéré. Le plus dur serait de sortir du couloir sans attirer l'attention. Beaucoup de gens passaient devant, sans faire attention, mais si jamais Rodrik voyait Sherlock sortir de cette pièce, c'était fini pour lui.

Il terminait ses notes quand il aperçu une sortie de secours, tout au fond de la pièce. En l'observant mieux, il se rendit compte que c'était une sorte de porte coupe-feu pour les incendies. Elle était bloquée par une étagère à moitié pleine.

Ça n'allait pas être difficile de sortir; pensa-t-il, car les portes coupe-feu, mêmes condamnées par un meuble, sont toujours ouvertes.

Molly, de son côté, en avait fini avec son rapport et les archives. Elle remercia Martin qui était occupé par une section de livres mal rangés. Il remédiait à la chose avec grand zèle. C'était quelqu'un de très maniaque.

- Vous pouvez prendre cette porte là, lui dit-il en montrant une porte coupe-feu, vous rejoindrez l'open space plus vite. Mais attention, c'est bourré de caméras, derrière. Normalement, vous n'avez pas le droit de passer par là, mais on a souvent des couples qui s'isolent, lui fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Ils ne devraient pas vous embêter pour ça, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Molly en ouvrant la porte. Ne vous en faites pas, je ferai attention.

Elle marcha le long du couloir. Il était peint en gris et très mal éclairé. Il y avait comme des vieux bureaux que l'entreprise ne se servait plus, ça sentait la poussière et l'humidité.

La présence des caméras piqua sa curiosité. Pourquoi surveiller un couloir abandonné ? Peut-être cachaient-ils quelque chose ?

De son côté, Sherlock avait terminé et avait remis tous les cd en place. Il bougea légèrement l'étagère en métal qui n'était pas très remplie, ouvrit la porte coupe-feu, et remit l'étagère en place avant de laisser la porte se refermer sur lui. Il regarda devant lui le couloir sombre et humide et il avança.

Soudain, il entendit des pas. Voilà que ça se compliquait ! Si jamais il devait croiser quelqu'un et qu'il n'avait pas lieu de traîner ici, il allait avoir des problèmes. Malgré tout, il continua et reconnut Molly. Il en fut tellement surpris, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le dire.

- Molly ? Mais qu'est ce que tu... commença-t-il, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Pour le coup, il fut vraiment surpris. D'ailleurs, il tangua un peu sous le coup de la surprise et surtout par le fait qu'elle se soit jetée sur lui. Mais enfin ? Que lui prenait-il ?

Puis, tout à coup, il comprit.

Le couloir était truffé de caméras ! Ils arrêtèrent un peu pour respirer et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Molly croyait que c'était fini, mais il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa intensément. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de faire ça ! Il avait l'impression qu'un étau dans sa poitrine se desserrait. Des papillons voltigeaient dans son estomac et son sang était en ébullition. Molly était partagée : elle ne savait pas trop s'il jouait la comédie pour les caméras ou s'il était sincère.

En même temps, elle sentait qu'il profitait de la présence de ces caméras et du fait qu'il fallait donner le change, pour lui dire, à sa façon, ce qu'il avait en lui depuis le début. Molly sentit son corps s'embraser de toute part et ne se priva pas du plaisir de mettre sa langue dans la bouche du détective.

Ce dernier la guida jusqu'au premier mur, à côté d'eux. Là, il y avait une autre porte coupe-feu. Sherlock la colla contre la porte, l'embrassant encore. Luttant contre certaines envies qui venaient de naître dans son esprit, il eut du mal à se contenir. Il voulait l'embrasser dans le cou et même lui faire beaucoup plus. L'entendre gémir sous lui ou contre lui...

Stop ! se dit-il. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus de cette pulsion nouvelle qui accaparait le contrôle en lui. Molly actionna la poignée et l'entraîna avec elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, plus précisément sur le parking privé de l'entreprise. Sherlock rompit le baiser, à la déception de Molly, qui aurait bien voulu que ça ne se termine jamais. Mais s'il continuait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

Ensuite, le détective vérifia autour de lui qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra. Apparemment, rien, si ce n'était un poste de garde et une barrière, à l'entré du parking. Il tourna son regard vers elle et ils se fixèrent intensément. Maintenant que l'exaltation du moment était passée, ils se sentirent fort gauche.

- Comment… heu… Merci pour les caméras… Je veux dire, comment es-tu arrivée là ? bredouilla Sherlock, qui se passa une main dans les cheveux, revenu soudain à la brutale réalité et à Molly, qui le fixait dans les yeux.

- C'est Martin qui m'a dit de passer par là, lui apprit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu serais là aussi. Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

Molly était encore toute rouge. Par contre, petit à petit, Sherlock retrouvait toute son assurance.

- Et bien, au dernier moment, j'ai trouvé une porte coupe-feu derrière une étagère et je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique de passer par là ! fit Sherlock tout simplement.

- Où se trouve-t-on ? fit Molly en regardant autour d'elle.

- Apparemment, c'est le parking de la direction. Viens, on va faire le tour pour rentrer ! On a qu'à dire qu'on est allé prendre l'air un moment.

Sherlock l'entraîna par les épaules dans une autre direction, pour faire le tour du bâtiment. Ils finirent par rentrer par une porte de service et chacun retourna à son bureau.

- Emilie ! Emilie ! criait Anna de son bureau.

Molly n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir et se précipita au bureau de sa chef.

- Oui ? fit Molly toute essoufflée.

- Je voudrais le nouveau bilan de notre entreprise concurrente sur mon bureau ! fit Anna en tournant sur son siège pour regarder dans un tiroir, comme si son interlocutrice n'était pas présente physiquement.

- Bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite, fit Molly en sortant du bureau pour aller sur son ordinateur.

- Auriez-vous fait une chute qui aurait endommagé votre cervelle de moineau ? grinça Anna.

- Je ne crois pas ! fit Molly sans comprendre, mais en commençant mentalement à disséquer la grande carcasse d'Anna.

- Nous possédons les derniers bilans publiés… fit la chef d'une voix perverse.

Elle lui faisait penser à la marâtre dans « Blanche-Neige et les sept nains ».

- Vous voulez ceux qui ne sont pas encore parus ? énonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Mais… C'est impossible, ils n'ont pas encore clôturé. Même nous…

- Sur mon bureau, vous avez une heure, sinon, ça risque de très mal se terminer, la menaça Anna. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, ça sera fait ! fit Molly avec autant de conviction que si on lui demandait de construire la prochaine navette spatiale.

Cette femme était folle à lier, pensa-t-elle. elle demande l'impossible et si je ne le fais pas, elle va me virer. Et tout sera de ma faute...

- Ah, et au fait ! ajouta-t-elle d'un voix froide qui n'assurait rien de bon.

- Oui ? fit Molly pas rassurée.

- On ne rode pas dans les couloirs interdits au personnel pendant les heures de travail ! fit-elle avec un sourire de sorcière. Sortez maintenant !

Et elle la congédia d'un moulinet de la main.

Molly ressorti, blanche comme un linge. Elle les avait vu dans les couloirs interdits ! Comment la chef l'avait-t-elle su ? Et surtout, comment allait-t-elle réussir ce pari impossible qu'elle lui imposait ? Ses collègues lui lancèrent des regards compatissants.

- Tiens, voici les numéros que tu pourrais appeler, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu réussisses à avoir ce bilan, fit Denise en lui donnant un calepin de numéro important.

Elle aussi avait bien compris que c'était « mission impossible ». Il aurait été plus facile d'obtenir une audience avec la reine que les bilans de la société concurrente AVANT leur clôture. C'était tout bonnement de l'ordre de l'impossible.

- Je sais, ces chiffres sont confidentiels et c'est impossible, fit Molly en soupirant. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

- N'abandonne pas avant d'avoir essayé, fit Nathalie. On peut parfois faire des miracles !

- Si tu le dis, fit Molly en prenant le téléphone de son bureau et en commençant à composer les numéros de l'entreprise. Personne n'a le numéro personnel du pape ? C'est lui qui s'occupe des miracles, non ?

- Adresse-toi à Dieu et non à ses représentants, lui fit Denise avec un pauvre sourire.

Molly releva légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres. En d'autres temps, elle aurait rigolé. Mais pas ici. Ils devaient résoudre une enquête et trouver qui avait tué les amis et la famille de Lilo. Et à cause de la demande impossible de la chef, tout allait s'écrouler.

Le téléphone sonna et on décrocha au bout de quelques secondes. Molly se présenta :

- Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Hoop, de la société « Wold Corporation ». Serait-il possible de me communiquer le nouveau bilan de votre entreprise ?

- Ah, je suis désolée, fit la dame au téléphone. Il n'est pas encore publié. Vous connaissez la loi : les chiffres sont confidentiels pour le moment ! Patientez, comme tout le monde. Non, mais !

Molly tenta d'argumenter encore mais elle lui raccrocha au nez.

- Essaye les numéro des actionnaires de cette boîte ! lui proposa Denise, sur un ton empressé.

- On va tous essayer, fit Molly, bien déterminée à montrer à cette poufiasse d'Anna qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans le piège.

Molly continua d'appeler les actionnaires de la boîte, mais personne ne voulait lui communiquer les chiffres. Les sous-traitants, les fournisseurs, elle tenta tout ce qui était possible, pensa même, après une trente-sixième fin de non recevoir, appeler le pape Benoît XVI... Elle était au bord du désespoir : que des refus ! Polis, mais des refus. Elle soupira et décida d'aller prendre un café, avant d'annoncer à sa patronne que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Anna allait se faire un plaisir de la virer et tout ce qu'il lui resterait, c'était d'imaginer que son cadavre purulent atterrisse sur sa table d'autopsie.

Elle se leva et passa devant le bureau de Sherlock, lui fit « coucou » de la main et en voyant la tête qu'affichait Molly, il comprit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Il sortit un instant et l'accompagna à la machine à café.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Encore cette furie ? lui demanda Sherlock tout en introduisant la pièce dans la machine, tandis que Molly se passait les mains sur le visage.

Molly posa son dos contre la machine à café et vida tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

- Oui, elle veut les bilans financiers de notre entreprise concurrente.

- Et alors ? interrogea Sherlock qui ne comprenait pas. Il suffit de les demander, non ?

Molly eut un rire désespéré.

- Elle ne veut pas ceux qui sont _déjà_ publiés, mais les nouveaux, gémit-elle. C'est impossible, à l'heure qu'il est, _tout_ est confidentiel ! Je suis fichue !

Sherlock eut une grimace en apprenant la demande insensée de la patronne.

- Elle ne va quand même pas te virer pour ça ? commença-t-il en imaginant son enquête stoppée à cause d'une stupide bonne femme qui prenait Molly pour James Bond.

- J'en ai bien peur, se lamenta-t-elle. Tu vas finir l'enquête tout seul, mon vieux.

- Ah, ça, pas question ! s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est ce que je vais faire, moi, sans mon petit bout de femme qui remplace John ?

- Ne te laisse pas entraîner vers le côté obscur de la force, jeune padawan, fit-elle en rigolant.

- Je vais faire un massacre si je reste tout seul parmi eux ! lui dit-il, grimaçant de dégoût à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec tous ces crétins. Elle se prend pour qui, ta chef ? Je déteste dire le mot « impossible », mais comme je me le disais, tu n'es pas James Bond ! Où veut-elle que tu...

Sherlock s'interrompit net, frappa sa main ouverte avec son poing. Mais oui ! James Bond ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il s'écria :

- Hé, attends, j'ai une idée de génie. Appelle ce numéro là ! fit-il en lui lançant son portable.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en récupérant le portable au vol. Le numéro personnel de Benoît XVI ? Celui de Dieu ?

Il lui sourit de manière malicieuse. Ses yeux pétillaient. Il venait de trouver la solution à leurs problèmes et ils avaient l'occasion de marquer des points contre la chef.

- Non, celui de James Bond... fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

- James Bond ? fit-elle en ricanant. Lequel ? Sean Connery ? Pierce Brosnan ? Dis-moi que oui, les autres, je ne les aime pas.

- Non, c'est un James Bond particulier et un peu pantouflard... Mycroft ! Il est capable de tout ! C'est _lui_ le gouvernement ! fit-il en tendant l'index vers elle.

Molly sourit de la comparaison. Mais en tout cas, elle avait peut être la solution. S'enfermant dans les toilettes qui n'étaient pas loin, elle appela le numéro.

Dans son bureau, Mycroft regarda son téléphone et reconnu le numéro de son frère. Oui, il avait pour habitude de ne pas noter les noms en regard des numéros. Ainsi, si son téléphone était volé, les numéros restaient anonymes et ses correspondants n'avaient plus qu'à changer de numéro.

L'aîné des Holmes fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de son frère d'appeler et surtout pas à cette heure là. Si Sherlock se mettait à quitter ses habitudes, où allait-on ? Il décrocha néanmoins.

- Mycroft Holmes ! fit-il d'une voix plus bourrue que d'habitude.

- Bonjour, Mycroft, fit la voix enjouée de Molly. Ce n'est pas la personne que vous pensez qui est au bout du fil.

- Molly ! fit Mycroft d'une voix tout à fait radoucie, content de l'entendre au téléphone. Mon frère a perdu son portable ? Vous pouvez fouiller dans son téléphone ?

- Non, rigola Molly en imaginant le regard que l'aîné devait avoir : celui d'un chat devant un pot de crème. Il me l'a passé pour que je vous appelle. J'ai un gros problème que vous pourriez peut-être résoudre...

A l'évocation du mot « problème à résoudre », les yeux de Mycroft se mirent à pétiller, comme ceux de son cadet quand il était intéressé.

- Si vous voulez sortir avec mon frère, c'est à vous de voir, fit-il d'une voix paternelle. Je ne peux pas le résonner, et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé, mère aussi... Mais c'est peine perdue. Malgré toutes les baffes que je lui ai collées, quand il était jeune... De tout façon, vous êtes une grande fille. Mais vous avez ma bénédiction. Mère sera enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Molly ne sut pas si elle devait rire ou prendre peur en écoutant Mycroft. Il était déjà en train de les marier, là ! Pourtant, elle buvait du petit lait : Mycroft qui racontait un morceau de la jeunesse de Sherlock. Si elle avait eu le temps, elle l'aurait laissé poursuivre.

- Non, fit-elle vivement. Il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais de l'entreprise !

Même si sa voix ne laissa rien transparaître, Mycroft fut déçu.

- On vous lance un défi impossible ? demanda-t-il intéressé par le fait qu'elle avait besoin de ses compétences.

- C'est ça, fit Molly en admirant la manière dont Mycroft avait changé de registre, passant de celui de la « marieuse » à celui des « services secrets toujours prêts ». Ma chef veut à tout prix me faire virer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me soupçonne de ne pas être ce que je suis censé être...

- Ce qui est vrai, en soi, fit Mycroft, prenant note. Vous n'avez rien de l'employé de bureau...

- Je sais, pour tout dire, je préfère mes cadavres, lui confia-t-elle. Mais elle ne doit pas apprendre ce que je suis vraiment, pour le bien de l'enquête.

Mycroft nota sur son carnet : « Molly aime le calme et les relations sociales avec des cadavres. Donc, aime mieux la compagnie des morts que des vivants. Comme Sherlock qui aime mieux parler à un crâne qu'à un être humain. Compatibilité : 90% ». Puis, il sourit pour lui-même.

- Bien, exposez-moi ce défi impossible, lui demanda-t-il tout heureux de mettre ses compétences et celle de sa position au service de Molly.

Son crayon écrivit : « Elle pourrait mater, le cadet des Holmes et réussir là où j'ai échoué ».

- Elle veut le nouveau bilan « non publié » de l'entreprise concurrente, lui expliqua Molly. J'ai tout essayé – sauf Dieu et le pape – mais personne ne veut me communiquer les chiffres !

Mycroft sourit : cela tombait bien, il était Dieu !

- Bien, fit-il de la voix d'un secrétaire zélé. Il vous le faut dans combien de temps ?

Molly consulta sa montre et blanchit.

- Heu… Il me reste dix minutes...

C'était neuf de trop.

- Parfait, fit Mycroft en se frottant les mains. Je les connais bien, je vais les avoir et je vous envoie ça sur votre adresse mail ! Simple, votre problème.

- Vous connaissez mon adresse mail ? fit Molly toute étonnée.

- Je sais tout Molly, absolument tout, lui certifia Mycroft, se retenant de lui dire qu'il pourrait connaître la marque de ses petites culottes, s'il le voulait.

Mais il était un gentleman.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle heureuse. Vous êtes un ange !

- Non, simplement Dieu, énonça-t-il modestement. Au fait, vous me devrez une faveur, après cela, Molly.

- Ce que vous voudrez !

Heureusement que je suis un gentleman, pensa l'aîné des Holmes.

- Tout simplement parler de mon frère, autour d'un café, quand il vous plaira, lui demanda-t-il. Voila ma monnaie d'échange.

Molly sourit. Elle aimait bien Mycroft, et puis, elle pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur Sherlock.

- ça me va parfaitement ! lui assura-t-elle.

- Très bien, fit-il en souriant. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez du temps. Bien, maintenant vous allez retourner vous asseoir à votre bureau, vous déstressez et attendre le bilan. Le temps de passer un coup de fil et il arrive.

- Merci encore, Mycroft, lui dit-elle toute heureuse qu'il lui sauve l'enquête. Vous êtes sûr que… ?

- Allez vous asseoir, Molly et bonne journée, fit-il en commençant à composer un autre numéro sur le poste fixe.

- Bonne journée à vous, Mycroft.

Elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres et retrouva Sherlock pour lui rendre le téléphone. Il lui sourit.

- Ah, c'est mieux comme ça, lui dit-il en la voyant sourire. Mon frère a le don de rendre le sourire à n'importe qui ! Sauf à moi. et parfois à John aussi.

- Merci à toi aussi. Elle va être verte de rage ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure, fit il un peu dans le vague en la regardant sortir de son bureau.

Toujours ce pincement au cœur quand elle s'éloignait. Elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène. Bien qu'il s'évitait soigneusement de se rappeler leur baiser dans le couloir, sinon, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus quand il la verrait. Mais cette petite mésaventure aura eu pour effet de desserrer l'étau qui s'était installé dans sa poitrine, pesant sur lui. Il en était sûr maintenant, il était amoureux d'elle ! Il ne savait pas comment il avait attrapé ce virus, mais il tenait à elle et il casserait la figure du premier de ses collèges qui oserait lui faire du mal, comme les types du sixième étage, ou encore son collègue, qui lorgnait sur elle chaque fois qu'elle le rejoignait dans son bureau.

Molly s'assit à son bureau en poussant un soupir de satisfaction, elle adorait Mycroft ! Il était vraiment capable de tout. Ses collègues la regardèrent, surprises.

- Tu abandonne ? fit Denise étonnée de la voir baisser les bras.

- Non, fit Molly qui avait la tête et le sourire d'un enfant à Disney World.

- Alors tu as les chiffres ? fit Nathalie, impatiente de connaître ce qui allait se passer.

Molly ne répondit pas et ouvrit sa boite mail, attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle charge et un message arriva, suivit d'une pièce jointe, qu'elle ouvrit.

- Oui ! fit-elle en abaissant son bras à la manière d'un vainqueur. Le temps de les imprimer et elle les aura sur son bureau en temps voulu.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? fit Denise, estomaquée. Tu es sortie avec le patron de la boite ? Tu lui as promis de le remercier en nature ? Tu as eu Benoît au téléphone ? Il est en route pour Lourdes ?

- Non, fit Molly en riant de bon coeur, maintenant. Mon fiancé à un frère formidable !

- Ah, la famille, fit Denise en continuant de travailler.

Molly imprima le bilan, le relia et entra dans le bureau, avant même le temps imparti et déposa le bilan sur le bureau, un air de triomphe affiché sur son visage. C'était un coup de scie striker qu'elle allait lui porter.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? fit Anna d'une voix doucereuse.

- Le nouveau bilan de notre entreprise concurrente, fit-elle avec le sourire d'un maître d'hôtel, présentant le menu à un client difficile.

Anna pris le dossier entre ses mains. Elle ne semblait pas y croire. La mission était irréalisable, même elle n'aurait pas pu l'avoir. Pourtant, elle s'était tapée tout les sous-directeurs de la boîte.

- Vous l'avez inventer ? fit-elle d'un air mauvais. C'est ça... Vous n'êtes qu'une petite gourde et une menteuse.

- Non, fit Molly avec calme. Il est certifié. Vous pouvez vérifier les signatures au début du dossier. De plus, d'ici quelques jours, vous pourrez comparez les chiffres avec ceux publiés. Ils seront les mêmes.

Anna ouvrit la page cartonnée du dossier pour vérifier et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Molly comprit ce que devait apprécier les hommes chez cette femme : c'était sa capacité à ouvrir très grand la bouche...

- Autre chose ? fit Molly avec un grand sourire de conquérante.

- Non, se sera tout ! fit Anna, verte de rage, tandis que Molly revenait à son bureau presque en sautillant de joie.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

De son côté, Sherlock était en train d'envoyer toutes les informations qu'il avait glanées dans les CD à son frère, quand Jim, son collègue, entra en trombe et referma la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Jim ? Tu es poursuivis ? lui demanda Sherlock, en tournant la tête vers son collègue, essoufflé.

- Non ! Mais je suis le premier à le savoir ! fit-il sur un ton triomphal, levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

- Quoi donc ? fit Sherlock distraitement, revenant à sa messagerie.

- Ce soir, il y a un gala en présence de tous les financiers ! Le directeur général va passer nous remettre nos invitations ! Exulta Jim en regardant par la fenêtre du bureau de Sherlock, qui donnait sur les couloirs.

- Un gala ? S'étonna Sherlock qui cherchait dans sa tête s'il avait la définition du mot.

- Oui, avec tous les actionnaires et les hauts dirigeants de nos sociétés partenaire ! Un gala quoi ! Chacun est prié de venir accompagner d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre ! lui fit-il part, angoissé.

- Attend d'avoir les invitations veux-tu ! fit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils sur un message de son frère.

Il aurait mieux aimé être seul que de se retrouver avec la pile électrique de Jim, le gars le plus sociable de la société.

- Franchement, dit-il en redressant son costume, si je propose a Angela d'y aller avec moi, elle dira oui, tu crois ? lui dit-il en faisant un grand sourire charmeur et en faisant le paon.

- Angela ? fit Sherlock en admirant devant son écran, se fichant bien de qui sa pouvait être.

Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, tiens ! Les galas ? Non, mais...

- La blonde du rez-de-chaussée, tu sais celle qui a de gros… fit-il en mimant une grosse poitrine.

Ses semblables n'avaient que ça dans la tête : une forte poitrine ! Ils se fichaient bien de l'intelligence de la fille, pourvu qu'elle soit pourvue de deux airbags. Et comme le Q.I était inversement proportionnel à l'augmentation mammaire, tout ce que l'on ajoutait faisait perdre une quantité phénoménale de neurones. Sauf pour Donovan : elle avait un petit cerveau depuis la naissance.

- Ah oui, la gonflée à l'hélium ! fit Sherlock en repensant à cette petite standardiste, pesant à peine trente kilos, mais avec des prothèses mammaires pesant au moins son propre poids de chaque côté.

- Si j'arrive comme ça et que je lui fait « Hey bébé, ça te dirait de venir au gala de ce soir, ma beauté ? » fit-il en s'accoudant au bureau de Sherlock avec un sourire de Ken en plastique.

- Heu… Là, si j'étais Angela, je me barrerais dans les trois secondes ! fit Sherlock, encore choqué de se faire draguer par son collègue.

En plus, il avait trémoussé son cul !

- Mais pourquoi ? fit Jim sans comprendre.

Dieu qu'il était bête, lui !

- Tu fais peur, avec ta tête de psychopathe ! fut tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme excuse pour ne pas lui dire à quel point il était ridicule.

Sans parler du fait qu'il allait appeler une adulte « bébé » alors que c'est lui qui aurait aimé se transformer en nourrisson... Mais ça, le détective ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

- J'ai besoin de répéter ! Je peux répéter avec toi ? lui demanda Jim qui n'avait pas compris à quel point il était ridicule et que Sherlock s'en fichait, de son plan « drague ».

- Répéter ? fit Sherlock qui le sentait mal, pour ce coup là.

- Ben oui, fit l'autre comme si ça coulait de source. Ma technique de drague ! Bon, disons que justement tu es Angela !

- Parce que je n'étais pas « elle », il y a quelques secondes ? lui demanda Sherlock, inquiet à l'idée de s'être fait draguer par un homme.

- Mais si, mais... Rhaaa, tu es chiant ! Bon, tu es Angela, ok ? Ça y est, tu y es ? fit-il un peu énervé que son collègue chicane sur les mots.

- Ok, fit-il en se levant et allant jusqu'à la porte de son bureau pour partir. Dès que je suis dehors, tu peux commencer ton petit numéro.

- Gaby ! cria le collègue débile. Tu ne gères pas, là ! Tu te fous de moi, en plus. Reviens ici, on reprend !

- Tu ne peux pas simplement y aller et lui demander normalement ? fit Sherlock en revenant vers son siège.

- C'est une putain de bombe, cette nana, on peut pas y aller comme ça et lui demander comme un Fangio ! fit Jim en secouant la tête.

- ça, c'est ton problème, c'est toi qui voit ! fit Sherlock ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser sans le froisser.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie, non, mais il était sur une affaire et il avait besoin de rester en bons termes avec les autres.

- Tu m'étonnes, toi, tu as déjà ta fiancée, tu n'as pas besoin d'une femme.

- Raison de plus ! fit-il en tapant sur son clavier, au bord de l'explosion. Allez tous répéter ensemble, toi et ta bande de célibataire endurcis, et laissez-moi bosser en paix !

- Mais j'ai besoin d'un avis neutre, fit l'autre en tapant son pied par terre. Et si j'essayais de l'embrasser comme ça ? fit-il en mimant un baiser avec ses lèvres et en se rapprochant de Sherlock, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, regardant le nouveau mail de son frère.

- Jim, si tu m'embrasses, je te jure que tu vas manger de la bouillie pour bébé pendant un certain temps... voir même pour toujours, fit Sherlock d'une voix calme mais très froide, remplie de menaces, ce qui stoppa Jim dans sa lancée.

- Non mais, je n'aurais pas testé sur toi, tu sais, fit Jim en se redressant vivement.

- J'espère bien pour toi, fit Sherlock en faisant une grimace rien que d'y penser. Mais ton dentiste aurait pu se payer des vacances à vie, avec le coût de la réparation de tes dents...

Ils virent passer le directeur dans le couloir, qui rentrait dans chaque bureau.

- C'est lui ! Il vient pour les invitations ! fit Jim, surexcité, qui sauta presque dans les bras de son collègue.

- Jim ? fit Sherlock sans se démonter, mais en prenant une voix à faire geler les chutes du Niagara toutes entières.

- Quoi ? fit Jim sans le regarder.

- Tu me lâches tout de suite ! fit Sherlock en se desserrant de l'étreinte de son collègue. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? ou Dois-je te le dire autrement et faire la richesse de ton dentiste ?

- Ah, heu, oui, désolé ! fit-il en s'écartant de son nouveau collègue un peu revêche et bizarre. C'est que, à ce genre de gala, on rencontre tellement de gens importants. C'est comme ça que mon ancien collègue a eu la promotion de sa vie, alors, tu comprends…

- C'est pour la blonde ou pour la promotion que tu y vas ? fit Sherlock, se gardant de lui demander si la promotion était canapé, même pour les hommes.

- Les deux, tant qu'à faire ! fit Jim en s'imaginant à la tête de la direction, la blonde pulpeuse assise sur ses genoux.

Le directeur entra dans le bureau de Sherlock.

- Gabriel, Jim ! fit le directeur en leur tendant les invitations. Tenez ! Vos invitations pour ce soir, au gala. Il a lieu au « Plazza Palace », à quelques rues de là. À vingt heures, ce soir. Ne soyez pas en retard ! Et prévoyez de manger avant, parce que ça va durer indéfiniment, leur expliqua le directeur en soupirant.

Sherlock aurait bien fait comme lui. Une grande lassitude l'envahit à la pensée de devoir se mélanger à tous ces gens.

Le directeur quitta le bureau et partit dans le couloir. Jim sauta littéralement de joie, alors que Sherlock rangea calmement son invitation dans la poche de sa veste, se décalant de quelques bons mètres avec sa chaise à roulette pour éviter que Jim ne lui saute encore dans les bras.

- Et ça ne te fais pas plus d'effet que ça ? s'exclama Jim, surpris.

- Tu sais, les trucs mondains, ce n'est pas trop mon truc !

- Hé, dégèle un peu, mon glaçon, fit Jim en se le taquinant. Va y avoir de super nana !

- Je suis fiancé, lui rappela-t-il, tout occupé à son rôle.

- Ah, oui ! fit Jim en se frappant le front. Bah, tu ne l'emmènes pas, tout simplement.

Molly entra dans le bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as vu, on est invité à un gala ! fit-elle toute contente. Bon, j'y retourne, j'entends ma furie de patronne qui s'y remet ! À tout à l'heure !

Puis elle referma la porte, laissant les deux hommes là. Jim et Sherlock se regardèrent en même temps.

- T'as pas de chance, mon pauvre vieux, fit Jim, compatissant.

- Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'en ai, fit Sherlock qui regardait Molly parler avec une de ses collègues hystériques dans le couloir, qui avait, elle aussi, une invitation.

Ce petit carton mettait toute la boîte en émoi.

- Tu es sérieux, là ? lui demanda Jim tout étonné.

- Très !

- Je ne te comprends pas, mec ! Comment peux-tu t'attacher à une seule nana ? Alors qu'à ce gala, il va y en avoir tellement qu'on ne pourra plus les compter, tellement il y en aura au centimètre carré.

- Pour moi, il n'y en a qu'une qui compte ! fit-il sous les soupirs de Jim qui prit congé de lui.

Au moins, il tenait parfaitement son rôle.

- Hé, fit Sherlock en se retenant d'ironiser, bonne chance avec… Angela !

- C'est ça moque toi ! Je te parie vingt livres que je l'emmène à la soirée !

- Tenu ! Tu peux me les donner d'avance, si tu veux, fit Sherlock sur un ton railleur.

- T'inquiètes pas, mister love, tu as perdu d'avance, fit Jim en refermant la porte.

Sherlock resta un moment les yeux dans le vide. Même s'il jouait la comédie pour donner le change auprès de ses collègues, il ne devait pas se forcer beaucoup. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait, désormais. C'était elle qui envahissait son esprit et son quotidien, lui faisant appréhender la fin de cette enquête car il ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle.

La fin de la journée se passa assez rapidement, Sherlock n'avait pas arrêté d'entendre parler de ce fichu gala et cela le saoulait déjà. Il détestait ces évènements mondains. Tous ceux qui étaient invités finirent plus tôt pour rentrer chez eux et ainsi avoir le temps de se préparer. Sherlock mis les clefs dans le contact de la voiture en soupirant, alors que Molly était toute excitée à l'idée d'aller à cette fête.

- Allez, ça va être super ! fit Molly en voyant Sherlock ronchonner dans son coin.

- Je hais ce genre de chose, râla-t-il en agrippant le volant. On va devoir encore se tenir droit, avec notre verre à la main et écouter toute les conneries que les invités peuvent déverser en un soir. Certains vont même abuser un peu de l'alcool et tu verras comment ça va se finir.

- Ah lala, se lamenta Molly en se retenant de rire. Tu n'as jamais fait la fête, quand tu étais jeune ? En plus, on finit plus tôt !

- On perd notre temps ! fit-il en râlant de plus belle. On devrait plutôt s'assurer que ta patronne y va et aller fouiner dans son fichu ordinateur. Je te signale que j'ai tout donné à Mycroft. Il nous faut encore détruire ce fameux logiciel de piratage et trouver des preuves d'inculpation pour ce Martin qui, j'en suis sûr, a assassiné nos sept victimes !

- Ah, oui, tiens, en parlant de ça, fit-elle en fouillant dans son sac à main et en ressortant une petite pochette en plastique. J'ai réussi à lui prendre un cheveu pour l'ADN !

- Super, la félicita Sherlock, ce qui était tellement rare que cela méritait d'être souligné. Au moins, nous n'avons pas totalement perdu notre temps, parce que j'ai l'impression que je tourne en rond. Et cela m'énerve.

- Mais non ! le rassura Molly. Ça avance doucement, mais sûrement. Pour l'ordinateur, ma boss y est tout le temps et ce bureau est truffé de caméra.

Sherlock abattit son poing rageur sur le volant.

- Oui, enfin, si elles fonctionnent aussi bien que celles de la salle des archives informatiques, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.

- En même temps, cet ordi est soi-disant « cassé » et ils n'arrivent pas à le rallumer, continua Molly en réfléchissant. C'est un écran noir, qu'ils ont.

- La sœur de Lilo a dû changer quelques un des mots de passe qu'il faut entrer pour accéder au programme principal, fit Sherlock en posant son index devant ses lèvres. Pour une entreprise de nouvelles technologies, ils ne sont pas doués.

- Allez, roule, ordonna Molly. Nous devons rentrer nous préparer et surtout manger ! D'après le directeur, ça va durer une bonne partie de la soirée...

- Génial ! grommela Sherlock en se glissant dans le trafic. Je n'ai pas faim.

Le trajet se fit assez rapidement et ils arrivèrent dans leur rue.

- Tu devrais quand même manger, lui proposa Molly tandis qu'il garait la voiture. La soirée va être longue.

- Raison de plus pour ne rien avaler, fit le détective en coupant le moteur. Tu sais ce que je pense de la digestion lors de mes enquêtes...

- Comme tu veux ! lui répondit-elle, évitant de le contrarier.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils prirent l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Molly se précipita à la salle de bain, doublant Sherlock comme une furie. Celui-ci secoua la tête en souriant :

- Ah, les femmes... Comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Il s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé, en attendant. Comme d'habitude, rien que des conneries, des feuilletons policier même pas réaliste, avec des test qui se déroulaient plus vite que la lumière... Il soupira en regardant un inspecteur roux ôter ses lunettes de soleil pour la quarantième fois en dix minutes.

Tout en s'abrutissant du soleil de la série policière, il vit Molly ressortir quelques minutes après, avec une serviette autour de la taille. Le bruit que faisaient ses pieds nus par terre était perceptible pour son ouïe fine. Sherlock lui tournait le dos, tout absorbé par le feuilleton. Molly pensa, à tort, ne pas être vue, mais le détective la voyait dans le reflet de la télé et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« Oh, les joies de la télé qui sert de miroir quand il faut, pensa-t-il ».

Il abandonna l'inspecteur roux, ayant déjà résolu l'enquête avant lui, et il se dépêcha de prendre la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne revienne et se retrouve à la porte.

- J'ai oublié ma brosse à cheveux ! fit la voix suppliante de Molly, cognant à la porte. Allez, ouvre !

- Même pas en rêve, lui répondit-il.

- Non, ce n'est sûr que ce n'est pas en rêve, répliqua-t-elle. Dans mes rêves, il n'y a pas de porte, déjà !

- Hum… Pas mal, fit-il en la taquinant. Tu peux m'en dire plus, sur ton rêve ?

- Non ! s'énerva-t-elle en trépignant devant la porte. C'est mon rêve à moi. Allez, dépêche-toi ! Tu n'es pas le seul mec tout nu que j'ai déjà vu, tu sais !

- C'est une proposition ? lui dit-il en poussant le jeu plus loin, juste pour vérifier sa réaction.

- ça se pourrait, fit elle en s'adossant à la porte jouant le jeu, elle aussi.

Dans sa tête, elle l'imaginait nu et le spectacle la fit rougir de plaisir.

- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, lui répondit Sherlock. Non !

- Allez, rends-moi ma brosse !

- Il y en a plein dans la chambre, fit-il en haussant les yeux. Tu en as trois, de brosses à cheveux ! Et il est hors de question que tu entres dans la salle de bain.

- Oui, mais c'est celle là que je veux, gémit-elle en s'accrochant à la boule de la porte. Je ne les aime pas, les autres !

- Bah, va falloir t'y faire, ma pauvre parce que je n'ouvre pas ! Tu as eu largement le temps...

- Tu as peur que j'aperçoive ton petit machin ? le provoqua-t-elle avec une voix moqueuse.

Cela ne perturba pas le détective pour autant :

- Non, parce que s'il est tout petit, tu ne le verras pas... Un peu de logique, mademoiselle. En seriez-vous dépourvue lorsque l'on vous prive de votre brosse à cheveux ?

- Ok ! fit-elle en partant.

- Molly ? Tu abandonnes ? dit-il en continuant de se laver. Houhou ? Houston ? Vous m'entendez ?

Molly était partie chercher une chaise et avait bloqué la porte de la salle de bain. Une chance qu'elle s'ouvrait vers le salon. Puis, sourire aux lèvres, elle était partie se changer dans la chambre en chantonnant.

Quand Sherlock eut fini de se laver et de se sécher, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte et compris ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi elle avait abandonné la partie aussi vite.

- Molly ! cria-t-il. Allez, c'est puéril, ça ! Juste pour une brosse à cheveux !

Molly faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

- C'est dommage pour cette brosse à cheveux, fit-il comme s'il était désole. Surtout que le semi broyeur marche super bien, là ! Ecoute-le ronronner, fit-il en l'actionnant.

- Ma brosse ! fit Molly en courant vers la porte pour enlever la chaise et ouvrir la porte pour découvrir un Sherlock en pantalon, torse nu, avec la brosse en suspens au dessus des toilettes.

- Ah, enfin, il fallait le dire que tu voulais entrer, railla-t-il. Je t'aurais ouvert, tu sais.

Elle lui arracha la brosse des mains, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était bien les femmes pour faire toute une histoire pour une simple brosse. Comme si lui faisait tout un cirque pour si peu !

- Tout ça pour ça ! ricana-t-il. Ah, les femmes... Nous, nous n'en faisons pas autant...

- Ah non ? répliqua-t-elle ironique. John m'a expliqué le tollé que tu as fait quand madame Hudson a viré ton crâne du manteau de la cheminée.

- Ce n'était pas la même chose, se défendit-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Molly éclata de rire et retourna dans la chambre pour ne pas être déconcentrée par ses abdos du détective londonien. Lui, tranquillement, il mit une chemise sur son dos, sans la boutonner et Molly sembla au bord de l'extase rien qu'en le regardant de manière dérobée. Enfin, elle croyait être discrète...

- Tu ne devais pas aller te préparer ? fit Sherlock en voyant que Molly, à la porte de la chambre, le matait de la tête au pied, alors qu'elle portait toujours sa serviette autour de la taille et que cette dernière n'avait pas l'air décidée à tomber pour lui faire découvrir les charmes de sa partenaire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! fit-elle en disparaissant dans la chambre, faisant sourire Sherlock.

« Décidément, pensa-t-il, même en vieillissant un peu, il faisait toujours autant baver les filles ».

Molly enfila une petite robe noire, toute simple, avec de fines bretelles. La robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses et c'était d'un bel effet. Elle se regarda dans la glace, sans savoir quoi faire comme coiffure et décida d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon, en laissant pendre quelques mèches. Elle mit juste un peu de mascara et de gloss sur ses lèvres et elle était prête.

Sherlock avait boutonné sa chemise et mit une veste, quand elle arriva dans le salon. Il la regarda et en resta bouche bée. Dieu qu'elle était belle, se dit-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder aux pulsions qui étaient en train de l'assaillir, sinon sa robe finirait par terre, se dit-il en se concentrant au maximum sur autre chose qu'elle. Mais c'était vraiment compliquer.

Molly avait remarqué son trouble et rougit de plaisir. Ils prirent la voiture et se mirent en route, à la recherche de l'adresse indiquée sur leur coupon. Après quelques minutes à régler le GPS intégré dans la voiture, ils se retrouvèrent dans le quartier des affaires, éclairé par les premiers lampadaires. Ils finirent par trouver et suivirent quelques collègues qu'ils avaient repérés dans leur voiture. Sherlock trouva une place et regarda Molly malicieusement :

- Non ! fit Molly comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. Même pas en rêve !

- Rhoo, allez, pour le fun ! lui fit-il.

- Hors de question. Tu vas me faire un bon vieux créneau, en bonne et due forme ! Pas de dérapage en travers.

- C'est pas drôle ! fit Sherlock, déçu, alors qu'il adorait faire ça et surtout qu'il aimait la tête de Molly quand il le faisait.

- C'est un gala, pas un rallye, fit Molly qui ne voulait pas s'agripper encore une fois à tout ce qu'elle trouvait tandis qu'il faisait le zouave.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée de ce qui était une sorte de palace, tout en suivant leurs collègues et d'autres invités qui faisaient la queue pour entrer dans une grande salle où se déroulait la cérémonie. L'attente était longue : un homme à l'entrée vérifiait les invitations et au bout de vingt minutes, Molly commença à perdre patience.

- Pfff, on a avancé de que trois ou quatre pas, soupira Molly qui en avait marre d'attendre. Regarde, il y a encore dix personnes devant nous. On n'avance vraiment pas très vite.

- Ouais, je sais, si on avance encore plus lentement on va remonter le temps, fit Sherlock qui commençait à fermer les yeux tandis que Molly pouffait de rire.

Ils finirent par arriver jusqu'à l'homme qui vérifiait les invitations avec une lenteur qui fit perdre patience à Sherlock, alors que Molly était déjà décédée d'ennui.

- Hé, mon gars, l'apostropha le détective. Tu ne va pas rallonger ta durée de vie en y allant plus lentement, alors accélères un peu le mouvement. Je veux voir la fin de la soirée avant ma mort.

L'homme ne répondit rien et tendit le coupon à Sherlock et à Molly qui entrèrent enfin dans la salle.

- Tu es en forme toi, rigola Molly. Tu as mangé quoi ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Ah, mince, tu sais ce qu'on a oublié de faire ? fit Molly en s'abstenant de lui répondre car elle venait de sa rappeler une chose importante, d'un seul coup.

- Quoi ? Éteindre la lumière ?

- Non, manger ! fit Molly. On a oublié de manger !

Sherlock pris une coupelle de cacahuètes et la tendit à Molly.

- Bon appétit, fit-il devant Molly qui levait un sourcil.

- Non, pas ça, fit molly en repoussant la coupelle. Il me faut un truc qui nourrisse vraiment.

Sherlock prit une assiette avec des petits fours et la lui tendit :

- Vas-y, sers-toi ! fit-il tout sérieux.

- Pas ça non plus ! gémit-elle avec les épaules qui s'affaissèrent.

- Ok, alors ça, lui dit-il en montrant un pain surprise, ne sachant plus quoi proposer.

- Mais non ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

De la main, il désigna les nombreuses tables pourvues de nourriture.

- Je ne te comprends pas, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a assez de nourriture sur cette table pour nourrir tous les pays du tiers-monde.

Molly le regarda avec un œil noir, parce qu'il devenait agaçant.

- Enfin, peut-être un seul pays, en y regardant bien, corrigea Sherlock en voyant la tête que Molly tirait.

La même expression que John quand son ami l'exaspérait au plus au point.

Elle croisa les bras et soupira.

- Bon, une centaine de personne, alors ? fit-il en dernier recours.

- Je parlais de prendre un « vrai » repas, tenta-t-elle désespérément de lui expliquer.

- On mangera après, fit-il en levant les mains. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras plus faim avec tous les petits fours que tu vas manger.

Molly lui lança un regard mauvais, mais il n'eut aucun effet sur le détective qui prit une coupe de champagne en s'adossant à la table.

- Hé, fit Molly, n'oublies pas Sam, toi.

- Sam ? Connais pas, fit Sherlock en buvant sa coupe d'une traite.

- Sam, commença-t-elle à lui expliquer, c'est celui qui conduit. Donc, il ne boit pas.

Il la regarda comme si elle avait bu et qu'elle venait de lui balancer une théorie loufoque.

- Sauf erreur de ma part, fit-il en redevenant le logicien qu'il était, nous étions deux, dans la voiture. Et c'est moi qui conduisais, aux dernières nouvelles.

Molly se frappa le visage de sa main : il ne comprenait décidément rien.

- Laisse tomber, capitula-t-elle devant tant d'ignorance de la vie de tous les jours. Du moment que tu vois encore la route après.

- A tes risques et périls, fit Sherlock goguenard, en prenant une autre coupe.

- Quand on voit comment tu te gares, on a tous compris, lui dit-elle avec aménité.

- Quand on voit comment tu te cramponnes, on a compris aussi, fit-il sur le même ton ironique.

Molly soupira et hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Irrécupérable ! Soudain, elle vit une de ses collègues au loin et elle abandonna Sherlock à la table pour aller discuter. Sherlock aperçu son collègue, Jim, qui s'avançait vers lui, avec fille au cheveux noirs à son bras.

- Tu me dois vingt livre, mec, fit Sherlock en guise de présentation, sourire triomphant étalé sur le visage, tout en faisant des petites signes discrets avec son oeil, désignant la fille aux côtés de Jim.

- Qui te dis qu'elle ne s'est pas teint les cheveux ? fit Jim dans l'espoir de tromper son collègue et d'épargner la somme rondelette.

- On peut se teindre les cheveux, je le conçois, fit Sherlock en souriant à la chinoise qui accompagnait Jim. Mais on ne peut pas changer d'ethnie en une soirée ! Sinon, mes compliments au chirurgien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, l'autre énucléé du cerveau ? Qu'il n'était pas capable de faire la distinction ? Évidemment, Jim était loin de se douter que Sherlock avait fait de ses dons d'observations et de déductions, son métier.

- Oui, mais j'ai ramené une fille, alors je ne te passe que dix livres, fit-il pour essayer de s'en tirer à bon compte.

Mais pas avec Sherlock comme adversaire !

- Hors de question ! trancha le détective, bien décidé à remporter la manche. Tu avais dit « la blonde de l'accueil ». C'était le contrat. On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups.

Jim commença à se frotter le menton, prenant un air de réflexion intense.

- C'est marrant, mais quand j'ai voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, elle m'a dit qu'on l'avait déjà prévenue, fit Jim en regardant Sherlock d'un air suspicieux.

Sherlock sourit. Il ne lui dirait jamais qu'il en avait touché deux mots à la standardiste, en allant aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre vingt livres en misant sur une blondinette sans cerveau qui aurait pu dire oui.

- C'est le jeu, fit-il en tendant la main et en agitant les doigts. Tu as perdu.

Jim sortit l'argent et lui donna en grognant, puis s'éloigna avec sa conquête du soir.

Sherlock reporta son attention sur la salle, repérant Molly qui était allée à une autre table, pour y poser son verre. Il vit aussi que quelqu'un l'avait suivi et l'avait coincée contre la table. Il quitta la sienne et s'avança, fendant dans la foule à grands pas, bousculant certaines personnes, même. Mais il n'en avait cure.

- Allez, juste une petite gâterie et je te laisse partir, susurrait un homme adipeux à l'oreille de Molly, pas à l'aise du tout. Tu n'as pas le choix ma jolie ! Tu pourras pas partir.

- Lâche-moi, sale porc ! fit Molly, en haussant la voix, mais personne ne semblait venir à son secours.

- Allez, toutes les stagiaires y sont passées, tu ne peux pas déroger à la règle, continua l'homme en mettant ses mains sur les cuisses de Molly.

Elle le griffa pour se défendre. Sherlock, de là où il se trouvait, reconnu un des actionnaires du sixième qui l'avait déjà menacé et il rentra dans une colère noire. Il tapa sur l'épaule de l'homme qui se retourna.

- Qu'est ce que t'as, toi ? fit l'homme mécontent d'avoir était interrompu. On ne t'a pas sonné ! Elle est avec moi.

- Erreur, fit-il d'une voix froide et tranchante comme une lame d'un couteau. Elle est avec MOI.

L'homme ricana :

- Et tu vas faire quoi, mon petit blanc-bec ?

- Tu aimes les omelettes ? demanda Sherlock en faisant un sourire mauvais à l'homme qui le regarda, surpris. Tiens, je te casse les œufs !

Sherlock lui lança un grand coup de genou dans les parties et l'homme tomba par terre, plié en deux à cause de la douleur. Molly rejoignit les bras de Sherlock qui déglutit difficilement. La sentir tout contre lui, lui rappeler le baiser qu'il avait eu dans le couloir.

Le directeur arriva près d'eux avec sa femme.

- Ah, notre nouvel actionnaire ! fit-il en serrant la main de Sherlock. Gabriel, c'est ça ?

Sherlock acquiesça, sans quitter du regard l'homme à terre.

- Ainsi que votre charmante fiancée, Rebecca, si je ne m'abuse ? fit-il en minaudant un peu.

Molly acquiesça, elle aussi, toujours réfugiée dans les bras de Sherlock. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité de toute sa vie.

- Alors, la soirée se passe bien ? fit le directeur en regardant l'homme, toujours par terre, sans que personne n'y prête attention. Que lui arrive-t-il, à celui là ? fit dédaigneusement le directeur.

- Il a… Une petite allergie à l'omelette, fit Sherlock avec un sourire ironique.

- Ah, vous avez de la suite dans les idées vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour leur jolis minois ? fit le directeur en souriant à Molly, comme à une petite fille de cinq ans, jusqu'à ce que sa femme lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Ah, oui, je vous présente mon épouse, Sonia.

- Enchanté, madame, fit Molly en se détachant doucement de Sherlock qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher pour autant.

Une autre personne s'avança vers le petit groupe et le directeur se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Le directeur tendit les bras sur le côté pour accueillir l'autre.

- Ah, vous avez mis du temps, mais vous êtes finalement venue ! Vous connaissez Rebecca, mais pas encore son fiancé, Gabriel Laurent, fit le directeur en prenant une femme par les épaules pour la présenter à Sherlock. Molly fit la grimace en la voyant et Sherlock blanchit à vue d'œil.

- Enchantée, Anna Vélasquez ! fit-elle avec un sourire mauvais en direction de Sherlock. Molly avait remarqué que Sherlock se décomposait littéralement.

- Bien, fit le directeur, veuillez m'excuser, mais il est l'heure de faire mon discours !

Et les laissant là, il se dirigea vers l'estrade prévue.

Le directeur fit un long discours ennuyeux sur les chiffres de l'entreprise, les actions, et tout le reste. Les invités se retenaient de bailler et certains faisaient des réserves de petit four.

- Sherlock ? chuchota Molly une fois qu'Anna fut partie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Heu… Rien… C'est le champagne, tu ne devrais pas en boire, il n'est pas bon, dit-il soudainement d'une voix sérieuse qui fit sursauter Molly.

Elle s'était habituée à un autre ton, depuis qu'il était sur cette affaire. En plus, il avait hésité au début de sa phrase. Etrange.

- Tu la connais ? fit Molly, soupçonneuse.

- S'il te plait Molly, j'aimerais écouter le discours ! fit-il d'une voix agacée. Tiens, regarde, il y a tes collègues, là bas.

- Bon, d'accord ! répondit Molly, vexée. Je vais rejoindre mes collègues, puisque tu ne supportes plus qu'on te parle !

Le plantant là, elle partit vers ses collègues.

Sherlock soupira. Le naturel revenait au galop. Il s'en voulait déjà de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton, mais il était angoissé depuis qu'on lui avait présenté cette Anna.

Molly, de son côté, écoutait distraitement ses collègues et jetait des regards inquiets vers Sherlock, jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses collègues la ramène à la réalité.

- Hé, fit Denise en voyant molly soucieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives, ma jolie ? Tu sembles angoissée !

- Oh, ce n'est rien, fit Molly, pour la rassurer.

- Vous êtes malade, tous les deux ? fit Denise en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Non, répondit vivement Molly. Pourquoi ?

- Ton fiancé n'a pas l'air bien, il est pâle comme la mort. Il a peut-être attrapé froid.

- Peut-être, fit Molly, inquiète qu'il n'y ait pas qu'elle qui le remarque.

Sherlock était un as, quand il s'agissait de cacher ses émotions et là, pourtant, il était pire qu'un livre ouvert. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

La réception toucha à sa fin et ils s'en allèrent. Sherlock monta dans la voiture et poussa un soupir.

- Tu la connais, c'est ça ? fit Molly brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter Sherlock.

- Rentrons, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! fit Sherlock d'un ton mauvais en éludant la question.

- Tu évites la question ! continua Molly qui n'était pas dupe.

- Oui, explosa-t-il en agrippant le volant à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Tu aurais pu le déduire toute seule, non ?

Molly resta silencieuse et regarda le paysage pendant qu'il roulait. S'ils commençaient à se disputer, ça n'allait pas être très bon pour la suite de l'enquête.

Le lendemain matin, Molly se leva, comme d'habitude, et se prépara. Sherlock sauta du lit et s'habilla à la va-vite et il attendit Molly dans le salon.

- Et alors, tu ne manges pas ce matin ? s'exclama Molly, surprise de le voir déjà prêt.

- Je ne mange pas pendant mes enquêtes, je te rappelle, fit-il d'un ton assez sec.

- Tu as mangé tous les matins depuis qu'on est là ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ?

- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne le sais pas, fit-il d'un ton ironique en allant vers la porte alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau.

- Dis donc, toi ! s'étonna Molly en le voyant de si mauvaise humeur alors que depuis le départ, il avait été correct. Si tu n'étais pas un homme, je dirais que tu as tes règles. Tu es mauvais, aujourd'hui.

- Oui, voilà, je suis méchante humeur, fit Sherlock en levant les yeux au plafond. Allons-y maintenant !

Molly arriva au travail avec une mine triste. Sherlock semblait lui faire la tête. Le détective, de son, côté, avait envoyé toutes les preuves à son frère et au Yard, par l'intermédiaire de son ordinateur.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à détruire le système de piratage qui devait certainement se trouver dans l'ordinateur de sa patronne, la charogne d'Anna. Les tests AND, prélevés sur Martin, allaient constituer une preuve pour les meurtres. L'enquête était presque finalisée. Molly se demandait si, justement, il ne faisait pas exprès d'être aussi odieux puisqu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver leur vie normale. Sherlock allait redevenir froid et glacial, et elle ne le verrait qu'à la morgue, toutes les fois où il aurait besoin d'elle pour lui demander un café ou des corps qui ne se trouvaient pas sur la liste des personnes réclamées.

Elle soupira. En fin de compte, c'était un sacré manipulateur, sans cœur, qui s'était juste servi d'elle pour l'enquête. Elle commença un dossier, faisant plein d'erreurs tellement elle était en rage de ce qu'elle venait de déduire.

Sherlock de son côté, Sherlock avait commencé à travailler, seul, ne voyant pas ses collègues qui venaient habituellement défiler dans son bureau, comme tous les jours. Preuve que la soirée avait fini bien arrosée, pour certain.

Ses mains tremblaient sur son clavier. Il avait été odieux avec Molly, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était un réflexe, il voulait la protéger, de ce qui n'était vraiment pas prévu au programme. Sherlock vit Jim entrer dans son bureau avec l'air soucieux.

- Si tu ne te souviens plus d'elle, elle avait les cheveux noirs, était de type asiatique et tu as perdu ton pari, énonça Sherlock, pensant que Jim venait suite à une perte de mémoire, due aux quelques désagréments suite à un abus d'alcool.

- Je ne viens pas pour ça, Gaby, fit-il en se grattant le haut du crâne. En fait, il manque un CD dans la salle des archives informatiques et il y a deux huissiers qui sont chargé de fouiller nos bureaux.

- Là, maintenant ? fit Sherlock surpris.

- Oui, ils sont en train de fouiller le mien, lui apprit-il. Viens, il faut qu'on soit dans le couloir. S'ils nous trouvent là, ils vont nous suspecter.

Jim emmena Sherlock dans le couloir, en laissant la porte de son bureau ouverte. Plusieurs actionnaires attendaient dans le couloir que les deux hommes aient fini. L'un des deux entra dans un bureau et fouilla le contenu de la pièce, jetant tout par terre : les dossiers classés dans les armoires et dans les tiroirs. Il cherchait ce fameux CD avec la fougue d'un chien qui détruit tout dans le but de récupérer sa balle.

Ou comme lui quand il cherchait quelque chose et qu'il ne le trouvait pas. Déclanchant l'ire de sa logeuse ou de John lorsqu'ils découvrait le chantier qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Les secrétaires de l'open space vinrent, elles aussi, jusqu'au couloir des actionnaires. D'autres personnes étaient chargées de fouiller leurs bureaux. Molly était mal à l'aise. Si jamais ils trouvaient une trace de leur activité ? Mais, réfléchissant posément, elle fit fonctionner sa tête de manière rationnelle. Comment ? Il avait pris toutes les précautions. Elle pensa à Anna et puis à Sherlock. Il lui avait bien certifié qu'il n'avait volé aucun CD dans les archives. Alors, se pourrait-t-il que quelqu'un ait tenté le coup ?

- Sait-on de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Sherlock à Jim, qui observait, du couloir, l'intérieur de son bureau ravagé, ses dossiers éparpillés au sol.

- Apparemment, un enregistrement d'une journée des caméras de sécurités, fit-il en lui confiant le bruit de couloir qu'il avait intercepté. Ce sont celles du bureau de Anna ! C'est pour cela qu'ils cherchent aussi ardemment et avec autant de zèle. C'est eux que Bush aurait dû envoyer pour trouver les armes de destruction massive... En une heure, ils auraient crié « R.A.S ».

- Anna aurait-elle des choses à cacher ? émit Sherlock, tout en regardant un homme mettre tout par terre dans son bureau.

Oui, il fouillait de la même manière que lui. Sauf quand Sherlock devait trouver quelque chose sans éveiller les soupçons, autrement, lui aussi retournait toute la pièce.

- Non, à protéger, souffla Jim en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre, tout en jetant des regards scrutateurs aux alentours. Elle a deux PC, elle. Et le deuxième ne sert que pour des… Hum, des transactions spéciales, en fait. Nous n'y avons pas tous accès.

Très instructif de parler avec Jim. On en apprenait toujours plus ainsi qu'en interrogeant directement les gens, comme le faisait ceux du Yard. Ça, aller dans les pubs et sur les forums : une vraie mine d'information.

- Laisse-moi deviner, fit-il en posant son index sur son menton. Sauf ceux qui ont un gros capital ?

- C'est ça, fit Jim, au bord du désespoir pour son bureau. Seigneur, ça va me prendre la vie entière pour ranger tout ça, se lamenta-t-il.

- C'est qu'ils mettent du cœur à l'ouvrage, remarqua Sherlock qui vit un des hommes sous son bureau, à quatre pattes, cherchant une ouverture secrète.

Dieu qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Pour retourner tout, ils étaient forts, mais pour la subtilité et la logique, ils pouvaient repasser ou aller donner la main à Anderson et Donovan.

- Et Martin ? fit Molly qui venait d'approcher des deux hommes. Il était responsable de la surveillance. Bonjour, Jim.

- Ah, oui ! fit Jim en serrant la main de Molly parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue avant. Bonjour Rébecca. Et bien, il doit être en train de passer sa rage quelque part ! C'est Rodrik qui va avoir des soucis, il en est responsable.

Le directeur arriva dans le couloir et se fraya un chemin parmi les actionnaires et secrétaires présentes dans le couloir. Quand il vit Sherlock et Jim, il pointa un doigt vers eux.

- Gabriel, Jim ! Allez me chercher Martin ! Je dois lui parler, c'est très sérieux.

- Quoi, nous ? fit Jim scandalisé en posant son doigt sur sa poitrine. Mais c'est un taré. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est en train de faire maintenant. Je ne veux pas à voir à faire avec ce cinglé.

- Jim ! Exécution ! fit le directeur de sa voix autoritaire. Avec Gabriel, vous n'êtes pas trop de deux pour me le ramener !

Jim soupira et Sherlock lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Bien, Rebecca, on te laisse, nous devons chasser le Martin, fit Sherlock avec humour.

- Ouais, super ! Prévois ton fusil animal dangereux, ironisa Jim.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, moi je vais aider à ranger, fit Molly qui rejoignit des collègues au bord de la dépression à la vue de leur bureau dont le contenu était éparpillé comme après un tremblement de terre.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Sherlock et Jim se mirent en route vers les bureaux des autres étages, les huitièmes et les neuvièmes à la recherche de Martin.

- C'est assez désert, par là, fit Sherlock alors qu'ils marchaient dans des couloirs sans vie, regardant dans les bureaux tout équipés, mais vides. Bizarre, des bureaux équipés mais non occupés. C'est normal ?

- Oui, on est tous descendu l'étage plus bas, c'était plus pratique pour la connexion Internet et tout ce que le patron avait besoin. Martin et Rodrik ont fait des huitièmes et neuvièmes étages leur fief. Ils sont tranquilles, là haut.

En effet, Sherlock voyait des bureaux qui étaient remplis de boites en carton contenant divers matériel de bureau, d'autres étaient remplies de produits chimiques pour le nettoyage et certain avait des objets insolites comme un vélo d'appartement, un rameur... Une autre pièce, qui devait être une salle de réunion avant, avait été vidée de ces bureaux et un grand filet de tennis coupait la salle en deux.

- Et bien, ils s'amusent bien par là ! fit Sherlock en souriant.

- Ils ont deux étages entiers, comme bureau, s'exclama Jim. Ils peuvent ! Manquerait plus qu'ils s'y installent avec leurs meubles et c'est bon.

Ils continuèrent de déambuler dans les couloirs vides quand ils arrivèrent devant un mur, au bout du couloir, qui était lacéré de toute part.

- Waw ! fit Jim en touchant les lacérations du bout de la main. C'est quoi ça ? Jurassic Park ? On a un T-rex dans l'entreprise ?

- Pas assez discret comme bestiole, je dirait plutôt Freddy Krueger ! fit Sherlock en mesurant à vue d'œil les lacération.

Il s'était souvenu du dernier film débile que John avait regardé, un soir de pluie : les griffes de la nuit.

- Ah non, Freddy, il avait quatre griffes, la il n'y en a que trois dans le mur c'est donc ce cher Wolverine le coupable, fit Jim en imitant le personnage et en faisant semblant de griffer le mur.

- Très spirituel, fit Sherlock en levant un sourcil devant l'imitation de Jim et en se demandant pourquoi tant de gens perdaient de la place dans leur cerveau pour retenir des bêtises pareilles.

Ils entendirent du bruit et tournèrent la tête vers un bureau. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils virent Martin avec un grand sécateur de jardin, en train de découper littéralement du plaquo. Jim se cacha derrière Sherlock.

- à trois, on se tire ! fit Jim soudain apeuré, se cachant derrière le détective.

Gentiment mais fermement, Sherlock se dégagea et se tourna vers son collègue. Mais quelle poule mouillée, celui-là, se dit-il en lui-même. John, lui, il courait vers le danger pour faire monter l'adrénaline, il cherchait le danger, il se nourrissait du danger. L'autre, encore un peu, il faisait pipi dans son pantalon.

- Tu oublies qu'il faut le ramener au directeur, se contenta-t-il de dire en le regardant comme on regarderait un môme caché sous le lit.

- Tu es malade ou quoi ? fit Jim à grands renforts de tapotements de son index sur sa tempe. Tu veux te faire trancher ? C'est un gros malade ce type ! Il est comme ça à la moindre contrariété.

Malade ? Anderson et Donovan auraient abondé dans le sens de Jim. Mais sans danger, la vie était d'un monotone !

- Voyons, laissons le se calmer et jouons de ruse, fit Sherlock en entrant dans la pièce.

- Gaby, nooonn ! fit Jim qui avait peur pour son collègue d'un coup. Reviens ! Je ne suis pas médecin légiste. S'il te découpe en morceau je vomi et je m'évanoui.

- Ça te fera un puzzle grandeur nature, ironisa le détective tout en avançant d'un pas ferme et décidé.

Il entra dans la pièce et fit, nonchalamment :

- Ah, Martin, on vous cherchait.

- Pas le temps, grommela Martin en lacérant encore le mur.

- On a… retrouvé le CD, bluffa Sherlock.

- Pas moi, murmura-t-il en poursuivant sa tâche.

- Oui, je sais, il était… caché, figurez-vous. Quelqu'un l'aura fait tomber derrière une armoire, fit Sherlock d'une voie calme pour apaiser Martin qui s'arrêta aussitôt, le regardant avec des yeux surpris.

- Alors… je ne serai pas viré ? fit-il comme un enfant qui a peur d'être puni.

- Mais bien sur que non, certifia-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Le directeur veut vous parler, certainement pour changer le mode de rangement de la salle !

- Alors… Je vous suis, c'est ça ? fit Martin alors que Sherlock passait un bras autour de son épaule.

- Mais bien sûr ! Vous savez, j'ai eu le temps de regarder comment c'était rangé et...

Sherlock continua de le baratiner comme ça tout en prenant la direction des couloirs sous le regard inquiet de Jim qui s'efforçait de sourire. A la moindre contrariété, pensa-t-il, le pauvre Gaby sera découpé en tranche.

Sherlock l'amena à bon port et le passa au directeur qui l'emmena sans une parole dans son bureau, sous les soupirs de soulagement de tout le monde, qui réintégra ses bureaux. Sherlock fit un signe de tête à Molly et retourna dans le sien.

Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il pensa d'abord à Molly, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, son cœur manqua un battement et tout son corps se refroidit d'un seul coup.

- Tu as l'air étonné… Sherlock, fit Anna avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, établissant toute l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle il était. Ce que Lestrade avait craint se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié quand même, chéri ? fit Anna en s'approchant de Sherlock qui recula d'un pas.

Sa démarche était toujours aussi féline, comme un prédateur quand il traverse la forêt tropicale avant de sauter sur un pauvre animal sans défense. Comme le serpent, elle avait le don de subjuguer sa proie, le laissant pantelant, désarmé.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, fit-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, mon chou, fit-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, de manière sensuelle. Après tout, on a partagé le même lit, à une époque.

- Très lointaine ! compléta Sherlock en repensant au documentaire sur les mantes religieuses que sa logeuse regardait avec passion, l'autre jour.

- Certes, minauda-t-elle en poussant sa poitrine en avant. Tu as brisé mon cœur de petite fille, en te barrant dès l'aube... Ta spécialité. Dis-moi, tu as tenu un registre ? Parce qu'on pourrait former une sacré association, toi et moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? laissa-t-il tomber froidement, utilisant le même ton que son frère devait employer avec des terroristes.

- Hum…, fit-elle en posant son ongle rouge carmin sur ses lèvres, toutes aussi rouge carmine. Je me posais plusieurs questions, il y a quelques minutes, c'est vrai. Je reviens de vacances et je trouve mon ordinateur planté par une stupide petite garce qui faisait la sécurité. Bien sûr, je me suis chargée de remédier à tout ça.

- Ce sont des aveux ? fit Sherlock en la toisant de loin, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Ah, oui, mais bien sûr, fit-elle en s'esclaffant de cette manière si particulière distinguée qu'elle avait. J'oubliais le journal : sept meurtres, et puis hier soir, on me présente un certain Gabriel... Et oh, que vois je ? Ce bon vieux Sherlock.

- J'ai décidé de me recycler dans la finance, ça nourrit mieux parait t'il, mentit-il.

- Ne plaisante pas avec moi, fit-elle en haussant la voix et en se collant à lui.

Il y en a qui auraient tué père et mère pour avoir la poitrine pulpeuse d'Anna collé contre eux et la sentir se déhancher contre leur entrejambe. Sherlock aurait bien tué père et mère, mais pas pour subir ce genre de traitement qui avait fait perdre la raison à bons nombres de chefs d'entreprise et hommes politique... Cela le laissa de glace.

- Tu es détective privé, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, comme si elle lui glissait des mots cochons pour exciter un client. Ce n'est pas pour enquêter sur les actions de l'entreprise que tu es là. Non ! C'est pour cette petite garce et ces amies.

Ses hanches roulèrent un peu plus et Sherlock tenta de s'échapper.

- Ils ont tous été tués, Anna, lui dit-il en la regardant avec mépris.

Elle eut son petit rire cristallin, celui qui rendait fou la moitié de l'université, l'autre moitié étant constitué de filles. Elles, elles l'auraient bien trucidée.

Les mauvaises langues disaient même que seul le train et le métro ne lui étaient pas passés dessus.

- Oui, tu as vu à quel point le service ressource humaine fonctionne bien ? ironisa-t-elle en se léchant le haut de la lèvre. On nous envie notre système qui fait économiser des sommes folles en indemnités de préavis.

- Tu sais que je pourrai utiliser ça contre toi ? lui dit-il d'une voix encore plus froide.

- Tu ne le feras pas, tu n'es pas aussi stupide, parce que tu sais de quoi je suis capable, fit-elle en regardant par la petite fenêtre de son bureau, vers le couloir où Molly discutait avec une collègue.

Sherlock ne fut pas dupe et vit QUI elle regardait avec ses yeux sadiques.

- C'est dommage, elle est très compétente, fit-elle avec une voix et le style « ravissante idiote » ce qu'elle était loin d'être. Mais dans une salle d'autopsie, pas dans le monde la finance. Tu devrais lui dire.

- Tu as enquêté sur nous ?

La sueur se mit à couler dans son dos quand il compris que toute l'affaire était en train de lui échapper à cause d'une bêtise faite il y longtemps.

- Dis-moi, Sherlock ? lui susurra Anna dans l'oreille, de manière archi sensuelle, mais qui ne lui fit aucun effet, si ce n'est de s'énerver. Tu l'aimes, cette fille ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Oui, elle était en train de fulminer intérieurement car Sherlock ne répondait à aucunes de ses avances. Tous les hommes, même les plus fidèles bavaient comme des escargots devant elle et sa poitrine opulente, ses hanches aguichantes, et lui, ce stupide petit détective ne ressentait plus rien ! Il avait même poussé le comble jusqu'à la planter après une nuit torride. Le salopard ! Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné. C'était ELLE qui plaquait les hommes et pas le contraire.

- Anna ! grinça la voix du détective, énervant encore plus la mante religieuse qu'était Anna.

- Et ce bon vieux Mycroft ? Comment va-t-il ? fit Anna, se moquant comme d'une guigne de la remarque outrée du détective.

- Laisse mon frère tranquille, fit Sherlock, menaçant.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr, toujours aussi intouchable, fit-elle en posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sherlock qui avait blanchi. Tu sais, il peut se vanter d'être le seul homme qui a résisté à mes charmes, mais pas à mon chantage. Oui, jusqu'où irait-t-il pour son cher, très cher, petit frère ?

- Je te hais, Anna, ne te fait pas d'illusion, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Elle prit son air « maîtresse d'école sadique » et le menaça de son index où pointait son faux ongle en forme de griffe.

- Oh, mon pauvre chou, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre ! Et pour la peine, ta punition sera la dénonciation de ta véritable identité, à toute notre chère petite mafia, que tu as dû apprendre à connaître...

- Que veux-tu ? soupira-t-il, ayant perdu la manche.

Elle lui fit le sourire de « maîtresse sadique » prête à récompenser son brillant élève.

- Ah, tu te souviens de la leçon... Voyons qu'est ce qui me ferait plaisir ? dit-elle en regardant en l'air.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa peur. Elle était diabolique et pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi. Le regard de serpent d'Anna se posa sur Molly, toujours dans le couloir et retourna son attention sur Sherlock. La sentence tomba comme un couperet :

- Je veux que tu la fasses souffrir.

- Quoi ? fit-il parce qu'il avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

- Cette chère petite, je veux que tu l'as fasse souffrir, dit-elle d'un ton sadique. Je veux la voir pleurer !

- Anna ! s'insurgea-t-il en essayant d'échapper à son corps qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle, lui dit-elle en faisant monter ses mains le long de ses bras, déclanchant des frissons de dégoût chez le détective. Ce sera ta punition, le gage de la bonne continuité de ton enquête, disons si elle abouti un jour. Je t'interdis de l'aimer.

- Et tu crois m'en empêcher comment ? ironisa-t-il, détestant au plus haut point qu'on lui donne des ordres ou qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Tu vas me suivre jusqu'à dans mon lit ?

Anna jubila intérieurement : elle tenait ce salopard dans ses griffes et allait en faire son pantin. Il allait comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément d'elle. Oh que non ! Encore un peu, elle en aurait joui de bonheur. D'ailleurs, savoir qu'elle tenait sa vengeance lui faisait monter des délicieux frissons dans la colonne et ailleurs, aussi.

- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas la haïr pour moi, mon cher amour d'antan, dit-elle en le griffant violemment dans le cou avec son faux ongle, mais vrai griffe.

Il sursauta et posa sa main sur son cou. Il saignait, abondamment même.

- Si jamais, par malheur, tu venais à oublier notre petit arrangement, mon chou, ce sera Martin qui lui rappellera. J'espère que tu mesures à quel point il peut être instable, surtout que j'ai l'adresse où vous résidez, tout les deux. Bonne journée.

Elle sortit du bureau et claqua la porte.

Molly vit sa patronne sortir du bureau de Sherlock avec un sourire sadique. Elle trouva cela bizarre et entra. Bizarrement, elle le trouva assit sur sa chaise, pressant des mouchoirs sur son cou. Remarquant sa pâleur inhabituelle, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? lui demanda Molly, inquiète, en voyant les mouchoirs rouges de sang et la griffure dans le cou.

- C'est bon, lâche moi, je suis pas un gosse, fit-il brutalement, en la repoussant.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas débrouille toi ! fit-elle en sortant et en claquant la porte.

Elle marcha rageusement jusqu'aux toilettes et claqua la porte derrière elle. Se pencha sur un lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'ils perdent cette complicité qu'ils avaient tous les deux ? La fin de l'enquête commençait à sonner, voilà ce qu'il y avait. Sherlock n'avait presque plus besoin d'elle. Elle soupira, retenant ses larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler. Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire après tout.

Sherlock, de son côté, se sentait mal. Il avait mal au cou, déjà. Cette garce l'avait carrément griffé dans le cou, avec ses ongles de sorcière. Il allait avoir une belle cicatrice. Ça saignait beaucoup, et puis, il avait encore une fois rejeté Molly. Il était abattu, sachant désormais que les disputes seraient son quotidien, car il devait la protéger contre ce tueur fou. Il allait peut-être y passer des nuits blanches sur le sofa, mais il résoudrait cette enquête. Au plus vite, si possible, avant de faire plus de dégât avec Molly. Il fouilla dans une boite de secours accrochée dans son bureau et trouva un pansement assez grand pour recouvrir les traces.

Molly retourna à son bureau, ses collègues mirent sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte des menstruations et ne se posèrent pas trop de questions. Elles discutaient de ce fameux CD qui avait disparu et que personne ne trouvait, même pas les huissiers. Anna fit son apparition dans l'open space et fit signe de la tête à Molly de la suivre dans son bureau. Cette dernière le sentait mal.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un CD a disparu ? commença-t-elle directement.

- Je le sais, madame ! fit Molly en grognant dans sa tête. Toute l'entreprise est au courant.

- Je ne sais pas, moi, mais... Comment dire ? Il s'agit d'un enregistrement important ! Pas pour ce qu'il y a dessus, mais pour ce qu'on pourrait en faire. Je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de celui qui l'a volé.

Hors de question que cette pimbêche siliconée ait le dessus, pensa Molly.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez, madame, mais je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Hum… Pas sûr, déclara Anna à la manière d'un inspecteur dans une série policière à petit budget. Vous étiez, après tout, dans un couloir interdit.

- C'était une porte de secours qui partait des archives papier, se défendit Molly avec véhémence. Je n'était pas dans….

- Et qui rejoint, comme par hasard, les archive, informatiques, asséna la chef en pianotant avec ses ongles sur le bureau.

- Je n'ai rien volé, fit Molly, aussi raide qu'un militaire au garde-à-vous.

- Personne ne sait ou est ce CD, déclara pétasse siliconée. Alors voilà, j'aimerais qu'il revienne... Disons dans les quarante-huit heures et je veux un coupable, sinon je serai forcée de vous signaler au directeur. Regardez, fit-elle en ouvrant une armoire bizarre.

Dedans, il y avait deux télévisions de surveillance, montrant le fameux couloir où ils étaient et une salle de réunion, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- Vous comprenez, poursuivit Anna, comment je vous ai vu. Et tout ceci est enregistré.

- Bien madame ! fit Molly.

Anna lui mettait la pression en sous entendant qu'elle savait tout. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour leur enquête. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait ce CD, ni comment elle allait le retrouver.

- Bien, fit Anna en sirotant un café. Ce sera tout. Bonne journée, Molly !

Molly se figeât en l'entendant prononcer le prénom de « Molly ». Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, mais elle l'avait appelée par son prénom, là ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, impossible, elle ne connaissait personne. Elle pensa aussitôt à Sherlock et se demanda ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire. Il n'avait quand même pas vendu la mèche ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Il fallait en avoir le coeur net !

- Pardon, excusez-moi, mais comment m'avez-vous appelé ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Amie ! ça change de Émilie non ? fit-elle d'une voix enjouée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au travail ! fit-elle d'un voix un peu plus autoritaire cette fois, ce qui fit détaler Molly de son bureau.

La journée se passa lentement, Molly réfléchissait au moyen de trouver ce fameux CD. Comment faire ? Personne n'avait l'enregistrement de l'intérieur de la salle informatique puisque Martin était censé la surveiller du fait que les caméras ne marchaient pas.

La pause du midi arriva et Sherlock se retrouva avec Molly dans leur restaurant habituel. Molly ne mangeait pas beaucoup et picorait dans son assiette. Un silence de mort régnait à table.

- Tu ne manges pas ? l'interrogea Sherlock, pour tenter d'ouvrir le dialogue.

Lui qui habituellement aimait le silence, il détestait celui-là.

- Pas envie ! fit-elle d'un ton hargneux.

- Tu aimes ça, d'habitude, fit-il en montrant son plat qu'elle avait à peine touché.

- Quand je dis « pas envie » c'est « pas envie de discuter », alors, merci de la fermer ! Le silence, ça te connais, non ? fit-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

- Bon ok ! fit-il en levant les mains. Je te laisse te calmer ! fit Sherlock, agacé de se faire attaquer par avec ses propres méthodes.

- Je suis très calme, figure-toi, mais si tu continues à m'énerver, je te jure que tu prends le contenu de la carafe d'eau sur la tête, ok ?

- D'accord, fit Sherlock, surpris.

Il n'avait jamais vu Molly aussi en colère et il s'en voulait. Il allait tous gâcher, mais au moins, elle serait en sécurité.

Le repas prit fin dans un silence de mort. De retour à leur bureau, ils reprirent le travail. Molly avait acheté une bouteille de soda sucré car elle n'avait pas mangé grand-chose. Elle le sirotait tandis que Sherlock lui expliquait son plan d'action pour accéder au bureau de sa patronne.

- On va avoir un soucis, lui expliqua Molly. Cette furie me soupçonne de vol. Figure toi qu'elle nous a vu dans le couloir. Elle a deux caméras branchées dans cette partie là. Il faut que je lui ramène le CD avec un coupable, sinon, elle me dénonce au directeur.

- Ah, oui, le CD, bien sûr... fit Sherlock en se penchant sous sa chaise.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? fit Molly.

- C'est moi qui l'ai ! fit-il en relevant la tête, une pochette de CD à la main.

- QUOI ? fit Molly, soudain très en colère.

- Je vais m'en servir pour entrer dans le bureau de ta patronne, expliqua-t-il comme si Molly ne venait pas de hurler.

- Tu l'avais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je sers à quoi, moi, dans cette enquête ? De figurante ? De minette de décoration ? fit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui donner des tapes sur le bras.

Sherlock recula mais elle était noire de colère.

- C'était calculé ! se défendit Sherlock, surpris de la voir en colère. Si jamais Anna te mettait la pression, je voulais être sûr qu'elle ne te refroidisse pas et que tu lâches tout le morceau !

- Moi, j'aurais lâché le morceau ? fit-elle en s'approchant de nouveau. Tu me connais mal, Sherlock ! Je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie ! J'avais juste le droit d'être un peu au courant de ce qui m'attendais ! J'ai été menacée et elle m'a appelée par mon vrai prénom. Elle est au courant, Sherlock !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable, fit-il en haussant le ton, lui aussi.

Molly s'approcha de Sherlock et renversa le contenu de son soda glacé sur lui. Il tenta de se lever de sa chaise, mais il était trop tard. Le soda froid venait de lui mouiller le pantalon. Heureusement que la bouteille était presque vide.

- Tiens, pour te rafraîchir un peu, au cas ou Anna voudrait le faire maintenant, ironisa-t-elle en lançant la bouteille vide dans un coin. Tu vas m'écouter et tu vas me dire exactement ce qu'il y a entre toi et cette affreuse Barbie espagnole ! Je ne parle pas pour moi, mais pour le bien de l'enquête. Est-ce que je peux encore te faire confiance ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Molly, fit Sherlock en baissant les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas l'exposer au danger. Surtout pas !

- Très bien, alors je quitte cette enquête puisque tu te débrouilles très bien tous seul, fit elle en s'en allant vers la porte. J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les figurantes dans un jeu particulièrement dangereux où sept personnes sont mortes, j'ai un travail moi !

- Parlons-en, tiens ! Tu serais prête à faire ce coup là à Lilo ? fit Sherlock en dernier espoir pour qu'elle ne quitte pas l'enquête.

Une vraie bassesse, mais indispensable pour l'empêcher de partir.

Molly se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

- Tu es un véritable pourri et un manipulateur ! Tu te sers d'une gosse de quatre ans pour m'amadouer. C'est abject, tu es abject !

- Oui, je l'utilise pour t'amadouer, fit-il en se levant. Lilo compte sur nous deux. Lestrade compte sur nous deux, Mycroft aussi ! Tout le monde ! Alors, je suis peut-être un pourri, mais si tu quittes cette enquête sur un simple coup de tête, pour une dispute banale, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

Voilà, l'argument était lancé. Le poignard était planté dans son dos, plutôt...

- Banale ? fit-elle, écartant les bras en signe de stupeur. Tu appelles ça une dispute banale ? On s'entendait bien au début, voilà notre enquête qui se finalise et tout redevient comme avant ? Tu crois peut-être que tu pourras revenir tous les jours au labo et que la gentille Molly t'apportera ton café ?

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle était plantée devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, le mettant au défi d'y trouver à redire.

« Son café, pensa-t-elle, il pourra se la coller quelque part... »

- Reste, s'il te plait ! supplia-t-il presque. Si c'est pas pour moi, que ce soit au moins pour Lilo. Nous devons - arrêter Anna et ce fou furieux de Martin avant qu'il ne recommence.

- Je reste juste pour l'enquête, fit-elle en le pointant du doigt ! Mais je vais faire de ton quotidien un enfer ! Moi aussi je peux être imbuvable, quand il le faut ! Autant que toi, si pas plus, bien que se soit assez compliqué d'être aussi insupportable que toi...

« Tiens, pensa-t-elle, prends ça dans les gencives ! ».

- Merci, fit-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Maintenant, je te laisse trente minutes pour trouver une solution au problème Anna plus CD. Pas une de plus !

- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, fit-il tout heureux de revenir dans un domaine qu'il maîtrisait. Tu peux attendre deux secondes que j'aille chercher Jim ?

- Pourquoi faire ? fit Molly en croisant les bras.

- Je t'expliquerai, lui dit-il avec la fougue d'un chien de chasse au trousse d'un cerf aux abois. Tiens, fais une copie du Cd en attendant, ajouta-t-il en lui passant le CD.

Sherlock sortit du bureau alors que Molly s'asseyait en face de l'ordinateur.

Il entra en trombe dans le bureau de son collègue.

- Jim, Jim, Jim, mon ami ! fit Sherlock en se frottant les mains

- Holà, toi, tu as un coup foireux à me proposer ! fit Jim méfiant.

Sherlock marqua un temps d'arrêt et se promit de ne plus être aussi enjoué et aussi « j'ai besoin de toi » quand il était sur une enquête. Comment diable John faisait-il pour que cela reste naturel, quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un ?

- Exactement ! répondit-il, se promettant d'analyser l'autre problème une autre fois.

- C'est non !

Aie, se dit le détective, le Jim allait me faire payer mes sarcasmes de l'autre jour, ou quoi ?

- S'il te plait, juste un service à me rendre. Et je te rends tes vingt livres, plus dix en guise d'intérêt.

Trêve de politesse et de minauderie, s'était dit Sherlock. On obtint plus avec l'appât de l'argent.

- Hum… Ah lala, fit Jim en voyant Sherlock sortir les billets. Ça n'a vraiment pas de morale, un mec ! Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il avec fébrilité.

- Je suis en ligne avec Hong-Kong, là ! fit Jim en roulant des grands yeux.

- Mais lâche-les un peu, s'impatienta le détective. Ils ne vont pas s'enfuir, c'est l'heure des nouilles chez eux ! Allez viens !

Sherlock attrapa Jim par la manche et le traîna plus qu'il ne le suivit, jusqu'à son bureau. Sherlock marchait à grandes enjambées et le collègue avait du mal à suivre.

- Ah, salut Rebecca ! fit Jim en saluant celle qu'il pensait être la fiancée de son ami. C'est un plan à trois, c'est ça ?

Sa vois avait pris une intonation érotique.

- Sûrement pas, fit Sherlock, se demandant si cet homme pensait parfois à autre chose qu'au sexe.

S'il avait posé la question à Jim, celui-ci aurait répondu « Oui, aux fesses, aussi ».

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? fit Molly avec une voix intéressée. En même temps, nous ne sommes pas obligé de faire ça à deux...

Elle regarda avec envie le Jim qui en devient bouillant.

- Rebecca ! fit le détective, voulant mettre de l'ordre dans toutes ces propositions plus qu'indécentes.

- Toi, fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle en attrapant Sherlock par la cravate, tu vas gentiment bosser et moi, en tant que belle figurante, je vais me détendre un peu avec ton cher ami... Dis-moi, Jim, tu connais la méthode « shiatsu » ? Avec mes doigts, je vais appuyer sur _certaines_ parties de ton corps...

- Heu… Vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux ? demanda Jim en voyant l'air ironique de Molly et l'air affreusement contrarié de son fiancé.

Sherlock rit de manière légère.

- Nous ? Nooonnn ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on adore se taquiner un peu et puis, tu sais comment sont les femmes au moment de… leurs menstruations, chuchota Sherlock en regardant Molly d'un air mauvais parce qu'elle venait de le mettre dans une situation embarrassante, surtout en connaissant la concierge qu'était Jim.

- Figure-toi, mon cher Jim, continua Sherlock, que nous avons retrouvé le CD.

- Le cd ? répéta Jim sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

- Celui que tout le monde cherche, lui dit Sherlock sur le ton d'un conspirateur. Tu as déjà fini de ranger ton bureau ?

- Non, malheureusement, soupira-t-il, au bord de la crise en pensant à tout ce qu'il restait à faire. Je n'en peux plus... Ils ont tout mis par terre...

- Et bien, on va aller voir le directeur pour lui remettre ce CD et tu diras que c'est toi qui l'a trouvé.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda Jim, pas con tout à fait. Et comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

Sherlock éluda la question :

- Heu… il traînait quelque part… Tu sais, nous sommes nouveaux ici et les nouveaux n'attirent pas souvent la sympathie. On prend la place des anciens collègues, il y en a à qui ça plait pas. Bref, tu connais les mauvaises langues... Si on le rapporte, on va se faire suspecter de vol.

- Ah, je vois ! fit Jim en se tapant sur la tête. Comme je suis ancien, tout va marcher comme sur des roulettes.

- C'est ça !applaudit Sherlock.

- Et nous, on veut bien t'accompagner, fit Molly qui était toujours sur l'ordi de Sherlock.

- Bon bah, fit-il en haussant les épaules en signe d'accord. C'est super on….y va quand ?

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant, hein, Rébecca ? fit Sherlock pour être sûr qu'elle ait fini la copie. Comme ça, on sera débarrassé.

- ça marche ! fit Molly qui les suivit dans le couloir.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs et entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, qui était en pleine discussion avec Anna.

- Ah, monsieur le directeur, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais avec l'aide de mes collègues, nous avons retrouvé le CD manquant ! fit Jim en agitant la pochette du CD que Sherlock lui avait donnée.

- Merveilleux, Jimmy ! s'exclama le directeur, enthousiaste. Vous avez vu ça, Anna ?

- Vous êtes trop naïf, monsieur le directeur, fit-elle de sa voix froide. Et s'ils étaient les auteurs du vol ?

- Voyons, Anna, fit le directeur sur un ton paternaliste. Vous regardez trop de film. Tout le monde a cherché ce CD. Je ne doute pas de Jim et de ses collègues pour nous avoir si gentiment ramené ce CD qu'ils ont dû retrouver quelque part dans un bureau.

- Ah oui, quelque part dans un bureau ? fit Anna en croisant les bras. Et où, exactement ?

- Derrière un radiateur, lui expliqua Sherlock.

- Heu... oui, derrière un radiateur, confirma Jim. Quelqu'un l'a fait tomber par là.

- Vous voyez ? fit le directeur en prenant Anna à témoin. Rien de suspect dans leur comportement.

- Rien de suspect, monsieur ? fit-elle glaçante. Et si je vous disais que ces deux là rodaient dans le couloir interdit au personnel, pendant les heure de travail ?

- Anna ! Regardez-les, ils travaillent comme des bêtes... Ils vont voulu se retrouver un peu et puis, ce n'est pas le premier couple que l'on surprend dans cet endroit, vous le savez Anna, fit le directeur en faisant un clin d'œil à Molly et Sherlock.

- Mais, monsieur le directeur… commença Anna.

- ça suffit, Anna ! ordonna le directeur. On a déjà assez de soucis comme cela aujourd'hui avec nos clients. Vous n'en avez pas assez et vous vous en créez encore ? Le cd est revenu et c'est tant mieux. On reverra le système de rangement, ce n'est pas à nos employés de chercher nos affaires perdues.

Anna se liquéfia devant le directeur, faisant jubiler Molly.

- Merci beaucoup, messieurs et mademoiselle, les remercia le directeur. Retournez au travail.

- Bien monsieur, fit Jim en partant avec Sherlock et Molly.

Une fois que la porte du bureau du directeur se fut fermée, Jim les attrapa par la manche, tout en effervescence.

- Hé, vous m'aviez pas dit que vous vous étiez donné rendez-vous dans le couloir interdit au personnel, vous deux ? Cochons, va !

- ça ne te regarde pas encore, Jim, fit Sherlock en le regardant de travers.

- Ah si, s'insurgea Molly, toujours de sa voix ironique. Je voulais tester s'il en valait encore la peine, avant de partir avec un des plus gros capitaux de l'entreprise...

- Waw, elle est remontée, ta petite souris, fit Jim en sifflant devant l'air mauvais de Molly. Les vannes qu'elle t'envoies !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est affectueux. C'est une fois par mois ! fit Sherlock ayant trouvé la bonne excuse devant Jim.

Ce dernier sourit d'un air entendu.

- Bien, je vous laisse moi, j'ai un bureau à reconstruire avant de bosser vraiment ! fit Jim en baissant les épaules.

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure, Jim, le salua Sherlock.

Jim les quitta et Molly dépassa Sherlock pour rejoindre l'open space. Elle se retourna et marcha en arrière pour lui parler.

- Je n'ai pas mes règles, fit-elle furieuse. Et juste pour ton info, ça dure cinq jours... Je risque d'être imbuvable plus de cinq jours ! Tu vas trouver quoi après ?

- Je ne sais pas, tronçonneuse ? Cyanure ? Arme à feu ?… fit-il en énonçant les armes sur le bout de ses doigts, mais Molly était déjà partie.

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et la regarda s'éloigner. Il sentit sa vue se brouiller et secoua la tête. Ah non, il n'allait pas en pleurer, quand même ! Pas comme un ado de 13 ans.

« Voyons, ressaisis-toi, Sherlock ! Tu es à bout de nerf ! Oui, c'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu as envie de craquer ».


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Sherlock entra dans son bureau et n'eut même pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'Anna déboula comme une furie, le poussant en arrière, manquant de le faire tomber.

- Tu va me le payer, éructa-t-elle, faisant tomber le vernis des bonnes manières, le visage grimaçant de haine. Vous aller me le payer tous les deux. Crois-moi, tu vas souffrir. Plus ou autant que cette petite garce, je m'en fiche, mais je vais te détruire, Sherlock Holmes ! Tu m'entends ?

- Tu as toujours été pleine de bonté, susurra-t-il avec une ironie tellement épaisse qu'on aurait pu marcher dessus.

- Rigole, tant que tu le peux encore, fit-elle en brandissant son index devant son nez. Me discréditer devant le directeur ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas perdre, Sherlock. Tout perdre ! ajouta-t-elle en rage, avant de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte, faisant voler les quelques feuilles, posées sur un meuble, pas loin de la porte.

Il soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains : entre Anna qui le menaçait, Molly qu'il s'évertuait à distancer de lui pour la protéger, et cette putain d'enquête qui tournait en rond, il n'en pouvait plus. S'occuper d'indices, de preuves, de réflexions logiques, il était champion. Mais pas gérer des personnes et encore moins deux en même temps. Surtout que Anna, c'était du Anderson et Donovan à la puissance mille. Anna, c'était une bombe à fragmentation, quand elle explosait, elle touchait toute personne se trouvant dans les parages. Les deux autres, c'était des pétards mouillés.

La journée se termina et ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans un silence oppressant qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Molly fit la tête à Sherlock toute la soirée et au moment d'aller se coucher, il la suivit machinalement jusqu'à la chambre. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez, il resta un moment à cligner des yeux devant la porte, puis soupira et alla se vautrer dans le sofa. Le chat lui monta dessus et frotta sa tête contre les jambes de ce nouveau grand copain qui lui avait laissé le canapé et qui maintenant venait lui tenir compagnie.

- Oui, je sais, ça ne va pas fort, mais que veux-tu ? Je suis obligé de faire ça. Tu ne m'en veux pas, toi ? fit-il au chat qui le regarda et se colla contre lui.

Il caressa le chat qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. Enfin, un peu de réconfort. Il trouva ça ironique que lui, ayant une peur bleue des chats, se retrouve à moitié consolé par un chat. Lui qui déjà n'avait jamais besoin de réconfort...

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et commença à rédiger un mail pour son frère, lui exposant la suite du plan et l'utilisation du CD pour enfin détruire le système de piratage sur le fameux ordinateur. Puis il le referma d'un coup sec, s'allongeant sur le sofa comme il pouvait. Il allait haïr cette affaire plus qu'il ne pouvait haïr tout les criminels de la terre.

La nuit passa lentement, Molly avait du mal à dormir, elle se retournait constamment et trouvait la place d'à côté trop vide, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne céderait pas. Pas question ! Même si elle devait endurer quelques sacrifices comme la perte de chaleur dans son lit. De toute façon, autant s'y habituer car elle était persuadée que Sherlock était en train de mettre fin tout court à toute sorte de relation amicale ou autre avec elle.

Le lendemain matin, Molly s'éveilla en douceur. Malgré l'absence du détective, elle n'avait pas froid. Se rappelant ses principes de la veille, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour s'apercevoir que Sherlock dormait paisiblement tout contre elle. Là, c'en était trop. Il se fichait de la gueule du monde, pensa-t-elle en fulminant. Elle se leva, le poussant sans ménagement, et s'en alla dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et mit un seau en dessous. Quand il fut rempli jusqu'au bord, elle revint dans la chambre pour le vider sur Sherlock, qui s'était rendormit. Celui-ci fit le bond le plus spectaculaire de sa vie. Il se réveilla trempé et glacé jusqu'aux os.

- Mais tu es malade ou quoi ? hurla Sherlock, grelottant et tout trempé.

Molly, toujours à côté du lit, posa le seau au sol. Son visage était rouge de colère tandis que Sherlock essayait de se dépêtrer des draps mouillés.

- Tu ne manges jamais pendant tes enquêtes, hein ? Et bien, tu avais dit aussi que moi, je prendrais la chambre et toi le sofa. DEHORS ! Et plus vite que ça ! Allez ouste ! fit Molly en tirant sur les couvertures mouillées.

Sherlock fut ramené à la brusque réalité d'avant leur complicité. Se levant doucement, avec précaution, encore sonné par le seau d'eau glacé, elle lui jeta la couverture trempée à la figure et le jeta hors de la chambre. Une Molly folle de rage sa pouvait être très dangereux ! Elle ne prit même pas attention au boxer trempé du détective qui, en d'autres temps, lui aurait mit le feu aux joues, parce que le tissu était plaqué, devenu moulant à cause de l'eau.

Molly se prépara en vitesse et partit avant Sherlock, en métro. Celui-ci tenta de la rattraper, mais le métro se mit en marche avant qu'il ait pu atteindre le bouton de la porte. Il tapa contre le carreau, mais Molly ne le regardait pas. Une fois arrivée au boulot, elle traversa le parking de la société et rencontra Jim sur le chemin.

- Hé, Rébecca ! Tu es toute seule ? fit Jim sans comprendre, regardant partout pour tenter de découvrir son collègue.

- Mais non voyons, il a avalé une poudre d'invisibilité, c'est pour ça qu'il est transparent ! fit Molly sarcastique, continuant son chemin, tout en laissant Jim sur le carreau.

Sherlock arriva quelques minutes après, avec la voiture et Jim le vit traverser, lui aussi, le parking.

- Ne commence pas, Jim ce n'est le moment, fit Sherlock en voyant Jim ouvrir la bouche.

- ça devient sérieux, votre dispute ! fit Jim en secouant sa main, inquiet quand même pour le pseudo couple.

Sherlock avança rapidement et rattrapa Molly qui était presque arrivée. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

- Tu n'avais pas à partir comme ça ! fit Sherlock en colère.

- Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je fait encore ce que je veux ! répliqua Molly en se débarrassant d'un geste de la poigne de Sherlock. Nous ne sommes plus à l'époque victorienne où les femmes n'avaient aucun droit, mon vieux. Les suffragettes sont passées par là, désolée pour ton ego.

Molly se méprenait sur sa colère. Il ne voulait pas lui dicter sa conduite, mais il craignait qu'une pareille à Anna ne la surveille et ne profite de leur séparation pour s'en prendre à elle.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu t'arriver… hum, hésita-t-il en s'arrêtant un moment pour regarder ailleurs.

Il allait finir par lui dire, c'était plus fort que lui. Anna était capable de tellement de choses... Et les pires !

- Enfin, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, fit-il avec une voix plus douce.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle sarcastique, le toisant de haut en bas. Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vis toute seule et je suis une habitué du métro. Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre toute seule.

Le fait qu'il la prenne pour une gosse la rendait encore plus hargneuse.

-Tu sais te défendre ? fit-il en ricanant. Tu es championne de karaté, peut-être ?

Pendant qu'il ricanait, Molly fouillait dans son sac, comme si elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Sherlock compris qu'elle faisait celle qui ne l'écoutait pas. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait t-il que sa bouche dise des mots qu'il ne voulait pas ?

Molly en sortit une bombe lacrymogène et l'aspergea dans les yeux. Il cria et se plia en deux, sous la douleur, se couvrant les yeux avec les mains comme il pouvait, tout en essayant de ne pas frotter ses yeux pour ne pas accentuer l'irritation.

- Je suis peut être pas championne de karaté, mais ça devrait suffire à te convaincre, non ? fit Molly en passant son chemin sans pitié pour lui.

Jim, qui avait vu la scène de loin, s'approcha de son collègue gémissant et devenu à moitié aveugle par le gaz lacrymogène.

- Et bien, vous vous êtes vraiment engueulé, cette fois-ci, fit Jim en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock pour l'aider à se redresser. Allez, enlève tes mains que je regarde ça.

Jim en écarta les mains de Sherlock. Ce dernier ne su même pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu es actionnaire, pas toubib, à ce que je sache ? fit Sherlock, encore sous le choc que Molly ait pu l'agresser de la sorte, en même temps il le méritait.

- Non, mais j'ai fait les manifs quand j'étais jeune ! fit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, la bombe lacrymogène, ça me connaît. Allez, viens, il faut te rincer les yeux, sinon tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. Conseil, il faut utiliser l'eau courante, jamais de la stagnante... Un ami à moi, qui est flic, est une peau de vache. À tous les gars qu'il met au trou, après des arrestations musclées et utilisation des lacrymo, il leur donne un bassin d'eau stagnante... Les mecs se rincent les yeux, mais ils remettent de la lacrymo dans l'eau, et la deuxième fois, ça fait encore plus pleurer les yeux...

- Tu me racontes ta vie ou tu m'emmènes ? lui fit sèchement Sherlock.

- Oups...

Jim se tut et emmena Sherlock jusqu'aux toilettes pour lui rincer les yeux sous l'eau courante. Il ne voyait presque plus rien et ses yeux étaient très rouges. Une fois qu'il les eut bien rincé, il resta un moment immobile, les mains de chaque côté du lavabo.

- Tu sais, plus tu diras que c'est de sa faute et plus ça sera pire, philosopha Jim. C'est comme ça avec les femmes. Ecrases-toi et elle reviendra.

- ça n'a rien à voir Jim ! Ce n'est pas… comme ça que ça se passe, fit-il en regardant son reflet.

Les rougeurs commençaient à partir. Il attendit encore.

- C'est à cause d'Anna ? demanda Jim en faisant une grimace. Elle est jalouse ? Tu sais elle peut détruire n'importe quel couple. Quand elle veut quelque chose, c'est maintenant et tout de suite.

- Oui, je sais, lui confirma le détective.

- Tu la connais ?

- Un peu, grogna-t-il. Disons que c'était il y a très, très longtemps !

- Waw ! Tu m'impressionnes. Tu as connu Anna avant ? Et tu es encore en vie ? fit-il en souriant.

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire, mais le perdit aussitôt en repensant à Molly. Le plan d'Anna fonctionnait à merveille : instaurer un climat de dispute pour que l'enquête n'avance pas. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait piéger de la sorte par une femme. Pourtant, elle n'était pas un esprit brillant comme Moriarty, elle.

- Tu sais, fit Jim en regardant le plafond, quand j'était gosse, j'adorais déclencher les systèmes incendies pour faire sortir tout le monde.

- Et tout le monde sortait, fit Sherlock qui venait d'avoir une idée.

- Oui, c'est la règle : quand ça se déclenche, tout le monde dehors ! fit Jim avec un sourire béat. C'est pareil pour ici... Hé, me regarde pas comme ça ! Hors de question que je le fasse !

Là, Jim ne rigolait plus, surtout que le sourire de Sherlock devenait de plus en plus intéressé.

- Et si c'était moi qui le déclenchais, tu le dirais ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Si sa peut te consoler... Hé, tu vas où ? demanda Jim, paniqué, en le voyant partir d'un coup.

Sherlock sortit des toilettes en trombe, courant vers l'open space. Passant la porte, il se glissa jusqu'au bureau de Molly qui ne leva pas la tête vers lui, trop occupée à lire un magazine sur la finance pour son prochain rapport.

- J'ai à te parler, c'est urgent, fit Sherlock en regardant autour de lui.

Les secrétaires s'étaient toutes arrêtées d'un seul coup et ça le gênait un peu.

Molly tourna une page de son magazine, prit son verre sur son bureau et le sirota en l'ignorant superbement, tournant une autre page.

- Rébecca, je t'en prie, c'est plus important que tout ça ! fit Sherlock tentant de lui faire comprendre.

- J'entends du bruit, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où ça provient, fit Molly distraitement pour le faire enrager de plus belle.

Ce qu'elle parvint à faire puisqu'il la prit par le bras et la tira de son bureau sans ménagement, la traînant ensuite derrière lui, il la fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte.

- Bien, stop, fini de jouer ! Enquête ! fit Sherlock, bouillonnant de colère à cause de ce petit jeu de gamine.

- Je t'écoute ! fit Molly sans le regarder.

- On va rentrer dans le bureau de ta patronne en déclenchant le système incendie, lui dit-il enthousiaste. Tout le monde va sortir !

- Et tu fais quoi des caméras de sécurité quand elle reviendra et qu'elle verra que tu es dessus ? fit Molly en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Tu oublies le CD, fit Sherlock en le sortant de sa poche. Il contient deux heures d'enregistrement de ses deux caméras. En le diffusant sur les télés, elle n'y verra que du feu.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Molly en croisant les bras.

- J'ai besoin de toi, fit Sherlock d'une voix implorante.

- Bien, qu'est ce que je dois faire, ô grand maître ? fit-elle d'une voie ironique.

- Juste suivre le groupe pour donner le change, tu passeras ensuite juste à gauche du point de rassemblement, expliqua-t-il sans se démonter par l'ironie de la question. Je t'ouvrirai la fenêtre pour que tu puisses passer.

- Si tu m'oublie, je te réserve une surprise que tu n'es pas près d'oublier, fit Molly d'une voix menaçante.

- Heu… ok ! fit Sherlock d'une voix mal assuré.

Molly retourna à son bureau sans demander son reste. Sherlock, lui, retourna aux toilettes. Jim était parti, depuis le temps, mais avait promis de ne pas le dénoncer. Il avait même laissé un briquet sur le lavabo.

« Sacré Jim, il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir une pause bien méritée, celui là » pensa Sherlock.

Il prit le briquet et monta sur une des toilettes pour atteindre les détecteurs. Prenant un mouchoir en papier, il le fit brûler et quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un branle-bas de combat dans les couloirs de l'entreprise à cause de l'alarme incendie qui faisait un ramdam d'enfer, sans parler des lumières qui se mirent à clignoter, avant de se couper, passant sur le réseau de secours. Les petites diodes « led » répandirent leurs lumières bleues, traçant la route pour le personnel. Même dans le noir total, les employées savaient quelles voies emprunter.

Tout le monde se précipita dehors, sans vraiment suivre les règles imposées durant leur exercice. C'est-à-dire que le personnel se transforma en troupeau de bison... Bruyant et papotant dans les couloirs.

Sherlock se faufila et réussi à trouver Molly parmi la foule qui sortait. Anna, suspicieuse, avait vu Molly sans voir Sherlock. Alors, elle avait décidé de remonter la foule, persuadée de le prendre en flagrant délit. Mais Sherlock s'attendant à une telle manœuvre de l'ennemi, se cacha dans toutes les pièces qu'il trouvait, remontant non sans difficultés le couloir, se cachant chaque fois qu'il apercevait Anna dans la foule. Le gibier s'était transformé en chasseur et il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir par cette garce en talons hauts.

Comment avait-il pour repérer la manœuvre d'Anna ? Tout simplement parce que c'était la première personne à qui il avait fait attention, en voyant Molly rejoindre les autres, pour lui faire croire qu'il était de la partie, lui aussi et qu'il sortait en même temps que le troupeau. Mais, elle était rusé et l'attendait au tournant, se doutant d'un pareil stratagème de la part du détective.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, maintenant. Anna cherchait son gibier, se penchant à chaque porte, sachant très bien qu'il était non loin.

- Hou, hou, Sherlock ! fit-elle de manière sensuelle. Sors de ta cachette mon chéri, tu n'y arriveras pas, je m'y attendais ! Je te connais trop bien, continua-t-elle en faisant le tour des bureaux.

Sherlock pensa que le vétérinaire prenait la même voix quand il devait faire une piqûre au chat de Mycroft. Une voix douce qui le mettait en confiance, et ensuite, paf ! L'aiguille était plantée.

De son côté, Molly avait répondu présente à l'appel et s'était arrangée pour y inscrire Sherlock. Fébrilement, elle attendait devant la fenêtre et pesta en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire, quand elle s'abaissa vite fait. Coup de bol, elle venait d'apercevoir la silhouette d'Anna rôder dans les couloirs. Soudain, elle eut peur. Et si elle les prenait en flagrant délit, que se passerait-t-il ?

Sherlock se retrouva à court de cachettes, bloqué dans un bureau, écoutant Anna qui se rapprochait. Un coup d'oeil circulaire lui apprit qu'il lui était impossible de se cacher dans les armoires, elle le trouverait à coup sûr. Où ? Une idée, vite. Oui ! pensa-t-il, triomphant. Le bureau disposait d'un balcon. Il ouvrit les portes fenêtres et tenta de les refermer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ensuite, il regarda en bas... Impossible de sauter.

- Sherlock ? fit la voix mielleuse d'Anna, marchant dans le couloir et en regardant dans les bureaux. Tu sais que tu vas perdre, alors, pourquoi t'acharner ? Tu sais bien que se sera encore pire que tout, si je me fâche vraiment. Tu me connais assez, non ? En tout cas, je dois dire que ton début de rupture avec cette petite garce m'a beaucoup amusé et me satisfait pour l'instant. Si je m'ennuie, je veillerai à te demander de la rendre dépressive. Si tu pouvais la rendre suicidaire, ça m'amuserait beaucoup, Sherlock. Et je sais que tu es doué pour ça.

Sherlock continuait de réfléchir, regardant sur les côtés ce qu'il pouvait envisager comme suite à son plan. Enjamba la rambarde, il s'accroupit pour agripper de ses mains la base du balcon.

Il tenta ensuite, difficilement, de se déplacer sur le côté avec la force des bras, quand Anna arriva sur le balcon. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, elle était à quelques millimètres de lui mais ne le voyait pas, à cause des plantes vertes qui le masquaient. Anna jeta un regard suspicieux vers le bas, mais dans la mauvaise direction par rapport à Sherlock, puis elle sortit du bureau.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas remonter sur le balcon, elle s'y attendait sans doute et patientait sûrement dedans, attendant qu'il remonte. Alors, il se dirigea vers le mur voisin le plus proche et se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne croyait pas en dieu, mais ça allait finir par venir vu la chance qu'il avait eue jusqu'à présent. La personne de ce bureau avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte – contrevenant aux règles de sécurité qui voulait que les fenêtres soient refermées en cas d'incendie, pour éviter les appels d'air. Heureusement qu'il y avait des négligents, pensa-t-il en s'y engouffrant et il sortit du bureau pour rejoindre le couloir. Ensuite, il sortit son passe-partout et referma la porte du bureau ou était Anna, en utilisant la clé adéquate. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il entendit Anna se précipiter sur la porte et la labourer de coup, en le traitant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Dans tout le flot d'insultes, le manque de vertu et les moeurs dissolues de la mère de Sherlock y passèrent.

« Ciel, pensa-t-il, si mère entendait cela... Elle en tomberait morte ! Et Mycroft en avalerait de travers. M'accuser d'être un fils de péripatéticienne... Aucune éducation, cette Anna ».

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau d'Anna, mit le CD sur la table et ouvrit la fenêtre à Molly pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

- Et Anna ? fit Molly en se massant les reins d'avoir attendu accroupie.

- Enfermer dans un bureau ! fit Sherlock en faisant quelque manipulation sur un ordinateur et les télévisions de l'armoire.

- Tu installe le cd ? demanda Molly en regardant la manœuvre.

- Oui, je vais effacer les dernières secondes, celles où je suis entré, en faisant démarrer le CD dessus, comme ça, nous serons invisibles.

- Invisible ? fit Molly. Ça ne concerne que la sortie on peut ressortir par là, fit Molly en montrant la fenêtre.

- Et celle-ci, tu l'avais vue ? fit-il en montrant une petite caméra au-dessus d'une armoire.

- Bon sang, elle est surveillée aussi dans le bureau, s'étonna Molly.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera invisible, la rassura-t-il. Les caméras vont seulement voir ce que leur diffuse le CD.

- Ingénieux.

- Merci, ça m'arrive de faire des plans géniaux, des fois.

- Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, Sherlock ! On a une folle furieuse enfermée dans un bureau et un plan pas encore accompli, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Ayant fini la manœuvre, il s'attela à la tâche d'ouvrir le fameux ordinateur.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

L'entreprise était déserte, tous les bureaux vides, abandonnés en raison de la soudaine alerte incendie. Au loin, on entendait Anna vociférer des insultes à travers une porte fermée. Furieuse de s'être laissée prendre au piège, elle rageait contre la porte, furieuse aussi contre elle même, car elle avait oublié son portable dans son bureau, et celui où elle se trouvait prise au piège n'était qu'une pièce réservée au stagiaire qui faisait du rangement : donc pas d'ordi, ni de téléphone.

De leur côté, Sherlock tenta d'ouvrir l'ordinateur, qui afficha un écran noir, les obligeant à patienter, puis, des écritures en forme de symbole apparurent sur l'écran noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Molly qui regarda de plus près.

- Un système de cryptage informatique, lui expliqua-t-il. C'est comme un immense mot de passe à décrypter.

- Oh, seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne le connaît pas, fit Molly en regardant l'ordi qui demandait qu'on entre tout le système.

- Normalement, c'est l'informaticien qui rentre tout ça, fit Sherlock en tentant de rentrer dans le système.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Molly.

- Je vais essayer de le réinitialiser, pour rentrer mon propre système de cryptage et en le redémarrant, il devrait me demander ce que j'ai mis, supputa Sherlock qui exécutait la manœuvre précitée.

- Je vois, et ça devrait te prendre combien de temps ? demanda nerveusement Molly, en regardant derrière elle, craignant de voir surgir quelqu'un.

- Environs cinq minutes... Tiens, fit Sherlock en lui passant deux CD. Tu vas au bout du couloir, derrière la salle des ordi des actionnaires.

- C'est quoi ? l'interrogea Molly en les prenant.

- La même chose qui est installée dans les caméras, tu fait la même chose là bas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour effacer ta présence, fit-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu vas aller l'occuper, aussi...

- QUOI ? Tu veux que je m'occupe de cette folle ? fit Molly, ulcérée qu'il lui demande une chose pareille.

- Tu n'as pas à lui parler, mais plutôt à empêcher qu'elle ouvre cette porte ou quelle sorte du bureau par tous les moyens possible, la rassura-t-il.

- Ok ! fit Molly, soudainement inspirée.

Elle sortit du bureau pour se rendre dans la salle des ordinateurs, remonta les vidéos jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Sherlock, dans le couloir, qui entrait se cacher dans un bureau, et prit soin d'enregistrer la séquence où Anna marchait dans le couloir en parlant toute seule. Elle le remettrait au montage après.

Ensuite, elle inséra les CD et les caméras se mirent à tourner dans le vide. Magnifique, la technologie, se dit-elle, tout en se demandant comment il avait fait pour se les procurer, ceux là. Pas des caméras les plus importantes sûrement, puis elle sortit de la salle, enfin invisible sur toute l'entreprise.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas calme et décidé vers le local à nettoyage, sur le côté du couloir et trouva des bombes de peinture.

" Tiens, original pensa-t-elle". Elle en prit une noire, trouva un briquet, tout un stock de produit chimique intéressant ainsi qu'un entonnoir muni d'un long tuyau, puis, munie de son matériel, elle se dirigea vers le bureau fermé à clé où on entendait Anna taper contre la porte.

Elle s'arrêta de taper et de hurler quand elle entendit quelqu'un marcher.

- Sherlock, c'est toi mon chou ? fit la voix fielleuse d'Anna. Tu as décidé que je t'attirerais plus d'ennuis si tu ne me libérais pas ? Je ne suis pas contente du tout, tu sais et je pense même te demander d'augmenter ton niveau d'insociabilité... Je veux qu'elle parte, tu m'entends. Pousse la à la rupture totale ! À moins que tu ne veuilles que Martin lui rende une petite visite ? Tu sais, après ce qui s'est passé, je suis très tentée de le faire, Sherlock ! Parce que tu sais que je gagne toujours.

Molly se figea. Ainsi, voilà le fin mot de l'histoire. Enfin, une bonne partie. Sherlock n'était pas désagréable parce que l'enquête était bientôt finie, mais parce qu'elle le faisait chanter. Molly comprenait mieux, maintenant, à quel point il tenait à elle pour céder ainsi au chantage. Mais au lieu de la réjouir, cette information la fit soupirer. Se promettant d'y penser plus tard, elle empoigna la bombe de peinture noire, bien décidée à remplir sa mission. Hors de question que cette pouffiasse espagnole s'en sorte aussi facilement !

- Sherlock ? fit justement la pouffiasse. Tu m'entends ? Je sais que tu es derrière la porte... Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre, Sherlock. Tu veux encore que je rajoute autre chose à notre petit contrat ?

Anna essayait de regarder par le trou de la serrure, tentant d'apercevoir le détective. Molly s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau du trou de la serrure et les deux femmes se rencontrèrent furtivement du regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ? fit Anna en croyant reconnaître ce qui semblait être Molly.

Celle-ci avança la bombe de peinture jusqu'au trou de serrure et l'actionna. Anna poussa un hurlement, basculant en arrière pour s'éloigner de la serrure et Molly se redressa, satisfaite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Anna essuya le noir sur ses yeux à l'aide de ses manches, comme elle pouvait.

- Ainsi c'est donc toi, petite garce ! grinça Anna qui avait reconnu Molly

Molly ne répondit pas, Sherlock lui avait dit de ne pas parler, car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Anna trouve une preuve orale de leur présence ici. La pétasse devait parler toute seule, jusqu'à la fin de la mission, pour ne pas que l'on entende Molly sur les bandes vides des caméras de surveillance. Ainsi ils pourraient la discréditer comme ils le voulaient, le directeur ne comptant plus trop sur elle et ses crises d'hystéries à répétition. Molly sortit le briquet et commença à le mettre en dessous de la poignée métalique de la porte, la laissant chauffer plusieurs minutes, tout en écoutant Anna gémir de douleur, à cause de la peinture qu'elle avait dans les yeux.

Quand elle eut fini de s'essuyer les yeux, elle se redressa, un sourire carnassier digne d'un molosse. Il ne manquait plus que la bave...

Molly venait de l'humilier et, posant les yeux sur les manches de sa veste de haute couture, elle manqua de défaillir en la voyant maculée de traces noires de peinture. Dans sa rage, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle essuyait de la peinture avec une veste à plus de six cent livres.

- Attend, tu vas voir, espèce de sale garce ! fit-elle rageante, mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir en tirant dessus comme une forcenée.

Mais la poignée, qui avait été chauffée des deux côtés était brûlante. Lorsque la paume de la main d'Anna l'empoigna violement, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, tout en faisant naître un sourire diabolique chez Molly.

De son côté, Sherlock entendit le cri de douleur d'Anna et ça le fit sourire. Molly avait la possibilité de se venger et elle n'allait pas se faire prier. Malgré tout, il restait mal à l'aise d'avoir dû casser cette complicité qu'il y avait entre eux. "Tant pis", fit-il en reportant son attention sur l'ordinateur qu'il le réinitialisait comme il le pouvait.

Molly, toujours dans le couloir, attendait la seconde manche de son match avec Anna. Celle-ci, après avoir dansé en hurlant à cause de sa main brûlée, enleva sa veste pour l'enrouler autour de sa main et toucher la poignée métallique de la porte. Molly la regardait faire, son oeil à bonne distance de la serrure.

"Bien, pensa-t-elle. Exactement comme je l'avais pensé". Alors, elle se redressa, prit l'entonnoir muni de son long tuyau flexible, l'enfonça dans la serrure, souleva le seau d'eau de javel, et, tout en maintenant l'entonnoir, elle versa le produit dans la serrure. Il s'écoula par le trou de la serrure et se répandit sur la veste haute couture d'Anna, qui poussa un beuglement de terreur.

- Ma veste ! hurla-t-elle comme une démente, en écartant sa veste, mais trop tard, achevant de la rendre dans un état de loque infâme. Tu vas me le payer très cher, je te détruirai, je vais te découper en morceau MOI-MEME ! Espèce de bâtarde ! Tu ne saurais même pas te payer une veste comme j'avais.

La rage s'était emparée d'elle, mais la porte était toujours bien fermée à clef et elle n'était pas prête de sortir. Molly décida qu'elle en avait eu assez pour l'instant et repartit voir Sherlock, qui remettait tout le système en marche, pour voir si ça fonctionner. Malheureusement, l'ordinateur redemanda la même chose, comme si Sherlock n'avait rien fait.

- Merde ! fit Sherlock en tapant sur le bureau.

- Ils n'arrivent pas eux-mêmes à le mettre en route, tu crois qu'ils ont perdu le système de décryptage ?

Sherlock cogita d'un seul coup avec la phrase de Molly qui venait d'illuminer son esprit. Il se rappela alors et les paroles qu'Anna avait prononcées, il y a quelques jours, et il se frappa le front.

"Triple imbécile que je suis, pensa-t-il. Anna avait dit que c'était à cause de la sœur de Lilo que l'ordinateur ne fonctionnait plus et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le rallumer".

- Mais bien sûr, fit Sherlock en se mettant à tourner en rond.

-Quoi ? Tu as trouver ? demanda Molly avec fébrilité.

- Non, mais je sais pourquoi il se bloque ! fit-il triomphant. C'est la sœur de Lilo qui a réussi à changer le fichier de cryptage. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus entrer dans leur propre ordinateur. Elle n'aura sans doute pas eu le temps de le détruire, alors elle a changé le fichier, dans le but d'y revenir plus tard.

- Et quand elle a su qu'on allait l'assassiner, elle a avalé une clé USB, fit Molly se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans son estomac, à l'hôpital.

Sherlock la regarda, surpris : elle venait de lui donner un autre chaînon manquant.

- Et sur cette clé, il y a le système de cryptage ! fit-il en tapant son poing dans sa main. On fait fausse route depuis le début en essayant de l'atteindre. La réponse _est_ dans la clé, on peut rien faire sans elle.

- Et ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle fonctionne, fit Molly. Elle a séjourné dans son estomac, je te signale.

- Il faut partir d'ici et aller au Yard la chercher, poursuivit le détective, fébrile. On peut certainement en tirer quelque chose, au moins une partie du fichier, le reste on peut le reconstituer.

D'un geste sec, il appuya sur un bouton du PC, pour l'éteindre. Soudain une alarme sur l'ordi se mit en route, comme si un virus était entré dans le système, sauf que, d'après le message d'alerte, l'intrus, c'était eux.

- « Tentative d'intrusion, vous n'êtes pas autorisez à utiliser cet appareil. Veuillez vous identifier. Verrouillage des données de l'ordinateur programmé dans dix secondes » fit une voix de femme, dans l'ordinateur.

- Il faut l'empêcher de se verrouiller, sinon on ne pourra plus avoir accès, fit Sherlock en cherchant une solution.

- Pousse-toi, fit Molly qui prit sa place en tentant plusieurs combinaisons de clavier pour l'éteindre et arrêter le décompte.

- « 10, 9… » commença la voix.

- Bon sang, il faut l'arrêter, fit Molly, en tentant d'entrer dans les fichiers avec la souris pour trouver une porte de sortie.

- « 8, 6…. »

- 6 ? Mais ta vu ça ? Elle salopé le 7 ! fit Sherlock, scandalisé qu'un ordinateur ne sache pas compter.

- « 7 ! » fit l'ordinateur comme une provocation à Sherlock.

- Sherlock, calme-toi, s'il te plait ! On s'en fout du 7 ! fit Molly qui continuait de batailler avec la machine.

Puis, soudain, l'ordinateur passa sur un écran noir. Molly cligna les yeux. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, il était éteint. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment elle avait réussi à faire ça ? Suspicieuse, elle se pencha en avant du bureau et Sherlock réapparu avec la prise de courant de l'ordinateur dans sa main, les yeux pétillants.

- Simple et radical, fit-il, fier de lui.

- Et si jamais il y a des traces de notre passage sur cet ordi ? l'interrogea Molly en croisant les bras.

- On verra bien, fit-il en se relevant. Allez, viens, il faut sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. N'oublie pas le CD.

Ils récupèrent leurs affaires et s'enfuirent par la fenêtre pour rejoindre sur le parking. La foule, constituée du personnel qui attendait de rentrer dans ses locaux était toujours là, le nez en l'air, croisant les doigts que tout parte en fumée.

- Ouf, on a eu chaud, soupire Molly en se mêlant à la foule avec Sherlock, comme si de rien n'était. Et Anna ? Elle va nous dénoncer, non ?

- Elle va passer pour une folle, je crois, fit Sherlock en voyant le directeur faire signe à tous le monde de rentrer. Timing parfait.

Les employés, entendant un raffut de tout les diable derrière une porte fermée, crurent qu'un épouvantard s'était échappé du plateau de tournage des films sur « Harry Potter ». Ouvrant la porte avec prudence, ils trouvèrent Anna, dans le bureau, enfermée et atteinte d'une rage tellement folle qu'elle avait détruit la moitié du mobilier du bureau.

Elle fut tout de suite convoquée dans le bureau du directeur, qui exigea des explications de la part d'Anna, qui lui raconta ce qu'elle pensait avoir vu. Le directeur fronça les sourcils mais préféra se taire et convoquer ceux qu'elle accusait. De toute façon, les caméras serviraient de témoins.

Alors, Sherlock et Molly furent convoqués dans le bureau du directeur et ils y allèrent en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi ils étaient appelés. En entrant, ils virent Anna – les cheveux décoiffés, un bandage « spécial brûlure » à la main, une partie de son costume en provenance d'un grand couturier délavé par l'eau de javel – qui leur adressait un sourire narquois.

- Bien, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? fit le directeur en faisant le tour de son bureau pour se mettre face à eux.

- Non ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Et bien, d'après Anna, vous auriez profité, ou du moins, déclenché une alerte incendie pour investir son bureau, fit le directeur en leur résumant les faits.

- Vraiment ? fit Sherlock feignant d'être surpris. Mais, vous nous avez vu monsieur le directeur... Nous étions avec les autres sur le parking.

- Oui, je vous ais vu quand j'ai dit aux autres de retourner dans leurs bureaux, fit le directeur en tapotant son pied au sol.

- Et avant ? demanda Anna d'une voix glaciale et menaçante. Les avez-vous vu avant ce moment là ?

- Heu, je ne me souviens plus, fit le directeur en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

- Nous sommes marqués « présent » sur le registre d'appel, fit Molly, d'une voix calme.

- Vous avez certainement demandé à vos collègues de vous marquer ! cracha Anna en colère.

- Oui, je m'attendais à cette réponse de votre part, fit le directeur à Anna. J'ai donc demandé à un collègue de Gabriel de venir.

Le directeur se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer Jim.

- Bien, Jim, fit le directeur après l'avoir installé. Dites-moi, quand avez-vous vu ces deux personnes pour la dernière fois ?

D'un geste, il désigna Sherlock et Molly.

- Et bien, d'abord, on est sortit ensemble dans la cohue, commença-t-il en énumérant sur ses doigts. Après, je les ai perdu…

- Haha ! fit Anna en pointant du doigt vers Jim. Vous voyez !

Jim éclata de rire :

- ça n'a duré que trois secondes, le temps que je le rattrape. Ce saligaud était sortit avant moi, en compagnie de sa copine, fit-il en tapant sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas la fumée, feignit-il pour se défendre Sherlock.

- Oui, et puis après, on a rigolé pendant les trente minutes où vous nous avez laisser dehors, gloussa-t-il. (Puis, il devint sérieux comme un avocat dans un prétoire). Monsieur le directeur, vous pouvez demander à mes autres collègues : les blagues qu'on s'est racontés entre nous, pour nous faire patienter durant tout ce temps. Je ne vous les raconterai pas, celles de Gabriel sont dégoûtantes. Monsieur le directeur, demandez leur, ils vous confirmeront sa présence.

Jim avait parlé avec une voix faussement surprise que l'on accuse son collègue.

- Bien, vous voyez, Anna, personne n'est entré dans votre bureau, conclu le directeur. Quand à votre séquestration… ajouta-t-il, confus, en lissant les pans de sa veste hors de prix.

- J'AI DES PREUVES ! hurla Anna, voyant qu'elle perdait la confiance du directeur.

- Bien, montrez-les moi, ordonna le directeur qui commençait sérieusement à être agacé par cette hystérique.

-Très bien, ce sera simple, il y a des caméras partout, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte du bureau. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile de retracer leur parcours. Suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de surveillance, pour visionner ce que les caméras avaient enregistrées. Tout ce qu'ils virent, ce fut un couloir vide, entièrement vide, durant de longues minutes où l'on entendait seulement la voix d'Anna qui parlait toute seule. Enfin, hurlait aurait été un verbe plus juste.

- Je ne voie rien, Anna, fit la voix cinglante du directeur. Vous, par contre, vous rodiez dans les couloirs. Je pourrais vous suspecter, si quelque chose venait à manquer.

Anna devint blanche comme un linge.

Il y avait un problème dans le système de surveillance, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas inventé tout ça, pensa-t-elle en cherchant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que les caméras ne gardent aucunes traces de la présence de son ou sa tourmenteuse. Elle avait bien était agressée par quelqu'un, derrière la porte, elle en portait les traces sur le corps et les vêtements.

- Suivez moi, fit-elle d'un ton impérieux en les emmenant dans son bureau.

Même constat : les caméras leur montrèrent un bureau vide durant le temps qu'ils avaient passé dehors.

Sherlock et Molly étaient parfaitement sereins, suivant le mouvement comme s'ils avaient décidés de ne pas contrarier une folle.

- Anna, cette fois-ci vous avez dépasser les bornes, fit le directeur en colère.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, ils devraient être visibles, fit-elle en se tournant dans tous les sens. Monsieur le directeur, vous devez me croire : quelqu'un m'a bien agressé par la porte, fit-elle implorante, montrant sa main et sa veste, son visage aussi, encore noir de peinture.

- Anna, tout le monde sait ici de quoi vous êtes capable pour monter une mise en scène parfaite afin de nuire à quelqu'un, fit-il en la toisant dédaigneusement. Donc, je vais suivre mon instinct et croire mes deux associés. Quand à vous, vous êtes consignée chez vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Vous allez me le payer cher, monsieur, très cher. Tous nos concurrents se tueraient pour m'avoir ! Vous aller le regretter, fit-elle en partant dans le couloir et en hurlant sa rage pour que tout le personnel qui la regardait partir avec un sourire l'entende bien proférer des menaces.

- Et bien, fit le directeur en tapant dans ses mains. Maintenant que cela est terminé, vous pouvez retourner travailler.

Il avait un air serein et donnait l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Quand Sherlock et Molly sortirent du bureau, ils furent applaudis par tous les employés de bureau, une véritable haie d'honneur.

- Pour une fois qu'on fait une bonne action depuis le début, fit Sherlock en se tournant vers Molly.

Mais Molly n'était plus derrière lui, car elle était déjà retournée dans son bureau, envahi par ses collègues qui se jetèrent sur elle pour tout savoir.

Sherlock soupira longuement quand il constata qu'elle l'avait planté là. Elle lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir fait la tête et surtout à cause du fait qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune explications. Retournant alors à son bureau, il continua son travail et la journée se termina sans encombre. Jim était juste passé devant la porte de son bureau et lui avait fait un signe avec son pouce levé. Sherlock lui sourit pour le remercier de les avoir couvert. Il n'aimait pas dire merci, mais il ne fallait pas froisser la successibilité de Jim et l'amener à divulguer leur absence au directeur. Ils ne risquaient rien, puisqu'ils avaient trafiqué les caméras, mais valait mieux rester correct.

Molly rentra avec Sherlock, une peur sourde résonnant au fond d'elle : et si Anna surgissait comme ça, d'un seul coup ?

Dans la voiture, ce fut le silence total. Personne ne prononça un mot. Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, elle se changea et ferma la porte de la chambre à clé derrière elle. Cette fois-ci elle ne le retrouverait pas endormit dans son lit.

Elle s'en voulait, maintenant qu'elle avait la solution pour une partie du problème, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça de cette manière. Il l'avait traité comme une moins que rien et ne lui faisait pas confiance, au point de lui cacher la vraie raison.

Tout seul, Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit son ordinateur pour envoyer un message au Yard, pour qu'ils travaillent sur cette fichue clé USB. Puis, il informa son frère sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Peut-être connaissait-il un super pro en réparation de clé immergée dans des intestins ?

Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué, il les retira mouillées. Des larmes de nervosité, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il allait encore passer la nuit dans ce sofa, trop petit, et il ne pourrait pas la rejoindre, cette fois. Son ouïe lui avait communiquée le bruit d'une clé qui tournait dans la serrure.

Les minutes passèrent et il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, Molly l'entendit vomir. « Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, pensa-t-elle, mais hors de question de s'apitoyer sur lui comme sur un petit chaton sous la pluie. Après tout, à la fin de l'enquête, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il fallait juste s'y habituer maintenant.

Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à dormir et pourtant, elle devrait être contente, c'était leur journée de repos le lendemain. Autant qu'elle en profite pour parler à Mycroft ! Elle lui devait bien un café... Et celui-ci serait plus à même de tout lui expliquer… Ou pas. C'est avec cette idée qu'elle finit par trouver le sommeil, tandis que Sherlock s'abrutissait dans le travail pour ne pas dormir.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Le lendemain matin, Molly se leva et trouva Sherlock assis sur le fauteuil, penché sur son ordinateur, vacillant un peu, très fatigué.

- Hé, tu n'as pas dormi ? fit Molly en colère qu'il se pourrisse la vie comme ça.

Elle n'en valait pas la peine, après tout. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne mangeait plus et maintenant, il ne dormait plus.

- Mais faut que je finisse le dossier sur… commença Sherlock, avant de fermer les yeux et de porter ses mains à son visage ayant du mal à supporter la lumière du jour, depuis quelques heures.

- Allez, stop, tu arrêtes ! Je ne veux pas conduire le bolide pour te porter à l'hôpital, fit Molly en enregistrant ses données et en fermant le clapet de l'ordinateur portable.

- Mais c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude, c'est pas une ou deux nuit blanche qui va… fit Sherlock en essayant de rallumer l'ordi, mais ses gestes étaient lent et fatigué.

Molly attrapa l'ordinateur avant lui.

- Tu dors debout ! fit-elle en remarquant à quel point il était pâle et fatigué. Prends la chambre, si tu veux, mais vas dormir. Et tu vas manger, aussi ! Ça fait deux jours que tu ne manges pas.

- Je ne mange jamais… commença-t-il, mais elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Tu manges ou je te force et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, crois moi, fit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Il se leva tout doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Molly en profita pour cacher le PC sous le lit de la chambre, dans une boîte à chaussures. La cachette ne resterait pas secrète indéfiniment, mais au moins, il la cherchera longtemps. Elle revint dans la cuisine et constata qu'il dormait debout, les yeux fermés, un paquet de chips à la main. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras, le faisant sursauter violement car il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Bon, tu lâches ça et tu vas dormir, fit Molly qui le prit par le bras pour le faire sortir de la cuisine.

- Mais, tu as dit que… fit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais se laissa traîner par Molly jusqu'à la chambre.

- On abandonne la nourriture, tu es trop crevé, allez, zou ! Et ouvres les yeux, tu vas te cogner, fit Molly qui voyait Sherlock dormir en marchant.

Le détective grogna une plainte, comme un enfant de quatre ans récalcitrant. Arrivé au lit, il tomba assis dessus, l'entraînant avec lui, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber sur lui.

- Bon, allez, maintenant tu te couches et tu dors, tu travailleras après, fit-elle en le faisant basculer doucement en position couchée.

Une fois allongé, il tenta de se relever, mais Molly le tint en position couchée en posant une main sur son torse.

- Allez, dors, ne fait pas l'enfant, tu vas tomber de fatigue, fit-elle alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil.

Il continua de bouger dans tout les sens, ne voulant pas dormir et pourtant son corps le réclamait à grands cris. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul, il serait capable de se lever et elle le retrouverait devant l'ordinateur, en train de travailler. Elle décida de se coucher avec lui, sur le côté et de poser une main sur son visage. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger et commença à fermer les yeux. Il était au bout du rouleau.

Le détective pencha la tête vers sa main, puis se cala face à elle, sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, et, nichant sa tête près de son cou, elle passa sa main dans ses boucles noires et sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus profonde.

Elle avait compris pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi : le manque. Elle aussi avait passé une mauvaise nuit parce qu'il n'était pas venu dans son lit pour dormir. Ils devenaient accro l'un à l'autre et Molly ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil, persuadée que tout serait fini à la fin de cette enquête.

Pensive, elle resta couchée sur lit, avec Sherlock calé contre elle, jouant avec ses boucles noires, et tenta de le fouiller pour trouver son portable. Tout en cherchant doucement dans les poches de sa chemise, elle vit Sherlock fouiller doucement dans la poche de son jean et prendre son portable pour le mettre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Molly rigola doucement.

- Allez, donne ! fit Molly qui tendit le bras, mais Sherlock ne répondit rien.

Se collant un peu plus à elle, il se sentit beaucoup mieux de nouveau : plus de mal-être, ni d'envie de vomir, plus d'étau qui se resserrait dans sa poitrine. Rien que le fait de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur l'apaisait radicalement. Elle tenta de récupérer le portable, en passant doucement ses mains vers les poches arrière du jeans, sur les fesses du logicien. Sherlock sourit, alors qu'il somnolait, la laissant prendre le portable, profitant de l'occasion pour coller son front et son nez contre le sien. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, immobiles. C'était tellement agréable que Molly dut se gifler plusieurs fois mentalement pour ne pas craquer. Hors de question, même s'il y avait en ce moment-là un cessez-le-feu.

D'une main, elle fouilla le répertoire de son portable pour trouver le numéro de Mycroft, et de l'autre, elle continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux. Sherlock avait fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, trop épuisé pour continuer à lutter, bercé par ses caresses et sa proximité. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, malgré tout, elle évita de se laisser distraire et écrivit un rapide message au frère de Sherlock et attendit la réponse, les yeux rivés sur le portable, se collant un peu plus contre lui. Une irrésistible envie de câlin la prit, mais elle tint bon jusqu'au moment où le portable vibra. Mycroft avait reconnu Molly rien qu'en voyant le SMS – son frère ne le lui en envoyait jamais – et lui avait envoyé un message de réponse, l'invitant à prendre un café pour parler de tout ça.

Dans son texto, elle lui avait expliqué brièvement le problème et il acceptait de lui parler. De la part d'un Holmes, c'était déjà grandiose ! Elle resta encore quelques minutes avec Sherlock, ne voulant pas se lever trop vite. Elle prit tout son temps pour se détacher de lui, se mouvant tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et pour ne pas qu'il s'accroche à elle. À force de reptation et de contorsions, elle finit par y arriver et se leva à contrecœur. Elle avait déjà froid et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, elle devait y aller. Molly s'habilla, se prépara, lui laissa un mot sur la table de nuit, et sortit de l'appartement.

Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Mycroft dans le petit restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller avec Sherlock le midi, quand ils n'étaient pas encore fâchés, car, depuis lors, ils n'y mangeaient plus. Molly se contentait d'un sandwich, quand elle avait le temps ou trop faim, et Sherlock rien du tout, ce qui lui valait d'être complètement HS.

Elle arriva près de la terrasse du restaurant et vit Mycroft assit à une table, jouant avec son parapluie. Secouant sa tête avec un sourire en admirant la scène : à chaque Holmes sa bizarrerie. Heureusement qu'il n'était que deux, se dit Molly. Elle s'avança et prit une chaise.

- Vous êtes déjà là ? fit Molly qui s'installa sortant Mycroft de la contemplation de son parapluie. J'avais pris de l'avance, pourtant.

- Hum, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais faire attendre une charmante demoiselle, fit Mycroft en lui serrant la main.

- Dites plutôt que quand on parle de votre frère, vous accourez aussi sec, gloussa Molly.

Ce qui fit sourire Mycroft, qui ne répondit pas, repartant sur la contemplation de son parapluie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fascine à ce point, sur ce parapluie ? l'interrogea Molly, au bout de quelques secondes à le regarder le faire tourner sur lui-même.

- Hum, le symbole anglais ? lui proposa-t-il en guise de réponse, avec une voix évasive. C'est mon petit secret, Molly. Bien, revenons à nos moutons, ou à notre détective consultant qui est parfois coiffé comme un mouton. Vous m'envoyez un message pour me parler de mon frère, je ne peux imaginer mieux... Allez-y, fit Mycroft tout heureux, en faisant signe de la main.

- A une condition ! fit Molly en parfaite négociatrice. Je veux que vous me parliez de lui aussi ! J'ai un gros problème, non, nous avons un gros problème qui pourrait avoir des répercussions sur l'enquête. Et qui en plus dégrade notre bonne entente, mais ça, ce n'est pas très important… éluda-t-elle tout en repensant à leur dispute.

- Bien sur que c'est important, fit-il d'une grosse voix outrée. Ça a toute son importance. Rien n'empêchera Sherlock de résoudre une enquête. Mais perdre des amies, ça lui arrive souvent. Pourtant, vous vous entendiez bien, tout les deux.

- Oui, mais… Bon, notre problème s'appelle Anna Vélasquez. C'est… fit Molly, hésita Molly en cherchant ses mots.

- Oh, seigneur ! fit Mycroft en se mettant une main sur le visage.

- Vous la connaissez ? fit Molly en bondissant de sa chaise, soudainement intéressée.

- Oh, que oui ! se plaignit-il en repensant à cette femme. C'est une vieille histoire et c'est normal que ça va mal entre vous deux. Je peux le comprendre, la spécialité de cette femme est le chantage.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre, fit Molly, se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Anna. Mais il ne veut pas m'en dire plus sur elle. Je sais qu'il la connaît mais… Je n'ai rien d'autre !

- Est-ce qu'il sait que vous êtes là ? fit Mycroft, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Non, mais je crois qu'il s'en doute, fit Molly en regardant ses mains sur la table. Il dort.

Mycroft regarda sa montre et haussa un sourcil : dix heures et demie et son frère dormait ?

- Comment vous avez fait pour le somnifère ? demanda Mycroft, conscient que son frère n'était pas une marmotte et qu'il fallait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour lui faire ingurgiter un somnifère.

- Oh non, se défendit Molly en riant. Je n'ai rien fait, ça fait deux jours qu'il ne dort plus et ne mange plus. Moi-même, je dors très mal. Il s'est écroulé de fatigue, je l'ai juste… aidé à s'endormir parce que… habituellement…

Molly sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ses phrases se mélanger, les mots sortant difficilement. N'ayant pas très envie de donner des détails intimes à Mycroft, elle ne savait pas comment présenter les choses de manière détournées.

- Vous dormiez ensemble, avant de vous disputer, fit Mycroft en croisant les bras, un petit sourire au lèvre.

Molly baissa la tête, rougissant. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher, décidément.

- En effet, fit-elle en mettant une main sur son visage, lasse de fatigue.

- Que voulez vous ? lui demanda Mycroft.

- Une explication : qui est Anna ? Je veux dire : pour lui. Je ne suis pas jalouse, ajouta-t-elle brusquement en voyant le sourire de Mycroft s'élargir encore plus. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais c'est surtout pour comprendre.

Mycroft regarda encore cette jeune femme, décidément bien courageuse pour supporter son petit frère et en tomber amoureuse. Mais il l'admirait aussi parce que, du haut de son mètre soixante, elle était dotée d'un petit caractère bien trempé, caché derrière une grande timidité. Elle avait réussi ce que personne, ni Watson, ni lui-même son grand frère n'avait réussi : apprivoiser Sherlock, le rendre docile au point de le rendre presque sociable. Quand il les voyait ensemble, au 221b à Baker Street au début, puis chez lui, pour l'anniversaire de Lilo, il voyait son frère autrement, comme une autre personne. Il vivait, tout simplement, et c'était là son vœu le plus cher. Voir une seule, une seule petite étincelle de vie chez son glacial petit frère qui avait fermé son cœur à jamais.

- C'est une longue histoire, fit Mycroft.

- J'aime bien le capuccino, répondit Molly, pour lui signifier qu'elle avait le temps.

Mycroft sourit et prit une commande pour un cappuccino et un café.

- Bien, commença-t-il. Il faut que vous compreniez que Sherlock n'a pas toujours été aussi… froid et associable.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'était pas sociopathe ? fit Molly, surprise, les yeux exorbités.

- Heu… Non, enfin, oui il l'était, mais il a tenté de… se socialiser. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, un jeune adulte... Depuis toujours, il a eu du mal avec les autres... Je ne vais quand même pas tout vous raconter !

Mycroft se disait que s'il devait tout raconter, ils auraient une overdose de caféine et le patron les mettrait à la porte lors de sa fermeture, à vingt-deux heures, et ils n'auraient pas toujours fini de parler.

- Je… Je veux juste avoir une réponse pour Anna, fit Molly qui venait de recevoir son capuccino de la part du serveur. Le reste, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

- D'accord, capitula l'aîné des Holmes. Sherlock est entré à la fac, comme beaucoup d'élève de son âge. Il était brillant, très brillant, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. L'école et le lycée ne l'ont pas aidé à se socialiser, au contraire. Mais à la fac, ce fut… différent. Il avait fait beaucoup d'effort sur lui-même, et il a fini par trouver un jeune garçon de son âge, curieux de tout et bon vivant. Il l'a apprécié tout de suite, sans se poser de question. Ça a été son vrai et véritable ami. Cet ami a encouragé la démarche de mon frère de ce socialiser, il l'a même aidé.

- Comment ? demanda Molly après avoir bu une gorgée de son cappuccino, récupérant la mousse à sa lèvre d'un discret coup de langue. En lui présentant d'autres personnes ? En lui donnant des cours de « bonne tenue en société » ?

- Un peu tout ça, fit-il en faisant des gestes avec les mains. Voyez-vous, Sherlock était… Enfin, est toujours plutôt bel homme. Adolescent, il faisait retourner toutes les filles sur son passage, et son ami l'a remarqué. Amateur de fille, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'un ami pareil capable de faire tomber n'importe quel fille du campus. Il était un ami indispensable, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je sais comment ça marche : il y en a un qui drague la plus belle fille et puis tout le reste de ses copines suivent le beau gosse et surtout les copains du beau gosse.

- Vous avez fait la fac, vous, ricana Mycroft.

- Evidement, fit Molly, se souvenant de ses copines de fac.

- Cet ami à rapidement imposé sa vision de la société à Sherlock qui, en bon élève, racolait toutes les jeunes filles qu'il voulait. Il lui a fait découvrir tellement de chose. En même temps, c'était de leur âge, mais Sherlock n'a jamais aimé personne, il se contentait de manipuler ces jeunes filles pour les faire entrer dans son lit et ouvrir une porte de possibilité à ces nouveaux amis. Sherlock était séduit par l'idée, il se servait de son don d'observation pour repérer la faiblesse chez une jeune fille, pour la manipuler comme il voulait. Ça ne durait pas plus d'une nuit, ou trois jours quand la fille résistait.

- Je vois, un coureur de jupon, fit Molly en souriant.

- Oui, il était persuadé que c'était la chose à faire et qu'il se socialisait puisqu'il avait des amis, beaucoup d'amis et collectionnait les petites amies d'un soir.

Mycroft se tu, laissant le reste de sa phrase en suspend.

- Mais ? demanda soudainement Molly, qui s'attendait à une brèche dans l'histoire mais désirait encourager Mycroft à poursuivre.

Elle n'était pas choquée des garçons qui agissaient comme ça, elle en avait connu au lycée et à la fac, c'était normal. C'était la période où tout le monde s'amusait, où on se faisait le plus de mal aussi. Elle était sortie, étant plus jeune, avec ce genre de garçons qui l'avaient plaquées quelques jours après.

- Et bien, il a fini par se lasser, à s'en révulser même, soupira Mycroft. Mais il continuait encore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement pour ne pas perdre ses amis, fit Mycroft en haussant les épaules de résignation devant les erreurs de son cadet. Et puis après, les filles du campus ne suffisaient plus puisqu'ils les avaient toutes essayées. Après, ça a été des filles de l'Est, ramenées à l'arrière d'une voiture, ça a été aussi l'alcool, la drogue… Bref, ils grandissaient, ces braves garçons et le comportement sociopathe de Sherlock s'aggravait : il n'était pas fait pour vivre en meute, en foule. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, mais n'osait pas décevoir ses nouveaux amis, pour lui, c'était la normalité !

- Je vois, fit Molly en hochant la tête. Il croyait vivre comme tous les jeunes de son âge.

- C'est ça ! exulta Mycroft en tournant la cuillère dans son café. Les fêtes, les amis, les filles, l'alcool et la drogue et accessoirement les cours ! Il était toujours aussi brillant, rassurez-vous, il a toujours été un élève surdoué.

- J'imagine, lâcha Molly en buvant son café.

- Un jour, il est tombé sur Anna Vélasquez qui était à Londres pour un programme Erasmus, poursuivit Mycroft, les yeux dans le vague. Une étudiante espagnole qui venait étudier chez nous, pendant un an et elle est finalement restée en Angleterre. Évidement, aucune fille ne résistait à Sherlock, il fallait bien qu'il essaie la nouvelle marchandise ! Sauf que le pauvre ne savait pas ou il s'embarquait... Ce qu'il pensait être une drague de routine était un piège qu'elle lui tendait.

- Un piège ? Mais elle ne le connaissait pas, fit Molly surprise.

Mycroft respira un bon coup et continua son récit.

- Et bien, cette jeune fille étudiait dans la même branche que moi, avoua-t-il. Je n'étais plus à la fac depuis longtemps, à l'époque, mais son père était quelqu'un de très riche et de très influent. Ce qu'il veut il l'obtient, comme sa fille.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir... Vous avez... ?

Molly stoppa à temps sa question indiscrète. Mycroft sourit avec bienveillance et hocha la tête de manière négative.

- Non, pas du tout. Je continue mon récit : j'étais fraîchement employé aux services secrets. J'avais de maigres responsabilités, mais des responsabilités quand même. J'étais un élève studieux, on me faisait confiance au ministère.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Molly et elle se maudit d'avoir pensé que Mycroft aurait pu s'envoyer en l'air, lui aussi, avec Anna.

- Son père a cherché à avoir des infos sur ce que vous faisiez ? lui demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle sache qu'elle avait raison.

- Précisément ! Mais j'ai résisté parce que je ne cède jamais au chantage, s'emporta Mycroft rien qu'en repensant aux menaces de cette mante religieuse. Cependant, il a trouvé ma faille !

- Votre frère !

- C'est ça, ma faiblesse... Il a envoyé sa fille, tout en connaissant la réputation sulfureuse de mon petit frère. Il a pris Anna dans ses filets et surtout dans son lit, ça n'a duré qu'une nuit, comme d'habitude, mais ensuite, elle l'a harcelé à mon sujet, le poursuivant les jours suivants. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en débarrasser ! Anna cherchant par tous les moyens à le discréditer ! Mon frère ne cède pas non plus au chantage, c'est un Holmes. Anna est une femme violente et même si… mon frère aime les « curiosités » (Mycroft renifla d'un air mauvais), disons qu'il n'aime pas coucher avec des « sado maso », pour parler de manière crue, fit-il à Molly qui rougissait déjà.

- Elle était violente ?

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que les retrouvailles se sont faites sans mal, entre elle et lui ? fit-il en prenant une moue interrogatrice.

- Non, fit Molly en repensant aux traces de griffes qu'avaient laissés les ongles d'Anna, sur le cou de Sherlock.

- Bien, Sherlock ne voulant pas céder au chantage, Anna a tenté de me faire perdre mes responsabilités et mon poste, par tous les moyens. Ni arrivant pas, elle a détruit ce que j'avais de plus cher.

- Sherlock ! s'exclama Molly.

- Physiquement et psychologiquement, elle l'a détruit, fit Mycroft avec un rictus mauvais, jouant avec son parapluie, tout en rêvant secrètement de l'enfoncer dans la gorge d'Anna. Elle a éloigné toute ses connaissances et s'est attaquée ensuite à ses amis proches, les éloignant petit à petit, par tous les moyens possible et imaginables. Une bonne partie déménageait, d'autres subissaient un contrôle de police pour possession de substance illicite... Le plus grave a été ce sympathique ami qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Elle l'a tellement harcelé que Sherlock a fini par le décrocher lui-même.

- Comment cela ?

- Il s'est suicidé ! lui révéla Mycroft en baissant la voix. Pendu haut et court dans les dortoirs du campus, la nuque brisée suite à la force cinétique de sa chute. Un choc pour mon frère, surtout qu'il était son dernier soutien. Il se retrouvait seul au monde et je n'étais pas là pour le protéger. Il était pensionnaire dans la fac.

- Elle l'a poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

- S'il y a une seule chose que Anna a retenu, chez Sherlock, c'est qu'il est sociopathe, fit-il en se penchant vers Molly. Il pouvait jouer la comédie autant qu'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas cacher cette pathologie longtemps. Anna s'en est servie, elle a joué avec, elle l'a aggravé, l'a enfermé dedans. On peut en guérir, vous savez. Pas complètement, mais on peut vivre à peu près normalement.

- Cette femme est diabolique, fit Molly en se rendant compte au genre de femme à qui elle avait eu affaire.

- Une petite princesse sous les ordres de son père, rien de plus, fit-il en grimaçant de déplaisir. Sherlock s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir cédé au chantage, car il se sentait responsable de la mort de son ami. Après cela, vous connaissez la suite : il est sorti brillamment diplômé, a inventé sa profession et est resté le plus seul possible et le plus reclus aussi.

- Pourquoi vous disputez-vous sans cesse, tous les deux ?

- C'est une autre histoire, ça, fit Mycroft en se redressant sur sa chaise. John a presque fini de remplir les dossiers de preuve sur les différents suspects de cette enquête, ils devront être arrêtés très facilement.

- Mais il faut encore détruire l'ordinateur !

- Le système, oui, acquiesça Mycroft. Je fais confiance à Sherlock pour trouver un plan infaillible. Surtout Molly, ne lui en veuillez pas s'il se retranche, s'il vous balance des vannes pas très gentilles. Il ne le fait pas méchamment, mais si Anna lui a fait du chantage... Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle lui a promis, si jamais il ne cédait pas ! Rappelez-vous son ami : il était pendu dans sa chambre. Il ne veut pas que sa reproduise. Mon frère ne veut pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, sous le prétexte de résister à un chantage.

- J'y vois plus clair maintenant, fit Molly en pianotant de ses ongles sur la table. Il faut la mettre hors d'état de nuire !

- Détruisez-là, Molly, lui ordonna-t-il. Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, elle va être arrêtée, de toute façon. Soyez sûre que je mettrai tout en ordre pour la rayer de la circulation.

- Je vous fait confiance pour ça, sourit-elle.

- Il vous aime bien, vous savez, ça se voit, fit-il en posant une main paternelle sur la sienne. Ne rougissez pas, vous aussi vous en pincez pour lui. Ne laissez pas cette sorcière vous séparer tous les deux ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça donne, quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

- Oui, fit Molly en pensant à Sherlock, rompu de fatigue. Un désastre, fit-elle en pensant à ses repas ratés et ses nuits agitées. J'ai entendu Anna dire à Sherlock… Enfin, elle pensait que c'était Sherlock derrière la porte, mais c'était moi, qu'elle allait envoyer Martin me rendre une petite visite.

- Faites attention à vous, Molly, fit Mycroft en se levant et en réglant l'addition. Martin est un dangereux criminel, il a tué tous ces gens qui accompagnaient Lilo dans sa vie. C'est une raison suffisante pour faire céder Sherlock et vous prouver qu'il tient à vous.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

De retour à l'appartement, Molly trouva Sherlock assit sur le sofa, en tailleur, l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Il avait fini par le trouver ! La prochaine fois, elle emporterait la batterie et le fil de chargement avec elle.

- Comment se porte Mycroft ? demanda Sherlock sans tourner la tête vers elle.

Il l'avait entendu rentrer, même si elle avait marché sur la pointe des pieds.

- Très bien ! fit-elle faussement enthousiaste. Toujours aussi…..bavard. Pour mon grand bonheur, lâcha-t-elle ensuite avant de rejoindre la cuisine, laissant Sherlock en suspens.

Qu'est-ce que son abominable frère avait pu lâcher sur lui ? s'interrogea-t-il en se frottant le menton.

Elle se fit un sandwich et revint dans le salon.

- J'ai mangé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, fit Sherlock en montrant l'assiette sur la table basse alors qu'elle le regardait de travers.

Elle haussa les épaules pour lui signifier son dédain, mais elle était contente qu'il ait repris un peu de force. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et fronça les sourcils, il avait branché une clé USB sur son ordinateur, mais elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

- C'est Lestrade qui me l'a donné il y a dix minutes ! fit-il toujours aussi imperturbable devant le regard curieux de Molly. Tu l'as raté de peu !

- C'est… la clé USB qu'il y avait dans l'estomac de la sœur de Lilo ? lui demanda Molly, sachant bien que dans cette affaire il n'y avait trente-six mille clé.

Malgré tout, elle aurait aimé que cela ne fût pas celle là, précisément.

- Oui, confirma-t-il pour son plus grand malheur. Avec certainement notre ticket d'entré dans les programmes de ce foutu ordinateur ! J'essaie de la restaurer, mais elle est très endommagée.

- En effet, fit Molly qui regardait Sherlock ouvrir des dossiers qui s'affichaient en double, comme s'ils étaient en relief, complètement illisibles.

D'autres étaient complètement détruits et il fût impossible de les ouvrir.

- Comment tu vas faire ? fit Molly qui ouvrit une bouteille de « Yop » à la fraise pour la boire.

- Je vais la restaurer avec un logiciel spécialement prévu pour cela, mais ce n'est pas dit que ça va marcher. Pourtant, il faut que ça marche ! C'est notre seule chance, je ne peux pas inventer ce programme, fit Sherlock qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Autrement dit, on est dans la merde, déclara Molly qui s'essuya les lèvres sous le regard observateur de Sherlock.

- Quoi ? fit-elle en voyant qu'il la regardait fixement sans bouger.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais tout son corps était paralysé et c'était tant mieux. Il fallait à tout prix penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi.

- Heu… C'est quoi ? fit-il pour changer de sujet en pointant son doigt sur la bouteille.

- Du « Yop », c'est du yaourt à boire. Tu en veux ? fit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille.

- Non, non ! C'est bon, fit-il en retournant à son ordinateur.

- Comme tu veux, fit-elle en buvant le reste de la bouteille, tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

La journée passa tranquillement, Sherlock et Molly n'étaient toujours pas officiellement réconciliés. Ils se supportaient chacun, simplement, attendant que l'autre dérape en lançant une phrase qu'il ne fallait pas.

De son côté, Mycroft était rentré chez lui. Il s'était accordé une petite pause en lisant son courrier, confortablement assit dans son fauteuil. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas assis dedans, tellement occupé à être enchaîné à son bureau. Il soupira d'aise : enfin, un peu de calme. Mycroft avait même débranché toute technologie susceptible de nuire à ce moment de pause, à l'exception de la télévision et de ses programmes que Lilo regardait, assise sur le tapis du salon, entourée de ses dessins et crayons de couleurs.

Elle avait regardé beaucoup de programmes animaliers depuis le début de l'après midi. Il put le constater par les dessins de baleines et de fauves, éparpillés partout. Lilo aimait dessiner ce qui l'entourait, comme pour réinventer le monde à sa manière. Certains dessins étaient même improbables, comme le fait qu'un singe put être ami avec un dauphin, mais tout cela, c'était le monde des enfants et il n'en faisait plus partie depuis bien longtemps.

Il laissa Lilo à ses dessins pour se concentrer sur la pile de factures et autres lettres qui l'attendaient. Après avoir fait deux tas qu'il posa sur la petite table, à côté de lui, il reporta son attention sur Lilo qui s'était soudainement figée net, un crayon dans une main et la télécommande de l'autre. Mycroft fronça les sourcils et regarda la télévision. A l'écran, c'était la chaîne des informations de la BBC qui relatait le meurtre qui avait eu lieu chez elle. Des caméras montraient la descente des corps, enfermés dans du plastique et le journaliste rappelait les faits, assurant que Scotland yard mettrait bientôt la main sur le meurtrier.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie ce genre d'images. Mycroft se leva prestement et se dirigea vers l'enfant, toujours le regard rivé sur l'écran.

- Lilo… tu devrais changer de chaîne… Il n'y a pas un joli dessin animé sur une autre chaîne ? dit-il doucement en s'approchant de Lilo, toujours figer sur la télévision.

Il lui prit doucement la télécommande des mains et changea de chaîne, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur des programmes pour enfants. Mais Lilo semblait comme un fantôme, les yeux dans le vide. Si son frère n'était pas doué avec les enfants, lui encore moins. N'ayant pas eu une formation de psychiatre pour enfant, le comportement de Lilo, bien que compréhensif, lui échappait un petit peu. Elle ne semblait plus réagir.

- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai du quatre-quarts, je vais t'en couper une part si tu veux, tenta-t-il pour lui faire tourner le regard désespérément vide.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesça.

Mycroft en soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, trouva le gâteau dans un placard, prit une assiette et coupa une part du dessert. Quand il revint dans le salon, Lilo avait disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, il déposa l'assiette sur la table basse et se mit à chercher dans toutes les pièces. Elle avait laissé ses dessins par terre, mais avait emporté ses crayons et ses pastels.

« Voyons voir... » fit Mycroft pensif avant de se lancer sur la piste de la disparue.

Il finit par la trouver dans la salle de bain et quand il poussa la porte il étouffa une exclamation. Lilo pleurait. Ce reportage lui avait fait du mal, c'était sûr. Mais avec son pastel rouge, elle recouvrait les murs de la salle de bain d'une série de chiffres étranges, elle griffonnait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et allait bientôt manquer de place.

En voyant tout ce blanc, qui, avant, était immaculé, alors que, depuis le passage de Lilo et de ses pastels... « Dieu du ciel », gémit Mycroft.

- Mais Lilo, qu'est-ce que tu fais, dis moi ? fit-il en essayant de l'empêcher d'écrire sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Mais elle se débattit en criant et, de peur qu'on ne lui reproche d'avoir fait du mal à en enfant, il la lâcha et elle continua à retranscrire une immense série de chiffres qui continuaient sans cesse.

Mycroft prit son téléphone portable et photographia les séries de chiffres, puis, il appela le Yard. Cette situation devenait inquiétante et le laissait perplexe. « Comment diable faisait cette petite ? » se demanda-t-il en admirant la masse de chiffres qui se trouvaient emmagasinées dans sa petite tête de quatre ans.

De leur côté, Molly dormait carrément dans le canapé tandis que Sherlock continuait de se battre avec cette fichue clé USB. Pour finir, il ferma l'ordinateur violement, de rage, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien en tirer. Sans le contenu de cette clé, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Avaler cette clé n'était pas meilleure des idées qu'avait eu la sœur de Lilo, elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle allait se détériorer. Bon sang, cette fille avait du garder des traces de ce fichu code, non ? Et puis, Anna devait s'en douter que la sœur de Lilo avait fait une copie sur clé USB. On ne peut pas retenir un programme tout entier. Une clé USB est facilement volable. Anna n'irait pas jusqu'à faire tuer sept personnes, risquer un scandale à la télé et dans les journaux pour une simple clé USB.

Ou alors, Martin avait pété les plombs et avait outrepassé les ordres qu'on lui avait donné. La sœur ne pouvait pas penser que cacher la clé dans son estomac pourrait la sauver. Au contraire. Tout le monde savait ça.

Soudain un déclic se fit dans son esprit : elle ne voulait pas cacher la clé. Non, elle voulait la détruire car, se sachant poursuivie, sans aucun moyen d'être sûre de la détruire entièrement, elle a décidé, au péril de sa vie, d'avaler la clé USB, sachant pertinemment que ses sucs gastriques la détruiraient. Anna avait demandé à Martin de retrouver toute personne possédant cette fameuse clé et empêcher sa destruction, pour pouvoir ouvrir l'ordinateur. Mais alors ? Ça voulait dire qu'il existait une autre copie, bien cachée, que Anna ne suspectait même pas... Sherlock étouffa un juron tandis que les pièces s'emboîtaient dans son esprit. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter Molly et tirant Sherlock de ses pensées.

Le détective se leva pour répondre :

- Sherlock Holmes, annonça-t-il car il savait que sur ce GSM, seuls les gens qui le connaissait avaient accès.

- C'est Lestrade, fit l'inspecteur d'une voix bourrue. On a du nouveau, grâce à votre frère. Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite, tout les deux.

- Vous avez trouvé une copie du contenu de la clé ? fit Sherlock, surexcité à l'idée que sa théorie sois la bonne.

« Non, elle ne pouvait qu'être bonne », pensa-t-il.

- On peut dire ça, oui, fit Lestrade sans en dire plus, énervant le détective exprès. Venez tout de suite !

- On y est dans cinq minutes !

Sherlock raccrocha et Molly s'étira comme un petit chat.

- J'ai raté un épisode ? fit-elle en baillant

- Oui ! fit-il en s'activant immédiatement, contrastant avec l'indolence qu'il avait eue en réfléchissant. La sœur de Lilo n'a pas cherché à cacher la clé USB. Anna le savait et avait chargé Martin de retrouver cette clé. Elle l'a avalée pour la détruire, Molly, juste pour la détruire. Tu comprends ? Cela implique qu'elle possédait donc une copie bien cachée qu'Anna ne soupçonne même pas. On doit aller au Yard. Apparemment, mon frère l'aurait trouvée et je me demande bien comment.

Cela le faisait enrager au plus haut point que se soit son aîné qui ait mis la main dessus. Il allait encore s'en gausser durant des années.

Molly rigola doucement, augmentant la frustration du détective, piqué au vif.

- Ton frère est plein de ressource et cette histoire et digne d'un bon polar. John va être heureux de la raconter sur son blog, fit Molly en se levant pour prendre son manteau et passer les clés à Sherlock qui éteignit son ordinateur.

Sherlock rejoignit Molly et ils partirent pour le Yard. Arrivé là bas, Sally les attendait dans l'entrée.

- Revoilà le taré ! fit Sally d'un air mauvais, des cernes sous les yeux. Tu as intérêt à avoir une réponse à tout ça, parce qu'on en fait des heures supplémentaires, à cause de toi.

- C'est vous qui m'avez engagé, lui répliqua-t-il tout en marchant à grandes enjambées. Vous êtes payée, moi non. Je ne compte pas mes heures, alors, qui devrait se plaindre dans l'histoire ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de boucler une enquête comme il faut. Je dois laisser John avec vous, et il n'est que médecin, malgré tout, il se débrouille mieux que vous.

- Stop ! cria Molly, arrêtant les deux belligérants dans leur course folle. Allez, Sherlock, on se calme. On est tous sur les nerfs, mais on est une équipe. Si on veut réussir à boucler cette enquête, il ne faut pas se disputer, ok ?

- Parlez pour vous, fit Sally, d'un air mauvais.

- Mais qu'est ce que…? fit Molly sans comprendre.

La seule personne au courant de leur dispute était Mycroft et il ne l'aurait jamais crié sur tous les toits. Elle regarda Sherlock sans comprendre.

- Lestrade, tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-il d'une voix morne en soupirant.

- Je vois ! fit Molly d'un ton froid. Ainsi, tout le Yard est au courant. Bravo, Sherlock.

- Il l'a vu tout de suite, fit le détective en tournant sur lui même, irrité que Lestrade ait cafté dans le bureau. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait le raconter.

- Bah, bien sûr, ce sont tous des commères professionnelles ici, se fâcha Molly en devenant rouge de colère. Comment crois-tu que la télévision puisse diffuser autant de reportages sur cette affaire ? Ils ne sont même pas capables de garder leur langue.

- Hey ! Vous ne parlez pas comme ça de nos collègues, éructa Sally, se mêlant à leur dispute. On travaille dur pour résoudre cette enquête.

Les deux femmes se mesurèrent du regard.

- Oh, vous ça va, fit Molly en imitant le bec d'un oiseau qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme, avec sa main. À part renouveler votre abonnement à la machine à café, c'est tout ce que vous êtes capable d'accomplir. Je connais Anderson, votre médecin légiste, j'ai souvent travaillé sur ses cadavres. Il est incapable de remplir correctement un rapport d'autopsie et il a vingt ans d'expérience de plus que moi.

Lestrade arriva dans l'entrée pour mettre fin à la bagarre.

- ça suffit ! Arrêtez de vous disputer tous et suivez moi.

Voyant que pas un ne bougeait, il ajouta d'un ton péremptoire :

- Et c'est un ordre !

Sherlock pris Molly par les épaules pour mettre fin à sa confrontation avec Sally et ils suivirent Lestrade dans les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Divisée en deux pièces, l'une était réservée pour les suspects et l'autre, derrière une vitre blindée sans tain, destinée aux inspecteurs de police ou aux témoins. L'espace pour les inspecteurs était plongé dans la pénombre. Mycroft les attendait, les bras croisé, derrière la vitre blindée. Lilo, armée d'un feutre noir, recouvrait la pièce de suite de chiffres numériques. Elle était en train décrire sur la vitre quand Sherlock s'approcha d'elle, de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain. De l'intérieur, Lilo ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais lui ne ratait rien du spectacle étrange qui se jouait dans l'autre pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? l'interrogea Sherlock en voyant Lilo écrire comme un robot.

- Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a vu le dernier reportage sur les meurtres, fit Mycroft en s'avançant vers le miroir. D'après une psychiatre, et pas celle que vous avez vue la dernière fois, elle se vide l'esprit. Tout ceci lui pesait trop à l'intérieur, alors elle l'écrit.

- C'est ça, la copie ! exulta Sherlock. Sa sœur lui a fait apprendre par cœur le programme. Impressionnant.

- Mais on ne peut pas retenir autant de chiffre, c'est impossible, le contra Lestrade en frottant son menton bleui par une barbe de deux jours.

- Les enfants sont de véritables éponges, fit Mycroft en regardant Lilo s'attaquer au sol maintenant. Elle a appris tout ceci machinalement et elle nous le retransmet. Extraordinaire, n'est-il pas, Sherlock ?

- Certes...

- Mais la clé ? fit Lestrade qui regardait l'enfant, sans rien comprendre, une fois de plus.

- La sœur n'a jamais voulu la conserver, mais la détruire, lui expliqua Sherlock, fiévreux car sa théorie était bien la bonne. Elle devait être poursuivie et n'avait rien de mieux sous la main que cette solution pour être sûre que les données soient perdues à jamais pour eux. Anna n'avait pas envisagé que Lilo puisse avoir les chiffres dans sa mémoire, ajouta-t-il en regardant les chiffres d'un air intéressé.

- Et comment retranscrire tout ceci dans l'ordinateur ? leur demanda fort justement Molly, qui se coula dans une petit place, entre eux. C'est impossible de recopier tout ça en quelques minutes. Si on arrive à accéder à nouveau à cet ordinateur...

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! fit Mycroft. Il faut détruire le système.

- Les dossiers sont prêts, fit John qui rentra dans la pièce. On a toutes les preuves requises pour les arrêter, mais il nous faut le système HS.

- Et pourquoi on ne le détruirait pas, cet ordinateur ? leur proposa Molly. Vous les arrêtez et après, on se charge de l'ordi, tranquillement dans vos bureaux.

- Non ! fit Lestrade en secouant la tête. Cet ordinateur doit être mis hors d'usage avant l'arrestation. Il faut créer un état de panique au sein de leur mafia. Avec le système hors d'état d'utilisation, ils ne pourront plus pirater des informations et ils devront signaler à leurs clients qu'il y a un petit contretemps. Et c'est ça que nous attendons.

- Vous avez des mouchards chez les clients ? le questionna Sherlock.

- Non, mes collègues se sont alliés au Yard pour se faire passer pour de gros clients, leur appris Mycroft.

- Je vois, tous les contacts que vous aurez avec eux serviront de preuve ! fit Sherlock en faisant les cent pas.

- Exactement ! confirma l'aîné. Et ton ami John a fait du bon boulot. On a des dossiers bien remplis.

John sourit en recevant un compliment de la part de Mycroft. Pour en recevoir un de Sherlock, il pouvait encore attendre un certain temps.

- Bien, c'est tout beau, tout mignon tout ça, fit Lestrade en se frottant les mains. Mais comment fait-on pour accéder à l'ordinateur ? Car je vous signale qu'Anna Vélasquez nous attend au tournant. Elle sait que nous voulons cet ordinateur et va tout faire pour nous en empêcher.

- Sherlock ! fit Mycroft en se tournant vers son frère. À toi l'honneur.

Son frère soupira.

- L'honneur de quoi ? fit Molly qui avait peur de comprendre.

- C'est une longue histoire, Molly, fit Sherlock en sentant ses mains devenir moites.

- Non, non, non, attends une minute, insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Détourner l'attention, fit Sherlock, les yeux en l'air. Toutes ses informations vont être rentrées dans une clé USB, Molly.

Sherlock lui désigna les chiffres de Lilo, qui continuait à écrire sans s'arrêter. Puis, il continua sa phrase :

- Tu n'auras qu'à les rentrer dans l'ordinateur et…

- Comment vas-tu détourner l'attention, Sherlock ? Elle te hait.

- Je vais lui donner ce qu'elle veut, Molly, fit Sherlock, baissant le regard en découvrant celui de Molly qui était choquée.

- Là, tu me dégoûtes ! commença Molly qui n'y croyait pas. Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

- Elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse que vous ne le pensez, fit Mycroft. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Sherlock est le seul qui pourra la manipuler.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? lui demanda Molly, repensant à tout ce que Mycroft lui avait raconter sur son frère. Elle est très manipulatrice aussi.

- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, à ce petit jeu là, Molly, fit Sherlock en continuant de marcher, les mains en poche. C'est un duel et ça l'occupera pendant un bon moment.

- Et comment ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

Mycroft tourna la tête vers Sherlock qui réfléchissait, la tête rivée sur ses chaussures.

- On pourrait aller dîner ? proposa Sherlock qui n'avait rien d'autre à dire.

Molly quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû expliquer votre plan devant Molly, fit John.

- Elle fait partie de cette équipe, fit Mycroft cassant. Chaque membre doit être au courant des plan mit en place.

Sherlock surenchérit sur son frère.

- Elle fait partie du plan, elle doit s'occuper de l'ordinateur pendant que je m'occupe Anna.

John plaqua ses mains sur son front, atterré devant tant d'aveuglement et tant de manque de tact de la part de Sherlock.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, s'emporta-t-il en gesticulant. Mais il ne fallait pas le dire comme ça. On dirait que personne ne voit rien, ici.

- On voit très bien, fit Mycroft d'une voix froide, celle habituée à ce qu'on lui obéisse. Mais il y a une enquête dangereuse et de la plus haute importance à terminer dans les plus brefs délais. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Les problèmes de cœur viendront après.

Mycroft croisa les bras, voyant son frère et John soupirer.

- Bien, si savez ce que vous faites. Mais, Sherlock, tu te rends compte que… ? fit John en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je sais ce que je risque de perdre, grinça-t-il. Ne me fait pas la morale. Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour éviter Anna, il faudra bien ça.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 29

Au bout d'une heure, Lilo avait fini, épuisée. Assise par terre, elle avait rempli la salle entière, sur tous les murs, sur le sol, jusqu'à la vitre et la porte. Une employée du Yard se chargea de recopier toutes les données qu'elle avait écrites, puis, avec Molly dans un bureau, elle les rentra dans une clé USB, expliquant à Molly comment activer et rentrer le programme, pour ensuite le détruire.

Sherlock entra dans la pièce où Lilo était assise par terre. Personne ne voulait l'approcher car elle avait fait beaucoup de crise de larme, selon Lestrade, qui n'osait pas, lui non plus, approcher la fillette. Sherlock ne l'écouta même pas et s'accroupit, face à Lilo. Celle-ci leva les yeux sur lui, et se releva d'un coup, pour se jeter à son cou et pleurer, en silence. De grosses larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

- J'avais pas le droit de le dire, sanglota-t-elle dans le cou du détective. Mais… c'est vrai que dans cette histoire, je suis un gros souci pour beaucoup de gens. Alors, j'espère que ça servira à quelque chose, comme ça, ça compensera un peu toute les bêtises que j'ai faite jusqu'ici, ajouta-t-elle en se recroquevillant dans les bras de Sherlock qui l'entourait. Hein, ça comptera ? Dis-moi que ça compte pour quelque chose !

Sherlock n'était pas le plus grand « réconforteur » du monde, mais il comprit que l'enfant avait eu un poids trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules et qu'elle venait de l'aider grandement en libérant le code. Alors, remisant sa froideur au placard, il lui frotta le dos, comme il avait vu le faire dans un film. Pour le reste, il se contenta de lui dire la vérité :

- Oui, c'est un trésor que tu viens de nous donner, fit-il en souriant. Lilo, tu n'es un poids pour personne. Celui qui te le dira est un crétin ! Tu n'as fait aucune bêtise, je te le jure. Rien n'est de ta faute, et grâce à ce que tu as écrit, tu vas nous permettre de faire arrêter celui qui a tué ta sœur et tes amis, plus ceux qui lui ont donné cet ordre.

Sherlock se détacha d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et elle essuya ses yeux avec sa manche. Mycroft entra, lui aussi, dans la pièce, et se dirigea vers Lilo et son frère

- Molly en a fini avec l'informaticienne, il faut que tu t'occupes d'Anna, Sherlock, fit-il d'un air grave. Ce soir serait parfait. Il faut en finir au plus vite avant qu'ils ne trouvent comment percer à jour le système et qu'ils ne l'emportent avec eux. Nous devons en profiter.

- Je sais, Mycroft, fit Sherlock en soupirant de lassitude à l'énoncé de sa future mission. Comment va-t-elle rentrer dans l'entreprise ? Je ne peux pas écarter tout le monde.

- Elle y sera vers minuit, déguisée en agent d'entretien. Les salles seront désertes, arrange-toi pour contenir Anna environ une heure, ça devrait suffire.

- Et Martin ? Il fait partie de l'entretien, lui. Il sera là en même temps qu'elle, Mycroft ! fit Sherlock avec de la panique dans la voix.

Molly allait se retrouver seule devant ce malade, il ne pourrait rien faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Mycroft. Il n'est pas de garde cette nuit, et au moindre problème, deux agents du Yard seront postés aux alentours, en cas de soucis. Elle est en sécurité.

- En sécurité avec le Yard ? Je n'y crois pas, fit Sherlock d'un ton mauvais.

- Occupe-toi d'éloigner Anna, Sherlock, lui ordonna son frère, usant de sa voix autoritaire, la même que leur père. Par tous les moyens possible et imaginables. De toute façon, ce soir, nous arrêterons une bonne partie de la bande. Lestrade fini d'obtenir les mandats d'arrêts et mes collègues les accompagneront. C'est la dernière ligne droite, Sherlock ! Il faut tenir bon.

Mycroft tourna son regard vers la porte où John venait de rentrer avec Molly.

- On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, confirma John dans le but de rassurer tout le monde, surtout Molly qui stressait un peu trop. Sherlock, je peux accompagner Molly, si tu veux. Nous serons déguisés en agent de nettoyage et n'oublie pas mon ancienne profession.

- C'est la meilleure des idées que tu n'ais jamais eue jusqu'ici, G.I John, fit Sherlock d'un ton joyeux et soulagé, vers John qui soupira de contentement en s'entendant confirmer sa participation à l'opération.

Trop content, il ne releva pas tout de suite la plaisanterie du détective au sujet du G.I « Joe » devenu « John ».

- Merci bien, j'en suis profondément touché, fit John d'un ton ironique, le regardant de travers un moment.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, se révolta Molly. Et puis, à deux, on va attirer plus l'attention sur nous.

« Ah les femmes », pensèrent les hommes en même temps. « Toujours prêtent à faire la révolution au mauvais moment ! Et quand elles voyaient une araignée, elles avaient besoin des hommes, mais pas face à des tueurs ».

- Ne minimisez pas l'importance du danger Molly, fit Mycroft en usant une fois de plus du ton autoritaire de Holmes senior. Ils seront prêts à vous attendre. Nous nous chargeons du reste de la bande, mais Anna et son valet meurtrier – Martin – sont les plus imprévisibles. Sherlock va essayer d'écarter Anna, de détourner son attention, mais ce n'est pas dit que ça marchera.

- Ok, c'est d'accord, capitula Molly en croisant les bras. Si John veut venir avec moi, il peut.

Soulagement des hommes, un poids de moins sur les épaules. Molly était d'accord d'avoir pour chaperon un ancien militaire.

- Ah, enfin, un peu d'action ! fit John en se frottant les mains. Je commençais à m'ankyloser, moi.

Molly lança un regard lourd de reproche à Sherlock, qui préféra baisser les yeux, tout en étant scruté par le regard observateur de John, tandis que Mycroft sortait de la pièce, laissant la place à Lestrade. Il avait sa place ailleurs, à l'arrière du front, en tant que général des troupes.

- On devrait plutôt parler de tout ça dans un bureau, parce que devant la petite… commença Lestrade en montrant Lilo.

- Est-ce que vous aller mourir, vous aussi ? demanda Lilo à Sherlock et Molly, d'un voix inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, poussin, personne ne va mourir parce qu'ils seront tous armés et que nous serons là pour les protéger, fit Lestrade en se penchant vers Lilo qui le regarda, surprise.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle lâcha Sherlock et s'approcha de Lestrade.

- Tu me le promets ? lui demanda Lilo d'une petite voix.

- Je te le jure, petite Lilo ! fit Lestrade en posant une main sur ses cheveux. On ira tous fêter ça après !

- Merci… tu es gentil… parce que je n'ai plus qu'eux, maintenant, fit-elle en regardant ses souliers, ce qui émut le policier et Molly.

Sherlock fit semblant de rien, mais le commentaire de la gamine ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Malgré tout, il n'en montra rien aux autres. Lestrade et Molly remarquèrent tout de même ses yeux un peu plus brillants que d'habitude, et pas brillant d'excitation.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se réunirent pour mettre au point le plan. Sally apporta des tenues de nettoyeur à Molly et John, tandis que Sherlock téléphonait à Anna pour fixer un rendez-vous. Mycroft récupéra Lilo et l'installa dans la voiture, le temps de donner les dernières instructions à Anthéa qu'il chargea de rester en liaison continue avec le Yard. Il devait encore traiter avec ses collègues et mettre cette petite en sûreté.

- Qu'elle couleur je vais mettre, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose ? fit Lilo qui sortit son dessin du niveau de méchanceté, véritablement au plus bas en ce moment.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose de couleur bleu sur le dessin. Elle en éprouva une petite fierté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, la rassura Mycroft en mettant sa main sur sa joue. Dans quelques heures, tout sera fini, et tu pourras enlever le reste du bleu de ton dessin. Tu as fait du très bon travail, je dois l'avouer. Depuis qu'il est petit, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire entendre raison, moi.

- Mon papa à moi me disait que ce n'est pas quand on va mourir qu'il faut se dire qu'on a peut-être raté quelque chose, parce que alors c'est trop tard, philosopha-t-elle. Et là, on se dit que si on avait fait des efforts et des concessions, on en serait pas là.

- C'est bien dit ! fit Mycroft songeur.

- Dis, Mycroft ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver, une fois que tout ça sera fini ?

- Et bien, je vais te trouver une famille digne de t'accueillir, tu auras un nouveau papa et une nouvelle maman, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu devras oublier ton autre famille.

- Est ce que je te reverrai ? Est ce que je reverrai Sherlock ? Et Molly ? Et John ? l'interrogea Lilo d'une petite voix triste.

- Bien sûr ! lui dit-il d'une voix forte. Moi, peut-être pas beaucoup, car je suis très occupé. Mais tu viendras nous rendre visite, ne te fais pas de soucis, Lilo, il ne t'arrivera plus rien de dramatique maintenant, je te le promet.

- Rien ne va changer cette fois-ci ?

- Rien ne changera, Lilo. La vie va s'écouler tranquillement, tu iras à l'école, tu te feras des amies, tu auras des parents et un avenir dans ce pays.

- Merci ! fit Lilo en se jetant au cou de Mycroft qui fut surpris, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, pour ainsi jamais qu'une enfant lui saute au cou. Tu sais, c'est comme si tu me redonnais la vie, comme une deuxième chance de pouvoir revivre, et cette fois-ci, je pourrai faire mes propre choix et je ferai très attention à protéger tous les gens qui m'entourent, cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ça sera à toi de jouer, Lilo, fit Mycroft en faisant signe au conducteur de démarrer la voiture.

xxxxxx

Sherlock et Molly retournèrent à l'appartement, dans une ambiance délétère. Molly faisait la tête et lui lançait des regards mauvais. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer avec Anna, et puis, l'enquête était finie et elle était un peu nostalgique. Bizarrement, elle ne voulait plus de sa vie d'avant, refusant de rentrer seule chez elle, encore et encore.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle prit son chat dans ses bras et s'avança près de la fenêtre. Sherlock était parti dans la chambre, faire une petite sieste pour être en forme ce soir. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait la nausée. Avec Anna, tout pouvait déraper, il le savait bien. Cette harpie pouvait exiger n'importe quoi de lui, en échange de la vie sauve de quelqu'un. Ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'était que John accompagne Molly. Au moins, elle ne serait pas toute seule si jamais un danger venait à surgir.

Quand ce fut l'heure, Molly revêtit la combinaison bleue qu'on lui avait donnée et Sherlock enfila un costume. Tous deux rejoignirent le Yard, sur le parking, dans un silence de mort, et se jetèrent un dernier regard, avant de prendre chacun leur route. Furieuse, Molly lui tourna le dos et essuya une larme avec sa manche, discrètement. Elle allait devoir faire son deuil de sa relation avec Sherlock et cela lui faisait mal. John, habillé en combinaison bleue de nettoyage aussi, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Allez Molly, courage, c'est bientôt fini, fit John sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Tu as la clé ?

- Oui, elle est là, fit Molly en la sortant de sa poche.

- Bien, allons-y. N'y pense pas, Molly, fit John en voyant qu'elle regardait derrière elle. Tu dois te concentrer uniquement sur ta mission !

- Oui, oui, je sais ! fit Molly en se retournant vers John.

Heureusement qu'il était là pour lui secouer les puces, comme un général ferait avec ses soldats dans une bataille, parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force d'avancer, songeant même à tout abandonner.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment désert, sur leurs gardes. Armé jusqu'au cou – on n'est jamais trop prudent, et puis, il aimait les armes – John s'occupa de débrancher le système des caméras de sécurité et Molly marcha dans les couloirs pour entrer dans les bureaux et éteindre tous les ordinateurs restés en veille. Il ne devait laisser aucune possibilité que quelqu'un puisse rattraper le système à l'aide d'un autre ordinateur.

Après avoir fait tout le tour, ils se retrouvèrent à un coin de couloir et hochèrent la tête chacun, pour se signifier qu'ils avaient fini les première étapes.

xxxxx

De son côté, Sherlock dînait avec Anna et cela commençait mal. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire changer, à tout prix, de sujet de conversation afin d'éviter de parler de Molly et profita du fait qu'Anna faisait une dépression pour la manipuler comme au bon vieux temps dans le but de lui faire croire qu'il s'intéressait un petit peu à elle. Mais il se méfiait quand même : une Anna dépressive pouvait être encore plus imprévisible et sournoise que dans son état normal.

- Tu es bien distrait, Sherlock, fit Anna d'une voix un peu brusque, alors que Sherlock tentait de s'intéresser à la conversation, tout en s'inquiétant pour Molly.

- Je ne pense pas que je suis distrait, fit Sherlock en la regardant dans les yeux et en essayant de prendre sa voix la plus sensuelle possible. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je peux penser à plusieurs choses en même temps.

Si elle marchait dans le jeu, il avait peut-être une chance. La seule chose que ne lui avait pas dit le Yard et son frère, c'était comment il s'en débarrasserait à la fin de l'opération. Il craignait par dessus tout de devoir passer la nuit avec elle. Non, ça, jamais il ne pourrait le supporter.

- Comment se porte cette petite garce ? fit Anna d'un sourire mauvais un verre de vin à la main. Ta « pseudo fiancée »...

- En larmes, comme tu peux l'imaginer, lui répondit-il avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Heureusement qu'il était bon acteur, sinon, jamais il n'aurait pu jouer le rôle de celui qui est satisfait d'avoir fait pleurer une femme.

Un sourire de satisfaction fit écarter les lèvres d'Anna en un rictus plus que sadique.

- Parfait, tu as toujours était quelqu'un d'efficace pour détruire une personne de l'intérieur. N'est ce pas mon chou ? fit-elle la voix pleine d'insinuation.

Elle faisait allusion à leur relation passé, la nuit où il s'était enfui au petit matin, après avoir passé la nuit avec elle. Anna restait la pire personne qui se soit mise sur sa route ce jour là.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, déclara-t-il avec toute la conviction possible. Tu avais raison, je ne suis pas vraiment fait pour ce genre d'histoire version « roman à l'eau de rose ».

- Evidement, je te connais, tu aimes ce qui bouge, fit elle en rigolant et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, se souvenant de leur nuit torride. Cette pauvre petite bonne femme faisait pâle figure devant toutes celles que tu as déjà mise dans ton lit. Je ne comprends même pas que vous ayez fait équipe, elle ne ressemble à rien ! Elle est... quelconque.

- Naturellement, fit Sherlock dans un faux sourire en levant son verre.

- Mais j'ai quelque doute, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils de manière sournoise. Tu as bien une mission à accomplir, Sherlock ?

- Qui te dit que j'en ai une ?

- NE MENS PAS ! hurla-t-elle en tapant sur la table, le faisant sursauter.

Puis, sa voix se radoucit d'un seul coup :

- Je n'aime pas quand tu mens, fit-elle en minaudant, comme une araignée qui voudrait attirer une mouche dans sa toile. Il faut t'éduquer comme un enfant, Sherlock, et les enfants qui désobéissent sont punis. Tu le sais bien.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, elle était capable de passer des larmes au rire, et du rire à la colère sourde. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, il était habitué au danger, il le cherchait même, parfois. Elle, elle était violente. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, elle sortit une arme et la mit sur la table. Une sueur froide coula le long de l'échine de Sherlock. « Cette femme était folle, pensa-t-il sans le montrer ».

- Punir nécessite aussi une deuxième chance, tenta-t-il en guise de négociation.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ? fit-elle d'un air d'une mère autoritaire envers son gosse.

Il y avait de la condescendance dans le ton de sa voix et cela incita Sherlock à la plus grande prudence.

- Juste pour savoir si la punition a marché, fit-il en la mettant face à une logique implacable. Car comme tu le dis, il faut m'éduquer.

Anna sourit en regardant son arme posée sur la table, à sa droite.

- C'est vrai, tu es malin, tu sais toujours comment t'en sortir ! fit-elle de manière insidieuse. C'est ce qui te vaut d'être encore en vie, malgré le métier que tu fais... Ah, oui, au fait, tu as toutes les amitiés de la part d'un certain Jim Moriarty. Un homme charmant, sans aucun doute. Une personne très utile en toutes circonstances, ajouta-t-elle un peu pour elle-même.

Elle leva le regard sur Sherlock qui avait blanchi. Entendre le nom de Moriarty ne lui plaisait pas.

- Je vais bien sûr te laisser une chance, fit-elle en se penchant sur la table.

- Bien, se résigna Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Pour enlever une mauvaise graine, il faut savoir plonger au plus profond de la terre, parfois, et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'elle vaut pour toi, Sherlock ?

- Pourquoi le demander alors qu'elle est si quelconque, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Si, tout au contraire, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, persifla-t-elle en dardant sa langue entre ses lèvres, comme les serpents venimeux. Tu sembles très attaché à cette pauvre créature qui ne peut rien espérer.

- Comme tu le dis, elle ne peut rien espérer, Anna !

- Alors dis-le moi !

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps.

- Prouve moi qu'elle ne vaut rien pour toi, Sherlock, et de la plus belle des manière que tu sois capable de faire.

Sherlock serra les dents. Si ce n'était qu'un problème de vocabulaire, après tout, il était très bon menteur. Pire qu'un arracheur de dents, comme le disait si bien son frère. Mais il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Anna ne se contenterait pas que d'un mensonge.

- Je ne l'aime pas, je la hais, cracha-t-il en affichant son mépris le plus total. Elle ne représente rien pour moi. Ce n'est qu'une subalterne, imposée par mes collègues pour cette fichue enquête.

Pas compliqué, il venait de faire comme si c'était Sally Donovan qu'on lui avait imposée pour cette mission. Il n'avait pas précisé de prénom, dans son invective.

- Tu en es sûr ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Anna, une femme qui agressait les autres car elle n'avait jamais été sûre d'elle. Manquant de confiance en elle, elle prenait la solution de l'agressivité.

- Absolument ! fit-il catégoriquement en pensant à Donovan.

- Alors, tu ne feras pas d'objection à ce qu'elle disparaisse ? fit Anna, cinglante.

Cette phrase claqua dans l'esprit de Sherlock à la manière d'un fouet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait prévu ? Mais si elle avait pensé envoyer Martin à leur domicile, il serait reçu par une bonne partie des forces de police qui avaient investi leur appartement et tous les lieux qu'ils fréquentaient.

- Aucune objection, poursuivit-il le plus calmement du monde.

- C'est étrange, pour un détective au service de la justice, d'en arriver là, énonça-t-elle car elle avait des soupçons.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- D'en arriver à dire « oui » à un meurtre, lui annonça-t-elle comme si elle parlait d'acheter des pommes. Parlons de cette enquête que tu mènes, n'est ce pas ?

Elle sortit son portable.

- Tu vois, poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Il me suffit d'appuyer sur cette touche verte pour que Martin aille la voir. Mais je te connais, Sherlock... TU MENS ! (Après avoir quasi ronronné, elle hurla).Tu as toujours menti, aussi bien à moi qu'à elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend, je te vois sourire dans ton esprit, mais tu vas vite déchanter.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien, pour être exacte, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il les attendent, ricana-t-elle avec une hilarité qui lui fit penser à celle d'un bourreau. Ah, pauvre petits agneaux lâchés dans l'arène... Il suffit d'un brouilleur de radio pour les couper de leurs précieux collègues qui assurent leur sécurité tout autour de l'entreprise. N'est ce pas ingénieux ? fit-elle en appuyant sur un bouton de son portable.

Sherlock resta immobile, pensant qu'elle bluffait. Anna le toisa de la manière d'un prédateur face à Bambi.

- Voilà, c'est fait, fit-elle en battant des mains. Ils ne sont plus en contact et personne ne les entendra crier, ni appeler au secours. Tu comprends, Sherlock ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Le sang quitta son visage. Elle savait ce qui ce préparait à l'entreprise en ce moment et cette garce venait de couper Molly et John des radios de leurs collègues du Yard qui les protégeaient dehors. Le pire, c'est que personne n'avait idée de ce qui se tramait.

- Tu vois, tu es un garçon adorable, Sherlock, mais personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin pour sauver ce système informatique, fit-elle d'une voix calme. Je serais prête à faire le carnage moi-même, mais tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas me salir les mains. Une dernière petite pensée pour elle, peut-être ?

Anna appuya sur la touche verte de son portable, Sherlock ferma les yeux. Il fallait faire quelque chose à tout prix car ils étaient maintenant en danger de mort.

- Je t'ai dit que tu allais perdre, Sherlock, tout perdre ! fit la voix glaciale d'Anna qui lui vrilla les tympans.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

John avait sécurisé la zone autour de lui, vérifié que personne n'était là, bloqué toutes les caméras. Molly, quant à elle, avait presque atteint le bureau.

Elle entra dedans et s'occupa des caméras à l'intérieur. John voulu s'assurer que Molly allait bien et pris son talkie-walkie pour lui parler.

- Molly, j'ai eu toutes les caméras, je vais faire un tour du côté des bureaux des patrons. Il doit y avoir des caméras aussi. Tu en es où, toi ?

John attendit un moment, sa radio dans les mains et fronça les sourcils.

- Molly ? Tu m'entends ? interrogea-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton de sa radio.

Un sifflement bizarre se fit entendre, il secoua sa radio, toujours rien. John en sortis une autre de sa poche :

- Lestrade ? Ici John, je n'arrive pas à contacter Molly, alors je vais voir ce qu'elle fait, fit-il en appuyant sur le bouton, attendant une réponse de la part de son collègue. Vous m'entendez ?

Mais le même sifflement se fit entendre. John avait l'habitude des radios, il était un ancien soldat, il les avait manipulées souvent et l'origine de ce bruit indiquait clairement des interférences. Or, rien ici ne pouvait provoquer cela au point de les couper complément du monde. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une personne qui trafiquait les ondes des radios en ce moment.

Son sang se glaça : il n'était pas seul ici ! Quelqu'un était là et les privait de communication entre eux. A l'armée, c'était la première étape avant d'attaquer : isoler ses proies. Il abandonna ce qu'il faisait et couru dans le couloir qu'avait pris Molly. L'adrénaline s'écoulait dans ses veines. Il était redevenu le soldat John Watson et un frère d'arme – Molly – courait un danger.

xxxxxx

Sherlock avait rouvert les yeux. Anna s'était approchée de lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, il joua le jeu. Elle semblait vouloir jouer, comme au bon vieux temps, pensant sûrement qu'il était complètement désarmé et perturbé de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chou, il va en avoir pour une petite demie heure tout au plus, et après tout sera terminé, lui susurra-t-elle en faisant promener ses mains dans son cou. Tout redeviendra comme au bon vieux temps : toi et moi.

Il sursauta. Ses ongles le griffaient, sans lui faire de mal, mais il sentait qu'il allait y avoir droit à un moment ou à un autre. Il la connaissait trop bien et ses dernières plaies n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. Ses mains descendirent jusque sur ses hanches et Sherlock mit ses mains sur les siennes. Anna sentit ma fièvre emplir tout son être, elle commença à se trémousser un peu, cherchant à faire monter la pression. Pour cela, elle ferma les yeux et entendit le bruit simultané de deux « clic ». Le premier correspondait à un bracelet de menotte se refermant sur son poignet et le deuxième la reliait au petit pilier décoratif en béton, juste à côté d'eux. Une bonne idée d'emprunter celles de Lestrade. Un pressentiment qui s'était révélé bon. Elle releva sa main pour regarder les menottes d'un air incrédule, puis regarda Sherlock et de sa main libre, lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui claqua dans toute la pièce.

- _Toi_ peut-être, mais _moi_ jamais ! fit Sherlock.

- Sale petit manipulateur de première, lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, tu t'es même amélioré.

Anna essaya de tirer sur ses menottes, mais le pilier de décor semblait très solide. Sherlock se dégagea d'elle et prit sa veste.

- venant de toi je prend sa pour un compliment, comme au bon vieux temps n'est ce pas ? fit il en prenant sa radio dans sa poche.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à les joindre, Sherlock, j'ai coupé tout le monde, fit-elle alors qu'il découvrait le son bizarre que faisait sa radio, rendant impossible toute communication avec le Yard. Comment vas-tu faire pour avertir tes collègues, mon chou ? Et puis tu n'arriveras jamais à temps, Martin est déjà sur les lieux...

Elle termina sa phrase par un ricanement digne d'une hyène. Sherlock en avait entendu rire une ainsi, dans le Disney que John avait regardé avec Lilo.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, fit-il en prenant son arme sur la table.

Le détective vérifia que le chargeur était plein et qu'une balle était déjà engagée dans la chambre. Levant l'arme en l'air, il tira un seul coup de feu, la faisant sursauter, ainsi qu'une partie des agents du Yard, postés non loin, qui entendirent le coup de feu et se précipitèrent jusqu'à la terrasse où devait se trouver Sherlock et Anna. Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Et lorsque les policiers braquèrent leurs armes de service vers l'endroit où le détective aurait dû se trouver, ils ne trouvèrent que Anna, enchaînée au poteau.

- Voilà un bien joli cadeau que nous fait Sherlock, fit un inspecteur, accompagné de ses subordonnés qui détachèrent la jeune femme pour l'arrêter.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher, vociféra-t-elle en direction du policier qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Anna Vélasquez, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de… commença l'inspecteur, mais Anna l'interrompit.

- Bla-bla, china-t-elle avec une grimace exprimant toute sa suffisance. Je connais la loi, monsieur le flic. Mais tout n'est pas encore terminé !

Elle avait bien mis toute sa haine dans le mot « flic » et ils la regardèrent avec des sourires amusés.

xxxxx

Molly, de son côté, commença à s'attaquer à l'ordinateur. Elle avait branché la clé et commençait à insérer le système de mot de passe qui était demandé. C'était long, il y avait beaucoup de pages et le système prenait son temps. Pour éviter que John ne s'inquiète, elle prit sa radio pour l'avertir que ça risquait de prendre du temps. Ce fut alors qu'elle s'aperçu du son bizarre qu'elle émettait. Molly haussa les épaules, sans y faire plus attention. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à craindre, l'entreprise était déserte. John l'accompagnait et leurs renforts du Yard n'étaient pas loin dehors.

Lestrade avait pris toutes les précautions, faisant suivre Sherlock, Molly, John, de même que Mycroft et Lilo. Même si pour les gars de l'équipe qui avait pour mission de suivre Mycroft, ceux-ci tournaient en rond, s'étant fait semer par le roi de la discrétion et de la fuite à l'anglaise, incapable de supporter ces andouilles chargées de sa sécurité, alors qu'il représenter lui-même la sécurité nationale. Un comble ! Des imbéciles, oui. Il savait se débrouiller seul, ayant les ressources nécessaires.

John fut attiré par un bruit suspect. Il resta immobile, les oreilles aux aguets, cherchant à identifier la source. On aurait dit que quelqu'un marchait au-dessus de lui. Il leva son arme – déjà prête à tirer, comme il faisait toujours – et se mit en position, levant la tête au plafond, pour suivre les pas de l'intrus. Oui, il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage. A pas de loup, John se déplaça, marchant prudemment et atteignit l'escalier. Objectif : monter à l'étage. Il tenta de monter doucement, faisant appel à ses vieux réflexes qui avaient parfois tendance à s'émousser, depuis le temps qu'il était démobilisé. Mais à peine était-il arrivé en haut, qu'une personne fit brusquement son apparition. John n'eut pas le temps de tirer. La personne lui assena un fort coup à la tête, avec un objet contendant. La crosse se dit-il sans le savoir vraiment, mais le choc l'assomma. Il dégringola toutes les marches en roulé-boulé pour protéger son corps et atterrit en bas, sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos. Il eut juste le temps de voir un homme l'enjamber et continuer sa route à cet étage, portant quelque chose dans les mains qui ressemblait à un fusil, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience totale.

xxxxxx

Sherlock n'avait pas attendu la police, pas le temps pour ces bêtises. Il avait sauté dans la voiture et roulait à vive allure. L'entreprise n'était pas loin, il avait encore une chance de pouvoir les prévenir. Se garant en dérapage, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il se précipita là où les policiers du Yard se trouvaient. Lestrade vit Sherlock accourir vers eux et trouva ça étrange. Il n'était pas censé se trouver là.

- Sherlock ! Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? fit Lestrade en levant les bras d'incompréhension.

- J'ai écourté un peu le rendez-vous ! fit Sherlock qui reprenait son souffle.

- écourter ? Et où est Anna ? lui demanda Lestrade, incapable de comprendre ce que cet homme lui expliquait.

- Arrêtée par vos collègues, doit se trouver au chaud dans leur camionnette, les menotte aux poignets, fit-il d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Il y a plus grave, Lestrade ! Martin est dans le bâtiment !

- Comment ça ? fit l'inspecteur, tombant de haut. Il ne devait pas être là !

- Anna a brouillé toutes les ondes radios et ordonné à Martin de se rendre dans l'entreprise.

- Inspecteur ! lui cria Sally, paniquée. Nous n'avons plus de contact radio avec le docteur Watson et mademoiselle Hooper. Les radios ont des interférences.

Lestrade regarda successivement sa collègue et Sherlock, d'un air grave.

- Rassemblez-moi une équipe, on entre ! ordonna-t-il aux policiers qui se trouvaient près de lui. Mais restez discret et ne précipitez rien ! (Il se tourna vers le détective). Sherlock, vous allez rester… Sherlock ! hurla Lestrade, mais il ne put retenir le détective qui était déjà parti en direction des locaux.

L'inspecteur hésité entre piquer une crise ou laisser aller. Pour finir, il soupira d'exaspération :

- Suivez-le, ordonna-t-il à la troupe, tandis qu'il allait chercher des équipements.

Il avait beau être fâché sur lui, il pouvait comprendre qu'il parte au feu pour tenter de sauver ses amis. Tout compte fait, il n'était peut-être pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Sherlock tenta de rentrer dans l'entreprise, mais toutes les portes étaient fermées. Lestrade le rejoignit devant les portes closes.

- Mes hommes essayent par derrière, fit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de le ramener à la raison.

- Négatif, monsieur, cria un policier qui revenait au pas de course faire son rapport. Tout est déjà fermé.

- Ouvrez-moi ces portes, on a bien du matériel, non ?

- ça va prendre trop de temps, fit Sherlock qui jaugeait la hauteur des fenêtres, en s'éloignant des portes.

- Sherlock, c'est dangereux ! N'y pensez même pas, fit Lestrade qui avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Hey ! Faut être sportif, pour entrer au Yard ! Ce n'est pas un peu d'escalade qui va vous ralentir, se moqua Sherlock qui avançait déjà vers un balcon, pas trop haut.

Il prit de l'élan et Lestrade pu admirer à quel point le détective était souple. Il s'accrocha à la rambarde, se hissa sur le balcon et il prit le petit pot d'une plante verte afin de s'en servi pour casser la fenêtre et l'ouvrir. Une fois son acte accomplit, il entra sans attendre le reste du Yard qui, décidément, n'était pas très doué.

xxxxxx

Molly, de son côté avait entendu du bruit. Intriguée, pensant que c'était John, elle sortit du bureau pour pencher la tête et regarder à droite et à gauche.

- John ? C'est toi ? La radio ne marche pas, tu l'as remarqué ? fit Molly dans le couloir désert, mais aucune réponse ne survint, juste un pas lourd et lent.

Dans le reflet d'une vitre d'un bureau, au loin, elle aperçu l'ombre d'un homme en noir, portant une carabine à la main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et elle sortit précipitamment du bureau, courant le plus vite possible dans le couloir.

Martin, qui la vit s'enfuir en courant, se mit à tirer et cassa quelques vitres de bureau, au passage. Apparemment, il maniait mieux les armes blanches que les armes à feu. Molly se dit qu'elle avait peut-être sa chance. Continuant de courir comme si tous les diables de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses, elle s'engouffra dans la salle des archives informatique et la bloqua avec deux meubles montés sur roulettes et contenant plein de cd. Martin arriva et tambourina à la porte, mais elle était bloquée par les meubles. Il arma son fusil, Molly se mit à plat ventre et il tira contre la porte, n'importe où, espérant la toucher. Molly, resta un moment à terre, attendant que l'orage passe, tremblant de tous ses membres, priant pour que John ne soit pas mort dans un coin.

Sherlock, lui, il déambulait dans les couloirs au petit pas de course, analysant la situation, cherchant où ses deux amis pouvaient se trouver, et surtout, où se trouvait Martin. Des coups de feu se firent entendre, tiré par une carabine, vu le bruit, et il se dirigea vers eux en redoublant d'attention. Au passage, il vit les affaires de John, laissées dans le coin d'une pièce et put retracer son passage. Ce fut au pied d'un escalier qu'il retrouva son ami, toujours inconscient, une belle éraflure saignant à la tête. Se penchant sur lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien, John reprit un peu conscience, en gémissant au sujet de sa tête.

- John, ça va ? Tu es blessé ? lui demanda Sherlock en vérifiant que son ami n'avait pas pris de balle.

- Peut aller, bredouilla-t-il. J'ai vu pire... il m'a assommé avec la crosse… Je suis rouillé, me suis fait surprendre comme un bleu. Sherlock, c'est ce Martin, il faut faire vite… Molly ! hurla tout à coup John, se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul en mission.

John tenta de se relever, mais sans succès. Le coup reçu sur le crâne l'avait désorienté. Sherlock le rattrapa, alors qu'il chancelait.

- Molly, où est-elle ? lui demanda Sherlock, le secouant sans ménagement pour éviter que John ne retombe dans l'inconscience.

- Le bureau… L'ordinateur, balbutia John, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Bon, ok, écoute-moi, John... John ! fit Sherlock en donnant une petite claque sur la joue de son ami qui partait déjà dans les brumes. Lestrade et ses hommes sont derrière moi, ils ne vont pas tarder, le temps qu'ils trouvent comment entrer là dedans. Toi, tu restes là et tu te mets à couvert. Si possible, soit visible pour Lestrade. Moi, j'y vais.

- Attend ! Prend… ça, fit John en tendant son révolver.

- J'en ai déjà un, fit Sherlock, montrant celui d'Anna. Fais bon usage du tiens, John ! N'hésite pas à tuer !

John acquiesça et se redressa en position assise, appuyé contre le mur, son arme à la main.

Sherlock partit à la recherche de Molly et Martin, finissant par le trouver en train de vider son chargeur sur la porte. Il tourna la tête et vit Sherlock. Un rictus de haine déforma ses traits et il se mit à tirer en direction du détective. Sherlock se mit à couvert, laissant les vitres exploser autour de lui. Molly, affolée, avait rampé jusqu'au bout de la salle. Martin avait presque réussi à faire un gros trou dans la porte en la martelant de plusieurs balles, issues de deux chargeurs différents. Molly l'avait entendu recharger après le « clic » provoqué par le manque de balles. Un moment, elle avait espéré que ce serait tout. Mais Martin avait enclenché un autre chargeur et recommencé. Avant l'arrivée de Sherlock, il arrivait à passer la main dans le trou de la porte, pour essayer de l'ouvrir. S'il était arrivé à passer le bras, il aurait pu pousser les meubles à roulettes.

Soudain, quelque chose frappa la mémoire de Molly de plein fouet : ce baiser qu'ils avaient eu dans le couloir... Elle lui avait demandé comment il était arrivé là, étonnée de l'avoir vu surgir devant elle.

Mais oui ! Il y avait une sortis de secours, dans cette pièce. Elle jeta un regard inquisiteur dans toute la pièce et repéra les portes coupe-feu. Se redressant, elle se précipita dessus, faisant tomber la petite étagère qui la bloquait, puis ouvrit la porte.

Si elle réussissait à trouver la sortie, elle serait sauvée. L'ouvrant en grand, elle couru le long du couloir. Malheureusement, ses pas se firent entendre à travers les murs. Martin et Sherlock tendirent l'oreille et le fou arma son fusil tout en suivant le bruit de ses pas, dirigeant le canon du fusil vers le mur.

Il tira dans le mur, Molly couvrit sa tête de ses mains et couru le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Sherlock sortit de sa cachette et tira, lui aussi, mais sur Martin, le touchant à l'épaule. Martin surenchérit avec son fusil, plus précis qu'un révolver. Heureusement qu'il visait mal. Sherlock se couvrit du mieux qu'il pu et fit demi-tour avant que Martin n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce couloir secret était parallèle au sien, si il continuait jusqu'au bout, il trouverait une autre porte coupe-feu pour la rejoindre. Il courut le plus vite possible, en trouva une qu'il poussa et couru dans le couloir en direction de Molly, qui était prostrée au sol, n'osant plus bouger. Il se pencha vers elle pour la relever sans ménagement et la tirer vers lui pour qu'elle le suive vers la sortie.

- Attend ! fit Molly qui s'arrêta d'un seul coup. L'ordinateur ! John !

- John est entre de bonne main, Lestrade a dû rentrer depuis longtemps, maintenant.

- On ne peut pas abandonner le système, fit Molly à Sherlock qui tourna la tête en arrière, entendant d'autres coups de feu. Et si Lestrade et sa bande sont rentrés, où sont-ils, maintenant ?

- Il n'est pas venu tout seul, Molly ! fit Sherlock d'un voix blanche, comprenant l'erreur qu'il avait faite.

Molly posa ses mains devant sa bouche, comprenant elle aussi ce que Sherlock voulait dire.

- John ! firent-t-il d'une même voix.

- Il faut le sortir de là, fit Molly.

- Suis-moi, fit Sherlock qui attrappa Molly par la main pour sortir du couloir.

Ils se glissèrent silencieusement de couloir en couloir, se cachant dans les bureaux vides, jusqu'à l'endroit où Sherlock avait laissé John, assommé par son coup, mais il n'y était plus.

- Merde, il a bougé ! jura Sherlock en constant le sang par terre.

- Il est blessé ? l'interrogea Molly d'une voix angoissée.

- Il a pris un coup de crosse sur la tête, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il en a vu d'autre, la rassura Sherlock. Il était soldat !

Ils entendirent d'autres coups de feu, sans pour autant pouvoir dire s'il s'agissait du Yard ou de John.

- On va tous se perdre, dans ce labyrinthe ! fit Molly désespérée, tenant toujours la main de Sherlock qui réfléchissait à vive allure. Jamais on se retrouvera et puis, sans radio.

Sherlock cala net, obligeant Molly à faire de même afin de ne pas le percuter.

- Mais oui, les radios, fit-il triomphant. Écoute, Molly, si on arrive à trouver ce qui fait des interférences et à remettre en place la communication, on va s'en sortir !

- Oui, et on fait comment ? s'enquit Molly d'une voix ironique.

- à ton avis, ou Anna aurait-elle pu cacher un engin susceptible d'être activé par son téléphone portable ?

- La salle des actionnaires ? Le point téléphonique ! réfléchit Molly à voix haute, pensant à une pièce où était centré le réseau téléphonique de l'entreprise et où chacun pouvait s'y brancher.

- Exactement ! fit sherlock.

- Mais, comment y accède-t-on sans se faire gentiment trouer comme une passoire ?

- Ah, fit-il avec une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. Ça, c'est à nous d'être discret ! Elle est au quatrième étage.

Ils entendirent une rafale de coups de feu, provenant des escaliers, puis des cris étouffés.

- C'est le Yard, mais à quel étage ? fit Sherlock en tendant l'oreille.

- Ok, on prend l'ascenseur ! fit Molly en s'accrochant à lui.

- Hors de question ! vitupéra-t-il comme si elle lui avait proposé de jouer à Spiderman. Tu veux nous piéger comme des rat en cage ? Non, on prend l'escalier de service !

- Je te suis ! fit Molly.

Il prirent un petit escalier, utilisé en cas d'incendies, et montèrent au quatrième étage.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups de feu résonner à leurs oreilles, signalant par là que la fusillade était tout près. Un homme arriva même à leur hauteur, il eu juste le temps de crier à ses collègues que les fugitifs étaient là avant que Sherlock ne tire, visant son gilet pare-balles. La violence de l'impact coupa le souffle au mercenaire et il s'écroula dans les marches, tandis que Sherlock entraînait Molly un étage plus bas. La pauvre avait du mal à la suivre et son souffle était court. Ils ouvrirent une porte au hasard et se retrouvèrent dans un étage de l'open space, désert. Ils continuèrent de courir en zigzaguant, tandis que des balles sifflaient à leurs oreilles. Certains hommes de main les avaient suivis.

Toujours en courant, les poumons en feu, les muscles des jambes commençant à crier grâce, ils traversèrent l'immense open space, espérant de tout cœur trouver une cachette et pouvoir les semer. Les autres tiraient dans tout les sens, n'importe comment, cassant des vitres et du matériel. Nos deux fugitifs arrivèrent au bout de la salle et ouvrirent une porte pour s'engouffrer dans un autre couloir, plus sombre. Sherlock regarda en arrière pour voir si Molly le suivait toujours et si d'éventuels poursuivants les rattrapaient. Après avoir constaté qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et ne courrait que parce que l'adrénaline courait à flot dans ses veines, il poursuivit sa course. Du fait qu'il regardait derrière lui, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. L'autre arrivait en courant, lui aussi et les deux hommes tombèrent à terre, alors que Molly s'arrêter à leur hauteur.

- John, s'exclama Sherlock en reconnaissant son ami. Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !

Sherlock se releva, tendant la main à son colocataire qui se massait le front en grommelant.

- Facile à dire, rétorqua le médecin en se massant l'épaule douloureuse. Il n'était pas tout seul, le saligaud. Il a ramené de la compagnie. Tous des petits copains chatouilleux de la gachette. En plus, Lestrade et ses hommes sont coincés à un autre étage.

- Bon, vous discuterez demain, fit Molly en entendant des coups de feu. Ça se rapproche derrière

- Venez, suivez-moi ! ordonna John.

Ils reprirent leur course effrénée, puis suivirent John dans ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion, tout au bout on pouvait voir un escalier en colimaçon, constitué de bois.

- Où est-ce que cela mène ? lui demanda Molly, qui les suivait dans l'escalier.

- à l'étage au dessus, lui indiqua John en montant le premier.

- Cette entreprise est percée comme un fromage, constata Sherlock.

Arrivé à l'étage du dessus, ils continuèrent de courir, mais ralentirent un peu l'allure pour permettre à Molly de les suivre. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

- On va jusqu'où, comme ça ? fit Molly qui traînait les pied derrière Sherlock.

- Nous allons trouver un endroit sûr, déjà, lui expliqua John tout en restant sur ses gardes, son révolver à la main.

Sherlock fit de même avec le sien.

- Nous devons rejoindre le quatrième étage pour rétablir les comunications entre les radios, répéta le détective. Après, il faut que l'on s'occupe de ce fichu ordinateur...

- Bien, nous ne devons pas être loin, fit John.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par croiser la route de Martin qui se mit à leur tirer dessus. John riposta et entraîna ses amis à l'abri dans un bureau. Ensuite, Sherlock dirigea l'opération et il ordonna aux deux autres de courir à traver les bureaux. Des porte les relieaient entre eux et ils les poussèrent toutes durant leur course folle, pendant que Martin se lançait lui aussi à leur poursuite, en tirant comme un fou, les balles claquant dans les murs ou dans les chambranles des portes.

Molly se retourna et tira avec son arme pour la première fois. Au bout de quelques tirs, elle toucha Martin au genou et il s'éfondra au sol en hurlant de douleur, leur permettant de ralentir un peu.

- Bien joué, Molly ! la félicita Sherlock.

Mais la jeune fille fit une grimace de dégoût, regardant son arme comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose horrible. Les hurlement de douleur de Martin retentissaient toujours dans la pièce. L'homme se tenait le genou tandis qu'une tache rouge s'élargissait sur la moquette grise.

- Je ne touche plus jamais à ça, grimaça Molly en rangeant son arme.

- Regardez, un autre escalier, leur fit remarquer John en montrant un bureau avec un escalier en bois, comme à l'étage du dessous.

Ils prirent l'escalier pendant que Martin, très loin derrière, rampait et hurlait sa douleur. John se trouva face à une porte fermée, en haut de l'escalier et tira dans la serrure pour l'ouvrir. Découragé, ils entrèrent dans un autre open space, immensément vide.

- J'en ai marre, tout ce ressemble, ici, fit Molly au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est un véritable film d'horreur ! Comment sait-on à quel étage on est, maintenant ? Cet immeuble est immense.

- Je crois que nous somme arrivé, Molly, fit Sherlock en montrant au bout de la grande pièce qu'il était en train de parcourir un autre open space, remplit de téléphones.

- Un parc téléphonique ? demanda John alors qu'ils approchaient.

- Le quatrième étage, déclara Sherlock. Nous y voilà. Bon, fouillez tout ! On doit trouver un boîtier ou je ne sais quoi de branché sur les lignes téléphoniques et c'est lui qui fait des interférences aux systèmes radio.

Sherlock se pencha sous un bureau remplit de téléphone, un réseau de fils de branchement partout, en masse compacte.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, Sherlock le trouva. C'était un boîtier accroché sous un bureau, relié à plein de fils électriques qui clignotaient. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et coupa tout les fils qui pouvaient le relier au réseau, puis les jeta par terre et tira plusieurs fois dessus. Molly sortit sa radio et appuya sur le bouton, croisant les doigts. Ils avaient fait du bon boulot parce que la fréquence était revenue. Dans la radio, Molly entendait les coups de feu de la fusillade qui avait éclatée entre Lestrade et une partie des autres.

- ça a marché, fit Molly en souriant.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons rétabli la connexion, direction l'ordinateur, qu'on en finisse, proposa John.

Molly tenta de joindre Lestrade.

- Inspecteur Lestrade ? Nous avons rétabli la communication entre les radio, nous sommes ensemble et entier. Dites-nous où vous vous trouvez.

Lestrade, qui tirait avec ses autres collègues, entendit sa radio et se mit à couvert pour répondre, laissant sa collègue Sally continuer de tirer.

- On est au premier étage, là où se trouve votre ordinateur, lui expliqua-t-il, avec un soupir de soulagement en apprenant qu'ils étaient intact. Venez nous rejoindre si vous avez des armes, on risque de rester longtemps. Ils sont quatre et lourdement armé. Où en êtes-vous avec Martin ?

Sherlock prit la radio des mains de Molly.

- Molly lui a tiré dans le genou, il est au quatrième, avec nous. Il ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, on arrive.

Sherlock rendit la radio à Molly et ils se mirent en marche vers un escalier pour rejoindre le premier étage. En revenant sur leur pas, ils purent constater que Martin n'était plus là où ils l'avaient laissé. Molly tremblait comme une feuille. Ce Martin était encore dans les parages, et elle le craignait. Sherlock la prit par les épaules.

- N'y pense pas, on verra plus tard pour son cas.

- Avec une balle dans le genou, il ne va pas aller bien loin, fit John. Il doit se terrer dans un coin. Venez, il faut faire vite.

Tous ensemble, ils se remirent à courir. Arrivés à l'escalier, ils redescendirent jusqu'à l'étage de l'ordinateur.

- Et s'ils ont enlevé la clé ? s'inquiéta Molly.

- Je ne pense pas, fit Sherlock avec assurance. Ils sont trop occupés à canarder les hommes de Lestrade. ils ont ordre de nous liquider et je suis sûr qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi.

Ils rejoignirent Lestrade et ses collègues, tout en restant à couvert, pour éviter de se faire descendre comme au tir pipe. John et Sherlock aidèrent Lestrade à tirer en direction de leurs assaillants et Molly resta à l'arrière, avec Sally qui n'avait plus de balle et qui était partie chercher des munitions.

- Il faut qu'on détruise cet ordi, fit Molly résolu d'en finir avec cet ordi de malheur. Si je vous passe mon arme, vous me couvrez ?

- Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? éructa Sally. Vous aller vous faire tuer !

- Vous décidez ce que vous voulez : soit me laisser me faire trouer la peau ou essayer de me couvrir, parce que moi j'y vais ! exigea Molly, bien décidée à y aller.

Surtout depuis qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de contourner les tireurs.

- Ok, maugréa Sally de mauvaise grâce, tout en prenant l'arme de Molly encore chargée. Mais je ne vous promet rien, alors soyez prudente !

Sally n'eu pas de réponse de Molly : elle était déjà partie.

Elle se faufila dans la pièce, marchant de manière courbée jusqu'au bureau, qui était à l'abri de la fusillade. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bureau, elle se précipita derrière lui, toute contente d'avoir échappé aux balles. Levant les yeux, elle regarda l'ordinateur. Coup de chance, il était prêt. Le système était rentré et il était opérationnel. Molly, tout en restant protégée par le bureau, entra dans un menu et était prête à appuyer sur un bouton pour mettre fin, définitivement, à ce programme, quand une rafale de balle la fit se terrer sous le bureau en métal, qui fit des étincelles lorsque les impacts de balles le touchèrent.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » se demanda-t-elle. Les autres étaient occupés ailleurs et ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Une ombre, tapie dans le coin lui fit comprendre l'ampleur du désastre.

Martin l'avait retrouvée et il s'était caché non loin du bureau. Elle était piégée comme un rat et en plus, elle n'avait plus d'arme pour riposter. Sally, qui avait suivi la scène, avertit Lestrade et Sherlock, qui continuaient de tirer sporadiquement en direction des malfrats.

- Merde, jura Lestrade en apprenant la situation critique de Molly.

- Couvrez-moi, j'y vais, annonça Sherlock.

Et avant même que Sally n'ait pu le retenir, lui aussi, il s'élança au travers des balles.

Il entra dans le bureau, en face de Molly, sous les rafales de balle. Une balle lui érafla le bras, mais rien de grave, pensa-t-il après constations. Ce n'était qu'une simple brûlure qu'il avait sur le bras. Il essaya de déloger Martin, mais celui-ci était bien couvert, contrairement à Sherlock et il était inexpugnable pour le moment. Molly était toujours sous le bureau, se protégeant la tête de ses mains.

L'ordinateur fit quelque bruit, signifiant par là qu'il travaillait et donc, qu'il n'avait rien eu. Incroyable, aucune balle ne l'avait touché !

Molly profita du moment où Sherlock et Martin s'affrontaient dans de grande rafale de balle pour se redresser tout doucement, juste assez pour voir l'écran. Elle était pétrifiée de terreur, mais c'était sa dernière chance. Une main tremblante se tendit vers le clavier et elle appuya sur le bouton de suppression, avant qu'une balle perdue ne vienne blesser sa main en l'éraflant. La douleur lui fit pousser un petit cri, ensuite, elle serra les dents pour pouvoir accomplir le but de leur mission.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, elle repartit sous le bureau pendant que l'ordinateur détruisait toutes les informations. Sortant un mouchoir propre de sa poche, elle l'enroula autour de sa main tout en lâchant une bordée de jurons à l'encontre du tireur qui l'avait blessée. Martin leva les yeux vers le PC et fixa l'écran, tentant tant bien que mal de déchiffrer ce qui était indiqué à l'écran.

Sherlock profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de Martin pour le descendre d'une balle en plein cœur. Il s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol et Sherlock se précipita sur Molly.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en la sortant de sous le bureau.

- …. Oui, je crois, hésita Molly, en sortant du bureau, tremblante, la main en sang. L'ordinateur ! Regarde, Sherlock !

- Tu as réussi, tout est détruit, la félicita Sherlock en regardant l'ordinateur afficher une suppression complète des données.

Apres quelques sifflements de balles qui résonnèrent encore dans le couloir, Lestrade finit par apparaître à la porte, se tenant l'épaule, pendant qu'on entendait du monde entrer.

- Tout le monde va bien ? s'informa-t-il.

- Lestrade ! Vous êtes blessé ? fit Molly en se redressant précipitamment.

Il fit un geste de la main et lui sourit, content que quelqu'un se fasse un peu de soucis pour lui.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, rassurez-vous, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Le reste de l'équipe vient de rentrer, ils sont en train d'arrêter ceux qui restent. Mission accomplie !

- Enfin, je pensais que l'on n'en viendrait jamais à bout, se lamenta Sherlock, tout en aidant Molly à s'asseoir.

Elle tremblait tellement, suite au choc, que ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. L'adrénaline avait fini son boulot et en se retirant, elle laissait la pauvre Molly toute pantelante, les muscles, raidis par l'effort durant la course, commençaient déjà à lui faire mal. John entra dans le bureau aussi et vit qu'elle tenait un mouchoir rougit de sang autour de sa main.

- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda le médecin et l'ami, prêt à intervenir en cas de blessure grave.

- Oui, on est tous entier, c'est le principal, déclara Sherlock en soupirant. Cette fichue enquête est terminée.

- Juste une égratignure, John, articula Molly. Je devrai juste la désinfecter.

Le médecin acquiesça.

- Anna a tenté de s'enfuir, leur signala-t-il. Mais votre frère a débarqué avec un escadron incroyable pour la retenir. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'acharner autant sur une autre personne.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais c'est aussi du passé, maintenant, proclama Sherlock qui ne voulait même plus entendre parler d'Anna Vélasquez.

- En tout cas, chapeau, le félicita Lestrade. Vous l'avez embobinée avec votre jeu de séduction. Mes hommes n'en revenaient pas. Vous êtes un homme plein de contraste, Sherlock.

Molly lança un regard noir de jalousie envers Sherlock qui regarda ailleurs.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, minimisa-t-il. Elle était dépressive, ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Habituellement, elle était plus coriace que ça.

Ils sortirent tous de l'entreprise dans un joyeux brouhaha, chacun expliquant aux autres ce qu'il avait fait, ressentit... Une ambulance attendait sur le parking, prenant en charge les petits bobos et les blessés plus sérieux, pendant que les fourgons de la police emmenaient les prisonniers au chaud dans leur cellule. L'équipe de Lestrade, ainsi que John, Sherlock et Molly étaient réunis près d'une ambulance pour un petit café de la victoire improvisée.

- Bien, ce n'est pas grand-chose, s'excusa Lestrade en servant tout le monde avec son thermos. Mais je tenais à féliciter tout le monde dans cette affaire remarquable. Vous vous en êtes bien sortis. Votre frère va être content !

Sherlock acquiesça tout en buvant sa tasse. Son frère devait être bien au chaud, en sécurité avec Lilo en ce moment. John lui avait dit qu'il l'avait prévenu avec son portable de la fin de l'enquête.

- Et maintenant ? interrogea Molly d'une voix morne et triste, une couverture de survie sur les épaules.

Lestrade ajouta un sucre dans son café, le mélangea et suça sa cuillère en plastique. Ensuite, il répondit à la question de Molly, la cuillère toujours en bouche.

- Et bien, on va tous vous raccompagner chez vous, fit-il en suçotant la cuillère. Mon équipe a déjà emmené vos affaires dans les fourgons, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à faire le déménagement. Molly, j'ai dit à vos patrons que vous aviez trois semaines de congés, il vous en reste deux, donc, pour vous remettre de cette enquête.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Molly, soulagée de ne pas devoir reprendre les gardes tout de suite.

- Pour une première participation à une enquête, tu t'es super bien débrouillée, la complimenta John, sa tasse de café fumante à la main.

Elle bu une gorgée de son café noir et ricana de manière sarcastique.

- La première et la dernière fois, leur déclara-t-elle. Je devrais recevoir une médaille pour avoir réussi à supporter Sherlock et son caractère de cochon, ne croyez-vous pas ? Sans oublier le fait que j'aie dû travailler chez les zinzins de la finance, que je me suis faite attaquer par une furie et que je me suis retrouvée coincée dans une fusillade, tout ça pour un bête ordinateur ! Je ne verrai plus jamais l'informatique comme avant. Heureusement que satané engin n'a pas pris de balle. Je me demande comment, d'ailleurs ?

- Martin visait très mal, l'informa Sherlock. Il avait une très mauvaise vue. C'est un homme handicapé à septante pour cent. Il n'y paraît pas, comme ça, mais il avait plein de défaillances mentales.

- Dont son pétage de plombs qui s'est finit en tuerie, termina Lestrade. Enfin, tout ça c'est terminé. Nous allons panser nos blessures et nous accorder une bonne semaine de congé !

Les policiers lancèrent leurs casques en l'air, en signe de joie et les rattrapèrent tous dans leurs mains ensuite.

- Parlez pour vous, grogna Sherlock.

- Ah oui, il est vrai que le repos pour Sherlock c'est le suicide assuré, plaisanta John.

- Achetez-vous une console de jeux, ça vous défoulera, lui conseilla Sally qui arrivait vers eux avec un autre thermos de café.

- Je ne suis pas amateur de ce genre de… fit Sherlock dédaigneux en agitant sa main dans le vide pour lui signifier tout le bien qu'il pensait des jeux vidéos.

- Arrête, on a regardé des conneries à la télé pendant une semaine, argumenta Molly.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix, rétorqua le détective, railleur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre : pas de violon, pas d'arme à feu, pas de labo de chimie. Bref, rien qui pouvait m'intéresser et me divertir au plus haut point.

Molly grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et fit la tête à Sherlock. Son tact habituel était revenu. La pause café terminée, chacun rassembla ses petites affaires pour rentrer chez soi. Il était quatre heures du matin et tous aspiraient à un repos bien mérité. Lestrade raccompagna Molly avec ses affaires et son chat jusqu'à chez elle. Après avoir remercié chaleureusement Lestrade, elle monta les marches qui la menait à son appartement et chercha lentement ses clefs dans sa poche. Sa voisine d'en face ouvrit la porte.

- Alors, comme ça on rentre de vacance ? Vous m'avez l'air épuisée. Vous, les jeunes, vous ne savez plus vous reposer, énonça la vieille dame, en robe de chambre sur le pallier.

Molly ouvrit lentement sa porte, pestant silencieusement contre sa curieuse voisine.

- Vous êtes debout à cet heure-ci madame Gallard ? ironisa Molly pour changer de sujet. Il est passé quatre heures du matin.

- J'ai entendu du bruit dans les marches, se défendit la vieille dame, donnant la première excuse qui lui venait à l'esprit. Je croyais que c'était encore les mômes du cinquième étage. Si vous saviez ce qu'ils ont encore fait cette semaine pour me rendre folle…

- Merci, madame Gallard, mais il est passé quatre heures du matin et je vais aller me coucher, fit Molly d'une voix polie car elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter geindre sur les garnements du cinquième durant le reste de la nuit.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, fit-elle un peu piquée au vif que ses doléances n'intéressent personne. Bonne nuit, jeune fille.

La vieille dame referma la porte, continuant à monologuer avec elle-même sur les galopins du cinquième.

Molly entra dans son appartement et posa son sac par terre, ouvrant ensuite la fermeture éclair pour faire sortir son chat qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, depuis qu'on l'avait enlevé de l'autre appartement. Il couru comme un dément durant quelques minutes, heureux de se dérouiller les coussinets et ensuite, il se vautra sur le fauteuil.

Molly soupira. Tout était comme elle l'avait prévu : cette enquête était finie et il était redevenu indifférent. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle avait regardé la porte de sa chambre. Non, elle ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas dormir toute seule dans ses draps froids. Pourtant, comme un robot, Molly se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

De leur côté, John et Sherlock rentrèrent au 221B. Madame Hudson les accueillit avec joie et inquiétude aussi. Elle avait suivi les informations à la télévision et avait eu peur pour eux. Mais à son grand soulagement, ils étaient sains et saufs.

John soupira d'aise d'être enfin rentré chez lui, lui qui avait plus souvent couché au Yard que dans sa chambre, ses derniers jours.

Sherlock se laissa tomber sur son sofa, il fut même surpris par la texture et la grandeur, ayant fini par s'habituer à l'autre appartement et c'était avec un pincement au cœur qu'il rentrait chez lui. Molly n'était pas là pour dormir avec lui, pour le surprendre dans la douche ou lui pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Bref, un immense vide laissait place à cette affaire qui était de loin la meilleure qu'il ait vécu, en occultant bien sûr la zizanie qu'avait mise Anna.

Anna... Jamais il n'aurait pensé – pour rien au monde – la retrouver dans cette affaire. Non, il avait même été à mille lieux d'imaginer qu'elle viendrait encore hanter son existence ainsi que celle de Mycroft.

Pour les frère Holmes, Anna Vélasquez était un épisode douloureux de leur existence. Un épisode qu'ils avaient soigneusement archivé au plus profond d'eux même. Sherlock s'était bien douté que Mycroft avait dû expliquer à Molly « qui _était_ Anna » occultant évidement le pire. Tous ces jours de torture mentale et tout le reste. Il lui en était reconnaissant, même si c'était pour la protéger. Sherlock n'avait pas le courage non plus de lui raconter ce qu'avait fait Anna, par le passé. Cet épisode était encore marqué au fer rouge en lui et il préférait oublier plutôt que d'y penser. Le détective soupira et s'allongea dans son sofa, enlevant sa veste et sa chemise. Il n'allait pas bien, il avait trop chaud, comme si il était malade, et l'étau s'était resserré autour de lui. Molly lui manquait cruellement. Fermant les yeux, il réfléchit à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Au plus vite, il fallait qu'il se réhabitue à vivre comme avant. Watson ronflait déjà, à l'étage, il l'entendit distinctement. En voilà un qui allait vraiment se reposer. Puis, Sherlock ferma les yeux.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla vers dix heures du matin et il s'étira de tout son long. Les lueurs du jour perçaient aux travers des rideaux mais ne laissait pas deviner le tempérament du ciel : brumeux ou couvert ? Mais John s'en moquait bien, de la couleur du ciel et du temps qu'il ferait. Il était dans sa chambre. Qu'elle joie de pouvoir dormir enfin dans son lit douillet et se réveiller à l'heure qu'il voulait. Cette enquête était bel et bien finie. Paresseusement, il se leva et s'habilla, fredonnant une chanson des Beatles.

Il descendit ensuite pour voir comment allait Sherlock, maintenant que l'enquête était terminée. Sûr, le pauvre allait s'ennuyer à mourir et surtout déprimer, vu que Molly n'était plus là. Comme prévu, il le trouva assis dans le sofa, à regarder droit devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vague. Heureusement, pas d'arme à feu dans les parages pour tirer dans les murs. A le voir se morfondre ainsi, John craignit le pire. Sherlock avait autant d'énergie qu'un légume, quand il n'allait pas bien.

- Heu… Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda John en s'approchant de lui.

- Question stupide, John, répondit Sherlock en continuant de fixer droit devant lui.

- Ne reste pas assis là, fais quelque chose, lui ordonna John qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour les jours à venir.

- Quoi donc ? Une expérience ? ironisa Sherlock, sachant bien ce que pensait John de ses expériences.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vas-y, l'encouragea John, en lui montrant son labo dans la cuisine.

Sherlock regarda son ami avec un air ahuri. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir entendre ça dans sa vie.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas te laisser envahir par la déprime, l'exhorta le médecin.

- C'est comme ça à chaque fin d'enquête, tu devrais le savoir maintenant, lui rappela Sherlock d'un ton un peu rude.

- Pas cette fois ! Je veux dire : ce n'est pas comme d'habitude et je sais pourquoi.

Le détective lui jeta un regard sombre et lui lança, sarcastique :

- Super, tu m'en vois ravi. Tu fais des progrès, un jour je parviendrai à faire de toi quelqu'un doué de logique.

John ne prit pas la peine de s'offusquer de la remarque assez désagréable de son ami.

- Va la voir ! ordonna-t-il au légume avachit dans le canapé, les jambes étendues et les bras ballants.

- Hors de question ! rétorqua le légume en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le sofa.

- Va la voir Sherlock ! supplia quasi le médecin. Qu'est ce qui te retiens ? La peur ? C'est vrai, après tout, tu adores ça : être en manque. Tu serais prêt à foutre tout en l'air pour ton ego surdimensionné ?

- Tais toi ! lui cria Sherlock, d'une voix forte. Tu ne sais rien et tu n'y comprends rien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon ego.

- Alors quoi ? l'interrogea le médecin, en s'asseyant sur une chaise, non sans avoir déplacé une pile de documents.

Le légume ne broncha même pas en le voyant déplacer ses précieux papiers, preuve qu'il allait mal. Le violon traînait nonchalamment sur la table. John soupira et reprit :

- Moi, je pensais que dès cette enquête finie, tu filerais chez elle au plus vite, proclama-t-il, faisant grincer les dents du détective. Mais regarde-toi ! Tu n'as certainement pas dormi de la nuit, vu les cernes sous tes yeux et tu es plus bas que terre.

- Très bonne déduction, John, fit le détective d'une voix sombre. A force, tu finiras par appliquer mes méthodes...

- Ne contourne pas le problème, se lamenta le médecin.

- Je ne contourne aucun problème.

John haussa les épaules :

- Alors, va la voir !

- Pourquoi ça serais moi, d'abord ? ronchonna-t-il comme un enfant.

- Parce que c'est toi qui a déclenché tout ça, répondit patiemment le médecin, se demandant comment un autre aurait fait pour supporter un homme tel que Sherlock.

- Non, fit le légume en bougeant un peu. C'est Anna qui a déclenché toute ces disputes.

- Tu as tenu Molly dans le secret.

- Pour la protéger, fit Sherlock, replongeant dans son mutisme.

Mais John n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Si tu as eu assez de cœur pour la protéger, alors il doit t'en rester un peu pour t'excuser ! stipula Watson en haussant le ton. VA LA VOIR !

Il se retint d'ajouter un « nom de dieu » bien sentit et de se lever pour attraper le détective par la peau du dos et le pousser dehors.

Sherlock lui lança un regard meurtrier, attrapa sa veste et sortit en trombe. John regarda par la fenêtre, constatant par là même que le ciel était couvert et que avant ce soir, il libérerait des trombes d'eau.

Sherlock était descendu jusque dans la rue avant enfiler sa veste. Il leva les yeux et soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Puis, il prit une direction au hasard. John savait qu'il n'allait pas voir Molly, mais réfléchir en plein air lui ferait du bien. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il finirait par aller la voir.

Il marcha un peu et s'arrêta à un café, près de Baker Street et prit une place dans un coin tranquille, là où on lui ficherait la paix. Le serveur, qu'il connaissait bien, arriva vers lui pour la commande.

C'était un homme jovial, assez corpulent, même si dans sa jeunesse il avait été svelte. Son café était bien tenu, toujours propre et le patron était apprécié de la clientèle pour le soin qu'il accordait à leurs commandes. En plus, son café était excellent.

- Ha, Sherlock, mon grand, quoi de neuf ? s'enquit le barman, toujours reconnaissant à Sherlock de l'avoir tiré d'affaire, il y a longtemps.

- Un café, s'il te plait, fit Sherlock d'une voix morne.

- Ok, je t'apporte ça tout de suite ! fit le barman qui retourna à son comptoir.

Il savait que Sherlock était un homme taciturne, mais là, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui faisait l'impression d'être un mouton anglais dépressif, avec ses cheveux en bataille et les cernes sous les yeux.

Sherlock regarda dehors en soupirant. Même les beaux jours avaient disparu. Le temps était gris et sombre, malgré l'heure qu'il était. Le serveur revint avec le café et s'installa en face de sherlock. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui et il pouvait bien laissé son commerce de côté pour aider si possible l'homme qui lui avait permis de se refaire. Ne sachant pas comment aborder le détective, il se trémoussa sur sa chaise, ce qui donna l'impression à Sherlock qu'il avait besoin de ses compétences.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore fourré dans une sale histoire, fit Sherlock en buvant une gorgée du café. Je suis détective, pas magicien.

- Non, s'empressa de le rassurer l'homme corpulent en posant ses mains aussi grandes que des abattants sur le bois de la table. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de toi. Tu m'as l'air d'une humeur plutôt sombre. Tu t'es disputé avec ton ami…. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà, le petit blond ?

Cela fit sourire Sherlock que l'on appelle son ami « le petit blond ».

- John.

- Oui, c'est ça, fit l'homme en tapant sa grande main sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tressauter la tasse de café.

- Non, je ne suis pas disputé avec lui.

- Alors avec une femme ! décida le tenancier. C'est forcément une querelle d'amoureux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? fit Sherlock en relevant ses yeux de la tasse de café.

- ça se voit, ces choses là, répliqua le propriétaire de l'établissement en souriant. Tu sais, même si ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu dois t'excuser, sinon tu n'obtiendras jamais le pardon.

- Et si justement je savais bien que je n'obtiendrais peut-être jamais de pardon ?

- Ne jamais dire jamais, avec les femmes, Sherlock ! lui répondit l'homme en levant ses bras. Dieu tout puissant, avec elles, tout est possible. Elles te font croire quelque, chose alors que c'est tout le contraire. Si c'est ça, va la voir et n'attend pas. Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer sa peine.

Comme il le disait toujours : ne jamais faire confiance aux femmes, même à la meilleure d'entre elle. Malgré tout... Il poussa un long soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot, aujourd'hui ?

- Personne ne choisit de souffrir par plaisir, mon grand, mais on peut choisir d'être heureux, énonça l'homme, philosophe à ses heures, derrière son comptoir. Ça ne dépend que de nous.

Sherlock resta songeur pendant que le barman se levait pour accueillir des clients qui entraient. Sherlock médita en terminant son café, mit la monnaie sur la table et sortit d'un pas décidé.

Non, il ne se dirigeait pas chez Molly, mais sur son lieu de travail.

Une fois arrivé, il n'eu aucun mal à voler les clefs du labo à des collègues de Molly. Dans le pire des cas, il aurait crocheté la serrure. Il entra, alluma les lumières dans la pièce, et se dirigea vers les paillasses. En chemin, il s'arrêta net. Une chose clochait. Ça n'allait pas bien. Il ressentait comme un grand mal-être du fait que Molly n'était pas là et il était probablement certain que quelques minutes suffiraient aux collègues de Molly pour le repérer et le foutre dehors. Elle n'était pas là pour le couvrir, ni pour égayer la pièce. Oui, c'était bien ça le pire : elle n'était pas là, il manquait sa présence. Il se rendit compte soudain qu'elle avait toute son importance et qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver le noeud dans son ventre. Entendant le bruit d'une porte qui grince, il se retourna et vit une jeune personne adossée au chambranle de la porte.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ?

- Ah, vraiment ? fit-il d'une voix innocente. Je croyais que c'était journée porte ouverte. Désolé, j'ai dû me tromper dans le jour de la visite !

La collègue connaissait le cas, malgré tout, elle soupira en écoutant sa piètre excuse qui se voulait sans doute un trait d'esprit.

- Elle est en congé, Molly, si c'est elle que vous cherchez, soupira la femme. Allez la voir, ça lui fera du bien. La pauvre, elle est un peu déprimée.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il, pragmatique avant tout.

Les gens interprétait si souvent, prenant pour argent comptant ce qu'elles avaient l'impression d'être des faits.

- Je l'ai eue au téléphone, ce matin, elle n'avait pas l'air bien, expliqua patiemment la collègue, sachant très bien ce que Molly ressentait pour le détective. Molly, elle n'aime pas les vacances, si vous voulez savoir d'où je tiens le fait qu'elle ne va pas bien. C'est un peu dur d'être seule tout le temps. Enfin, vous savez... Vous la connaissez bien, elle vous couvre tout le temps. Mais là, je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité pour elle. Je suis désolée, mais…

- Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sors ! fit Sherlock en prenant la direction de la porte. Encore merci, mademoiselle.

- Bonne journée, monsieur Holmes, le salua-t-elle.

Sherlock sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Apparemment, il était connu comme le loup blanc, là dedans.

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, il prit un peu l'air, marchant sans but dans la rue, histoire de se vider un peu la tête. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce mal-être qu'il avait en lui. La journée était bien entamée et Sherlock décida de se rendre dans un dernier bâtiment. Il avait besoin d'un conseil et lui seul pouvait le lui donner.

La journée était passée vite, la soirée commençait à pointer à l'horizon. Dans le bâtiment, Mycroft était absorbé dans son dossier qu'il tenait à la main et marchait naturellement dans le couloir. Il ne sentait plus la présence de Lilo dans son dos et cela lui causait un vide. La petite avait été confiée à Anthéa, le temps de lui trouver une famille d'accueil.

Son travail devenait trop encombrant pour qu'il se permette de la laisser toute seule. Malgré tout, il avait aimé avoir la petite dans son bureau. C'était agréable de l'avoir vue perturber sa vieille secrétaire que même un tremblement de terre n'aurait pas fait broncher. C'est donc machinalement et sans s'attendre à quoique ce soit, qu'il poussa la porte de son bureau pour y entrer, continuant de lire ce rapport qu'il avait dans les mains. Quand il leva les yeux, il stoppa au milieu de la pièce, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

Sur un canapé de son bureau, Sherlock était assis tranquillement et l'attendait. Mais au lieu de son air habituellement sarcastique et méfiant, limite sauvage, il avait l'air d'un tout petit garçon prit dans un grand dilemme et affichait une tristesse infinie à la place du sourire caustique qu'il lui réservait toujours. Il lui sembla soudain que son petit frère venait de perdre vingt-cinq ans d'un seul coup, redevenant le gamin qu'il était. Sherlock avait besoin de son grand frère et non de son meilleur ennemi, à cet instant précis.

- C'est plutôt rare de te voir ici, Sherlock, commença Mycroft d'une voix neutre, posant ses feuilles sur le bureau en acajou.

Il n'avait aucune envie que son frère se ferme comme une huître dans un moment pareil.

- C'est vrai, la dernière fois c'était… à cause de… fit Sherlock en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- Anna ! lui rappela Mycroft.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai, se rappela soudain Sherlock en baissant les yeux.

- Et Molly ? Comment va-t-elle ? attaqua son frère.

Il fallait crever l'abcès au plus vite avant qu'il n'occulte le tout dans le fond de sa mémoire.

- Molly ? fit Sherlock en levant la tête son frère qui avait l'art de deviner toujours le motif de ses visites. Heu… et bien, je ne sais pas…

- Tu n'as pas osé aller la voir, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment. Pourquoi ?

- Mais, parce que… Enfin, c'est insensé ! Elle ne peut pas être… Tu le sais bien, Mycroft, que je suis infréquentable. Pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait ?

N'ayant pas de parapluie pour prendre appui dessus, Mycroft posa une fesse sur le coin du bureau et toisa son petit frère, avachi dans le sofa.

- Effectivement, pourquoi tu changerais ? fit son frère sur un ton dégoulinant d'ironie. Te voila resplendissant de santé et d'énergie depuis que tu as retrouvé ta solitude habituelle. Il était grand temps, tu commençais à toucher le fond. Vois-tu, j'ai même eu très peur que tu deviennes… normal !

Sherlock avait bien compris.

- ça va, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, lui fit-il sur un ton cassant.

- Non, tu as besoin d'un conseil et il sera probablement le même que ce brave Watson : va la voir !

- Et si j'ai peur ? fit-il, mordant.

- La peur n'évite pas le danger, petit frère.

- Elle ne voudra jamais me pardonner, explosa le cadet en se levant comme mut par un ressort. Je l'ai poussée à bout et je l'ai fait exprès. Je lui ai caché des indices concernant l'enquête, bref j'ai fait de ce séjour un enfer ! Je ne suis pas capable de vivre en couple, ça fini toujours comme ça.

Il avait haussé le ton sur la dernière phrase.

- Non, ça fini comme tu _l'as voulu_, Sherlock, fit son frère aîné en s'approchant de lui, calmement. Tu étais obligé de l'écarter, tu subissais le chantage de cette vipère. Elle est sous les verrous, Sherlock. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas toujours réagi comme ça.

Sherlock se mit à faire les cent pas, tout en gesticulant.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? à l'époque, je ne les supportais pas plus d'une nuit. Et maintenant, la première qui passe… Je déprime comme un rat mort dès qu'elle n'est pas là !

- Non, rectification cher frère, lui stimula Mycroft. Molly n'est pas une de ces filles avec qui tu sortais à l'époque, et tu le sais très bien. Tu cherches à te laver le cerveau mais ça ne marchera pas, Sherlock. Tu l'aimes, cette jeune femme et ça fait toute la différence.

- J'ai un boulot dangereux, tenta de se justifier le cadet.

Son aîné examina ses souliers en souriant à l'avance de sa réponse.

- Elle a pourtant été très compétente, fit Mycroft, l'avocat du diable.

- J'ai cédé au chantage pour elle ! s'emporta Sherlock, se remettant à tourner en rond. Elle représente un danger pour ma profession.

- C'est l'excuse la plus minable et la plus abjecte que j'ai entendu, grommela son frère. Si toutes les personnes faisant un métier à risque devaient sacrifier leur vie… Demande à John combien de ses compagnons soldats sont mariés et ont des enfants. Et je ne parlerai même pas de toutes les professions à risque qui existe dans ce monde. Tu crois qu'ils pensent un instant que leur bonheur est un risque pour leur profession ?

Sherlock rendit les armes, sachant très bien que son frère avait raison et qu'il se justifiait derrière de mauvaises excuses.

- Je n'ai plus d'argument, Mycroft, mais je n'ai toujours pas le courage, lui avoua-t-il et cela lui en coûtait de mettre son coeur à nu devant son frère.

- Très bien, alors lève-toi et va la voir, fit son frère avec un petit sourire. Tu n'as pas besoin de courage, tu as juste besoin d'être sincère et ça, je sais que tu le fais très bien. Allez, ouste

Mycroft dégagea ses fesses du bureau et en entraîna son frère vers la porte. Il renâcla au début, puis il se laissa pousser dehors.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te mentir, fit-il à son aîné. Je sais que tu vérifiera.

- Exactement ! répondit Mycroft, enthousiaste. Même si je dois faire déplacer un satellite rien que pour toi. Quoique, quelques espions prendront moins de temps et coûteront moins cher aux contribuables.

- Et si elle ne veut pas ? lui demanda son frère angoissé.

- Tes peurs sont infondées, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas un jeux de hasard, ni un coup de poker. Vous tenez l'un à l'autre.

Sherlock ne semblait pas vraiment le croire, mais prit congé de son frère. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il sortit dehors, dans l'air vif et releva le col de sa veste. Le vent s'était mis à souffler et il commençait à pleuvoir. Le détective se dirigea lentement à pied vers le logement de Molly. Après quelques minutes de marche sous une pluie fine qui commençait à tomber plus serrée, il arriva à destination. Avec une certaine appréhension, il avança jusqu'à l'interphone et repéra son nom, mais il hésita à sonner et resta un bon moment devant la porte sans rien faire. Une peur sourde le prenait aux tripes et il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de situation.

La petite pluie fine s'était transformée en pluie torrentielle. Molly, de son côté, avait passé la journée tranquillement chez elle, avec son chat, devant la télé, à déprimer et se poser tellement de question sur leur séjour qu'elle en avait mal à la tête. Pour finir, elle s'était mise en tête que, finalement, qu'il l'avait complètement oublié et que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Satan s'était assis devant la fenêtre et regardait l'eau couler sur les carreaux, tranquillement, savourant sa place à l'abri et au chaud. Soudain, il gratta à la fenêtre. C'était comme s'il faisait les carreaux avec ses pattes avant, en miaulant vers Molly.

- Tu ne vas pas me demander d'aller dehors par ce temps ? s'informa Molly en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre, mais son chat resta assis à la regarder bêtement. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle en referma la fenêtre, frissonnante, alors que son chat continuait son petit manège.

Puis, penchant la tête, elle le vit en bas. Son chat avait aperçu Sherlock qui restait devant la porte, sans bouger, trempé par la pluie. Il avait même l'air de s'en ficher complètement et semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de l'interphone. Elle sourit doucement. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, après tout. Mais il avait intérêt d'avoir une raison valable pour venir la voir jusqu'ici et surtout de bon argument, se dit-elle. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'en sortir aussi facilement. Laissant son chat à la vitre, elle enfila un petit gilet par-dessus son tee-shirt pour sortir dehors.

Sherlock, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta quand il la vit arriver dans le couloir et ouvrir la porte, pour se poster droit devant lui, les bras croisés. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé lui dire mourut dans sa gorge aussitôt. Il n'avait plus le courage et pourtant il en fallait, car les minutes passaient et ils se regardaient toujours sans rien dire et il était hors de question pour Molly de dire quoique ce soit.

- Heu… commença-t-il, mais il se replongea vite dans le silence, la regardant simplement.

Il déglutit et recommença :

- Tu… tu vas… bien ? tenta-t-il d'une petite voix, mais Molly n'avait pas l'air d'être conciliante.

A elle de le manipuler.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire ! dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Sherlock baissa les yeux et déglutit encore une fois. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire à un exercice de socialisation plus difficile.

- Je… Heu, je suis juste venu… pour… enfin je suis venu te dire que… fit Sherlock, mais il n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement ses pensées.

Molly ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même si elle avait vécu avec lui beaucoup de moment d'intimité que même John ne vivrait jamais. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait douter autant. Pas de sarcasme, pas d'ironie, pas de répliques caustiques ou blessantes. Non, rien du tout.

- Oui, mais encore ? ajouta-t-elle, histoire de le faire plonger encore un peu plus.

Elle était d'humeur sadique et bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire. Celui qui avait toujours réponse à tout et qui était maître des répliques du tac au tac se laissait impressionner par une femme comme elle. Impensable ! Elle n'y croyait pas.

Sherlock arrêta d'admirer le goudron, martelé par la pluie qui commençait à les tremper sérieusement et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je… je suis… désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir durant l'enquête, bafouilla-t-il d'une voix tellement rapide que Molly mit quelques secondes avant de saisir le sens de sa phrase.

Mais elle resta silencieuse, continuant de le regarder d'un regard aussi froid que l'acier.

- Désoler de t'avoir dérangé, s'excusa-t-il puisqu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse.

Il soupira, se sentant mal à l'aise en constatant que Molly lui en voulait à mort. Voyant que rien ne bougeait du côté de Molly, il commença à tourner les talons. Après tout, il s'en doutait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Alors, il s'engagea sur le trottoir.

Molly menait un combat intérieur avec sa gentillesse. Bien sûr qu'elle lui avait pardonné un petit peu. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu à sa fenêtre en train de braver la pluie, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était son défaut d'être trop gentille. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, vu qu'il avait fait le premier pas et que venant de Sherlock, c'était un pas de géant.

- Et c'est tout ? lui cria-t-elle d'une voix forte, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Il se figea puis se retourna pour lui faire face et la regarda dans les yeux. Il était perdu. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait de plus ? Il ne savait pas comment faire, ni quoi répondre. Cette bataille là, il l'avait perdue d'avance.

- Je sais quel chantage elle a exercé sur toi, commença Molly en faisant référence à Anna. Mycroft m'en a parlé. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est : pourquoi ? Pourquoi une belle femme comme elle aurai quelque chose à craindre de moi ? Pourquoi as-tu cédé au chantage ?

- Pour te protéger, lui répondit-il sous la pluie. Elle me demandait de te faire souffrir ou bien elle te tuerait.

L'eau s'était infiltrée dans son cou, mais il n'en avait cure. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient, lui masquant la vue par moment, mais il s'en fichait aussi.

- Mais pourquoi ? trépigna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas la raison du chantage d'Anna à l'encontre de Sherlock. Je ne suis rien à côté d'elle ! Rien qu'une femme quelconque qui travaille dans un labo. Contre Anna, je ne fais pas le poids.

- Si ! lui affirma-t-il avec véhémence. Et c'est là toute la différence.

- En quoi ? s'emporta Molly, se moquant elle aussi de la pluie qui avait redoublée. Tu es sorti avec elle dans le passé ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais de plus que cette bombe latino sortie tout droit d'un magazine sur papier glacé, réservé aux fantasmes de mec !

Sherlock n'en crut pas ces oreilles : elle lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer sur le véritable cœur du problème.

Qu'est-ce qui le poussait vers elle ? Le chantage et tout le reste, elle s'en fichait. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et elle était même flattée qu'il ait cherché à la protéger. Mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle voulait des faits et non des élucubrations toutes droites sorties de son imagination de femme amoureuse.

Sherlock déglutit et trouva soudainement ses chaussures extraordinaires. Comment lui expliquer ?

- Anna n'est pas aussi belle que toi, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, guettant sa réaction.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Ah non, c'est le contraire, mon cher. Tout le monde te le dira. Elle sort tout droit d'un magazine de mode.

- Elle est superficielle, fit-il en gesticulant devant elle. Tu vois, les Barbies en plastique pour les petites filles ? Et bien elle est comme ça, Anna. Rien n'est vrai, dans son apparence.

Molly en fut stupéfaite.

- Elle est belle, mince, elle a de beaux cheveux, commença-t-elle à énumérer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Non, Molly, expliqua-t-il. Elle n'est pas belle : elle est surfaite. Elle n'est pas mince, mais squelettique. Elle ne mange pas tout le temps à sa faim, de peur de dépasser le poids d'un enfant de dix ans. Elle n'a pas de beaux cheveux mais une botte de paille à la place, à force de se teinter les cheveux. Je ne me souviens même plus s'il y a jamais eu une couleur naturelle, là dedans. Cette femme est plus maquillée qu'un camion volé. Elle est refaite et siliconée de partout parce qu'avec le poids qu'elle fait, elle n'a plus de forme. Elle est hystérique, chiante, elle fait des histoires pour rien... Enfin, tu la connais.

- Et toi tu la vois comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Je n'ai pas fui en une nuit pour rien, grimaça-t-il.

- Mais pourtant, tu l'as mise dans ton lit, contre attaqua-t-elle vivement, bien que cela lui fasse mal de l'imaginer en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Anna.

- Il faisait noir, noir comme une nuit sans lune, tenta-t-il pour se défendre, alors qu'elle commençait à sourire.

- Ok, capitula-t-elle. Mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a plein d'autres filles superbes et pas superficielles ailleurs, non ?

Il lui sourit, l'eau lui dégoulinant jusque dans les chaussures.

- Toi, tu es superbe et pas superficielle.

- Vraiment ? rougit-elle comme une collégienne de seize ans.

- Mais… Je ne sais pas, c'est tombé comme ça. Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je suis dingue de toi, pourquoi je suis à l'agonie quand je ne te vois pas. Anna n'est pas l'archétype féminin de la beauté, loin de là. Tu as de magnifiques cheveux, de très beaux yeux… couleur chocolat et j'adore le chocolat. Tu as de belles formes, tu n'es pas au régime « une feuille de salade par jour » et… Il y a trop d'argument ! Je sais qu'on a toute la nuit, mais quand même ! À la fin de l'année on y sera encore.

Molly rigola. Au final, il n'avait pas perdu la manche. Il était parvenu à gagner sa confiance parce qu'il était honnête et franc et ça lui avait du bien de se vider, de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même si ce n'était pas encore une déclaration complète, c'était quand même énorme de la part d'un sociopathe. Une véritable évolution. Une véritable révolution, même.

- Ne rigole pas, c'est comme ça après tout, je suis peut être devenu fou, marmonna Sherlock en regardant ses pieds, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

En tout cas, les dés étaient jetés et les cartes déposées sur la table. Le reste était dans les mains de Molly.

- Tu sais quoi ? se fâcha Molly, le faisant sursauter. Si tu ne m'embrasses pas la tout de suite, je fais une crise. Mais une crise comme tu n'en a jamais vue, parce que moi aussi je peux être du genre hystérique et…

Sherlock ne l'écoutait même plus : il avait compris qu'il était pardonné. Le détective s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Molly sursauta un peu, surprise de la vivacité de réaction de Sherlock, et ferma les yeux, savourant ce baiser doux et avide à la fois. Il se libérait enfin de tout son mal-être, comme par magie. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre elle. Molly voulait le sentir tout contre elle, sa chaleur, son odeur, ses lèvres... Et le reste aussi. Sherlock l'enlaça par les hanches et ils stoppèrent leur baiser, restant front contre front, le souffle court. Une explosion de sentiment avait éclaté en lui. C'était comme s'il revivait, respirant à nouveau. Souriant pour lui-même, il posa un baiser tout doux sur les lèvres de Molly puis l'approfondit, tandis que sa main lui caressait les fesses.

Un bruit de fenêtre se fit entendre au dessus d'eux et la tête échevelée d'une vielle dame apparu.

- Dites donc, mes chéris, vous êtes adorables tous les deux, mais si vous voulez faire des enfants il vaudrait mieux les faire au chaud, mes petits, fit la vieille dame d'une voix enrouée qui les fit rire tout les deux Ce n'est pas prudent, par un temps pareil.

Molly posa sa tête dans son cou.

- Merde, on est grillé.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est la pire commère de tout le quartier, lui confirma Molly.

- J'entends encore très bien, jeune fille ! coassa la vieille commère.

- Et si on monte chez toi, tu crois qu'elle nous entendra ? lui proposa Sherlock, grivois.

- J'habite juste au-dessus, mon garçon, lui répliqua la vieille dame, le grondant gentiment. ça va dépendre de combien vous en voulez ?

Molly le tira par la manche jusqu'à la porte et sortit son badge pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, à l'abri de la pluie torrentielle, ils reprirent leur baiser. Elle l'attira jusqu'à la porte de chez elle et la vieille dame n'entendit qu'un claquement de porte et elle referma sa fenêtre en souriant.

- Ah, les jeunes, mon pauvre Pompon, fit la vieille dame à son gros chat assis sur une chaise. De mon temps, on se mettait au chaud pour faire ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, si je leur racontais tout ce que j'ai fait...

Elle se mit à rire toute seule, repensant aux folles années où elle avait vécu de la plus belle des manières qui soient.


	34. Chapter 34

ATTENTION : les petits enfants, je vous conseille d'aller acheter le « Picsou Magazine », il vous conviendra mieux que ce chapitre ! Si vous poursuivez la lecture, je signalerai à vos parents que je ne suis pas responsable de vos lectures !

Le lemmon est réalisé par la bêta correctrice belette2911 et elle vous ordonne de passer votre chemin.

Vous êtes toujours là ? Sales gamins, va !

ATTENTION : Il y a un chapitre supplémentaire ! Le chapitre 34 comportait trop de pages (16) et nous avons décidé de le scinder pour vous faciliter la lecture. Donc, encore un (déjà corrigé) qui s'ajoutera à celui-ci et nous clôturons la fic.

Belette2911

La bêta correctrice qui aurait droit à des vacances bien méritées.

Voila donc un grand merci à ma correctrice pour avoir remanier ce chapitre, et corriger toute ma fic 35 chapitre ! nous voila presque à la fin ! merci aussi à toute les personnes qui ont laisser des commentaires ! et qui m'ont suivis jusqu'au bout ! il y aura une autre fic bientôt, et surtout je prépare une sorte de suite à cette fic patience ! et vous serez récompenser ! bonne lecture à tous !

La petite élyon

Chapitre 34

Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée, il la plaqua contre elle et l'embrassa, descendent avidement vers son cou, déclenchant des frissons dans tout son corps. Puis, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais tendrement cette fois-ci, goûtant avec plaisir les lèvres du détective, gémissant un peu plus sous ses baisers lorsqu'elle sentit le poids du logicien peser sur elle, tandis qu'un battement sourd envahissait ses tempes, lançant des ondes dans tout son corps, se propageant dans tout son être comme une tempête... Et il ne faisait que de l'embrasser.

La main de Sherlock lâcha son visage pour descendre le long de sa nuque, avant de poursuivre jusqu'à son épaule, remontant avec sa bouche, brûlante de désir, pour gagner le lobe de son oreille. Chez lui aussi, les tempes étaient martelées par le sang, dont une partie était allée se loger dans son entrejambe.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre du soir, seulement éclairé par les lampadaires de la rue, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté « intime ». Comme elle était aussi fiévreuse que lui, elle l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Satan, le chat, les esquiva avec souplesse, tout en miaulant de mécontentement d'avoir failli se faire piétiner par deux fous. En feulant, il se réfugia à la cuisine, derrière un meuble, pour bouder.

Une fois entré dans la chambre, sans même quitter ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec ferveur, il la poussa contre le mur, collant son corps contre le sien, ses mains appuyées contre la tapisserie, comme s'il était arrêté par le police, déhanchant son corps contre le sien, poussant l'excitation un peu plus.

Sherlock l'embrassait avidement, avec une rudesse presque sauvage, sa langue s'immisçant à l'intérieur de sa bouche, comme une vengeance, une sorte de punition pour avoir osé le mettre dans de tels états, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui avait mis le feu. Quand à elle, elle eut un peu de mal à répondre à cette sauvagerie, qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Molly continua de l'embrasser, mais en lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux se calmer. Le souffle court, Sherlock passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, trempé par la pluie, en continuant de l'embrasser partout, caressant ses hanches tout en courbes, imaginant son corps alanguit sur le matelas... Ses mains étaient brûlantes et la fit gémir doucement contre sa bouche lorsqu'il lui happa la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment là que ELLE.

Molly lui enleva carrément le sien et caressa ses abdos en soulignant la courbe, contournant son nombril, remontant vers ses pectoraux, lui titillant le mamelon qui durcit sous son action. Puis, ils restèrent un moment front contre front, tentant de se calmer un peu. Molly était sûre d'avoir au moins quarante de fièvre, son ventre bouillonnait de désir et son petit morceau de chair rouge lui faisait mal, tellement elle était submergée par le désir. Son souffle était court, haletant. Pour elle, il était le plus beau, elle en était dingue de lui et n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un comme ça. Elle se colla encore plus contre lui et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, passant sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille, avant qu'il ne capture encore ses lèvres.

Ensuite, il l'attira en arrière avec lui, la faisant ensuite reculer vers le lit et la fit asseoir. Les bras de Molly se nouèrent autour de sa taille et sa bouche se posa sur son intimité, toujours bien à l'abri dans son pantalon. Elle posa sa bouche dessus et la frotta contre le tissu du pantalon, sentant la tension augmenter. Molly releva les yeux et le vit, la tête en arrière, savourant la caresse. Ensuite, Sherlock lui demanda de s'arrêter, d'une voix rauque, alors Molly lui embrassa le ventre. Le détective, ivre de désir, posa un genou sur le lit, le coinçant entre les cuisses de Molly avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux, tandis que sa langue se promenait autour de son nombril.

- Viens, lui dit-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par le désir.

Il l'allongea doucement et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, continuant de l'embrasser partout, retraçant ses formes du bout des doigts, lui arrachant de petits gémissements, tandis que ses doigts étaient entremêlés dans ses cheveux.

Elle l'avait invité à venir, mais il ne comptait pas lui donner satisfaction tout de suite. Non, il voulait la faire languir, la faire soupirer, envisageant d'écouter chacun de ses gémissements, chacun des sons que ses caresses pourraient tirer de ses lèvres entrouvertes, voulant sentir chacun des frémissements que ses doigts arracheraient à son corps.

Quand il posa ses mains sur ses seins et qu'il commença à taquiner ses mamelons avec ses pouces, elle gémit longuement, tordant son corps pour mieux se fondre à ses paumes, quémandant encore ces caresses qui la mettait au supplice, tout son corps réclamant son dû de plaisirs sexuels.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il lui enleva son tee-shirt et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, le lançant dans la pièce. Durant quelques secondes, il resta là à admirer le corps presque nu de Molly, soulignant la courbe de ses seins de son index conquérant, le laissant partir explorer les territoires inconnus qu'était le corps de Molly.

Son index se glissa dans sa ceinture, lui chatouillant le haut du pubis. Fébrilement, il défit le premier bouton de son jeans, puis les suivants, découvrant la culotte rouge que Molly portait. Soulevant son bassin, elle lui laissa retirer le vêtement, et arqua son bassin un peu plus quand la bouche avide du détective se posa pour un baiser plus qu'intime sur la pièce de tissu qui l'empêchait encore d'être nue. Après l'avoir fait onduler de désir concupiscent durant quelques instants, la petite culotte suivit le jeans dans son vol plané en travers de la pièce.

Enfin, l'entièreté du corps nu de Molly s'offrit à lui et il ne se priva pas pour admirer les paysages qu'il n'avait encore jamais observé chez elle, commençant par les chevilles, puis, laissant glisser son regard le long de ses jambes, s'arrêtant au niveau de l'entrée de son intimité, remontant vers sa poitrine aux mamelons durcis.

Sherlock s'inclina sur son corps nu afin d'embrasser ses seins, y traçant avec l'extrémité de sa langue de brûlantes arabesques, se couchant même sur elle, toujours vêtu de son pantalon pour se protéger des sensations trop fortes. Molly gémit quand elle sentit le corps de Sherlock écraser le sien, ses jambes s'écartèrent et elle se frotta lascivement contre son pantalon, cherchant à l'aguicher, tandis que leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes pour un autre baiser enfiévré.

Les lèvres de Molly s'étirèrent dans un sourire de triomphe quand elle sentit la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Sherlock et elle se déhancha un peu plus, faisant gémir, elle aussi, le détective. Ses mains caressèrent son dos, descendirent sur ses fesses et elle ne se priva pas d'assouvir une vieille envie qui consistait à peloter les fesses du résident de Baker Street.

D'un bond souple, ce dernier se remit à genoux au-dessus du corps de Molly, considérant que s'il restait plus longtemps sur elle, il perdrait le contrôle.

Hors, il était bien décidé à ne pas perdre trop vite le contrôle, même s'il brûlait d'envie de plonger en elle. Il avait faim d'elle, il avait soif d'elle. Chaque partie de son corps la réclamait, alors, il repartit à la conquête de son corps, bien décidé à en explorer chaque recoin.

Il avait beau savoir qu'ils auraient l'occasion de recommencer plus tard, qu'il y aurait demain et tous les autres jours, qu'il aurait tout son temps pour lui faire découvrir les nombreux plaisirs qu'il était capable de faire naître dans ce corps et ce, de tant de manières différentes. Que elle aussi, aurait de nombreuses occasions de lui donner du plaisir, mais ce soir, c'était pour elle... Non, c'était pour eux. Ce soir, il était le maître et c'était à lui de tout donner pour qu'elle se souvienne plus tard de leur première fois, avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Alors Sherlock fit de nouveau connaissance avec les seins de Molly, tandis que ses mains partaient à la conquête d'autres paysages, encore cachés, bien enfouis. Molly avait bien compris qu'il voulait prendre son temps, et elle le laissa faire, même si tout son être hurlait à la délivrance ultime. Elle frissonna quand il commença à la caresser sur la cheville, remontant le long de sa jambe, la posant sur sa hanche avant de bifurquer vers son intimité qui n'attendait que ça.

Elle mordit ses lèvres quand la main du détective entra en contact avec sa toison, la caressant du bout des doigts, découvrant que son trésor intime était humide et chaud.

Ses jambes s'écartèrent plus fort sous la caresse, alors qu'un gémissement de plaisir pur s'échappait de ses lèvres, fouettant un peu plus les sens du détective. Lorsque Molly avait senti sa main partir là où jamais elle n'avait osé espérer qu'il la toucherait un jour, elle avait failli hurler de plaisir.

Lentement, délicatement, elle sentit la main de Sherlock s'insinuer entre ses cuisses, toucher son triangle de chair, gorgé de sang, avant de remonter vers son ventre. Elle eu envie de lui dire de rester en bas, mais elle se mordit les lèvres une deuxième fois, goûtant à l'ivresse du désir qui montait en elle. Un gémissement continu s'échappa de sa gorge et vint mourir contre les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Un de ses doigts entra doucement dans son intérieur et Molly se cambra sous la caresse. N'y tenant plus, elle commença quelques mouvements de va-et-vient le long de ce doigt impudique, resserrant ses parois vaginales pour le sentir mieux, dansant de manière érotique, cherchant à se délivrer elle-même du désir qui menaçait d'exploser car une sensation, bien connue de Molly, gagnait en amplitude dans son corps, synonyme de jouissance imminente qui risquait de l'emporter loin de tout, dans un vertige où elle avait peur de se perdre.

Agrippée à sa nuque, son corps cambré, plaqué contre celui de Sherlock, le souffle court, elle s'accrocha à lui. Gémissant, exécutant de lents mouvements de son bassin, suivant le rythme de ce doigt, le suppliant d'un regard de mettre un terme à ce supplice. Lorsqu'il l'avait senti danser sensuellement autour de son doigt, comme jamais aucune femme ne l'avait fait, il avait failli tout arrêter et plonger en elle.

Il devait se retenir... Il devait être capable de pouvoir se retenir... C'était Molly, et pas une de ces femmes, pas une de ses vulgaires conquêtes d'une nuit avec qui il s'envoyait en l'air. Non, avec elle, il allait faire l'amour... Rien à voir !

Respirant un grand coup, il se concentra sur autre chose pour poursuivre son but : faire durer le plaisir de leur première fois ensemble et lui offrir le meilleur de lui-même.

Alors, malgré la tension de son sexe qui lui faisait mal, il continua de mouvoir son index lentement en elle, exécutant de petits mouvements à l'intérieur, faisant en sorte de ne pas dépasser une certaine vitesse, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, juste pour le plaisir de la sentir contracter ses muscles vaginaux pour mieux percevoir son index. Il ne songeait qu'à une chose en la dévorant du regard : plonger en elle, se perdre dans sa chaleur et s'y répandre, mais il continua de repousser son désir dans le but avoué de lui faire l'amour d'abord avec sa bouche et son doigt... Et il sourit en la voyant perdre contenance, en la sentant perdre le contrôle de son corps face au plaisir suprême qu'il avait fait naître en elle. Il adorait la voir se mordre les lèvres pour essayer de ne pas perdre le contrôle de son corps. Retirant son index, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser plus calme, plus profond, tandis que son doigt lui caressait le petit morceau de chair qui pointait entre ses cuisses humides.

Elle se libéra de sa bouche.

- Arrête, fit-elle dans un souffle, en gémissant. Sinon, je vais partir sans toi.

Lui aussi commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Son sexe tendu devenait de plus en plus douloureux et chaque friction de son pantalon lui faisait de plus en plus de bien. S'il continuait ainsi, il lui arriverait la même chose qu'aux gamins lors de leur première fois : tout dans le pantalon.

Molly décida qu'elle n'avait que trop attendu et que, vu son état d'excitation extrême, l'heure n'était plus aux préliminaires. Elle resta couchée, et lui, toujours à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, comprit que le moment était venu quand il sentit les doigts de Molly enlever sa ceinture.

Pendant qu'elle s'attaquait à son jean, dans l'intention de découvrir ce qu'il cachait comme trésor, il la couvrit de baiser, descendant sur sa poitrine qu'il retraça encore de ses doigts, prenant plaisir à dessiner leur forme arrondie, à poser ses lèvres dessus et sur son ventre, prenant son temps, histoire de savourer le moment et ne facilitant pas le travail de Molly.

Elle se cambra vers lui, le maudissant car ses mains tremblaient en faisant descendre son pantalon, y parvenant à peine. Un regard vers son slip lui arracha un sourire. Enfin, elle allait voir son détective sous un autre jour... Et là, il était plus que tendu et son slip avait une forme plus qu'étrange.

Il enveloppa sa hanche doucement, elle caressa son dos, ses hanches, ses abdos, il gémit sous une caresse plus appuyée que Molly fit sur son membre raide et elle découvrit ses points faibles : les câlins et les caresses. Elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi de lui avec de la douceur.

Elle finit par lui retirer son pantalon et Sherlock ôta son slip pour lui faire rejoindre le tas de vêtements qui se trouvait par terre. Il se tint à genoux devant elle, ne lui cachant rien de sa nudité. Molly passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et il sut que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Grande était son envie de lui laisser passer cette langue sur son membre, mais il savait que s'il la laissait faire, il perdrait le contrôle. Valait mieux remettre cette proposition à une autre fois. Sherlock se mit au-dessus de Molly, mais ne se coucha pas encore dessus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent quand il approcha son visage du sien, lisant la folie qui s'était emparée de leurs sens. Leurs caresses se firent plus brûlantes et leurs baisers plus avides. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la fougue. Molly n'en pouvait plus, tremblante de passion. Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelque mois, qu'elle partagerait un moment comme celui là avec LUI, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

Il se coucha sur elle, se posant doucement entre ses jambes, lâchant un gémissement quand il sentit la chaleur de l'intimité de Molly si près de son membre et ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de la câliner. Elle se laissa faire, fermant les yeux sous ses caresses et son ventre se colla au sien. Elle trembla un peu quand elle sentit son désir tout contre elle et se mordit la lèvre, pendant qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers, laissant sa langue lui chatouiller la peau jusqu'à ses seins. Quand il remonta, elle sentit une deuxième fois son sexe tendu se poser contre le sien, et elle frissonna, un peu intimidée.

Oh, elle n'était pas une oie blanche, loin de là, des amants, elle en avait eu. Mais Sherlock n'avait rien de comparable aux autres hommes avec lesquels elle avait eu des relations sexuelles. Lui, elle l'aimait et le craignait tout à la fois. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cet homme ! Il était capable de souffler le chaud et le froid dans la seconde. Il était capable de tenir son cœur dans la paume de sa main et de lui faire subir les pires tourments, comme les plus beaux bonheurs.

Son coeur s'emballa et elle poussa des petits gémissements en sentant son membre effleurer son triangle de chair qui lui mit le feu en elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la pénétra doucement, avec lenteur, la faisant gémir, savourant les gémissements que Molly tentait d'étouffer, la sentant se tendre vers lui pour l'absorber en entier. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillit, s'enfonçant ensuite en elle d'un profond coup de rein, faisant gémir Molly de bonheur quand il se retrouva enfin, entièrement à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ou ressentir dans sa vie, hormis un bon problème. Il était comme entouré de feu liquide et se sentit bien.

Il n'avait jamais été autant attaché à être humain de sa vie qu'en ce moment même avec Molly. Même s'il avait de l'expérience dans le domaine, il redécouvrait cet acte charnel qui l'avait tant dégoûté, à l'époque, qui n'avait plus aucun goût, ni aucune saveur, avec ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Il comprenait à présent l'importance des sentiments, il sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser, sa température corporelle augmenter en flèche. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait, prêt à entrer en fusion.

Malgré tout, il se tint parfaitement immobile en elle, l'enlaçant tendrement, leurs deux corps n'en formant plus qu'un seul. Molly avait savouré chacun des mouvements de Sherlock entrant en elle, investissant ce terrain qui en avait connu d'autres, mais jamais de cette intensité là.

Il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient qui firent augmenter les gémissements de sa partenaire, et les siens avec. Molly resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille et se cambra vers lui. Fermant les yeux un instant, il lâcha un faible gémissement et une tendre guerre démarra entre eux, mêlant avidité, tendresse, volupté et sauvagerie.

Il se lança en elle avec rage et passion, se laissant aller à l'aimer comme son corps le lui demandait. Molly releva ses genoux pour l'aider à venir plus profondément en elle, son corps s'arquant sous lui, ses gémissements rauques l'affolant. Elle était faite pour lui, pour l'aimer de cette façon. Dans toute sa vie sexuelle, il n'avait jamais connu une telle générosité dans la passion. Elle ne gardait rien, ne retenait rien. Elle se donnait entièrement à lui, si entièrement qu'il faillit céder.

Mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête si vite. Non, il voulait la goûter encore un peu. Alors, il se retira lentement d'elle, presque jusqu'au point de se séparer de son corps, avant d'y replonger avec délice. Elle n'existait plus qu'à travers le contact de son corps contre le sien, de ses jambes qui enserraient les siennes, de ses seins nus pressés contre sa poitrine et de ses yeux dans lesquels les siens se perdaient. Sherlock ne songeait plus à rien sinon à lui donner son bonheur et à trouver le sien...

Leurs lèvres étaient scellées l'une à l'autre et il accéléra un peu la cadence. Elle resserra sa prise sur lui, contractant les muscles de ses jambes pour l'emprisonner, s'accrochant à lui. Ses ongles, telles des serres de faucon dans son dos, le firent sursauter un peu. Molly devina qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le griffe ou lui fasse du mal, mais elle le rassura en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, glissant sa langue entre ses dents, lui prodiguant des caresses qui le mirent en confiance.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait le souffle court, brisé et quand il sentit les tressaillements qui annonçaient sa victoire, il sut qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se retenir. Molly poussa un cri et il la suivit de peu, se laissant aller en elle dans un râle rauque.

Ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, essoufflé et épuisé. Chacun de leurs cœurs cognait violemment dans leurs poitrines alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Malgré leur expérience de la chose, jamais dans leurs rêves les plus fous, ils n'auraient cru qu'une telle béatitude était possible. C'était l'expérience la plus déroutante, la plus merveilleuse qu'ils leur avaient été donnés de vivre. Ils venaient, non pas de s'envoyer en l'air, mais de faire l'amour, et les sentiments changeaient les sensations qu'ils connaissaient en les rendant plus forte, plus belles.

Durant un bref instant, Molly eut même l'impression que son corps allait se couper en deux ou qu'elle n'y survivrait pas... Mais elle était toujours vivante...

Elle caressa son nez avec le sien et l'embrassa tendrement, puis, Sherlock posa sa tête dans son cou. Elle l'enlaça, continuant ses câlins. Lui, il avait l'impression d'être réfugié dans un cocon, au chaud, en sécurité. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie. Elle lui caressa son dos et ses épaules, traçant des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau. Il gémit doucement contre elle et se pelotonna un peu plus, l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle rigola : il était vraiment accro aux câlins. Il caressa ses hanches et ses seins du bout des doits, se laissant bercer tout doucement par Molly.

« Il venait de lui faire l'amour », pensa-t-il.

Sherlock sourit face au choix de ses mots. Oui, il lui avait fait l'amour... Il se cala un peu plus contre elle en soupirant. Il venait de faire l'amour à Molly Hooper...

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de faire l'amour à une femme. Et cette femme avait été sa partenaire pour cette affaire, celle-là même qu'il croisait depuis des années, sans y faire attention. Celle là même qui le désirait en silence depuis des années.

Il ferma les yeux et somnola, ils finirent par s'endormir tout les deux tendrement l'un contre l'autre.


	35. Chapter 35

Voilà, c'est le dernier...

Chapitre 35

Le lendemain matin, John – qui pour une fois avait passé la soirée en compagnie de Sarah – se retrouva à Baker Street, tout seul et en fut surpris. Sherlock n'était pas rentré, une première. Sur le moment, John pensa qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Molly, mais il eut un doute quand même. On parlait de Sherlock... Alors, il prit son portable et envoya un texto à Mycroft. Pas la peine de déranger cet homme déjà très pris en l'appelant directement. Prévoyant, il avait enregistré le numéro le jour où l'aîné des Holmes était passé par son portable pour rouspéter envers le silence de son cadet.

« Sherlock absent au 221 Baker Street. Est-ce que je pense bien à la même chose que vous ? » lui envoya-t-il avec un sourire béa. Puis, il posa son téléphone sur la table en se dirigea vers le frigo pour trouver de quoi grignoter ce matin. Pas de tête coupée en vue, c'était déjà ça. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y arriver que son portable bippa. Un message. Comme un dément il se précipita sur l'appareil pour ouvrir le message qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Vous pensez bien à la même chose que moi. Pas d'inquiétude, docteur Watson, bonne journée ! Et profitez bien de « son absence » lui avait répondu Mycroft.

Devant pareil message, John sourit. Ainsi donc Sherlock avait décidé de briser la glace qui retenait son cœur. Tant mieux, il avait hâte de voir la transformation de son ami sociopathe. Il sourit aussi à l'insinuation de Mycroft : il pourrait passer la journée tranquille avec Sarah, sans que Sherlock ne vienne l'enquiquiner.

Sherlock et Molly s'éveillèrent eux aussi mais de manière différente. Sherlock s'éveilla d'un bond, se redressant dans le lit, le corps en sueur. La cause ? Dans son sommeil, il avait eu un rapide flash avec Moriarty et c'était cela qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut, la peur au ventre. Haletant, il reste un moment immobile, se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Sur le moment, il fut un peu déstabilisé en ne reconnaissant pas son lit, puis, tout lui revint.

« Triple imbécile, pensa-t-il. Comment peux-tu oublier ce que tu as fait ? ».

L'avantage de tout cela c'est que son réveil fut accueilli par une main baladeuse, quelques câlins bien ciblés et les baisers de Molly qui l'apaisèrent d'un seul coup. Le jour était levé depuis longtemps déjà et le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, savourant leurs étreintes et leurs caresses. Cette enquête avait mis leur nerf à vif alors qu'à chaque seconde la tension et le désir grimpaient entre eux, sans qu'ils n'aient le droit de l'assouvir. Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient enfin après deux longues semaines de travail et d'effort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly tenta de se lever, mais à chaque fois il la retenait et la rapprochait vers lui. Elle se laissa faire en rigolant doucement. Se séparer tous les deux, même pour quelques minutes allait être une véritable épreuve, surtout au début. Son envie d'elle était plus tenace que son envie de cocaïne ou de tabac, c'était plus violent que ça. Il était sûr qu'ils pouvaient rester au lit toute la journée sans que cela les gêne outre mesure et pourtant, il n'était pas un spécialiste des grasses matinées.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le détective en profita pour la couvrir de baiser sur tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le moment où les lèvres du logicien parcouraient son corps, faisant monter le désir en elle. Que c'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aimait vraiment et non un flirt de quelques jours ou de quelques mois. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il était fou d'elle et pourtant, même s'il ne le disait pas encore clairement, ses actes le trahissaient de par eux-mêmes. Cette bouche avide, ces mains exploratrices...

Ce fut à contrecoeur qu'elle se libéra de sa bouche gourmande pour aller prendre une douche. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas rester, mais elle savait qu'avec les hommes, mieux valait les faire languir un peu. Elle prit au passage quelque affaire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Poussant un soupir d'aise, elle entra dans la douche et apprécia le jet d'eau chaude qui coula sur ses épaules.

Sherlock entendit l'eau couler et resta un moment allongé à regarder le plafond. Ses yeux inquisiteurs se promenèrent dans la pièce pour mieux s'imprégner du cadre de vie de Molly. La décoration reflétait bien sa personnalité : rien de trop tape à l'oeil, mais rien de ringard non plus. Des jolis meubles pratiques, pas de ceux que l'on livrait en pièces détachées avec le mode d'emploi en japonais, mais des meubles solides livrés déjà montés. Le chat entra dans la pièce et sauta sur le lit, tout content de retrouver Sherlock, se frottant à lui en roucoulant et en ronronnant.

- Oui, je sais, toi aussi tu m'a manqué, le chat, fit Sherlock en rigolant, essayant de repousser le chat qui montait constamment sur lui.

Il était trop sensible, ce chat.

Molly commençait à lui manquer tout de même. Alors, il poussa doucement le chat vers le côté du lit et se leva, uniquement vêtu de son slip. Une chose vint frapper son esprit et il rigola tout seul dans la chambre tout en se traitant d'imbécile, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais oui ! Il venait de se rappeler leur cohabitation et ces instants où ils ne cessaient de se surprendre dans la salle de bain. Une idée lubrique venait tout simplement de naître dans son esprit lorsqu'il s'était rappelé une phrase qu'il avait dite : « on la prendra ensemble, la prochaine fois ». Mais quelle bonne idée.

Se frottant les mains de plaisir, il s'avança vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte tout doucement. Molly lui tournait le dos et il admira son dos et même plus bas, qui ruisselait sous l'eau de la douche. Le liquide cascadait sur ses fesses et cela lui fit ressentir une pulsion dans le bas ventre. Elle était magnifique. D'un geste souple il ôta son slip et le fit valdinguer derrière lui.

Sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit doucement la porte en verre de la douche. Molly, qui n'avait rien entendu, sentit un petit vent frais entrer dans la douche et des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Elle sourit et se mit à rougir de plaisir car elle avait bien senti les intentions du détective. Sa main diminua le flux de l'eau. pPas besoin de se faire marteler la peau par le jet.

Sa bouche embrassa le cou de Molly, déposant des baisers brûlant sur ses épaules, descendant plus bas, ses mains caressant le creux de ses reins, remontant ensuite vers sa poitrine. Elle se cambra et frémit de plaisir, fermant les yeux avant de se retourner vers lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur le haut du torse du locataire du 221 bis, le retenant un peu, tandis qu'il caressait son nez avec le sien.

Elle frémit encore plus lorsque les pointes de ses seins entrèrent en contact avec le torse de Sherlock. Il adorait la sentir frémir, la sentir perdre pied contre lui, et il lui fit un sourire carnassier. Du bout de ses doigts, il retraça ses formes, descendit un peu plus bas, remonta ensuite, la faisant mordre ses lèvres de plaisir. Sa peau était encore plus douce sous l'eau. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement, ils prenaient leur temps, puis Molly approfondit le baiser, enfouissant sa langue dans la bouche du détective qui n'en pouvait plus, elle le sentait bien.

Son sexe était dur contre son ventre et Molly le caressa, faisant gémir Sherlock. Elle aussi adorait quand il perdait tous ses moyens. Tous les deux avaient la respiration haletante, le désir se faisant de plus en plus sauvage.

N'y tenant plus, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, il se colla à elle et descendit ses mains de ses hanches vers ses fesses, les agrippant à pleine mains. Elle se mit à frémir. Il avait le don pour la mettre dans tous ses états. Sherlock la fit reculer doucement contre le mur de la douche, la faisant sursauter au contact du mur froid et frémir à celui des baisers brûlants et passionnés.

Le désir montait de plus en plus, leurs lèvres se dévoraient et Molly ressentait toute la tension accumulée dans son bas-ventre. Sherlock descendit ses lèvres sur ses seins, poursuivant ses caresses, remontant ensuite vers ses lèvres. Un doigt commença à lui caresser le clitoris et Molly se cambra de suite. Chacun en avait envie tout de suite.

Sherlock agrippa une nouvelle fois ses fesses et il la souleva pour l'amener à bonne hauteur. Molly écarta les cuisses autour de la taille du détective et lorsqu'il entra en elle sans ménagement, elle cru défaillir. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait fait l'amour dans une douche. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle enfoui sa bouche dans le creux, non loin de ses cheveux.

Sherlock avait accéléré la cadence, il n'en pouvait plus et n'avait pas envie de prendre son temps ce matin. Molly gémit dans son cou et bougea en même temps que lui, cherchant à avaler son membre tout entier. Ce fut lui qui cria le premier, levant la tête, il laissa le jet d'eau lui couler sur le visage, savourant le reste qui se répandait dans le corps de Molly. Il poursuivit ensuite ses mouvements en elle et il la sentit se cambrer un peu plus peu de temps avant qu'elle ne jouisse.

Ils passèrent encore un petit un moment câlin, laissant l'eau couler jusqu'à ce que Molly pense à sa facture d'eau et mette fin à la douche.

Ce fut avec difficulté qu'ils s'habillèrent, surtout elle, puisqu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui enlever son chemisier, une fois mis. Elle avait beau ronchonner qu'ils devaient s'habiller, rien n'y fit. Elle ne supportait pas non plus qu'il enfile un tee-shirt, alors elle le lui enleva avant de lui en tendre un autre.

Tout à leur baiser et à leurs chamailleries, ils arrivèrent tout de même dans le salon et se rendirent compte, au dernier moment, que le téléphone sonnait et que le répondeur se mettait en route. Molly voulait répondre mais Sherlock la rattrapa par les hanches pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Pas besoin de répondre, il savait qui c'était.

Le message s'enclencha et ensuite ils entendirent une voix bien connue :

« Bien, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, les tourtereaux, mais il faudrait que chacun d'entre vous remette ses idées en place pour parvenir au Yard dans une heure ! Anthéa a trouvé une famille d'accueil pour Lilo. Ses nouveaux parents viennent la chercher aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez lui dire au revoir, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Vous aurez tout le temps après de tester la solidité du lit », fit la voix de Mycroft avant de raccrocher le téléphone, petit sourire aux lèvres en imaginant la tête que son frère ferait en écoutant le message. Il allait enrager, c'est sûr.

La dernière parole de Mycroft lui fit bel et bien écumer Sherlock de rage, se demandant si la prochaine fois il allait l'écarteler son frère ou le découper en morceau, avant d'éparpiller ses morceaux à tous les vents.

Son air contrarié et sa mâchoire prête à se décrocher firent éclater de rire Molly, toujours accrochée à son bras.

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller la ? proposa Molly, à son oreille.

- Attend… Pas encore, fit Sherlock en souriant, envoyant au diable son frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut d'abord que je me calme, fit-il en souriant pendant que Molly hochait la tête négativement, en souriant, elle aussi.

Et pourquoi ne la testeraient-ils pas une nouvelle fois, la solidité du lit ? Un bon scientifique se devait de tout tester plusieurs fois.

- Ne compte pas sur moi, on a mis presque une heure pour s'habiller !

- Une heure et demie, renchérit le détective.

- Ok, contredis-moi. Et là, on va mettre combien de temps ? Lilo nous attend, je te signale.

- Bon, alors dis-moi un truc qui pourrai me refroidir d'un seul coup.

- Anderson !

- Voilà ! C'est ça, fit Sherlock en pensant à la tête de macaque d'Anderson, ce qui eu l'effet escompté. On peut y aller.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement de Molly et prirent un bus pour arriver jusqu'au Yard. Dans le bus, il n'y avait plus de place assise. Ils se tinrent donc aux barres métalliques, leurs doigts se touchaient et s'entremêlaient, leurs nez se caressaient, sans jamais dépasser la limite de la bienséance. Une petite grand-mère les observait à quelques centimètres d'eux, assise sur un siège, en souriant. Une fois arrivés à l'arrêt, ils descendirent et rejoignirent John, toujours présent le premier.

- Ah, vous voilà, vous ! Je me demandais où tu avais dormi, Sherlock, ironisa John.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le détective en écartant les bras. En fait, j'ai été ramassé par un chenil, et après…

Il se prit un coup de coude de la part de Molly, qui sourit à John. Personne n'était dupe et tout le monde était au courant, sauf le Yard, bien sûr. Sally Donovan fit des yeux de merlan frit en regardant Sherlock enlacer Molly par la taille. En attendant Mycroft, qui devait arriver avec la petite, Lestrade s'avança vers eux :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! salua-t-il la cantonade.

- Bonjour, Lestrade, le salua John en respirant l'air frais de cette journée décidemment particulière. Une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

John n'en revenait toujours pas que Sherlock ait passé la nuit chez Molly. Cela le mettait en joie de savoir son sociopathe de colocataire avec Molly.

- Oui, et plein de bonnes nouvelles, une grosse enquête de terminée, des suspects sous les verrous et une famille en attente d'une adorable petite fille, lui répondit à son tour Lestrade.

Lui aussi était content que tout soit terminé et que Lilo ait trouvé une famille d'accueil.

- Vous les avez vu, les parents ? interrogea Sherlock, soupçonneux.

- Oui, de charmantes personnes, s'empressa de le rassurer l'inspecteur. Ils n'arrivent pas à avoir d'enfant, apparemment. Votre frère les connaît bien.

- Si ce sont des connaissances de Mycroft, il n'y a rien à craindre, alors, fit Molly, rassurée pour l'enfant.

- C'est certain, fit Sherlock qui déposa discrètement des baisers dans le cou de Molly et reprit son air innocent quand les policiers regardèrent dans sa direction.

Mycroft finit par arriver. Lilo descendit de la voiture et courut vers Molly et Sherlock pour leur sauter dans les bras. Mycroft prit un peu plus de temps pour les rejoindre, n'étant pas un fan de la course à pied. Même si bouger était bon pour les régimes...

- Je savais bien que Molly c'était ton amoureuse ! cria Lilo en s'adressant à Sherlock. La vérité, elle sort toujours de la bouche des enfants.

Molly rigola tandis que Sherlock se cacha comme il put.

- Bon, ok, tu avais raison, ô grande prêtresse du monde des enfants ! lâcha-t-il à contre coeur.

- Tu es rigolo, mais j'avais raison, explosa de joie Lilo en mettant ses doigts en forme de V. Ah lala, vous êtes vraiment pas doués, les adultes. Il faut constamment tout vous dire, comme à des tout petits.

Elle avait parlé dans une parfaite imitation d'un adulte réprimandant un enfant, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

- En voilà une petite fille bien présomptueuse, fit Mycroft en rigolant, lui aussi.

Lilo resta un peu parmi eux avant de voir un homme et une femme sortir du Yard pour venir jusqu'à eux. Lilo les regarda avec méfiance, se retranchant derrière Sherlock et Molly.

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien rester avec vous deux, proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix à Sherlock et Molly.

Sherlock s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lilo, ce sont des gens très gentil, tu apprendras à les connaître, lui expliqua-t-il tout doucement. Tu verras, tu peux faire confiance à mon frère pour trouver des gens de confiance. Tu auras une belle maison, une belle chambre, mais tu ne peux pas rester avec nous, malheureusement. Tu comprends, nous n'avons pas déjà des boulots faciles tous les deux, se serait vraiment trop compliqué.

- Je sais, fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Est-ce que je te reverrai ?

Elle avait posé sa question avec une lueur d'espoir. Malgré tout, elle l'aimait bien ce détective un peu bizarre.

- Bien sûr ! Tu pourras toujours nous rendre visite et au pire, on viendra te kidnapper dans ta nouvelle maison…

Lilo gloussa et essuya discrètement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Sherlock, le gronda Mycroft qui entendait ses paroles et qui trouvait que son cadet exagérait un peu beaucoup.

Molly se mit à hauteur de Lilo et lui pinça la joue amicalement.

- On passera par la porte de derrière, sans faire de bruit, conspira Molly tandis que Mycroft soupirait en mettant une main sur son visage.

« Pas un pour relever l'autre », songea-t-il, dépité.

Lilo sourit et tourna la tête en direction de ses nouveaux parents qui la regardaient gentiment, attendant qu'elle ait fini avec ses amis. Puis, elle tourna son regard sur Sherlock et Molly.

- Est-ce que je dois oublier mes parents et ma grande sœur ? demanda-t-elle car elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

- Non, surtout pas ! lui conseilla Molly en posant une main sur sa joue. Surtout pas. Je te l'ai dit : on n'oublie jamais les gens que l'on a aimé. Tu as des nouveaux parents, mais ils ne prennent pas la place de tes vrais parents dans ton coeur. Il est assez grand pour mettre tout le monde.

Le visage de Lilo commença à s'éclairer : elle avait compris. Elle les prit tous les deux dans ses petit bras, et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un papier tout plié.

- Tiens, pour pas que tu oublies que ça a de l'importance quand même, fit Lilo en tendant le papier à Sherlock qui le prit en main.

Sherlock déplia le papier et vit que c'était le dessin avec son niveau de méchanceté. Il sourit devant le bonhomme qui était devenu tout blanc. Plus aucune trace de bleu, il avait réussi. Ce fut plus ému qu'il ne le laissa paraître qu'il remercia Lilo et l'accompagna jusqu'à ses nouveaux parents, accompagnés de John et Mycroft. Lilo était contente, elle avait aperçu les yeux plus brillants du détective, et pas à cause de l'excitation d'une affaire.

Dans le fond, il l'aimait bien, malgré certains coups bas...

- Bien, annonça Mycroft en regardant ses pieds. Les formalités sont toutes réglées, je pense que c'est bon. Voilà venu le moment de nous quitter, Lilo (il regarda la petite fille qui essuyait ses yeux). Ça a été un très agréable moment de t'avoir parmi nous, surtout que tu as réussi à perturber ma vieille secrétaire, et ça, c'était magnifique. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et n'aie crainte : bien sûr que l'on se reverra. Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de nous.

- Ah, ça non, tu peux en être sûre, la prévint John en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette, la gorge serrée lui aussi.

Lilo lui sourit. Elle aimait bien John, lui aussi, il avait été gentil dès le début, tout le contraire de Sherlock. Elle tourna la tête vers le grand détective qui faisait semblant d'avoir une crasse dans l'oeil, tandis que son aîné se plaignait d'avoir été ébloui par le soleil, qui brillait pourtant par son absence.

« Décidemment, pensa-t-elle, qui aurait cru que son départ mettrait les deux frères Holmes en émoi ».

- Prenez soin d'elle, elle en a vu tellement qu'elle pourrait remplir une vie entière, voir plus, stipula John à l'adresse des parents.

- Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura la petite dame brune, tout en couvant Lilo du regard.

Elle tendit une main vers Lilo.

- Tu viens avec nous ? lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Lilo regarda un moment la main tendue, comme hésitante, puis elle tendit la sienne, et la suivit.

- Ton petit chat t'attend déjà dans ta nouvelle chambre, lui annonça le monsieur sur le même ton, ce qui mit Lilo en confiance.

Elle suivit les adultes jusqu'à leur voiture et se retourna pour dire au revoir à tout le monde de la main. Ils faisaient tous des têtes et des sourires bizarres. Ils avaient les yeux rouges comme s'ils avaient été atteints d'une allergie.

- Au revoir tout le monde et merci pour tout ! leur cria Lilo, faisant sortir les mouchoirs des poches de Molly, Anthéa et de John.

Même de Lestrade. Tandis que de leur côté, les frères Holmes continuaient à se battre avec les poussières dans leurs yeux. Ensuite, Lilo, émue elle aussi, monta dans la voiture de ses nouveaux parents.

Ils regardèrent la voiture disparaître dans la rue et restèrent un moment silencieux. Juste trahi par quelques reniflements.

- Bien, moi je retourne bosser, renifla Lestrade en retournant à son boulot. Ça a été un plaisir d'avoir votre aide pour cette enquête, Sherlock. Et merci d'avoir prit soin de cette petite.

- Comme d'habitude, fit Sherlock en grognant. Sans moi, le Yard n'est rien. Je dois même accomplir du baby-sitting... Enfin, cela ne me changeait pas trop de ce que je dois faire avec vous, mon cher Lestrade...

Ce dernier fit une moue boudeuse et soupira pour faire baisser la pression. Ensuite, il tourna les talons, laissant les autres repartir chez eux. Le Yard ne s'arrêtait jamais, lui.

- Oui, elle va nous manquer, cette gamine, déclara tranquillement John en regardant au loin.

- Elle viendra nous rendre visite, John ne vous en faites pas, lui confirma Mycroft en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de John, pendant que le couple marchait lentement devant, en direction Baker Street.

- Bon, venez avant qu'ils nous enferment dehors, lui signala John, voyant qu'il y avait une grande distance entre eux. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des chambres à Baker Street et un verrou sur la porte d'entrée.

Mycroft lui tapota la main sur l'épaule, regardant le couple s'éloigner de plus en plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il présente cette petite à mère. Elle allait sauter de joie et embrayer sur sa vie sentimentale à lui, ensuite, lui demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait ramener une gentille fille.

- Bien sûr ! fit Mycroft en chassant ses pensées. Mais vous avez les clés, non ?

- Bien entendu, répondit John en fouillant dans sa poche pour les sortir et les montrer à Mycroft.

- Alors, laissez-les prendre de l'avance, ordonna Mycroft en regardant le couple devant. Je crois qu'ils ont des choses à se dire.

John sourit de manière grivoise en imaginant comment le couple allait occuper le reste de la journée.

- Des choses à faire, vous voulez dire ?

- Un café, ça vous dit ? lui proposa Mycroft en essayant de ne pas penser à l'activité à laquelle son cadet allait se livrer.

- Volontiers ! Et votre assistante ? fit John en regardant Anthéa avec espoir.

Cette dernière était de nouveau plongée dans son téléphone portable.

- Hum, elle ne se rendra même pas compte que l'on est parti, rigola Mycroft. Venez, je connais un café pas loin d'ici, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

John le suivit en l'écoutant disserter sur le café.

Fin


	36. Chapter 36

**Coucou les amis les fan de cette fic j'ai un énorme scoop !**après avoir batailler très longtemps avec un logiciel cassé ! Que j'ai racheter et batailler avec youtube et ses **** de droit d'auteur ! **ENFIN** sayé ! La vidéo est visible ! voici le lien :

http... ...xPVBXe YVmOQ

BIEN vous aller rire mais fanfic joue la provoc avec moi jusqu'au bout en ne voulant pas du lien que je vous donne on va ruser:

vous mettez http deux petit point lol ils vont pas m'avoir, deux barre de slash / youtu, un point et be, une barre de slash et les lettres qui suivent en haut si sa marche pas dite le moi il ont décider de me bloquer jusqu'au bout! en fait il me bloque parce que l'adresse contien le nom très connu de youtu je ne met pas la fin lol vous aurez compris

la musique est de Birdy et s'appel shelter, la petite actrice qui joue lilo du début à la fin je le précise s'appelle Jodelle Firman et est souvent engagé pour jouer dans des film d'horreur notament silent hill, case 39, kingdom of hospital, pour ceux à qui cette bouille dirait quelque chose.

Bien entendu il faut avoir la fic à l'esprit je vous laisse regarder ENFIN cette vidéo lol. Pour les com soit sur fanfic sois sur ma chaine en cliquant au dessus de la vidéo.


	37. Chapter 37

**Coucou les amis les fan de cette fic j'ai un énorme scoop !**après avoir batailler très longtemps avec un logiciel cassé ! Que j'ai racheter et batailler avec youtube et ses **** de droit d'auteur ! **ENFIN** sayé ! La vidéo est visible ! voici le lien :

http... ...xPVBXe YVmOQ

BIEN vous aller rire mais fanfic joue la provoc avec moi jusqu'au bout en ne voulant pas du lien que je vous donne on va ruser:

vous mettez http deux petit point lol ils vont pas m'avoir, deux barre de slash / youtu, un point et be, une barre de slash et les lettres qui suivent en haut si sa marche pas dite le moi il ont décider de me bloquer jusqu'au bout! en fait il me bloque parce que l'adresse contien le nom très connu de youtu je ne met pas la fin lol vous aurez compris

la musique est de Birdy et s'appel shelter, la petite actrice qui joue lilo du début à la fin je le précise s'appelle Jodelle Firman et est souvent engagé pour jouer dans des film d'horreur notament silent hill, case 39, kingdom of hospital, pour ceux à qui cette bouille dirait quelque chose.

Bien entendu il faut avoir la fic à l'esprit je vous laisse regarder ENFIN cette vidéo lol. Pour les com soit sur fanfic sois sur ma chaine en cliquant au dessus de la vidéo.


End file.
